Traiciones, amores y desengaños
by Vely Malfoy
Summary: Si, voldemort vuelve, y draco es un mortigo.. Pero quien es esa dulce aparicion que llegó para poner todo de cabeza? drama... pasion... desengaños... muertes... Harry vive o muere?.. que es esa luz al final del tunel? descubrelo tú puedes...
1. la llegada de black

**De mil maneras podemos traicionar,**

**en la cotidianeidad **

**solemos traicionar mayormente a nuestros amigos,**

**familiares, parejas, **

**a nosotros mismos, a nuestro cuerpo **

**y hasta al perro, **

**y de ninguna manera descartamos a nuestro corazón.**

Era aproximadamente las doce, la noche era oscura y tormentosa, por la ventana se apreciaba la torrencial lluvia que caía fuera, hacía frío, pero esos dos cuerpos se incendiarían en las llamas del éxtasis que los invadía.

—Pensé que nunca se dormiría— comentó él, ella sólo sonrió cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Apenas ella terminó de entrar a la habitación comenzó a besarla, a tocar su cuerpo, sus senos, su sexo, como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo para ese encuentro; le quitó el abrigo, el vestido y la dejó desnuda, comenzó a contemplar su cuerpo a la luz de una lámpara de mesa con el viento frío entrando por una ventana abierta, decidió hacerle el amor como muchas veces antes, la acostó en la cama y la penetró, sin preámbulos ni preliminares, sin importarle que ella estuviese completamente mojada o no, pero eso no parecía molestarle a ella, pues se sentía poseedora de ese cuerpo níveo y lo sentía a él dueño del suyo, y libre para usarlo cada vez que quisiera, haciéndole caso sólo a sus instintos, lo sentía entrando y saliendo, y lo miraba sin ganas de fingir, ni de gemir, ni de nada, simplemente queriendo mantener los ojos abiertos, para procurar recordar cada segundo, grabar en su memoria su rostro lleno de placer, sus manos que agarraban su cabello, su boca que la mordía, que la besaba. Nada de caricias, preparaciones, ni sofisticaciones, simplemente él dentro de ella y ella en su alma. Ella apretaba su espalda con sus manos queriendo que continuasen así para siempre, siendo poseída por el hombre que amaba, sintiendo como su orgasmo llegaba y la hacía sentir toda una mujer, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se aferraba al amor de su vida queriendo mantenerlo así hasta el final de sus días.

Se volteó buscando el cuerpo caliente de su acompañante que debía estar aún a su lado, no estaba, prendió una lámpara y vio que sus ropas y su varita tampoco estaban, se restregó los ojos y se paró ofuscado para buscar en la habitación que debía estar ocupando ese verano en la mansión en París, llegó al cuarto y todo estaba impecable como si no había sido habitado, cerró la puerta de un golpe, no entendía porqué se había ido de esa manera, se encaminó por el vestíbulo en penumbra para bajar a la chimenea y viajar por la red flú en su búsqueda, escuchó un ruido proveniente del ala este donde estaba la habitación de su madre y se quedó estático en medio del pasillo, expectante, un rayo alumbró el corredor y vio la figura de la persona que tanto buscaba, dio un respiro de alivio, y se encaminó a su encuentro.

—Pensé que te habías ido, ven deja de deambular por ahí— dijo él extendiéndole una mano que la otra persona nunca estrechó. –¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó secamente, sintiendo que ella extendía su varita hasta su rosto, él tanteó su mono de seda en busca de la suya pero no la encontró. Otro rayo alumbró las sombras y él vio que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aún así mantenía su varita con firmeza ante su cara. –Por lo que veo ya encontraste una solución— concluyó cerrando los ojos.

–"_Ovibliate_"—.

**La Llegada de Black.**

En el número 4 de Privet Drive se encontraba Dumbledore reunido plácidamente con Harry Potter. Le había llevado una carta donde se encontraban las posesiones de Sirius, su padrino que había muerto meses atrás y ahora le pertenecían a él. Allí se encontraba también Kreacher el horrendo elfo doméstico que pertenecía a los Black desde cientos de años atrás y el cual tenía un berrinche armado expresando su enojo al no querer pertenecer al ojiverde que lo veía tapándose los oídos.

Sus familiares, Petunia, Vernon y Dudley Dursley estaban sentados en un sofá mas allá viendo todo aquel espectáculo con el seño fruncido y mal encarados pero incapaces de pronunciar palabras ante el mago imponente derrochante de sabiduría.

—KREACHER NO QUIERE PERECER A HARRY POTTER, TRAIDOR DE LA SANGRE— gritaba el elfo sin ton ni son.

—CÁLLATE KREACHER— gritó Harry saliendo de sus cabales.

El elfo selló sus labios inmediatamente, y se tiró en el piso dando pataletas silenciosas.

—Al parecer si eres su nuevo dueño, así como de la casa y de sus otras pertenencias— comentó el anciano divertido. —Ahora busca tus cosas, es hora de irnos a donde los Weasley, me han pedido que pases estas dos semanas que quedan de vacaciones allá—.

Harry corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su baúl, lanzó todo lo que encontró a la vista, y bajó rápidamente arrastrando sus pertenencias bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Harry corrió a la sala de estar y vio a Dumbledore con interrogación, pero el anciano sólo sonrió y le hizo un ademán de que fuera abrir la puerta, caminó hacia ella expectante, al abrirla vio a dos chicas con su blanquecina piel bronceada por el sol, una de ellas con apariencia muy madura y la otra desbordaba niñez e ingenuidad, la primera era alta, delgada, con el cabello ensortijado, negro, y ojos miel, elegantemente vestida y la segunda parada a sus espaldas sonreía alegremente, aun más baja que la anterior, de ojos verde aceituna, y cabellos castaños sin ningún parecido que la uniera.

—Buenas noches, disculpa la hora ¿podemos pasar?— preguntó la perteneciente a los ojos miel, poniéndole la alarma al BMW que había dejado aparcado frente a la casa.

—Por favor… hace frío— suplicó la castaña.

—Claro pasen, pasen—.

Las encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el anciano.

–OH AMA— soltó el elfo al ver entrando a la alta mujer. –Sus características recuerdan a los finos huesos de mi señora y sus modales no son como los de… ese, usted, su sangre pura, no puede permitir que todo lo que pertenecía a mi señora sea profanado perteneciendo a esta ¡Suciedad! ¡Escoria!—.

Kreacher parloteaba con su voz ronca mientras caminaba alrededor de la elegante mujer en círculos.

—Silencio Kreacher— instó con firmeza.

Pero el elfo más que callarse porque fuera una orden lo hizo por respeto.

—Ya no soy tu ama—.

Se quitó el trench color arena que la cubría dejando ver un elegante vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y luego le lanzó una mirada severa al notar que estaba a punto de armar otro berrinche.

–Y mi última orden para ti, si es que puedo dártela, es que le seas leal a Harry Potter hasta la muerte, no puedes obedecerle a nadie más sino a él ¿Quedó claro? Olvídate de los Black y de los Malfoy—.

Finalizó secamente con la vista fija en los grandes ojos del elfo, este bajó la mirada llena de odio y asintió, la chica se paró quedando elegantemente recta.

—Profesor ¿Cómo está?— saludó mientras el anciano tenía abrazada a la otra niña que se le guidaba del cuello. –¡Samantha por favor!—añadió con severidad y la castaña se separó inmediatamente del anciano.

—Mi querido Harry— empezó luego de que la castaña le diera un poco de espacio. –Ellas son Valeria Black y Samantha Pain…—.

–Mucho gusto James—.

Le extendió la mano.

–Soy Valeria Crawford y ella… es mi hermana Samantha Pain— siguió mientras el pelinegro las veía perplejo.

–Ella, Harry, es la hija de tu padrino Sirius Black, Valeria Black, Crawford es el apellido de su madre— informó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, aclarando el nombre de la ojimiel.

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron como platos y entró en una profunda sorpresa.

–Soy la única familia que te queda, por así decirlo… a parte de esos claro— repuso señalando al otro lado del salón. –No lo digo porque sean muggles, sino por la forma en que te han tratado todos estos años, son viles—.

Finalizó con desprecio lanzándole una mirada ponzoñosa al trío que estaba aún sentado en el sofá.

–¿Cómo que la hija de Sirius? Él… él nunca me habló de ti— farfulló el ojiverde mirando a la chica aún sorprendido ignorando sus otras palabras.

–Y no tenía porque hacerlo, yo soy su secreto, muy pocos saben de mi existencia, algunos ya no me recuerdan, y los que me conocen lo hacen como Valeria Crawford—.

–Pero yo era como… no entiendo porque no…—.

Harry miró el piso con confusión.

–Sí, como su hijo, pero eso no le daba motivos de revelarte nada, yo no le fuera permitido que dijera que soy su hija—.

–¿Por qué dices eso? él era…—.

–Yo sé lo que era James, nadie mejor que yo para saberlo, soy su hija aunque no pude disfrutarlo tanto como Tú, después que le di la libertad. Nadie más que yo lo lloró y aún sufre su ausencia—.

Arrastró cada una de las palabras viendo al chico con resentimiento, mientras este la miraba con asombro.

–Lo siento yo…– se disculpó el ojiverde con la mirada entristecida recordando la muerte de su padrino.

–Tranquilo, disculpa tú que llegamos a esta hora a molestar. Fue el único momento que encontré, estábamos muy ocupadas con… el entierro de nuestra madre, se suicidó— informó la rizada fríamente, como sino sentía dolor por el suceso.

–Lo lamento mucho ¿P-por qué se… se?—.

Harry trató de preguntar algo incomodo, pero fue interrumpido.

–Por tu padrino claro, no aguantó la tristeza, y se mató, ni siquiera hizo eso por el mío que murió hace tres años… que amor ¿No?— preguntó Samantha aparentando inocencia.

Vely volteó a verla y entornó los ojos ante el comentario, la niña sonrió con picardía y se tapó la cara con la barba de Dumbledore.

–!COMPÓRTATE!—.

Definitivamente el comportamiento infantil de su hermana la hacía perder sus cabales.

–¡Ya tienes quince años por favor no cinco!—.

La ojiverde instintivamente soltó la barba del anciano, mientras Harry veía estupefacto el comportamiento de la ojimiel.

–Sal inmediatamente y te montas en el auto—.

–¡YA NO TE SOPORTO!—.

Sam salió de la casa con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero infantil.

Los tíos de Harry veían mal encarados toda la escena pero ahora menos atrevían a decir una sola palabra ante aquella bruja de ojos malévolos que supuestamente era la hija del que ellos conocían como un asesino.

–Bueno James sólo quise ponerme a tu disposición, me envías una lechuza si se te ofrece algo, tengo que hablar contigo, pero será luego—.

Ahora su voz era amable y había transformando su expresión haciendo parecer que nada había pasado.

–Adiós profesor— se despidió con la mano. –Harry, espero volver a verte, adiós Kreacher—.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa, a los pocos segundos se escuchó el crujir del motor desapareciendo a gran velocidad por la calle desierta, y Dumbledore entonces se dispuso a contarle lo acontecido con la vida de su nueva prima.

xxx

Aquella noche Dumbledore llevó a Harry a casa de Weasley y por petición del anciano no le había contado a sus amigos de su nueva supuesta, casi prima, pues ellos tenían entendido que aquella chica no era más que la secuela de una mortífaga, y por razones de ella, ya sabía que no quería ser conocida por los demás como la hija de Sirius, al parecer muy pocos sabían su real procedencia entre ellos Arthur y Molly, y si ellos no se habían tomado las molestias de revelarle aquel secreto a sus hijos no tenía porque hacerlo él. Recordó haber visto aquella mujer alguna vez en la Orden del Fénix hablando en una habitación apartada con su padrino, pero con tanta gente entrando y saliendo en esa época no le prestó atención. Había escuchado algunas conversaciones de sus amigos donde trían a colación el nombre de aquella chica, pero era en cuestiones triviales, mencionaban que su madre había muerto, que era muy buena amiga de Ginny, que había conocido otras partes del mundo, que tenía una casa en quién sabe dónde y que Ron gustaba de ella… pero más allá de eso no se atrevía hacer preguntas por temor a meter la pata.

Jugaban Quidditch Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron. Pero los pensamientos del primero no se encontraban ahí en ese momento, se sentía extraño al hecho de tener una prima, lo llenaba de emoción, pero a la vez de dudas, como podía ser aquella chica tan fría, controladora y de mirada ominosa hija de ese hombre de noble corazón y gestos complacientes, definitivamente aquella chica tuvo que haber perdido y sufrido mucho, pero no por su madre que veía en sus ojos había sido una perdida infructuosa, sino por el ser que ambos recordaban con nostalgia.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que apareció de pronto en medio del jardín que sobrevolaban, estuvo a punto de arrollarla, desvió bruscamente su escoba y cayó al piso mientras ella se volteaba protectoramente, el pelirrojo detuvo su escoba instantáneamente cerca de aquella chica, alta, delgada, cabello negro y ensortijados al igual que su padrino, y ojos miel, vestía unos jeans ajustados, una franelilla blanca y tenis azul marino, se volteó a ver a Ron que ahora estaba parado en frente de ella y la abrazó tiernamente por unos segundos.

—Hola Ronald— saludó saliendo del susto.

—Vely ¿Cómo estás?— inquirió abrazándola torpemente.

—Bien- respondió algo ahogada por el apretón. –Ronald— masculló

—Mmmm—.

—¡Ronald!—.

—Mmmm—.

—¡Me estás asfixiando!—.

El pecoso la dejó de un salto con las mejillas tan rojas como sus cabellos, Hermione lo vio disimulando enfado.

—¿Como estás Valeria—.

Le llegó Ginny a un lado después de carcajearse de su hermano.

—Bien, hola James— saludó Valeria al chico que la vio confundido.

–Hola, no… No es así como te recordaba te veías… mayor— gesticuló Harry extendiéndole la mano en saludo.

–En realidad acabo de cumplir diecisiete y cualquiera se ve diferente con ropa elegante, unos tacones y algo de maquillaje—.

–¿Y ustedes ya son novios?—.

Le preguntó a Ron mientras veía a Hermione que ahora se había ruborizado.

–Ella no es mi novia— respondió rápidamente viendo a Hermione que ahora lo veía con un haz de desprecio. –Es mi amiga— Vely sonrió.

–Hola Hermione—.

Le extendió la mano la cual Herms apretó con determinación y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza permitiéndose pensar en que era una arpía.

–¿Y ustedes cómo se conocieron?— interrogó Ron viendo a Harry y Vely con asombro, su mejor amigo había omitido ese punto durante su estadía.

–Fui a casa de James a presentarme y a ponerme a su disposición como integrante de la orden que soy—.

Dirigió su mirada fría a Harry, el cual asintió silenciosamente, mientras Hermione sagaz se dio cuenta de que tal vez así no habían ocurrido las cosas.

–Bueno, sólo vine a hablar con Molly y a decirle a ustedes que voy a terminar mi último año en Hogwarts al igual que Sam—.

–Me encanta esa idea, pero ¿Por qué dejaron Durmstrang?— inquirió Ginny.

–Odio el búlgaro— contestó la rizada con burla. –En realidad ahora que estamos solas y debo cuidar de mi hermana me parece mejor que estemos cerca de las personas que realmente nos aprecian— continuó con voz tranquila mirando el bulto regordete que se acercaba.

La señora Weasley caminaba rápidamente frotándose las manos del delantal.

–Oh ¿hija cómo has estado?—.

Molly tomó a la chica por la cara y revisó sus facciones como lo hacía con Harry.

–El sol de la playa te ha dado color pero estás muy delgada, de seguro no te has estado alimentando bien, ¿cómo está Samantha, por qué no vino contigo?—.

Vely tomó a Molly por las manos las quitó de su rostro poniéndolas en su cintura y cerrándose a ella en un abrazo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentir ese tierno calor de madre que despedía Molly a todo el que lo necesitaba, dos tenues lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras escondía la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la señora, después de todo no era tan fuerte.

Sentía en su pecho el dolor de la muerte de sus padres por sobre todo la de Black, el único que sabía lo que realmente sentía, lo que realmente valía y no la veía como un trofeo de una relación frustrada, sentía que él realmente la amaba, no como su madre que siempre la vio como el triunfo que le quedó del hombre que amaba.

Él también la amó en algún momento hasta que descubrió que Vanessa Olsem era una mortífaga, se alejó de ella arrebatándole la bebé de sus brazos repugnado por su descubrimiento, hasta que cayó en Azkaban y Valeria volvió al regazo de su madre ahora más fría que nunca, sumida en el dolor, pero como toda mujer ambiciosa siempre quería más poder, conquistó a un riquillo del mundo mágico sólo por obtener un mayor estatus, sintiendo que ella menos que nadie podía ser el hazme reír entre su grupo codicioso de allegados.

Irremediablemente nació Samantha la luz de los ojos de su padre y la oscuridad de los de Vanessa, aunque era su hija no la trataba como tal, sino como una pesada carga con la que tenía que lidiar por el resto de su vida, los _Crucios_, los reproches y los gritos eran siempre para la pequeña Sam.

Crió a Valeria siendo su hija predilecta, con privilegios, llenándola de riquezas, joyas, lujos, sin saber que más allá de esa tenue mascara su princesa era infeliz. La cargó de resentimientos, de recuerdos de una relación fallida, veía a su hija como el único medio de reconciliación.

Después de escapar Sirius de la cárcel, repentinamente el padre de la castaña fue hallado muerto sin índices de violencia ni enfermedad que la causara, en uno de los parques de la cuidad cuando salía a dar su paseo de las ocho, quien lo mató, nunca se supo, pero Valeria sabía claramente que había sido su madre con las esperanzas de encontrarse libre para su verdadero amor, una vez más sentía repulsión hacia su progenitora, no soportaba el recordar todo lo que sabía de ella, las personas que había matado, las que había hecho sufrir y engañado, no soportaba las injurias hacia su hermana, de cierta forma odiaba a ese ser que le había dado todo en la vida y que la había enseñado a ser egoísta, se odiaba a sí misma por ser su hija, lamentando siempre no tener una madre como la señora Weasley. Quizá por eso sintió un haz de satisfacción cuando la encontró muerta en su cama, después de supuestamente haber ingerido una de las pociones letales con las que experimentaba Samantha.

Su inaudible sollozo paró rápidamente se separó de Molly dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento por ser una vez más su apoyo.

–Vamos tienes que comer algo, aún me queda un poco de cordero asado—.

Arreó a la ojimiel hacia la casa.

Los jóvenes habían visto la escena algo incómodos, Harry recordó la muerte de su padrino y supuso lo que debía sentir ella, aquel sentimiento de desolación, como si no existiera para el mundo, encerrados en la oscuridad donde ves la luz al final del túnel y por más que corres y extiendes tus manos para alcanzarla no lo logras. Ginny y Ron estaban cabizbajos pensando en como hacer para alegrarla un poco, mientras a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, en su persona no estaba juzgar a los demás antes de conocerlos y sin embargo lo había hecho sin saber por lo que podría estar pasando aquella chica que apenas acababa de conocer sólo por una estúpida desconfianza.

Al rato el cuarteto entró en la cocina donde reposaba Vely elegantemente sentada a pesar de sus fachas, con una taza de té entre sus manos, mientras Molly caminaba de un lado a otro hablando fervientemente y preparando la cena.

–Ya se hace tarde, debo marcharme—.

La chica se paró de la mesa y depositó la taza medio vacía en el fregadero.

–Oh bueno espero que vuelvas pronto—.

Se despidió la señora Weasley con un tono de lamento, Vely la vio y ladeó la cabeza cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada como haciéndole recordar algo.

–Oh sí., sí, esta noche hablaré con Arthur, espero que tú Harry querido no tengas problemas— continuó mirando a Harry y juntando sus manos un poco más arriba de su ombligo.

–¿Problemas con qué?— preguntó Harry dudoso.

Vely se le acercó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con su constante mirada inexpresiva pero que contenía un ápice dulzura.

–Invité a la familia a pasar esta última semana en mi casa, en la isla— dijo cortésmente con una tenue sonrisa. –Me gustaría que vinieras tú también, tengo cosas que enseñarte—.

Los ojos de la rizada tenían un brillo diferente, Harry la veía fijamente perdiéndose en aquellos ojos miel, en cierta forma esa mirada le recordaba mucho a la de su padrino.

–Claro por mí está bien— contestó el ojiverde sin quitarle la vista de encima, la chica asintió con la cabeza y desapareció delante de él.

xxx

En una isla de Venezuela estaba ubicada la casa de la playa, era un chalet bastante amplio de dos pisos con ocho habitaciones, una cocina amplia empotrada, una sala de estar muy grande y que a pesar del clima caluroso de la isla tenía una chimenea conectada a la red flú, seis cuartos de baño, un despacho, un amplio comedor, el recibo, en la parte trasera una piscina, y toda la casa estaba rodeada por amplios corredores.

Al llegar los Weasley había un revuelco total, entraban y salían haciendo alboroto por la emoción de estar cerca del mar, Hermione los miraba con impaciencia, Samantha corría de un lado a otro enseñándoles la casa emocionada por la visita, Harry que había salido de la casa llamado por el sonido de las olas se había quedado parado frente al mar contemplando su vaivén, Vely que estaba a punto de un colapso por tanto alboroto se alejó unos metros de la casa y se sentó bajo una palmera a esperar que Molly pusiera un poco de orden.

–¿Estás bien?—.

Harry que había visto a la rizada en la distancia decidió acercarse pensando en que tal vez ese era un buen momento para empezar a fraternizar con su casi prima, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza y tal vez ella podría ayudarlo.

–Si tranquilo, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto alboroto— sonrió echando un vistazo a la casa.

–¿Y cómo diste con esta casa?—.

El ojiverde trató de hacer conversación, la ojimiel dio una sonrisa de medio lado más para sí que para él, como si recordara algo que le diera un poco de felicidad.

–Tengo mis contactos— sonrió con picardía —Es aquí a donde traje a Sirius después que lo salvaste de morir en manos de los dementores, la compré para él, para alejarlo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño— dijo ahora con nostalgia clavando la mirada en la distancia.

Harry la veía receloso, como una niña podía haber echo todo eso a sus catorce años, aunque observándola bien una niña es lo menos que parecía, aquella mujer de rizos tenía un semblante tan exótico como el paisaje que los rodeaba, su cuerpo cubierto sólo con un traje de baño no parecía el de una infante, su personalidad derrochaba ímpetu, determinación y malicia, sus gestos eran decididos y atrevidos igual que sus acciones y dudaba que un par de años atrás hubiera sido diferente, y recordó que con magia y determinación se puede hacer eso y mucho más.

–Por eso que sus cartas hacia ti las llevaban aves tan extrañas, fue aquí donde logré mantenerlo oculto y a donde de seguro te quería traer a vivir—.

Una nota de resentimiento se clavó en su voz mientras fijaba sus ojos en los verdes de Harry, el cual la vio algo incomodo.

—¿Por qué la casa y las posesiones de Sirius me quedaron a mí?—.

—Te dejó únicamente parte de las posesiones, las más visibles por así decirlo… y lo hizo porque yo no existo James, al menos no como su hija, no puede haber nada que me vincule a él—.

–Entiendo, por cierto ¿Co-cómo fue que le diste la libertad? Si mal no recuerdo eso fue lo que dijiste la primera vez que te conocí— comentó con voz alicaída recordando lo sucedido a sus trece años.

–Con una vela de babilonia, claro, de resto no tenía otro modo de entrar en Azkaban sin ser atacada por los dementores y sus demás guardias— respondió la ojimiel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Pero qué es eso?—.

Estaba incrédulo ante las palabras de la chica.

–Es una magia muy antigua usada más que todo en los años de 1730 a 1685 antes de Cristo ciertos magos la fabricaban para ayudar a escapar de Babilonia mientras era arrasada por lo hititas—.

Harry la veía sin entender una sola palabra de la historia antigua que le estaba contando, viendo de un momento a otro como se transformaba en una Hermione más refinada.

–Su uso se prohibió en la época en que Alejandro Magno imperó, eran muy pocos los magos que tenían el poder asaz y el suficiente buen corazón para crearla… ya que lleva su sangre, y Alejandro se encargó de matarlos a todos los magos con esa pureza. Claro que quedaron uno que otros escritos de la preparación de la mezcla que lleva términos muy parecidos al de la alquimia para poder lograr su producción—.

–Bueno pero si desapareció hace más de dos mil años ¿cómo es que tú la conseguiste?—.

Él no entendía mucho de lo que ella había dicho.

–En esta vida no todo desparece James, tuve que hacer una exhausta investigación, por suerte Dumbledore me ayudó. Así que viajé a Bagdad… Allá ese aprendizaje fue pasando de generación en generación entre unos pocos, sólo que el último mago que queda con ese poder tiene 300 años, fue tan amable de elaborarme dos, una la usé sacando a Sirius de Azkaban… Aún conservo la otra por si tengo que huir repentinamente—.

Vio a Harry con una sonrisa de aire maléfico.

–¿Cómo funciona?—.

Harry estaba un poco ansioso.

–Es como un traslador James, pero te puede llevar a cualquier parte así no sepas como es, y no hace falta que enfoques tu mente en ello como con la aparición, sólo necesitas desearlo. Puede llevarte desde el fondo del océano hasta el planeta más lejano, al cielo o al infierno aunque estés vivo. Una vela te concede dos viajes, cuando pedí el deseo y la encendí aparecí justo en la celda de Sirius, mientras me abrazó la prendí nuevamente y salimos de allí sólo que su deseo era vengar a tus padres y no aparecimos juntos… Él se quedó en Londres vagando hasta encontrarte y yo llegué aquí, sin él, sola—.

Finalizó arrastrando con desdén sus últimas palabras, Harry la veía cabizbajo sintiendo que le había arrebatado algo importante.

–¿Por qué no le dices papá a Sirius, por qué te refieres a él como si no tuviera nada que ver contigo, así como cuando dijiste que no permitirías que dijera que eres su hija?—.

Las facciones de la chica se endurecieron.

–Porque soy mejor conocida como la hija de una mortífaga James, no voy a empañar más el nombre de mi padre con eso después de todo lo que luchó— respondió lacónicamente, mientras veía acercarse a Ron y Hermione, que venían cada uno con vasos de jugo.

–¿Quiénes fueron esas personas a las que le borraste tu recuerdo?—.

Necesitaba saber todo de aquella chica con la que pretendía convivir de ahora en adelante, necesitaba saber todo por lo que había pasado y vivido, lo bueno y lo malo, lo que era y no capaz de hacer, y si hasta ahora había sido capaz de borrarle la memoria a alguien, y viajar a quien sabe donde para buscar una solución para sacar a Sirius de Azkaban, la veía capaz de cualquier cosa.

–A Bellatrix y los Malfoy— contestó rápidamente mientras la pareja se sentaba al lado de ellos y le entregaba un vaso a cada uno.

–¿Que pasó con los Malfoy?— preguntó Ron viendo a Vely con cara de bobo.

–Nada, son unos pesados—.

Vely tomó un sorbo de jugo, se volteó a ver a Ron y le regaló una sonrisa que pretendía ser cariñosa.

–Vamos tengo una sorpresa—.

Entraron a la casa, reunió a los más jóvenes frente a la mesa del comedor y colocó sobre esta varías cajas que contenían juegos de mesa, los gemelos se pusieron en marcha era hora de demostrar su poder en los juegos mundo muggle.

Al rato las cartas, monopolios y scrabbles ya habían tomado la atención de todos. En la casa todos gritaban eufóricos ante las victorias y las derrotas, excepto Samantha que se sentía aislada, había dejado de llamar la atención de los demás con sus locuras y hacía rato que la habían sacado de los juego por mala jugadora.

—¡PARA DARLES LA BIENVENIDA YO COCINO!- Samantha decidida viendo la muchedumbre que tenía en frente que jugaban escandalosamente, eran 9 en total, su hermana, el trío dorado, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred y George.

—Pero si no has cocinado en tu vida…— se quejó Molly.

Los demás no le hicieron caso y siguieron jugando entre ellos.

—Todo estará bien Molly, hoy te toca descansar— explicó encaminándola hacia donde estaban los demás entretenidos.

La castaña se dirigió a la nevera y la encontró prácticamente vacía, sólo unas cuantas cosas quedaban desde el último mercado que había hecho su hermana; cogió un huevo y lo miró. Por lo menos una tortilla tenía que ser capaz de hacer, no podía defraudar a los demás después de su intento de llamar la atención, puso el huevo en la encimera y lo miró detenidamente.

—Ahora un golpecito… — susurró, pero lo hizo demasiado fuerte y aplastó el huevo entre la mesa y su mano, llenándosela de clara – ¡Joder!— exclamó limpiándose con un trapo. —Está bien… voy otra vez—.

Se armó de paciencia y cogió otro huevo, suavemente consiguió agrietar el huevo y por ahí metió el dedo para separar las dos partes, lo hizo demasiado fuerte, y rompió la cáscara, pero consiguió que el huevo cayera en el plato, sólo que las cáscaras también lo hicieron.

Miró hacia atrás vigilando que los demás no estuvieran mirando y las sacó con la mano. Con el tercer huevo ya casi lo tenía controlado y así fue poco a poco, cogió un tenedor y removió los huevos, ese paso lo tenía claro.

Puso una gran sartén en el fuego con un poco de aceite y volcó la mezcla. Todo fue bien hasta que le tocó de darle la vuelta a la tortilla; lo intentó por un lado y se rompió, lo intentó por el otro con el mismo resultado, al parecer estaba pegado.

Intentó despegarla con cuidado y se dio cuenta que se empezaba a quemar, por lo que enfadada comenzó a remover la tortilla. "_Cambio de planes, serán huevos revueltos, o algo así…"_ se dijo así misma.

Puso un poco en cada plato, un trozo de pan y cortó un par de trozos de queso para cada uno.

—¡Ya está la cena!— anunció y todos tomaron asiento hambrientos el día había sido largo.

Samantha colocó un plato en frente de cada uno y después se sentó en su sitio. Los demás se quedaron mirando el plato.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Ron con temor, tocándolo con la punta del tenedor.

—Son huevos revueltos— contestó la cocinera perdiendo la paciencia.

Ron volvió a mirar su plato como los demás. Fred tomó el tenedor y cogiendo un poco se lo llevó a la boca, masticó una vez y se paró mientras los demás lo miraban expectantes esperando su veredicto, volvió a masticar y tragó con dificultad.

—Samantha, eres consciente de que hay que cascar los huevos para hacer una tortilla ¿no? ¡Está lleno de cáscaras!— exclamó riendo.

—¡Genial! Voy a morir de hambre…- se quejó George mirando su plato y apartándolo hacia el centro.

Samantha dio un golpe en la mesa con una mano y se levantó, miró a todos perdonándoles la vida y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a su cuarto, pegando un portazo tras de sí. Era hora de que Molly entrara al rescate.

xxxx

Hermione se alejaba, se iba al mar, a pasear, a ayudar a la señora Weasley o a estresarse con las ocurrencias de Sam, pero por nada del mundo se quedaba mucho tiempo en donde estuvieran Vely y Ron juntos, no soportaba ver como Ron la miraba babeado y hacía lo que fuera para complacerla, mientras Vely no le daba importancia, estaba ahí porque ni modo, estaba con los Weasley y su amigo Harry pero si por ella fura no hubiera ido ni a punta de _Crucios_.

Y era porque simplemente no la soportaba, sin saber porqué sentía que la odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, sin entender la causa, ya que era Ron el que andaba detrás de la rizada como perro faldero, hasta los momentos no había visto que la ojimiel le insinuara algo, o siquiera le hiciera ojitos, es más su trato hacia él era como el que le daba a Harry o a ella misma, los trataba con una amable indiferencia, con su siempre mirada fría o vacía sin mostrar ningún vestigio de sentimiento que no fuera desolación o ira, así que ella no era el problema, era Ron, su odio debía ser dirigido hacia él, _¿Pero por qué no lograba odiarlo?_ pues porque era el amor de su vida el chico que le gustaba desde siempre, con el que se enojaba sólo de momentos por cosas estúpidas, el que era lo suficientemente ciego para no darse cuenta de que ella lo adoraba.

–Sé lo que sientes Granger y tranquila ya se le pasará–.

Vely se paró al lado de Hermione que contemplaba el mar y también clavó sus ojos en la lejanía.

–Lo que cree sentir por mí, ya se le pasará— siguió la ojimiel ante la cara de confusión de Herms, que no entendía como podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, _¿Acaso no lo había disimulado lo suficientemente bien_?.

–No sé de que me hablas— farfulló la castaña con nerviosismo.

–Por favor Granger, aunque tratas de disimularlo, te sale por los poros el amor que le profesas a Ronald y el odio que sientes hacia mí, por lo menos yo si me doy cuenta al igual que Ginny— apuntó la ojimiel con media sonrisa jugando con su pie en la arena.

La castaña se sonrojó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se sentía como una tonta, sabía perfectamente que a Vely no le importaba Ron y aún así la había odiado por lo que él sentía, sin ella tener culpa, y lo peor de todo es que se había dado cuenta.

–Ronald es un chico inseguro, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y para más, es un adolescente con hormonas e inmaduro… Yo sólo soy una cara bonita para él, pronto se dará cuenta de que a quien realmente quiere, es a ti– prosiguió. –No por nada le brillan los ojos cuando está contigo y comienza a decir chistes estúpidos para hacerte reír. Yo no debo ser una amenaza para ti Granger, lo quiero como si fuera mi familia, no tengo ojos para él y sería incapaz de romper un lazo tan lindo como el que tienen ustedes–.

La rizada caminó hacia la puesta del sol que se veía a un lado de ellas.

Hermione quedó sumergida en un pozo de vergüenza, pues había quedado como una estúpida por tener celos estúpidos por un estúpido, pero aún así una profunda calma se posó en su corazón, el odio que sentía su alma se disipó instantáneamente pues su mente reconocía que en realidad aquella chica de ojos tristes no era su contrincante, sino una extraña amiga.


	2. un vago descubrimiento

**Un Vago descubrimiento.**

El callejón Diagon estaba desolado, muchas de las tiendas que lo animaban estaban vacías, cada día salía en el profeta que alguno de los propietarios habían sido secuestrados, andar por esas calles con el súbito silencio, temerosos de algún ataque mortífago era desesperanzador. Los ánimos estaban cabizbajos y los colores propios del ambiente de aquel lugar estaban apagados excepto por la tienda de broma de los hermanos Weasley.

Esa tarde de sábado habían ido hasta allá a comprar el contenido de la lista de útiles para su nuevo año de estudio, mientras Sam y Vely compraban sus libros en Floruish & Blotts los demás habían ido a visitar la tienda de bromas de Fred y George, por uno de los ventanales de la tienda la rizada vio los zapatos del trío que salían de la capa de invisibilidad, y mientras la castaña escogía un montón de libros que jamás iba a leer la ojimiel se dispuso a salir y seguirlos, alejada de estos para que no notaran su presencia se fijó en que lo que seguían con tanta discreción era a Malfoy entrando a Borgin & Burkes, que hacía él ahí y sin que querer ser visto fue lo que llamó la atención del cuarteto que lo seguía; Malfoy llevaba unos minutos adentro cuando Vely pasó por delante del trío adentrándose en la tienda, necesitaba por encima de todo averiguar que hacía su primo allí, iba tan elegantemente vestida como la primera vez que Harry la vio, aparentando más edad y viéndose totalmente diferente de la joven que era, pasó haciendo sonar la campanilla.

–¿Conoces a Fenrir Greyback? Es un amigo de la familia pasará a visitarte pronto para asegurarse que le estés dedicando toda la atención a este problema—.

Le decía Malfoy a Borgin mientras Valeria entraba a la tienda llamando la atención de los que ahí estaban. Draco vio a la mujer de arriba a abajo e hizo una mueca de incomodidad, sin embargo sentía que no podía retirar la mirada de ella.

–Buenas tardes señorita Crawford ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó nervioso el hombre, y Draco sintió un vuelco ante esos ojos miel que lo penetraban.

–Tranquilo Borgin, continúa, sólo vine a ver que se me antoja—.

La rizada volteó a ver de reojo unos cráneos encogidos y unos frascos con pociones negras bañadas en polvo, mientras el rubio que había desviado la vista a verla volvió a ver amenazadoramente a Borgin.

—No habrá necesidad señor— dijo retomando la conversación. –¿Quizá quiera llevarlo ahora?—.

—No, por supuesto que no hombre estúpido, ¿Cómo voy a llevar eso por la calle? sólo abstente de venderlo— siseó el rubio, tratando de ignorar a la chica.

—Eso sería algo difícil sería una maravillosa adquisición— afirmó Vely acercándose al rubio y viendo que el objeto más próximo a ellos era un collar, y obviando el armario que reposaba al lado de estos.

—Es un regalo para mi madre— sentenció el ojigris mirándola con recelo y sintiendo en su nariz el aroma que desprendía la chica y le era familiar.

–No debes apreciarla mucho—.

Se separó de ellos y dio una vuelta para ver a su alrededor.

–Ya que es bien conocido que ese collar tiene una maldición. Borgin como se ve que este negocio decae cada vez más, sigo viendo la misma basura de siempre, a acepción claro—.

Miró nuevamente el objeto de conversación.

–Permiso, hasta luego— se despidió haciendo un gesto aristócrata y se marchó, al salir de la tienda hizo una ligera seña al trío que continuaba bajo la capa.

La chica caminó elegantemente hasta salir del Callejón Nocturno y llegar nuevamente a Floruish & Blotts, donde su hermana tenía una discusión armada con el vendedor el cual tenía un libro en la mano y aún así le aseguraba que los dientes de murciélago en conjunto con el veneno de acromántula la harían crecer un poco más, algo que obviamente estaba totalmente fuera de juicio, el trío después de cerciorarse de que Draco saliera de la tienda con las manos vacías alcanzó a la rizada en la tienda quitándose la capa de encima y la vieron con mirada inquisitoria, Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, la tomó suavemente por un brazo y se apartaron unos metros de Ron y Hermione.

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí?— preguntó Harry casi en un susurro.

—Soy lo bastante observadora, sus pies no me pasaron desapercibidos por debajo de la capa, ya les queda un poco pequeña— contestó secamente la rizada mirando a Ron y Mione que los veían con recelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste ahí adentro, qué era lo que quería Malfoy?—.

Siguió Harry con el interrogatorio, al escuchar esto la castaña y el ojiazul se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, necesitaban saber esa respuesta.

–Lo que ustedes escucharon un regalo para su madre, un collar, tal vez otra cosa se le daño y quiere repararlo— aseguró cortante mientras los dejaba ahí parados y se adentraba nuevamente a la tienda de libros.

Se disculpó pagó sus nuevos libros de estudio, tomó a Samantha con fuerza por un brazo y la sacó a rastras de la tienda.

–Me tienes harta con tu comportamiento estúpido, estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con tus imprudencias— le reprochó Vely malgeniada a Sam mientras en sus ojos vislumbraba un haz de odio.

Los ojos de la castaña empezaban a cristalizarse mientras el trío las veía con asombro sin a atreverse a pronunciar palabra o siquiera a interrumpirlas. De alguna forma Valeria se había acostumbrado a tratarla con indiferencia y maleficencia, como le enseñó su madre, pero con pequeños y raros gestos siempre le demostró su cariño a esa alocada que la hacía reír de vez en cuando con sus tonterías, pero más allá de esos pequeños momentos donde la sentía como su hermana, la veía como un estorbo, la actitud de la ojiverde la sacaba de quicio, no entendía como podía ser siempre tan infantil e inmadura, como podía tomar todo lo que la rodeaba y transfigurarlo en algo sin sentido, sin pies ni cabeza, como si la vida sólo fuera un juego y no importara más nada en lo absoluto.

Lo que Valeria no entendía es que en la mente y ser de su pequeña hermana esa era la manera más fácil de salir de su cruda realidad, de olvidar todo el mal, los maltratos y la indiferencia que la rodeaba, sumergida en un mundo de fantasías de donde sólo ella era la dueña y nada ni nadie podía perturbarla.

Se desvanecieron y aparecieron en medio de la arena con Samantha hundida en lágrimas, la cuales se perdieron cuando se sumergió en el mar sin importarle que traía la ropa de salir, Vely subió con su semblante endurecido a una de las habitaciones de la casa que no habían sido usadas desde hacía mucho tirando los paquetes que traía y se quedó ahí con la puerta entre abierta atenta a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, al rato se escuchó el estruendo de la llagada de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione en compañía de dos Aurores, y a Sam que haciendo bromas sobre estos, de repente sintió que unos pasos se acercaban, por suerte en los días de estadía de ellos en su casa había aprendido a conocerles hasta la forma de caminar, se abrió un poco más la puerta haciendo un chirrido incomodo.

—Disculpa ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó Harry amablemente asomando su cuerpo por la puerta.

Vely se volteó y le regaló media sonrisa, se acercó silenciosamente a este quedando frente a frente en una corta distancia, tomó una de sus manos y dejó en ella unas cartas en papel pergamino que ella anteriormente había estado releyendo.

—Son las cartas le que mandaste a Sirius anteriormente, guardó cada una de ellas—.

Harry tomó las notas y las vio mientras a ella se le inundaban las pupilas.

–Supuse que él quería que te las entregara y también esto—.

Se acercó a una cómoda sacó uno de los cajones y extrajo unas fotos, se veía a Lily y James Potter sentados en una banca cargando a un recién nacido Harry, y parados tras estos Sirius cargando una bebita de un año en compañía de una mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos miel, otra donde salía Harry volando al ras del suelo en una escoba de juguete, con alrededor de un año, y una con el pequeño dormido en los brazos de su padrino.

–Toma—.

Le extendió unas fotos al ojiverde.

—¿Es tú madre? era muy hermosa— contestó después de inspeccionar las fotos por unos segundos.

—Así es, ese fue el día en que le pidieron a Sirius que fuera tu padrino—.

—¿Por qué le borraste la memoria a los Malfoy y a…?—.

Ahora cambiaba el tema, a Vely se le endurecieron nuevamente sus delicadas facciones. Lo menos quería era tocar esa tema las razones eran únicamente suyas.

—Porque también son mi familia James, y por los momentos no puedo permitir que sepan de mi existencia, mucho menos… Draco—.

—¿Por qué Draco no, qué es lo que sabes de él? porque sé que oculta algo extraño yo no me creo ese cuento de que va arreglar un collar para su madre, todo la vida a sido un vil tirano, ególatra, sin corazón— exclamó Harry exaltado impregnado odio en cada palabra, mientras Vely controlaba una rabia que empezaba a ascender por su cuerpo.

—Calla James—.

Trató de aparentar una quietud que no tenía, pero el ojiverde hizo caso omiso de esas palabras y siguió lanzando improperios para los Malfoy.

–¡CÁLLATE!—.

La ojimiel respiraba cada vez más fuertemente, pero la pelea ya había empezado, ambos se miraban con rencor.

—¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE CALLARME CUANDO SABES QUE TODO LO QUE DIGO ES VERDAD?, TÚ MEJOR QUE NADIE DEBE SABER LO SUCIO, LO BAJO Y LO MALDITOS QUE SON, ¿POR QUÉ DEFIENDES TANTO A ESE IDIOTA, REPULSIVO, NARCISISTA DE MIERDA, CON FETICHISMO HACIA EL MAL NACIDO VOLDEMORT?!— escupía el pelinegro sin ton ni son.

—¡PORQUE LO AMO!—.

Sacó toda la rabia y los sentimientos que quedaban dentro de sí.

–Amo a ese maldito narcisista—.

Los ojos de Vely mostraron una profunda tristeza.

–Y no es lo que sepa de él, es lo que él sabe de mí—.

Harry la miraba estupefacto escuchando tal revelación, lo menos que se imaginaba es que ella pudiera tener tales sentimientos por su peor enemigo alguien que quizá ella más que nadie debía odiar.

—Pero… su padre es un mortífago— decía ahora con suavidad, ante las pupilas inundadas de la que tenía en frente. –Lucius Malfoy estaba ahí cuando… cuando murió Sirius, ellos…—.

—No puedes culpar al hijo por los errores del padre—.

Se acercó al rostro del iracundo.

–Sé que es increíble, que después de todo yo pueda sentir algo así… pero, crecí en ese mundo, y sí, me da rabia lo que hacen, odio profundamente sus acciones, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento— sonrió con amargura. —Él… no fue quien lo hizo, no puedo odiarlo por eso… por el contrario lo amo— siguió con voz suave. —Te parecerá insólito o tal vez increíble, pero Draco no tiene los mismos sentimientos que su padre él, sólo es una marioneta de Lucius…—.

—Se me hace difícil entender lo que me dices— declaró desilusionado.

El ser inquebrantable, frío y duro se había ido, ante él se hallaba alguien frágil, tan humana como cualquiera, dejaba salir sus deseos con sólo un gesto defensivo, ya no aparentaba la rudeza falsa que había adquirido con los golpes de la vida, ahora simplemente era Valeria Black dejando a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos y aún así él no podía entenderlos.

La veía temblorosa frente a él, sollozando sintiéndose culpable de algo que quizá no debía sentir, mientras miraba el piso con la cabeza agachas como pidiendo perdón y aun así sentía que no podía hacerlo, se sentía traicionado por la persona en que ahora estaba intentando volcar toda su atención.

—Te entiendo— susurró ella levantando la vista.

Él sintió que sus aguamiel se le clavaron como un puñal en el alma, extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla tratando de entenderla y supuso que no debía juzgarla, cómo hacerlo si en el corazón no se manda, sus palabras le habían parecido sinceras sus sentimientos reales, no había tenido ninguna pasión similar, pero, no era ciego, sabía que ese tipo de amor abundaba en el mundo, confinados a la desdicha.

—Nos vemos luego— repuso después de un breve silencio y salió de la habitación.

No podía seguir allí en esa alcoba con sus sentimientos encontrados, quería decirle que era una hipócrita que no podía permitirse sentir eso, pero teniéndola allí era lo menos que podía hacer con sus ojos inquisidores buscando perdón, con esa dulce fragilidad desbordando de su cuerpo que decía que ella no era la culpable de sus sentimiento sino, su corazón, con sus labios rosas temblorosos casi a punto de decir, "_Sácame el alma, quiero dejar de sentir". _

Se fue a su habitación se dio una ducha, se vistió un poco menos elegante que de costumbre, tomó un bolso gamuzado metió un celular y algo de maquillaje, un monedero con dinero muggle, se montó en su automóvil y se marchó.

—¿Qué pasó Harry, por qué peleaban de esa manera?— inquirió Hermione con preocupación esa noche.

—Por lo que oyeron, por Malfoy, ella parece estar enamorada de él— contestó Harry secamente.

Aún no podía creer que su prima pudiera sentir algo tan profundo por alguien tan despreciable.

—Es imposible no puedo aceptarlo— refunfuñó Ron sentado con sus dos amigos alrededor de una fogata, mientras todos los demás cantaban canciones guiadas por el señor Arthur y asaban malvaviscos y salchichas, sin sospechar lo que había pasado con los primos.

Harry se paró dejando atrás la reunión que tenía la familia, desconcertados Hermione y Ron caminaron tras él.

—No entiendo porqué te sientes mal ante el hecho de que ella sienta eso, es muy cercana a ellos ¿No? e hija de una mortífaga — apuntó Hermione tras el ojiverde que en silencio sacaba las fotos y las cartas de su bolsillo y las contemplaba. —Mucho ha hecho con pertenecer a la orden, de alguna forma algún vínculo debía mantener con ellos—.

—Es más que eso Hermione, ella es mi familia por eso me duele—.

Le entregó las fotos para que las viera.

–Ella es hija de Sirius— concluyó con voz apaciguada.

Ron y Hermione se vieron las caras con desconcierto, sabían que tanto misterio alrededor de ella no era normal, definitivamente ahora todo tenía una explicación ante sus ojos. El ojiverde les contó tal cual como pasaron las cosas, el día que ella había ido al número 4 de Privet Drive, como sacó a Sirius de Azkaban, lo que sentía por el rubio y ciertas cosas que había hecho.

—A diferencia de Sirius y ella, toda esa familia es detestable— replicó Ron con vehemencia.

—Pero ¿Por qué Valeria le borró la memoria a los Malfoy? No entiendo— añadió Hermione con interés sentándose en la arena tras los otros dos después de escuchar el relato de la joven.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, es más, no sé porqué lo hizo… Pero, Dumbledore me contó, que su madre era una espía de Voldemort en la Orden del Fénix… Resultó que terminó enamorándose de Sirius y nació Valeria, y fue cuando trató de mantenerla oculta de los demás mortífagos. Voldemort se enteró de que Olsem tenía pensado traicionarlo para irse con Sirius, así que amenazó con matarla, y ella para redimirse persuadió a Peter Pettigrew de unirse a su Lord y a darle el paradero de mis padres, para que se lo hiciera llegar a Voldemort y este los matara… Supongo que Voldemort nunca se enteró de la existencia de esa bebé y ahora que volvió es imperativo que no lo sepa, pues podría matarla, y sacando conjeturas, Voldemort es un ser muy resentido no tolera traiciones, y si se entera de que los Malfoy después de su partida las aceptaron en sus vidas y no hicieron nada para hacerle pagar a Crawford su traición, es capaz de matarlos a ellos también, supongo que es por eso ya que… Ama a Draco—.

Finalizó Harry con resentimiento recostándose de la palmera que tenía tras él.

Valeria llegó a su casa cerca de la una de la madrugada, estaba visiblemente ebria, tal vez la única manera que encontró para dejar de sentir, vio a su alrededor, al parecer sus invitados ya estaban dormidos, a excepción del trío que tenía entablada una conversación sobre ella en la penumbra del salón.

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, entró a su habitación desvistiéndose a la luz del celular sin molestarse en encender la lámpara, cogió un short y una camiseta y se las puso como pudo, se lanzó boca abajo en su cama, abrazó una almohada y empezó a sollozar.

Sintió que la puerta se abrió, tardó en reaccionar, se quitó el cabello de la cara y se levantó con dificultad para caminar hasta la puerta, "_Vely"_ oyó susurrar a una voz ronca, se acercó tambaleante un poco más a aquel bulto para detallarlo mejor.

–¡¿Draco eres tú?!—.

Vely se lanzó entre sus brazos.

–¿Estás bien?—.

Le revisaba el rostro sin poder distinguirlo, se fue hasta sus labios y lo besó suavemente, él parecía aún más desconcertado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, tenía aquella chica que adoraba entre sus brazos y la pegó contra su pecho con fervor, sintiendo que un momento como ese no lo tendría jamás.

–No debes estar aquí yo borré tu memoria… ¿Estás bien verdad?–.

Él no pronunciaba palabra tenía miedo de dañar su momento mágico, los ojos de Valeria empezaron a cristalizarse mientras este la tomaba en silencio nuevamente entre sus brazos, sintiéndose querido por la mujer que tanto adoraba, gruesas lágrimas salían ahora de los ojos miel y empezó a temblar en su manos.

Tenues respiraciones inaudibles escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta la cual se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a Hermione y Harry que lo veían con recelo.

–No lastimen a Draco por favor— instó Vely con ebriedad parándose delante de él de forma protectora.

Hermione prendió la luz de la habitación la cual encandiló a la rizada dificultando su visibilidad por unos segundos.

—Ese no es Draco, Vely— arrastró Hermione con resentimiento, la ojimiel volteó a ver al chico y efectivamente no era Draco sino Ron.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana y el alcohol la ayudaron a imaginarse por un momento que era su rubio deseado.

Lo miró desencajada, sin saber exactamente que sentir, pero más que nada, sentía el dolor de encontrarse una vez más viendo a Draco en otra persona, de no poder aguantar la vida sin él, sin su olor, sin su boca, sin su cariño, de repente sus ojos se ensombrecieron cayendo en cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado, Ron en cierta forma se había aprovechado de su alcoholizada debilidad, lo vio fijamente dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa ominosa, y lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de su ser, esa bofetada contenía dolencia, frustración, aborrecimiento, resignación, desahogo todas sus malos sentimientos en aquel golpe, con la persona que menos se los merecía.

—Lárgate de aquí– exigió con voz fantasmal mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

Harry le hizo una seña a Ron de que se fuera, Hermione lo tomó por un brazo y lo sacó de la habitación mirándolo con decepción.

El ojiverde se acercó a Vely levantándola del piso pero esta se desplomó entre sus brazos, Harry la cargó con delicadeza y la acostó en su cama, la arropó, limpió sus lágrimas, la observó por unos segundos.

—Discúlpame— susurró en su oído y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó aletargada.

Volteó rápidamente sorprendiéndose de que lo fuera escuchado y volvió para acariciar sus cabellos.

—Por lo de esta tarde, no debí reaccionar así y ahora veo que no fue lo mejor, no entendí bien tu sufrimiento—.

Pero para entonces sus razones habían llegado demasiado tarde, ella transitaba por el mundo de los sueños.

Salió al pasillo donde la esperaban Ron y Hermione; el ojiverde agarró al pelirrojo por la camisa y lo pegó contra la pared con fuerza viéndolo amenazadoramente, la castaña se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para defender al chico.

—La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, soy yo el que te va a partir la cara— amenazó Harry.

Más que amedrentar a su amigo, quería caerse a golpes el mismo, todo había sido su error, la pelea, las lágrimas, la culpa, la ebriedad de la ojimiel, el beso que recibió su amigo, la disección que ahora sentía de sí mismo, definitivamente no lo había hecho bien últimamente, no era así como debía llevar y empezar las cosas.

Ron lo veía trémulo, nunca lo había visto de aquella forma tan amenazadora, era la primera vez que su mejor amigo lo amenazaba de esa manera.

—No… no fue mi intensión de verdad…— empezó a defenderse. –Lo sabes, cuando ella subió las escaleras tambaleándose y se golpeó con el marco de la puerta, te dije que quería saber si estaba bien, y por eso entré a su habitación, pero ella me saltó encima creyendo que yo era Malfoy— tenía la voz temblorosa.

—Y fuiste incapaz de hablar o de sacarla de su sueño, nosotros estábamos tras la puerta, escuchamos lo que te decía y tu jamás le dijiste quien eras, que diantres ibas a lograr con que ella creyera que eras Malfoy, ¿Qué era lo que querías?— le reprochaba Hermione con voz aguda.

–En ese momento yo sólo quise… sentirla entre mis brazos, ella me trató con tanto amor, que no tuve fuerzas para decirle la verdad… y ustedes saben que ella me gusta— respondió Ron con tristeza.

Harry que aún lo tenía agarrado por la camisa lo soltó lentamente, de los ojos de la castaña salieron dos silenciosas lágrimas y se volteó para ocultarlas, los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el ojiazul sumergido en su desdicha, el pelinegro incomodo por sus amigos y resentido con él mismo, y Hermione ocultando sus sentimientos ante los presentes.

Escucharon ruidos en una de las habitaciones y salieron de su mutismo.

—De igual forma Ron ese no era la manera… Vamos hablemos allá afuera—.

Harry se encaminó hacia la playa seguido de sus amigos.

—Samantha pero ¿qué haces?— inquirió Hermione al ver a la chica completamente mojada.

—Estaba persiguiendo a un maldito perro— murmuró escurriendo su cabello.

—Pero estás toda empapada—.

Ron la observaba confundido, ¿_Por qué iría a perseguir a un perro?_ Sam negó mostrando su varita.

—Me la había quitado cuando estaba sentada en la playa, y luego se metió al agua y tuve que meterme detrás de él—.

Harry y Ron se sonrojaron cuando Samantha se quitó la camiseta de botones que tenía, la apuntó con la varita y cuando estuvo a punto de secarla Hermione se escandalizó.

—¡No puedes usar magia fuera del colegio!— exclamó, entonces Samantha soltó la prenda, y observó la enorme camiseta de Harry.

—¿Me la prestas? No quiero que mi hermana me acribille por entrar mojada a la casa—.

Harry titubeó y se sacó la camiseta del cuerpo, Samantha se la puso, y esta le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

–Usas ropa un poco enorme— comentó.

Hermione giró a Harry y a Ron sobre sus ejes cuando la castaña pasó a quitarse el short, hizo la ropa una bola y observó a los tres jóvenes.

—Gracias Harry te la devuelvo mañana—.

Y sin más se adentró a la casa.

—¡Está loca!— exclamó nuevamente Hermione en voz alta, Harry y Ron la observaron escépticos.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Voy a ir a ponerme una camisa—.

Harry se metió en la casa dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos, sin saber de que hablar.

Al día siguiente después del suceso del supuesto Draco aparecido en la habitación, el trío esperaba con impaciencia que Valeria saliera de la penumbra de su cuarto los tres miraban expectantes las escaleras mientras tomaban el desayuno, no querían ni imaginarse como podía estar de histérica la rizada después de lo de esa noche.

La mañana pasó sin más, pero los nervios no se calmaban y ya estaban empezando a dar sospechas, sobre todo a Ginny que no se le escapaba una; a la señora Weasley le tuvieron que explicar que Vely había estado bebiendo y que sería mejor no despertarla, ya que se empeñaba en subir a verla y llevarle el desayuno.

Eran la una de la tarde y estaban todos reunidos en el comedor almorzando cuando escucharon pasos en la escalera, a los segundos frente a ellos apareció Valeria elegantemente vestida, peinada y maquillada, como solía estar la mayoría del tiempo, saludó con un _"Buen provecho a todos_", se dirigió a la alacena, sacó un frasquito con una poción para la migraña que la estaba matando y se lo tomó, abrió la nevera sacó una pera y empezó comerla despreocupadamente.

–Buenos días hija ¿cómo te sientes?— saludó Molly sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja.

El trío se vio la cara con preocupación y luego fijaron la mirada en su plato como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, menos Harry que la veía desencajado, ni por un momento olvidaría lo de la noche anterior.

–Los muchachos me dijeron que llegaste muy tarde, ¿Es cierto que estabas bebiendo?— inquirió en tono regañón.

Vely la vio con sus ojerosos ojos maquillados y le regaló una amplia pero dificultada sonrisa.

–Así es— admitió, ignorando la mirada de Harry. –Y afortunadamente no me acuerdo de nada, por todo lo que tomé debo haber hecho un gran ridículo—.

Molly la vio escandalizada, pero ella le regaló una despreocupada sonrisa, lo menos que quería admitir la desilusión del día anterior, si podía siquiera por un momento imaginarse que todo estaba bien, lo haría.

Tomó un poco de jugo, se acercó al perchero se colocó su túnica cual digna bruja, caminó a la chimenea y desapareció tras arrojar los polvos Flú. Al parecer todo estaba en calma

Pero algo los sobresaltó, una lechuza entró de repente por la ventana, planeó por encima de sus cabezas y se posó justo delante de Harry soltándole en el plato una carta, Harry la tomó, acarició las plumas del ave y esta se fue ululando tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Harry se paró de la mesa y se alejó de los presentes buscando un poco de privacidad para leer la nota que tenía en sus manos y sabía perfectamente que aquella caligrafía impecable era del profesor Dumbledore.

**Querido Harry,**

**Hay una búsqueda que hemos comenzado, pero se acerca la hora de que seas tú el que la termine, a penas llegues al colegio, te daré clases particulares, y te enseñaré algo que nadie mejor que tú debes conocer.**

**Es hora de que sepas el motivo de porqué continúa en este tiempo.**

**Mis cariños, Dumbledore.**

Harry releyó la carta incrédulo, no podía creer que el propio Dumbledore el único mago al que le temía Voldemort le daría clases.

xxx

Hermione estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala de estar, a pesar de ser su sexto año, se sentía inútil, sentía que no era importante para ellos después de la llegada de la prima de Harry, ni para ellos, ni para todo lo que se estaba presentando, Voldemort había vuelto, eso era inevitable, se levantó lentamente, se acercó a Harry, se sentó a su lado y lo miró consternada, el chico aún estaba muy triste por la muerte de su padrino, la cual recordaba más desde la llagada de Vely, la que a veces lo veía con resentimiento como culpándolo de su muerte, le sonrió intentando reconfortarlo pero fue en vano.

—Harry todo va a estar bien— dijo la castaña intentando convencerse de que así fuera. Este la miró y la abrazó, ella correspondió y le susurró al oído –Ya lo verás, Valeria te va a ver de mejor manera, y con su apoyo y el nuestro vencerás más fácil a Voldemort—.

Él se separó y la miró a los ojos.

—Eso espero Mione— suspiró el pelinegro levantándose y subiendo a su habitación.

Hermione se hundió en el sofá, poco a poco sus parpados se fueron haciendo más pesados, cayó en un mundo de sueños, donde todo era posible, donde no había guerra y en el mundo mágico reinaba la paz.

Sintió que era zarandeada por alguien, abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny vestida como toda una mujer adulta con ropa de Valeria, llevaba puesto unos pantalones holgados doblados justo debajo de las rodillas, con una blusa de seda con encaje y una chaqueta entallada, y más atrás a Samantha vestida toda de negro y unos anteojos también negros haciéndose pasar por una espía.

—¿Pero qué les pasa?— preguntó Hermione asombrada por el atuendo de las chicas.

—Es hora de relajarnos y hacer de las nuestras— dijo Ginny en casi un susurro, asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara.

—Es cierto, hoy somos dueñas de esto— afirmó Sam enseñando una tarjeta de crédito y las llaves del auto de Vely. –Valeria no está y no creo que venga pronto, nos escaparemos de Molly— rió macabramente.

—¿Pero están locas? No podemos escaparnos, eso no está bien, y Samantha, eso le pertenece a Valeria— reprochó Hermione poniéndose de pie escandalizada.

—No, las llaves del auto son de ella, la tarjeta es mía para casos de emergencias mientras estoy aquí, y estar en el mundo muggle y no salir a disfrutar de sus encantos es un gran pecado del que tengo que salvarme, además como mi hermana me dice: ya soy toda una mujer ¿no? Así que necesito comprarme ropa acorde— apuntó Sam caminando de un lado a otro.

—Pero somos menores de edad— refunfuño Mione.

—Somos brujas Hermione y no hay nada que en el mundo muggle no podamos remediar, además sé perfectamente que sabes conducir, así que sube ponte ropa de Valeria y vámonos que aquí ¡ya!— exclamó la pelirroja encaminándola hacia la habitación.

—Yo me conozco esta isla, la he paseado muchas veces con Valeria es como una ciudad, tiene de todo y no está mal salir a divertirnos, no es justo que vengan y se vayan sin conocerla, así que con tu ayuda les daré un tour— Samantha hablaba sin parar de lo que harían, como lo harían, a donde irían y demás, caminando de un lado a otro mientras Ginny les buscaba algo que las hiciera ver mayor.

Hermione las veía horrorizadas, no tenía idea de lo que harían pero en manos de las decididas imparables no le quedaba más que acompañarlas para cuidar que no se metieran en problemas.

Su paseo era un paseo de locos y Hermione tenía los nervios de punta, cuando iban en el auto las chicas casi se salían por las ventanas para apreciar los grandes edificios y las tiendas, visitaron un museo y comieron en un elegante restaurant, al llegar al centro comercial brincaban de un lado a otro, Ginny se quedaba boquiabierta con lo que veían sus ojos, la cantidad de aparadores con hermosas prendas de vestir, de las cuales Sam le compró algunas y se compró otras a ella misma, y a la pelirroja casi se le cae la quijada cundo entraron a la sala de cine y vieron una película de acción, sin duda alguna el mundo mágico era increíble pero el mundo muggle tenía cosas impresionantes de la cual disfrutar.

Hermione casi a final del paseo terminó relajándose, de una u otra forma una salida con amigas le venía muy bien para olvidarse de todo por un rato, se compró algunas cosas, unos lentes de sol, unas sandalias, algunas blusas, y sin duda alguna la atención de las tres fue llamada por los hermosos latinos que caminaban a su alrededor, de los cuales Ginny se robó algunas miradas y Hermione no se quedó atrás pues con el vestido estrapless que le obligó a usar la pelirroja se veía fenomenal.

Su salida terminó sin más que diversión, y una buena excusa por parte de Sam las salvó a las tres de caer en las fauces coléricas de Molly.

xxx

El primero de septiembre ya todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, las grandes mesas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos en espera de los próximos integrantes de sus casas, el último niño de primer año se estaba parando del banquillo, era de Ravenclaw.

—Samantha Pain—.

Llamó la profesora McGonagall leyendo el papel pergamino, la chica que esperaba ansiosa casi corrió hacia el banquillo, le quitó el sombrero a la profesora de las manos y se lo puso.

—Atrevida como ninguna, un atisbo de locura, pero muy astuta, extrovertida y perspicaz— decía el sombrero seleccionador.

—Podrías, apresurarte un poquito— pidió la castaña.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban era que hurgaran en su memoria, el sombrero gruñó un poco y siguió mirando en la mente de la castaña.

—Oye, no veas mis recuerdos ahí hay cosas que no debes ver— instó con vehemencia.

La profesora McGonagall volteó exaltada mirando a la chica con reproche, y Dumbledore la veía divertido aguantando las ganas de reír.

—Entonces será… ¡SLYTHERIN!— gritó el sombrero.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Slytherin?— masculló la castaña sintiendo como McGonagall le quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza.

—Bienvenida señorita Pain. Diríjase hacia su mesa por favor—.

La profesora le dio unas palmaditas a la castaña por la espalda, mientras esta suspiraba.

—Sólo son años y años de tradición— murmuró caminando hacía la mesa y sentándose despreocupadamente justo al lado de cierto rubio arrogante.

Todos voltearon a ver aquella chica con aspecto sombrío que se adentraba por el centro del pasillo, Dumbledore la miró como si la conocía desde mucho; Draco que estaba expectante en saber quien era sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando la vio, no entendía por qué pero sentía ciertas mariposas en el estómago, su corazón se aceleró, sus sentidos se perdieron en la imagen de aquella hermosa y umbría chica de cabellos ensortijados que pasaba delante de sus ojos, sin notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin razón, bajó la mirada y sonrío.

—Estudiantes ella es Valeria Olsem, será su nueva compañera en el séptimo año, bienvenida Valeria, creí que no llegarías—.

Dumbledore saludó con amabilidad mientras la chica le regalaba una tenue sonrisa.

—Lo siento profesor, perdí el tren y tuve que arreglármelas para llagar aquí— se disculpó.

—Oh no, no, lo importante es que llegaste, tranquila, no eres la primera estudiante que llega al colegio en algo que no es el tren—.

Sonrió echándole una mirada a Ron y Harry.

–Ahora pasa al banquillo—.

La chica se acercó al banquillo y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero seleccionador.

—Impresionante, por tu cuerpo corre la sangre de las casas rivales, valentía y astucia abundan en ti— decía mientras Vely tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—Gryffindor— susurró con voz ominosa.

—Aaaaa Gryffindor, estás decidida, espero tengas mucha suerte, y será… ¡GRYFFINDOR!— gritó el sombrero seleccionador mientras los alumnos de la casa vitoreaban.

Vely caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde la esperaban Hermione, Ron y Harry con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, la ojimiel al sentarse vislumbró a un rubio en la lejanía notando que este la observaba, lo vio con confusión, entornó los ojos mientras él la veía inquisitoriamente, Harry le susurró algo en el oído, esta dejó de mirarlo, volteó a ver a Ron y sonrió.

El banquete dio comienzo y Sam se había servido de todo un poco.

—Esto se ve tan delicioso— musitó mientras el rubio volteó a verla despectivamente.

—Todo es delicioso, sí, pero no como para que dejes a todos sin bocado— comentó el rubio.

Draco observó el plato de la chica, este contenía pequeñas cantidades cada cosa que estaba frente a ella, la Samantha volteó a verlo tragando grueso y haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

—Cuando no has comido más que sólo pan con mermelada y vodka, en un mes, todo aquello que se vea delicioso lo comerías—.

El de ojos acerados la miró confundido no entendía la razón de la familiaridad que sentía con la castaña que estaba su lado, pero cuando habló sintió que mucho antes había oído esa voz, aunque nunca en su vida hubiera hablado con esa niña.

—¿Por qué solo comías eso? ¿Acaso tus padres no te alimentan?— inquirió el muchacho tomando un bocado de la ensalada que tenía en su plato, el rostro de la castaña se ensombreció por un segundo.

—Mis padres están muertos—.

Dicho esto la chica carraspeó la garganta levemente incomoda, Draco casi se atarugaba con la hoja de lechuga que estaba comiendo.

—Pero vivo con mi hermana mayor, lo cual es mil veces peor—.

—¿Quién es tu hermana?— preguntó el chico con la curiosidad picándole en el cuerpo.

—La amargada que entró de última al Gran Comedor, se llama Valeria—.

Draco sintió una extraña calidez en su estomago al escuchar el nombre _¿Por qué esas dos hermanas se le hacían tan familiares?_

—¿Cómo te llamas?— inquirió el joven.

—Samantha Pain, ¿Y tú?—.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, él creía ser conocido por todos, después de todo era un Malfoy.

—Draco Malfoy—.

—Y ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué te interesa saber algo sobre mí o mi hermana?— indagó la chica mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel de carne a la boca.

—Curiosidad—.

Y como si nunca hubiesen hablado, Draco le dio la espalda para comenzar a socializar con su grupo de amigos.


	3. adios bellatrix

**Adiós Bellatrix.**

Al día siguiente en el jardín había un aire alegre, los jóvenes reposaban bajo los arboles, se hacían bromas entre ellos, se reían y compartían felizmente, Vely contemplaba todo eso aristocráticamente sentada en un solitario banco vacío en el corredor, parecía sumida en una profunda tristeza mientras frotaba con una mano la medalla que colgaba de su cuello, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos y se iba sumiendo más en sus pensamientos hasta perder la percepción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el suave olor de un perfume de canela la sacó lentamente de sus pensamientos mientras aspiraba cada vez más como si fuera la fragancia más pura y mejor conocida para ella, abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que alguien reposaba a su lado.

—¿Te pasa algo Crawford? desde hace rato tienes cara de idiota— comentó el rubio con la mirada clavada en la distancia.

—¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa manera, qué derecho crees que tienes insolente?—.

Vely mostró un aparente enojo, Draco se abofeteó mentalmente por salir con su comentario marca Malfoy.

–Ni siquiera te conozco—.

—Eso se puede arreglar, mucho gusto Draco Malfoy—.

El interpelado le extendió una mano la cual Vely no estrechó, el rubio le lanzó una mirada de recelo, pero aún así siguió como si nada pensando en que él había sido el que empezó esa conversación de mala manera, se tragó su orgullo para no salirle con otra de las suyas, pues necesitaba saber quien era, de donde provenía, porqué tenía la sensación de conocerla, porqué sin más de un momento a otro le gustaban sus ojos, le fascinaba sus labios rosas y le encantaba todo lo proveniente de ella.

—No me presento porque es muy obvio que ya sabes quien soy— repuso sin quitar aún la vista de la lejanía.

—Que linda cadena, ¿qQuién te la regaló?—.

Draco volteó a ver la chica, esta lo miró instantáneamente algo confundida.

—Alguien a quien amé mucho— respondió mientras en sus ojos se instalaba una inmensa tristeza, incapaz de decirle que había sido él mismo. –Pero ahora sólo me queda el recuerdo—.

Le regaló media sonrisa y alzó un poco la cadena para que este la viera, era de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeralda y tenía una "V" grabada, la ojimiel le lanzó una mirada tierna al rubio, este sintió perderse en aquellos ojos miel, nunca nadie lo había visto de esa manera tan sublime, tan sincera, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era esa chica pero tenía la certeza de que sin duda se podría perder para siempre en esa mirada tan profunda, clara, encantadora.

—Se nota que lo quisiste mucho—.

Quitó la mirada de los ojos de la chica, sentía que si la miraba por un segundo más se dejaría cautivar irremediablemente por esa rizada y perder su centro, cuando lo importante ahora era otra cosita que tenía que arreglar.

—Pues sí— contestó parándose y dirigiéndose hacia un pelirrojo de ojos azules que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y un aire de disgusto.

Draco le echó una mirada de odio y se dirigió hacia un par de chicos algo obesos que lo esperaban unos metros más allá.

—Vamos, es hora de empezar—.

Les anunció el rubio a Crabbe y Goyle mientras se dirigían sigilosamente al séptimo piso.

xxx

En la oficina de Dumbledore se encontraba Valeria reunida con el anciano, ciertamente había visto algunas de las intensiones de Malfoy y si algo debía hacer era pasar su reporte a la única persona que en aquella situación podía ayudarlos y protegerlos, y con quien estaba trabajando de la mano.

—Es muy alentador lo que me has contado, a excepción claro de lo que has visto haciendo al señor Malfoy— dijo el profesor con voz tranquila mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Hasta los momentos Vely estaba entregada a su trabajo, vigilar a Draco y descubrir cómo pensaba llevar a cabo su cruel trabajo.

—Profesor con respecto a él—.

—Trata de no preocuparte más de lo necesario— la interrumpió. –Por los momentos dejaremos que intente lo que debe intentar, sino, seríamos muy evidentes y sería un riesgo para él ¿No crees?— se recostó en su sillón.

—Si profesor, usted tiene razón, pero él a pesar de ser como es… no tiene la fortaleza para hacer algo así. Draco no es un asesino y no quiere llegar a serlo; si alguien saliera herido él… sé que le afectaría— repuso la rizada con preocupación.

—Sólo nos queda esperar lo inesperable, tengamos paciencia— explicó amablemente. —Ahora concentremos en lo principal para poder acabar con esto más rápidamente—.

—Bueno señor, basándome en lo que pude ver en su mente antes de borrarle la memoria, estoy casi segura de que el próximo está en Gringotts, su recuerdo era muy claro, sé que está allí y sólo tengo que acabar con él—.

Valeria dirigió su mirada a la mano ennegrecida por unos segundos.

Recordaba perfectamente porqué llevaba ahora su mano en tan mal estado, esa proeza la vivieron juntos, la duda e incertidumbre, la emoción del hallazgo, el posterior sacrificio y por último la lucha para lograr vencer, y así fue que el profesor había vencido ese mal, pero estaba pagando el alto precio, una lucha con la muerte.

—Espero que así sea y no corras muchos riesgos— dijo el anciano con aparente tranquilidad.

—Por eso no se preocupe señor, sé que será difícil pero lo conseguiré, cueste lo que me cueste— apuntó con suficiencia.

—No dudo que así sea, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que no te debes dejar llevar por el rencor que mueve tu corazón—.

Le regaló una sonrisa que pretendía ser consejera.

Valeria asintió pero el entusiasmo que sentía era demasiado y difícilmente podía ser calmado por un consejo.

—Palomitas ácidas—.

Harry estaba ante la gárgola para dirigirse a su primera clase con el director, esta brincó a un lado. La pared de detrás se deslizó aparte, y una escalera espiral de piedra en movimiento fue revelada, encima de la cual Harry dio un paso, y fue ascendiendo en círculos suaves hasta la puerta con la aldaba de latón que indicaba la oficina de Dumbledore, el pelinegro llamó a la puerta.

—Entra— dijo Dumbledore.

—Buenas noches—.

Harry entró a la oficina del director, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Valeria también estaba allí con una mirada de malicia en sus claros ojos.

—Ah buenas noches Harry toma asiento al lado de Valeria— dijo Dumbledore sonriente. –Espero que hayas tenido una primera semana agradable al igual que tu prima—.

—Sí señor, gracias—.

El ojiverde vio a Vely de reojo, no entendía que hacía ella allí pues el profesor nunca le informó que compartiría sus clases con ella.

—Bueno señor me despido, se me hace tarde— dijo parándose del asiento.

—Si claro, buena suerte Valeria— se despidió. –Por cierto, da mis saludos—.

—Con gusto señor, adiós James— se despidió y salió.

—Disculpe profesor ¿Valeria saldrá del colegio?— inquirió Harry con curiosidad después de que saliera la ojimiel.

—Así es, aún tiene que solucionar algunos asuntos en Bulgaria, y otros en Londres con respecto a su familia y le he concedido el permiso— respondió. –Ahora Harry a lo nuestro—.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos señor? ¿Me enseñará magia avanzada?—preguntó con visible interés.

—No querido amigo, conocerás mejor a Voldemort a través de mis recuerdos, ven vallamos al pensadero—.

El entusiasmo de Harry se desplomó al piso, todas sus ideas de desarrollar grandes poderes mágicos se fueron por el drenaje, sin duda alguna las clases no serían emocionantes, sino aburridísimas.

—Por cierto Harry… ¿Sabes lo qué es un Horcrux?—.

xxx

Después de la primera semana del inicio de clases Vely no se vio más por el castillo, su salida misteriosa o más bien su desaparición misteriosa había pasado desapercibida sólo para algunos, por lo menos Draco la había notado, buscaba con la mirada a esa nueva chica que lo intrigaba, hacía ya tres días que no la veía, definitivamente su presencia no habitaba el castillo.

En otro sitio, en una mansión llena de oscuridad y malicia se encontraba Voldemort caminando de un lado a otro disimulando la inseguridad que invadía su cuerpo, hacía dos días sentía una extraña debilidad, como si algún fragmento de su alma había sido destruido, pero en su cabeza eso era simplemente imposible, se negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad de que algo así estuviera pasando, debían ser invenciones de sí mismo por todo lo que estaba por hacer, hacía unos meses había sentido lo mismo y hasta donde él sabía no había ocurrido nada que no se esperaba, se sentó en un sillón negro de orejas, cruzó sus piernas y empezó a acariciar su varita esperando la llegada de su súbdita.

—Permiso señor—.

Escuchó tras él después de unos minutos a una voz chillona proveniente de la mujer que esperaba.

—Espero me tengas buenas noticias Bella— comentó con aparente calma, la mujer caminó hasta quedar frente al señor oscuro y se arrodilló ante él.

—Mi… mi señor, prometo haberla guardado en Gringotts, lo juro… pero… ha desaparecido— dijo en un tono ahogado temiendo lo que le pudiera pasar. –Sin embargo he mandado a buscarla hasta en el mismísimo infierno— aseguró.

Voldemort la vio con desprecio maldiciéndose por confiar algo tan valioso a una inepta, apretó su varita con fuerza para castigarla como se merecía y en eso escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

—¡¿Qué quieres Colagusano?!—.

Se paró del sillón indignado.

—Oh mi señor disculpe, pero han dejado esto en la entrada, no he visto a nadie, sólo el paquete mi señor— comentó Peter acercándose a su amo. –Tiene una tarjeta con su nombre, mire—.

Arrancó la nota y se la entregó a Voldemort, este la tomó con sus largos dedos y leyó que efectivamente decía: _Para Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort._ La vio con odio y la apretó entre su mano.

—Ábrelo— exigió con rudeza.

Peter Pettigrew vio con recelo la caja forrada totalmente de negro con un resaltante moño rojo sangre, estiró lentamente el lazo, el cual se deshizo al instante y temblando quitó la tapa, adentro de la caja reposaba un chamuscado objeto.

—Sácalo— exigió nuevamente.

—Mi señor ¿Y si…?—.

Recibió una mirada que le congeló la sangre y lo calló de inmediato; para aquel entonces Bellatrix estaba parada al lado de Colagusano intentando adivinar que podía ser aquello.

Peter tomó el objeto con una mano mientras que con la otra colocaba la caja en una mesita cerca de ellos, luego lo sacudió quitando un poco las cenizas que lo cubrían, los lados que no estaban derretidos dejaban ver claramente lo que era, Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su semblante se llenó de desesperación, lo que estaba ante sus ojos era la copa de Hufflepuff que había desaparecido de su cámara en Gringotts, definitivamente el Horcrux existente en ella había sido destruido.

—Mi... Mi señor yo… Yo…— intentaba decir.

Voldemort la veía como si era la cosa más repugnante del mundo, la furia había invadido su cuerpo de serpiente, alzó su varita con determinación, Bellatrix se arrodilló ante él incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos, su Lord al que tan leal le había sido estaba a punto de matarla. "_Avada Kedavra_" un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita y fue a dar al cuerpo de la mujer; "_Gracias Querida Tía_" fue lo último que escuchó Bellatrix en su mente acompañado de la visión de unos ojos miel antes de caer desplomada ante su amo.

xxx

Dos noches después de Draco meditar sobre la ausencia de la rizada se abrió la puerta del gran comedor a la hora de la cena, le costó reconocer a la chica de cabello lacio que caminaba por entre los mesones, pues Velaría estaba ensombrecida, una mirada fúnebre invadía sus ojos, su rostro se veía cansado y una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en sus labios, pero sin embargo tenía un aire de satisfacción, caminó por el medio del pasillo como lo había hecho el primer día dirigiéndole una mirada al profesor Dumbledore, el cual se la correspondía con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Vely se sentó al lado de Aries y Dimitri sus compañeros de séptimo, ignorando totalmente la presencia del trío dorado que la veía inquisitoriamente; justo en ese momento los platos se limpiaron y las bandejas con comida se llenaron de postres, la ojimiel vio los dulces con desgano pero extendió la mano para tomar un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, por lo menos eso le proporcionaría algo de la energía que le faltaba en ese momento, de repente cuando se disponía a llenar su plato con la tarta otro plato se posó sobre el de ella, contenía un pedazo de lasaña, Vely levantó la vista para ver quien lo había hecho y ahí estaba Michi Giori con media sonrisa.

—Cuando te vi entrar supuse que preferirías esto, te ves como si tuvieras una semana sin comer— dijo cortésmente.

"_Y es cierto_" pensó Vely y luego asintió, Michi le regaló una mirada de complicidad y se marchó.

xxx

En la sala común Sly en una mesa apartada se encontraba Samantha terminando un pergamino cuando un rubio de ojos gris se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy?— inquirió Sam con fastidio.

—Háblame de tu hermana— respondió secamente y volteó su cara a otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? mi hermana es así como la ves— comentó mientras mojaba su pluma en tinta.

—¿Por qué a veces anda tan misteriosa y extraña como hace unos días cuando llegó?— preguntó ahora buscando sus ojos.

—Esas son sus cosas Malfoy, y ni siquiera yo las sé— mintió. –Pregunta algo más sencillo—.

—¿Cuál es el tipo de chico que le gusta a tu hermana?—.

—No deberías interesarte por una Gryffindor Malfoy—.

—¿Vas a responder si o no?— dijo fríamente.

—Bueno, bueno está bien— respondió resignada. –Tiene que ser independiente, serio, dominante, capaz, culto, inteligente, jefe y…—.

Inició tomándose la barbilla como intentando recordar, mientras Draco apoyaba un codo elegantemente en la mesa.

–… Pero a la vez debe ser dulce, cariñoso, inocente, ingenuo, que le guste ser como es, que la ame por ser lo que es y no por lo que tenga…—.

Hizo silencio mientras hurgaba en sus ojos grises.

–Le gusta un hombre que sea fuerte y débil exclusivamente ante sus encantos, que no sienta dolor, pero que compadezca el sufrimiento suyo como ajeno, tiene que ser muy masculino, pero femenino a la hora de escoger un buen vino o una buena comida, debe actuar con certeza y cordura a la hora de vivir y decidir, quiere alguien que únicamente con una caricia le haga tocar las estrellas y con un beso le demuestre la maravilla del amor—.

Recogió sus cosas de la mesa recordando aquellas veces que fue confidente de su hermana, y aun, si no le dijera nada, había aprendido a conocerla mediante sus gestos y sus mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— inquirió inclinándose hacia ella, pero ella sólo le regaló una sonrisa.

—Alguien como tú Malfoy— dijo después de unos segundos y se marchó.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla con el ceño fruncido _"Alguien como yo"_ pensó, no entendía porque la castaña le había dicho eso si muchas de las características que había dado no iban con él, pues no era dulce, ni cariñoso, inocente e ingenuo mucho menos, y por sobre todo no le importaba para nada el sufrimiento de los demás, sí, había nombrado muchas otras cualidades que le iban, pero sin embargo no la veía como su descripción. Cerró los ojos y vio aquellos ojos miel, de repente sintió una calidez en su corazón, sonrió para sí sin saber porqué y se imaginó siendo un buen chico, abrió los ojos rápidamente ante ese pensamiento y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, ese no podía ser él, pues él era un Malfoy eternamente sangre fría, superior ante los superiores, incapaz de sentir debilidad, pero… ¿_Y si ella era la salvación de su alma?._

xxx

Samantha removía su cena con un renovado aburrimiento, las clases no se parecían para nada a las de Durmstrang, aquellas eran más divertidas, y con mas interacción, pero debido a que en Hogwarts enseñaban tal cosa como Defensa contra las artes oscuras y no Artes Oscuras, desde en un principio supo que todo iba a ser tan aburrido como pasar todo el día en una habitación blanca.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos chocaron como dagas con unos de un verde aceitunado al igual que los suyos, _¿Ese chico me está viendo?_ Se preguntó.

Sam sacó su varita y comenzó a girarla en su mano con un gesto de desinterés dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, la varita giraba entre sus dedos con fina destreza, antes normalmente lo hacía con una aguja a pedidos de su madre, pero la manía nunca se le quitó y continuó haciéndolo con todo aquello que era alargado y delgado.

Detuvo el movimiento de la varita, y la apuntó directamente a la cara de aquel castaño, Durmstrang enseñaba muchas cosas, y una de ellas era ser precavido con cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué miras?— inquirió la chica moviendo levemente la varita.

El joven sonrió lobunamente, lo cual hizo que Samantha lo observara con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué crees que te miro a ti?—.

Sam se encogió de hombros y bajó la varita.

—Intuición—.

El chico vio la varita de la castaña vibrar levemente, la chica dirigió la mirada a la varita, al perecer había activado algo sin siquiera darse cuenta, apuntó el palito a su plato y dejó salir el hechizo, todo el contenido del plato había quedado carbonizado.

El castaño no creía en su suerte, y si ella hubiese sostenido su varita hacia él por más tiempo su cara hubiese corrido el mismo destino.

La chica se levantó de la mesa guardando su varita en la túnica, y caminó hacia la puerta, para ser perseguida por su hermana. Después de unos segundos, fuera estallaron una manada de gritos, y el Gran Comedor quedó súbitamente en silencio, para escuchar la sonora bofetada que alguien le había propinado a un desdichado.

La puerta se abrió para darle paso a una rizada con un gesto molesto, y en el vestíbulo se veía a una castaña con una mano en la mejilla. Dejó caer la mano dejando visible la marca en su blanquecina piel, y salió para dirigirse al viaducto.

Valeria ignoró las miradas del trío dorado, y se sentó a reanudar su cena.

xxx

Harry pasaba la mayoría de los días reflexionando el significado del comportamiento de Malfoy en el Callejón Nocturno. Lo que más le molestó fue la cara de satisfacción del rubio cuando este iba dejando la tienda después de salir Vely, nada que lo hiciera lucir tan feliz podría ser buenas noticias, para su ligera molestia ni Ron, ni Vely, ni Hermione parecían tan curiosos como él con lo de Malfoy, o al menos parecían haberse aburrido de discutirlo.

—Si estoy de acuerdo con que tal vez fue sospechoso Harry— dijo Hermione mientras entraban en la sala común y se lanzaba en un sillón en frente de Vely y Ron al lado de esta, seguido de Harry que se sentó del otro lado.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?—.

La rizada rodó los ojos mientras cerraba un pequeño libro que tenía sobre las piernas.

–¿No habíamos dicho que pueden haber muchas explicaciones para eso?—.

—Eso es lo que yo le digo— repuso Hermione. –Y la mejor de todas es que tal vez dijo la verdad cuando le dijo a Valeria que era un regalo para su madre—.

—Quizá se rompió su mano de gloria— comentó Ron vagamente mientras trataba de tomar el libro de las piernas de la rizada. –¿Recuerdan ese brazo disecado que tenía Malfoy?— siguió mientras Vely le dio una dolorosa palmada en la mano y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Pero cuando el dijo ¡No olvides mantener esto seguro!?— preguntó el ojiverde por undécima vez.

—Ya cállate James me tienes harta, en dado caso ¿Cómo no lo va a mantener seguro? sea lo que sea a es algo no muy común o muy costoso— gruñó Vely mostrando impaciencia.

—Oh por favor vamos, el padre de Malfoy está en Azkaban, ¿No piensas que a él no le gustaría vengarse?—.

Ron lo miró parpadeando.

—¿Malfoy vengarse, qué puede hacer al respecto?— inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo que no sé— contestó Harry frustrado. –Pero deberíamos tomar eso en cuenta su padre es un mortífago—.

Hermione lo veía incrédula mientras Vely movía su cabeza de un lado al otro negando, a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

–Es un mortífago—.

—Chhhts— dijo Vely repentinamente. –Podrías por favor bajar un poco la voz, ante de que toda la sala escuché tus locos pensamientos— le reprochó Vely ofuscada, _"Sí era un mortífago pero es algo que no tiene que saber todo el mundo" _pensó_._

Hubo un silencio y luego Ron estalló en risas.

—¿Malfoy? Estás demente es sólo un mocoso, ¿Para qué rayos lo va a querer quien-tú-sabes?— se bufó el ojiazul.

—Él le mostró a Borgin algo que no pudimos ver, y tú tampoco Vely— le dijo a esta que tenía cara de reproche pues ella había estado dentro de la tienda. –Eso fue lo que asustó seriamente a Borgin era la marca. ¡Lo sé!—.

Los tres restantes se lanzaron miradas, la rizada se paró haciendo caso omiso al comentario del ojiverde tomó su mochila y su libro.

—Nos vemos cuando vuelvas a estar cuerdo— se despidió la ojimiel.

—No estoy segura Harry— dijo Hermione después de hacerle una seña de despedida a Vely. –No me parece que el señor oscuro le permitiera unirse a los mortífagos—.

Molesto pero seguro de que tenía la razón Harry tomó su bolso y también se marchó.

La rizada estaba sentada en la biblioteca en compañía Michi Giori, una rubia lacia, de ojos café, alta y seria, terminando uno de los pergaminos para la clase de DCAO, ella la consideraba una de las mejores compañeras, pues era callada y no se metía en lo que no le importa, lo principal para ella era obtener extraordinarios en todas las clases, claro que de vez en cuando se preocupaba por Vely y le daba uno que otro consejito cuando la veía demasiado afligida, pero de resto se dedicaba a lo que tenía que hacer y ya, en realidad compaginaban mucho por eso, pues su lema era cada una a lo suyo. Michi vio acercarse a un rubio de cabellos platinados tomó sus cosas y se fue dejando a Vely sorprendida, no era la primera vez que veía a ese rubio acercarse a su amiga y su intuición le decía que se gustaban mucho.

—¿Crawford me puedes acompañar a dar un paseo?— preguntó el ojigris.

A Vely le extraño la petición, permaneció callada, su instinto le decía que tenía mucho que perder, aunque aún estuviese embriagada con la relación que sólo ella recordaba haber tenido con el chico. Despertó de su pasividad cuando llegaron a orillas del lago.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Malfoy?— preguntó la ojimiel cuando se detuvieron frente al espejo natural que tenían en frente.

—Quiero conocerte mejor, no seas esquiva— contestó secamente. –No tardaremos mucho quiero que veas algo—.

Le señaló el centro del lago y sentó en la grama. Vely hizo lo mismo, enfocó su vista y vio al calamar gigante ulular sus tentáculos, era una experiencia que la rizada había escuchado, más no había vivido, de verdad veía a una criatura majestuosa ante sus ojos, haciendo con mucha gracia algo que era muy natural para ella, pero que adornaba aún más todo el paisaje, dándole un encanto maravilloso.

Todo a su alrededor se transformó en un sueño, la puesta de sol, el lago oscuro, Draco en silencio, alguna que otra pareja contemplando el mismo espectáculo, no sabía si eran los nervios o la emoción, pero de repente dejó de sentir su cuerpo, entró en un estado en el que no hay ningún deseo, ni miedo, sólo una misteriosa paz. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y se quedó dormida, para cuando y abrió los ojos había anochecido y tenía la chaqueta del rubio arropándola mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, se paró de un respingo quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela a su dueño, por unos segundos lo miró sonrojada, pero luego volvió a su frío semblante, Draco se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle y sonrió para sus adentros.

—No sé tú pero yo me voy— soltó la rizada encaminándose.

El rubio se levantó para seguirle el paso.

–Espero que olvides el suceso de hoy—.

—Obvió que lo olvidaré porque cuando duermes sacas el león que llevas dentro, roncas horrible— mintió el rubio y luego se carcajeó, Vely lo vio entornando los ojos y apuró el paso para tratar de alejarse del él.


	4. un rato en Hogsmade

**Un rato en Hogsmade.**

En la mesa Sly en el gran comedor Samantha revisaba unos apuntes de Herbología, estaba inmersa en aquella pródiga lectura, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, no le tomó mucha importancia, era alguien quien había ido a cenar más tarde de lo común, y aunque la mesa estuviera vacía había decidido sentarse allí, por alguna razón.

Exhaló con desgano tomando un libro que estaba debajo de un montón de papeles que tenía por título _"La maldad en la palma de tu mano_", era uno de sus libros usados en Durmstrang, lo abrió y allí había todo tipo de maldiciones de diversos niveles, escuchó una garganta carraspear, pero no le prestó atención, deslizaba su dedo leyendo los títulos de cada una de las maldiciones, estaba buscando cierto hechizo que había usado contra cierta maga.

Suspiró resignada al darse cuenta de que la página en la que estaba había sido arrancada, por ella misma mucho antes, quizá la habría dejado en su casa, o en la ropa que tenía ese día, maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo descuidada que era, y levantó la vista del libro, justo a su lado fisgoneando un poco estaba Theodore Nott. Samantha debía admitir que ese chico se estaba comportando extraño, desayunos, almuerzos y cenas se sentaba al lado de ella, en la biblioteca se sentaba en una mesa en frente de la de ella.

El chico estaba siendo levemente aterrador, se sentía acosada por él, y ahora más que nunca que estaba en un comedor vacío, con él, lejos de cualquier sala común a las diez de la noche, que alentador, necesitaba preguntarle qué demonios se traía antes de que explotara y toda su fachada se fuese a la porquería.

—Otra vez a mi lado Nott… ¿A qué debo tu presencia?—.

Se estaba hartando, y muy pocas veces se hartaba con algo, instintivamente metió la mano en su túnica y apretó la varita con fuerza.

—¿No puedo cenar?—.

Samantha se fijó en el plato que estaba delante de él donde reposaba inmóvil un trozo de tarta.

—Ya, entiendo que cenes, pero la mesa es enorme, ¿Por qué precisamente a mi lado?—.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Lindo libro— rió el chico señalando el que estaba abierto en la mesa, Samantha bajó la mirada.

—Ah esto, fue mi libro de artes oscuras de primer año—.

La chica sonrió, mientras lo cerraba.

—Extraño mi antiguo colegio—.

—¿Prefieres Durmstrang? ¿No te gusta el castillo?— inquirió anonadado el castaño.

—No, claro que me gusta el castillo, es fantástico, no te niego que lo odio cuando me pierdo, Durmstrang es mas como una fortaleza, pero la educación era mejor que aquí, allá no existe defensa contra las artes oscuras, es Artes Oscuras a secas… Es mejor aprender a usarla, aunque también es bueno aprender a defenderse, pero cuando llega el momento de la verdad, en un combate real, mas se necesitan las maldiciones que los hechizos de defensa—.

La chica parloteaba sin parar, sobre las diferencias entre Durmstrang y Hogwarts, Theodore se reía debido a las anécdotas de ella.

—Hace dos años se celebró el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts, fue muy injusto porque dejaron venir únicamente a los mayores, y cuando nos enteramos que nuestro Viktor había perdido, todo el colegio reventó en disgusto, pero cuando él llegó explicó todo lo que había pasado, y como había sido hechizado—.

Llevaban al menos media hora charlando sobre trivialidades.

—Viktor ya se graduó pero no deja de ser mi casi mejor amigo, era el que mejor me trataba en todo Durmstrang, quizá porque es tan raro como yo, pero siempre estaba rodeado de sus "_Chicas"_, sabes las fanáticas locas, pocas veces hablábamos y cuando lo hacíamos era en la biblioteca—.

—¿Fue tu novio?— preguntó Nott al notar la melancolía en la voz de la castaña.

—No, claro que no, fuimos sólo eso, amigos, nada del otro mundo— rió Sam.

Abrió el libro en la última página, aquella página que siempre estaba en blanco, estaba escrita por una tosca letra en búlgaro.

—Esto lo escribió él, en mi primer año…—.

—¿Podrías leerlo para mí?—.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo, es algo entre él y yo… Sólo me estaba dando y pidiendo un consejo—.

La joven acarició la letra con la yema de los dedos.

—Lo extraño mucho, quizá estas vacaciones de verano lo vaya a visitar—.

Theo sonrió levemente, se notaba que era una chica que apreciaba a sus amigos más que nada, y eso le pareció enteramente tierno.

—Deberías ir a dormir Samantha ya es tarde—.

Era la primera vez que ese chico le decía por su nombre, sin la formalidad de siempre; él tenía razón, era tarde, ella cogió todos sus libros, y se levantó de la mesa, y sin previo aviso se inclinó depositándole un beso en la mejilla a Nott.

—Eres más agradable de lo que aparentas— apuntó y sin más.

Salió del Gran comedor para salir hacia el viaducto corriendo debido a que había escuchado a la maldita gata de Filch.

—Te tardaste más de lo normal Theo— masculló Zabini adentrándose al Gran Comedor seguido de Malfoy y su séquito.

—Fueron sólo unos minutos, nada de qué preocuparse— dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y los seguía hacia el séptimo piso.

xxx

_¿Dónde estaba el director y qué es lo que estaba haciendo?_ Harry no lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que Hermione estaba en lo cierto pensando en que este dejaba el colegio durante unos días.

Samantha pasó delante de ellos saludando mientras se dirigía a la mesa Sly, y en eso el ojiverde recordó que tampoco había visto a su prima y a veces faltaba al igual que el profesor, justo los mismos días, pero pensaba en que como estaba en otro año, tenía otro horario y mucho más trabajo, influía en que no la viera de vez en cuando, las dudas empezaron a llenar su cabeza, como era posible que si él era el que estaba recibiendo las clases sobre Voldemort y al que estaban encaminando en la búsqueda de… Algo, y en quien Dumbledore debía estar volcando toda su atención, salía en compañía de Valeria a investigar Merlín sabrá que cosa. En ese momento se sintió ligeramente abandonado, su prima y su querido profesor se iban en busca de aventuras dejándolo a él en el colegio de brazos cruzados.

De repente Vely apareció ante él con sus ojos apagados y bostezando, tenía un semblante cansado como si no había dormido en toda la noche, volteó a ver la mesa de los profesores pero nuevamente no vio a Dumbledore, pensó que era un idiota por estar pensando en todo lo anterior si Dumbledore estaba haciendo algo definitivamente no se había llevado a la ojimiel.

Después de unos días era una mañana tormentosa a mitad de octubre y ese domingo era el paseo a Hogsmade, todos los estudiantes salieron alegres de ver otra cosa que no fuera el castillo y sus alrededores, el colegio era maravilloso, sí, pero después de tanto tiempo se tornaba aburrido, por lo que Vely había salido como alma que lleva el diablo, fue una de las primeras, pues no quería tener que pasear por aquel pueblo con la muchedumbre de estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo algarabía, a pesar del mal tiempo paseó por las tiendas y vio los aparadores, se compró uno que otro atuendo que como mujer no pudo evitar, uno que otro dulce, muchos chocolates y se fue a las Tres Escobas pues era hora de celebrar a solas, por su nueva familia, sus nuevos amigos, por su nuevo colegio, por una nueva vida sin su madre. A quien engañaba lo único que le había pasado de bueno ese año era tener cerca a Harry, sentía que en realidad era parte de ella y veía a Sirius en partes de él, de resto todo lo demás era una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, se sentó en una mesa algo apartada, ya que el bar estaba casi vacío y podía escoger, pidió un café para sacar el frío que tenía hasta los huesos, aunque lo sentía más por estar sola, que por la gélida brisa, de algún modo se había acostumbrado a tener esos tres chicos fastidiosos a su alrededor, a Harry hablando sin parar de Malfoy cosas que la ponían colérica, Ron tratando de conquistarla y a Hermione tratando de componer a fuerza de consejos a sus dos amigos.

Terminó su café y se disponía a marcharse al castillo para terminar su solitario día.

—Espera un momento—.

Se quedó estática al escuchar esa voz gruesa que conocía muy bien, se preparaba para ignorar el comentario pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte, y se volvió en dirección a la voz, lo que vio fue un escena extraña. No se había fijado que Draco estaba sentado en una mesa después de la de ella con un semblante sombrío y los ojos ojerosos, meneando un vaso Whisky de fuego, vestía elegantemente como siempre, pero un aura extraña lo rodeaba y su mirada mostraba un raro nerviosismo, al igual como lo había visto unos meses atrás antes de borrar su memoria.

—No te vayas, siéntate conmigo unos segundos, por favor—.

El rubio pronunció con dificultad la última frase. Valeria se sintió endeble ante esas palabras, pero procuró controlarse y mantener la sangre fría.

–Siéntate y pide lo que quieras—.

Como hipnotizada por la orden se sentó en frente de este y pidió la misma bebida del ojigris, pues necesitaba algo fuerte que la ayudara a mantenerse a su lado sin mostrar debilidad.

Permaneció en silencio contemplando disimuladamente el semblante del rubio que no la miraba, lo sentía trémulo, angustiado, desconcertado, sabía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar, pues conocía muy bien las ordenes que tenía el chico, sólo esperaba, que Dumbledore fuera más listo.

Draco no sabía con exactitud porqué le había dicho a la ojimiel que se sentara a su lado, pero ese día más que cualquier otro necesitaba desesperadamente la compañía de esa extraña chica, no quería decirle nada, ni siquiera observarla, sólo necesitaba sentir su presencia, no sabía la razón pero cada vez que la tenía cerca se sentía fuerte, sereno, su mente se despejaba y se sentía relajado, aquella chica le brindaba una paz que no había sentido ni en sus mejores momentos.

Diez minutos después Draco alzó la vista y se quedó mirándola fijamente, clavó sus ojos en ella de una manera que la desconcertó totalmente, sintió ganas de llorar, quería rescatarlo de todo lo que estaba viviendo el rubio, se imaginada la confusión, la desesperación y la agonía que estaba viviendo por cumplir una tarea que le había sido encomendada para saldar una deuda que no era suya, maldiciendo mil veces a su abuelo Abraxas por andar de lame botas del Señor Oscuro en la antigüedad, ella sentía que si por ella fuera mataría de una vez por todas a Voldemort con sus propias manos y a sangre fría, por todo el mal que había hecho y por todas las personas que murieron por su causa.

Vely procuraba mantener la naturalidad ante aquella mirada que la hacia sentir triste e incomoda, de repente el rubio esbozó una media sonrisa, como si leyera sus pensamientos, esta no se la respondió, tenía ganas de decirle que no la mirara más, que debía irse, que se alejara de ella, pero su boca estaba sellada, Draco dirigió la mirada hacia el vaso de la ojimiel que ya estaba vacío al igual que el suyo.

—Si quieres, puedo invitarte otra copa—.

—No, gracias— contestó notando que el rubio cambiaba un poco su semblante, se le veía más tranquilo, y la miraba como si ella lo estuviera seduciendo.

—Por favor, otros dos vasos de Whisky— pidió sin dar importancia al comentario de la ojimiel.

—¿Por qué haces esto, por qué te acercas tanto a mí, sin razón?— inquirió Vely frunciendo el ceño.

De verdad no entendía porqué el rubio se acercaba tanto a ella si esta había borrado totalmente a ella de los recuerdos de su mente.

Malfoy la miró en silencio esa era la pregunta que no quería oír, la que se había hecho muchas veces antes, y era la única a la que no le tenía una respuesta concreta, podía decir que era simplemente que la chica le gustaba, pues era hermosa, sí, ella le gustaba, a pesar de ser tan seria era muy sexy, tenía un bonito cuerpo y bello rostro, y una mirada que le provocaba descubrir lo que ocultaba, al igual que le gustaría descubrir lo que oculta bajo su ropa. Pero, sin embargo, esa no era razón alguna para querer tenerla siempre cerca, era algo que iba mucho más allá de eso, no veía ese como el motivo de sentirse tan atraído, y por sobre todo no entendía porqué cerca de ella se sentía tan seguro, al punto de protegido, definitivamente sentía algo inexplicable.

Llegaron las bebidas y la conversación fue interrumpida, ambos permanecieron sin decir nada durante un rato, Vely pensó que ya era hora de irse y tal vez el rubio pensaba lo mismo, pero allí estaban aquellos dos vasos llenos y eso era un pretexto para seguir juntos, ella queriendo descubrir los pensamientos del rubio y el ojigris tratando de entender sus propias meditaciones.

Tres voces conocidas se escucharon cerca de ellos, lo que ayudó a Vely a salir de su ensimismamiento, se paró rápidamente dispuesta a marcharse pues no quería que estos la vieran con el rubio que ahora la observaba con recelo, los tres chicos al sentarse se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y le hicieron una seña despreocupada pues ya estaban acostumbrados a ver al rubio rondarla, la rizada se sentó con ellos disimulando lo que había pasado y comenzó una conversación amena con el trío sobre el nuevo novio de Ginny mientras tomaban cervezas de mantequilla.

Al rato Vely se paró y se fue al baño, cuando se acercaba a este vio salir a Katie Bell y más atrás a Rosmerta con el semblante ido, notando que unos metros a su derecha estaba Draco observando con cautela, pero se adentró al baño haciendo caso omiso de lo que había visto.

—Fue Draco estoy seguro— repitió Harry delante del retrato de la señora gorda.

—¿Ahora qué hizo según tú?— preguntó Vely tras el trío.

Traía a Samantha agarrada por un brazo mientras que con la mano que tenía libre le quitaba telas de araña de la cabeza.

—¿Qué, no te enteraste de lo que le acaba de pasar a Katie Bell?— preguntó Ron ahora entrando a la repleta sala común, ya que estaba llena de jóvenes mojados por la ventisca que hacía afuera.

—¡AUUCHS!— se quejó Sam mientras Vely le halaba en cabello tratando de quitarle otra tela de araña.

—Aguanta, esto te lo buscaste tú, ¿Qué le pasó a Katie?—.

Sin dejar hablar a Ron o Hermione Harry empezó rápidamente a narrar todo lo sucedido a Bell con respecto al collar, como supuestamente lo había obtenido dentro del baño de chicas en el bar que habían estado ratos antes, la reacción que tuvo al tocarlo y las sospechas que él tenía pues aparentemente ella debía dárselo a Dumbledore.

—¿Y en qué te basas para decir que fue culpa de Draco?— inquirió Vely alzando una ceja mientras se sentaban junto al fuego y se quitaban sus abrigos húmedos.

—En todo lo que pasó en Borgin & Burkes, ¿Acaso te parece poco? según tú, él estaba contemplando ese collar cuando estaba allá— exclamó en voz baja pero firme.

—Sí James tienes razón, según lo que yo creí, pero fui yo la que le insinuó eso en la tienda, tal vez las cosas no eran así y creí lo que quise creer— musitó Vely para que los chicos a su alrededor no escucharan su conversación.

—¡Y AHÍ VAS A DEFENDERLO OTRA VEZ!— replicó el pelinegro con rabia.

—No es eso James es sólo que…—.

Pero la ojimiel no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

—Ella tiene razón Harry— sentenció Herms con firmeza. —Además nosotros no vimos salir a Malfoy de la tienda con ese collar—.

—Porque el dijo que no quería que lo vieran con eso en la calle— le recordó el ojiverde enfureciéndose cada vez más.

—Pero es que no entiendes, si hubiera comprado el collar, sería todo envuelto en un paquete absolutamente fácil de ocultar dentro de su capa, ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a repetírtelo?!— estalló Hermione.

Harry ya estaba haciendo que se saliera de sus casillas.

—¿Así que no es la primera vez que discuten sobre eso?—.

Sam no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Pues no; acabo de decírselo mientras le contábamos lo sucedido a la profesora McGonagall—.

Mione se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Se pasan, tienen un trío amoroso y se lo ventilan a una profesora!— vociferó la ojiverde a los cuatro vientos.

Hermione se puso roja, Harry siguió enfurecido y Ron y Vely se carcajearon ante tal comentario.

—Ay Samantha cállate—.

Vely le dio un palmazo por la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera sabes de que estamos hablando—.

—¿Quién crees que le daría el collar a Katie?— le preguntó Ron a Vely.

—Ni idea, sólo ella lo sabe— contestó la rizada luchando con Sam para quitarle el abrigo mojado.

—Solamente que quienquiera que fuese ha salido bien parado, nadie habría podido abrir ese paquete sin tocar el collar— se lamentó Hermione.

—Samantha pero ¡¿Fue que te revolcaste en el polvo o qué? mira como has puesto la blusa!— exclamó Valeria sin importarle el comentario de Mione cuando logró quitarle la chaqueta a su hermana.

—¿Pero qué rayos, dónde estaba?—.

Ron tomó a la ojiverde por los hombros revisándola, Hermione la veía divertida y Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, no entendía cómo sus amigos perdían tan fácil la atención por lo que había sucedido.

—Pues he tenido que ir a buscarla a la casa de los gritos, no ha encontrado un mejor lugar para refugiarse del frío que ese, pero en realidad parece que usó su cuerpo de estropajo para limpiar la casa, no entiendo como puede llegar a… sólo a ella le… Samantha de verdad no entiendo como puedes llegar a ser tan…—.

Valeria no encontraba palabras para terminar sus oraciones mientras la veía desconcertada, porque en realidad no entendía como su hermana podía llegar ser tan… ¿Ella?. Por otra parte Samantha sólo los veía como si no entendía porqué la miraban de aquella manera.

—Oigan, oigan, no entienden que lo que pasó puede tener repercusiones para un montón de gente—.

Harry se paró del sillón y vio con seriedad al cuarteto que tenía delante.

—Harry—.

Samantha se paró delante de él y lo vio como si entendiera lo que ocurría pero después cambió su semblante.

–Cállate— instó.

Los tres restantes se vieron las caras aguantando las risas mientras se paraban y se marchaban hacia las habitaciones, Sam era arrastrada por Vely que la salvaba de que tal vez Harry la matara por sus ocurrencias.

xxx

Era alrededor de las seis con treinta minutos de la tarde, los días de diciembre estaban encima de ellos y el clima frío casi congelaba, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, y una chica de rizos estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín vestida sólo un con vestido de tirantes, unas sandalias y su larga cabellera arropaba su espalda.

El rubio que se dirigía a paso rápido hacia su sala común, desvió el camino sintiendo un presentimiento, cogió por lo corredores que dan a los vergeles y allí vio a la chica que le venía turbando sus pensamientos desde el primer día que la vio, recordó que esta lo había visto cerca del baño el día que había sucedido lo de Katie Bell, no entendía porqué no lo había hecho a nadie ningún comentario al respecto.

Se dirigió hacia ella con paso seguro dispuesto a interrogarla, pero después de llegarle cerca sus piernas empezaron a temblar y no precisamente por el gélido aire, el olor de la chica invadió sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos y lo aspiró, lo sentía tan familiar y conocido, su cuerpo se estremeció, el simple aroma hacía que la deseara cada vez más, que se interesara cada día más en ella, quería tenerla para sí, aunque no supiera de donde provenía, ni de que familia era, sin importarle que fuera una Gryffindor y que sus mejores amigos fueran el trío detestable.

—¿Pretendes congelarte Crawford?— preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco más para inspeccionar su rostro.

No entendía que hacía allí afuera con el frío amenazando con congelarla, la vio y no notó nada extraño, tenía su mirada inexpresiva igual que siempre, sólo que clavada en el cielo que se oscurecía cada vez más.

—No Malfoy, únicamente pretendo ver nacer las estrellas, y sentir como el aire puro inunda mi ser— contestó dirigiéndole la mirada, cuando en realidad lo que hacía allí era embriagándose para olvidar aunque fuera por un momento su sufrimiento por él. –¿Gustas?— preguntó alzando una botella de vino que reposaba a un lado de ella y sirviendo una copa que este no había divisado.

—Sólo un poco por favor—.

Vio como la chica vertía el líquido vino tinto en el cáliz.

–No sé si sabías pero esto es prohibido hacerlo— informó mientras tomaba la copa que le ofrecía la rizada.

—¿Y desde cuando acatas todas las reglas Malfoy?— inquirió con una mirada perspicaz.

El ojigris se tensó pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Siéntate, aguanta el frío y contempla las cosas bellas del mundo— instó la rizada con vehemencia.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado, tomó un sorbo de vino e intentó clavar la mirada en las estrellas que empezaban a nacer en el firmamento, pero se le estaba dificultando.

Draco Malfoy más bien miraba una mujer de cabellos negros, y ropa al igual que el cabello, sentada en la nieve en uno de los jardines, llena de deseos absurdos como querer contemplar el cielo y sentir el aire fresco en aquel frío congelante, sin entender la causa, sentía ganas de mirar aquella ropa escondida, podía ver el tamaño de sus senos, que no eran grandes, la suavidad de su piel, las curvas de sus caderas.

La mirada de ella no mostraba nada, ¿_Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Por qué él alimentaba ese interés peligroso, absurdo, sino no tenía ningún problema en conseguir otra mujer que le matara sus deseos?_ era rico, joven, de buena apariencia, había apreciado a mujeres con las que se había acostado, había sido amado, ahora más que nunca era respetado por la gente que lo rodeaba, su Lord le había encomendado una tarea muy importante, en fin era un chico que dadas las circunstancias debería decir "_Yo Soy Feliz_".

Pero no lo era, mientras la mayoría de sus amigos se mataban por ser tomados en cuenta por Voldemort, por tener buenas calificaciones, por sobre salir y ser los mejores, Draco Malfoy tenía todo eso, lo cual lo hacía más miserable, si tuviera que hacer un balance de su vida tal vez habrían dos o tres días en los que realmente fue feliz, aparte de esos pocos días el resto de su existencia se había gastado en, frustraciones, sueños no realizados, en ser lo que su padre dijera, ser un malvado con los más débiles y un completo hipócrita consigo mismo, no sabía exactamente quien era, pero sabía que hasta ahora había pasado su vida probando ser algo que no era.

Miraba aquella mujer hermosa discretamente vestida de negro, alguien que había conocido quizá por casualidad, aunque sentía que la había tenido en otros tiempos, la deseaba mucho más de lo que podía imaginar, pero no sólo era su cuerpo; era su compañía. Quería abrazarla, quedarse en silencio sintiendo como el olor a lavanda que desprendía su cuerpo inundaba sus fosas nasales, mirar el cielo bebiendo vino como lo hacía ella en ese momento, eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo él no le había explicado nada de lo que sentía, no sabía si entendería lo bueno que era estar a su lado y la paz que esta le daba, no entendía que hacía ahí dándose esperanzas él mismo, acercándose a ella cada vez que podía, taladrándola con la mirada en la distancia e invadiendo su espacio sin su permiso ¿_Estaba haciendo algo erróneo, loco e insensato?_ Sí, y lo seguiría haciendo el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder conquistarla, hasta poder sentarse con ella a orillas del lago, hablarle de amor y oír lo mismo de ella… _"¿Amor?"_ sí, se estaba enamorando irremediablemente, no entendía porqué su corazón de un momento a otro empezó a romper su coraza de metal con aquella chica de la cual no conocía nada, pero eso no le importaba, aún así prefirió no decir nada, no arriesgarse, no precipitar las cosas.

Nuevamente recordó el encomendado de su señor tenebroso, la fatal tarea que debía cumplir, la que daría paso a acabar no sólo con sus deseos sino con los de muchos, con la esperanza de un pueblo y la vida de un mundo, cada vez que recordaba ese simple hecho se sentía atemorizado, su corazón empezó acelerarse y sus manos empezaron a sudar, la presión, el terremoto, le aterraba pensar que ya no tenía salida y que los horribles momentos que estaban por venir no tenían vuelta atrás, su alma estaba perdida, miró aquella mujer, quería que lo tomara de la mano y le mostrara el camino de la vida, pero ya era tarde, agradeció que esa chica lo viera con su mirada vacía, que no sintiera el mismo interés y los mismos sentimientos que en este momento se formaban en su corazón, contradijo sus anteriores pensamientos de amor y supo que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba, alejarse de ella lo más posible, y olvidarse de sus ojos, su sonrisa y su olor, sólo esperaba que su mente y su cuerpo se lo permitieran.

xxx

Theodore caminaba meditabundo por las mazmorras pensando en la tarea que su amigo Malfoy debía cumplir, en los exámenes y en cierta castaña de ojos verdes, sin prestarle importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero se fijó en cierta Slytherin que tenía todos los libros en el piso y peleaba al estilo Muggle con Blaise Zabini su otro mejor amigo. Sam estaba montada en su espalda golpeándole la cabeza con fuerza, la cara del moreno era un poema, la chiquilla estaba literalmente dándole una paliza, se bajó de su espalda y sacó la varita de su bolsillo, allí ya Theo supo que debía interceder, ella era capaz de lanzarle cualquier maleficio a su pedante amigo.

—¡SAMANTHA… NO!—.

Se colocó delante del moreno, que suspiró aliviado, la ojiverde respiraba con dificultad, su rostro tenía una imagen aterradora, parecía una maníaca, tenía los ojos desorbitados, y parecía un hambriento león a punto de atacar a su presa.

—Quítate Nott, le enseñaré a este grandísimo imbécil que conmigo no se puede estar metiendo… más loca será su madre "_Expelliarmus"_—.

El hechizo rozó el hombro de Theo para impactar en un Zabini que intentaba huir, el castaño se quedó estático, podría jurar haber visto el hechizo rozarle. Zabini había impactado contra la pared del fondo, y Sam quería rematarlo.

Iba en camino hacia él cuando sintió la mano de Theodore tomando la suya, la chica suspiró, _¿Qué tenía ese castaño que podía hacerla cambiar de parecer tan rápido?_ Sintió otro apretón y lo miró, este la veía casi suplicante, sus ojos verdes emanaban tranquilidad, y esta fue transmitida a los de ella.

Se soltó y tomó sus cosas del piso, miró a Theo nuevamente, este le sonrió mostrándole sus blancos dientes, ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo perdida por el gesto, pero el castaño la tomó de la mano nuevamente y la haló.

—Ven conmigo, tengo que enseñarte un lugar—.

Literalmente corrían por los pasillos, siendo víctimas de las miradas de la mayoría del alumnado, como dos niños huyendo del castigo que les esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió Sam, después de haber dejado en el suelo por las carreras uno de sus libros —¡NOTT!— gritó, este se detuvo, ella se encorvó un poco para recobrar el aliento. —¿Qu-qué de-demonios querías mostrarme?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Nada—.

Se acercándose a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–Sólo quería estar a solas contigo—.

xxx

En el patio de transformaciones del colegio se encontraba el trío dorado sentado en una banca. Harry hablaba mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con un aire de fastidio. Vely se acercó y con cara de saber que pasaba saludó con un gesto y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo James? ¿No crees que ya está como repetitivo el tema?— soltó Valeria mirando las nubes.

—Sabes Vely, como Malfoy se te aparece hasta en la sopa deberías aprovechar para sacarle alguna información ¿No crees?— dijo Harry omitiendo el comentario de su prima.

—¿Qué, no te parece suficiente vigilarlo con el mapa, me vas a mandar a mi que quiero alejarme de él, a vigilarlo?—.

El pelirrojo y la desaliñada castaña la veían con un aire de aprobación a sus palabras, mientras Harry tenía cara de frustración, de repente entornó los ojos y la miró.

—¿Se puede saber Valeria por qué le borraste la memoria a Malfoy? si te causaba tanto sufrimiento separarte de él, porque lo amas y todo eso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, acaso será por qué él es un mortífago y puede matarte siendo hija de quien eres?— inquirió Harry con sarcasmo viendo meticulosamente el rostro de la rizada para no perder ni un sólo detalle de sus expresiones.

El corazón de la ojimiel se paró en ese momento, pero su bien trabajada expresión para no demostrar sus sentimientos le sirvió, vio a Harry directamente a los ojos, definitivamente no podía decir la verdad, y que el temor no era que él la matara si no que él muriera en manos de Voldemort, pero…

…_¿Cómo iba y les decía que Voldemort le exigió a Draco matar a Dumbledore, y que Draco supo que el profesor y ella andaban en busca de los Horcrux y que ya habían acabado con dos? ¿Cómo les decía que le borró la mente al rubio para que olvidara que andaba de caza recompensas con el anciano y que si Voldemort hurgaba su mente y descubría esto lo mataría por traición?_ No, definitivamente no podía decirles la verdad y dejar entrevisto el trabajo que estaban cumpliendo últimamente.

—En realidad James, Malfoy es el que corre peligro. Como sabrás su padre es un mortífago, y si Voldemort se entera que de fraternizan con la hija de uno de los que fue integrante de la orden y luchó hasta el cansancio en su contra podría irle muy mal— respondió Vely con voz tranquila disimulando perfectamente los nervios que sentía en su estómago. –Porque aún siendo mi madre una mortífaga, no olvides que lo traicionó acostándose con el enemigo, y, aunque ayudó a Peter Pettigrew a traicionar a tus padres, si no hubiera sido porque Lord desapareció el día en que te atacó, mi madre fuera muerto mucho antes; recuerda que Voldemort no tolera traiciones— concluyó.

Desvió la mirada y sacó uno de los libros de su mochila para empezar a leerlo, deseando que el trío creyera lo que le había dicho.

—Ella tiene razón Harry— apuntó Hermione que la había escuchado detenidamente.

No tenía idea de si esa era la verdadera razón o no, pero sabía muy bien que una mujer hacía lo que fuera por su ser amado aún si era un idiota como Draco Malfoy, viéndolo bien se dio cuenta de que últimamente se había convertido silenciosamente en su cómplice.

–Así que es mejor que ya te olvides del tema—.

Vely notó la complicidad en las palabras de la castaña y le regaló una sonrisa.


	5. Esos bochornosos encuentros de navidad

**Esos dulces y bochornosos encuentros en Navidad.**

Las vacaciones de diciembre habían llegado y la mayoría se iba con ilusión a sus casas, menos Harry y Vely que no disfrutaban nada estar fuera del castillo, una porque no soportaba volver a su triste realidad y el otro porque la familia que lo esperaba para esas fechas, despreciaban enormemente su presencia.

Aún así por la mente de Valeria no pasó ni por un momento invitarlos nuevamente a su casa, el desastre que había armado Sam con ellos allí no había sido normal y sin duda alguna necesitaba paz; aunque les había permitido visitar la casa cuando lo creyeran pertinente.

Para la suerte de Harry los Weasley lo habían invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos y eso de seguro le vendría muy bien, últimamente necesitaba mucho apoyo y el calor de una familia.

La misma invitación había sido extendida a Valeria y su hermana, la primera no aceptó, pero mando a su hermana con un letrero de no devolver hasta el inicio de clases, sabiendo que Samantha era otra que necesitaba de amor Maternal y mucha comprensión a ver si de una vez se le apretaban las tuercas que tenía sueltas.

Aprovechaba el tiempo a solas para seguir rastreando como un sabueso el rastro que había dejado Voldemort en el pasado, intentando descubrir donde podría estar escondidos los demás restos de su alma.

El único consuelo de los días que pasaba en aquella enorme y solitaria casa era el ambiente que la rodeaba y su imaginación. En las noches no hacía más que contemplar ese paisaje comparándolo con su pasado pero aun latente amor, en la plateada luna veía sus ojos grises, en la clara arena el matiz de sus cabellos y su piel, y en las olas el ímpetu desmedido de emociones que desbordó cuando estuvo junto a ella.

El veinticuatro de diciembre una noche cálida bañaba las playas del Caribe, una noche más que pasaría sola por decisión propia, la luna y las estrellas relucían en la inmensidad, el vaivén de las olas armonizaban el silencio de aquella playa.

Con el cabello ensortijado ondeando al viento vestía un exquisito vestido rojo magenta ceñido enmarcando sus curvas, no era muy voluptuosa pero tenía un lindo cuerpo y largas piernas, se encontraba sentada en la arena con una copa en una de sus manos, a su lado reposaba una botella de vino tinto (su bebida favorita) y una pequeña bandeja con uvas y fresas, y la luz que venía del chalet tras ella le daban un enfoque místico.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y comió una fresa, agudizó sus sentidos y volteó a su izquierda viendo venir un bulto que se aproximaba, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, vestía totalmente de blanco, sus prendas quedaban flojas y la brisa hacía que ondearan dándole un aire de espiritualidad, sus cabellos platinados relucían ante el brillo de luna y en sus ojos se materializaban las estrellas, Vely lo contemplaba venir en silencio escuchando sólo el romper de las olas, su respiración y el fuerte latir de su corazón que empezaba a acelerarse, la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, ese que la sacaba de su centro, que hacía que su corazón latiera como caballo desbocado, que la sangre corriera más rápido por su cuerpo, y la dejaba sin reparación cada vez que lo veía, se sentó a su lado en ese momento.

—Feliz Navidad Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Vely volteando a ver el oscuro mar disimulando su sorpresa.

—Quería estar en un lugar diferente, tranquilo, alejado de todo— contestó con prepotencia mirando un fogata que ardía en la lejanía.

La verdad era que sus deseos habían sido más fuertes que él, sin duda alguna quería verla, estar con ella, pensar que esas semanas estaría alejado de esos ojos que lo descontrolaban y lo perturbaban totalmente.

–En realidad quería tenerte cerca—.

—¿Para qué?—.

Pero en realidad tenía miedo de escuchar lo que saliera de los labios del rubio, él no debía estar ahí en ese momento, acercándose una vez más a ella.

—No sé… es simplemente que allá estaba rodeado de muchas personas pero… me sentía tan solo— contestó el ojigris con toda la sinceridad que se encontraba dentro de él.

Y ahí estaba lo que no quería saber, Valeria miraba el mar sin querer escucharlo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era oír que era indispensable para él, que la necesitaba.

—¿Y que diferencia marco yo? Soy una simple persona más— comentó Vely secamente.

El rubio se dio cuenta de la sequedad en su voz y se contuvo para no salirle con una de las suyas, pues sabía que ella tenía su carácter, pero más que eso necesitaba hacerla entender de alguna manera lo que él estaba sintiendo hacia ella, aunque días antes la había pensado lo contrario.

—No eres sólo una persona más… eres alguien a quien estoy empezando a apreciar, y no sé porqué, pero, más que eso, cuando estoy al menos unos minutos contigo me siento mejor y más acompañado que pasando toda una vida con la gente que me rodea— terminó declarando el ojigris tomando la barbilla de la chica que pretendía no verlo.

Esas eran la palabras que Valeria no quería escuchar, a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos la primera vez que escuchó venir esas frases del rubio que tenía en frente, sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse, y su corazón luchaba por contener sus sentimientos, quitó lentamente la cálida mano del rubio que tomaba su mentón y lo vio sin expresión.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí Malfoy?— inquirió como si nada de lo que había dicho Draco importara.

Este la miró con intolerancia unos segundos pero después relajó sus facciones, de alguna forma sentía que la rizada sentía lo mismo por él, no por nada se dedicaba a acompañarlo en silencio y le brindaba su compañía, entendía que aquel tal vez no era el mejor momento para tal declaración, y sacaría poco a poco a la luz lo que ella sentía por él.

—No sé, dímelo tú—.

El rubio la miró con suficiencia mientras la rizada lo hacía confundida.

—Apenas te conozco Malfoy y no somos los mejores amigos, por tal motivo no pude haberte dado la ubicación de mi casa, a menos que… te dijera Sam—.

Terminó lanzándole una mirada inquisidora mientras este la veía divertido.

—Así es, tu hermana me invitó— respondió tranquilamente dando una media sonrisa recordando que le había sacado a Samantha esa información días entes de las vacaciones.

—¡Pues ella no está aquí, está en casa de los Weasley, y no creo que regrese pronto!— exclamó con un tono tranquilo que denotaba molestia.

—No me voy a ir Crawford, así que acostúmbrate—.

El rubio cogió una uva y se la llevó a la boca, le quitó la copa de la mano a Vely la llenó nuevamente apoderándose de ella.

—Insolente— replicó viendo nuevamente hacia el mar.

Se sentía incomoda ante la presencia del rubio, como rayos iba hacer para alejarse de él si se le aparecía hasta en el jugo, lo que más temía era debilitarse ante él y caer en sus brazos echando todo su esfuerzo a la porra.

Se quedaron varios minutos contemplando el paisaje, en silencio cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, su perfume mezclado con el olor de la sal y la paz que los rodeaba, de la mente de Vely no salían las palabras dichas momentos antes por el rubio, se repetían una y otra, y otra vez taladrándola.

Sus manos chocaron carca de la bandeja cuando se disponían a tomar algo, Vely la apartó rápidamente ante el contacto, ya no soportaba esa situación, ni el silencio, quería que se fuera antes de no poder controlarse más.

–No deberías seguir acercándote a mí Malfoy, soy una Gryffindor ¿Recuerdas?— inquirió Vely de manera desafiante volteando a verlo.

—No seas ridícula Crawford, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, y si nos ponemos a ver, fuera de todo lo demás, sólo estamos uno sentado muy cerca del otro en un lugar común— respondió con tranquilidad haciendo que la rizada se enojara cada vez más.

—¿A sí? pues estás sentado en frente de mi casa, comiendo mis uvas y tomando de mi vino a cuarenta centímetros de distancia de mí, en una playa casi desierta a miles de kilómetros de Londres!— gruñó Vely con sarcasmo y un profundo enojo, mientras levantaba las manos de la arena y las sacudía una con otra.

—Bueno puede que tengas algo de razón ¿Pero hay algún problema con eso?—.

Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la ojimiel, la cual se quedó sumida en un silencio, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, sus latidos empezaron a acelerarse rápidamente ante la cercanía de ojigris, sus pensamientos empezaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, no sabía que hacer o como actuar, quería besarlo, fundirse en sus labios dejándose llevar por ese loco sentimiento que sentía, pero a su vez absurdo, cerró los ojos con paciencia y pensó en por qué se había alejado una vez de él, en el riesgo que corrían estando juntos.

—Y ahora invades mi espacio personal—.

Vely se paró rápidamente seguida por él.

—¿Y acaso no te gusta?—.

Se acercó seductoramente y puso una mano en su cuello atrayéndola más hacia sí, la rizada sintió el impulso de besarlo pero logró resistirlo, se separó de él bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

—No te atrevas a hacer algo así nunca más porque para la próxima te puede ir muy mal— dijo con protervia.

De repente escucharon unos ruidos dentro de la casa.

Vely caminó rápidamente hacia ella y vio a Samantha sentada en el suelo con los zapatos en la mano riendo como posesa mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de la chimenea entre risillas con copas y regalos en las manos.

—Hola Valeria… me… me emborracharon— dijo entre risas mientras señalaba a los tres que salían de la chimenea con ojos desorbitados.

En ese momento vislumbraron a un rubio que se apoyaba del umbral de la puerta con aire de suficiencia.

–¡Hola Draco!— siguió entre risas estúpidas.

—¿Qué hace ese aquí?— preguntó Ron siendo atajado por Harry mientras casi se le iba encima al rubio.

—¡Ella lo invitó!— exclamó Valeria indignada señalando a Sam. –¿Dime por qué rayos lo hiciste?—.

La castaña se paró con dificultad y vio al rubio con aire confundido, era obvio que no recordaba haberlo invitado pero que más daba, el irritante rubio le caía bien.

—Draco, ¡Viniste!—.

Corrió hacia el ojigris guindándosele del cuello.

–¿Por qué me buscas más problemas? Esta me las pagarás con creses— susurró riendo mientras este trababa de zafarse de ese abrazo asfixiante.

—Ya suéltame monstruo— exclamó Draco con aire ahogado.

—¡¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ RAYOS LE DICES ASÍ?!— le gritó la rizada exaltada. –Lárgate Malfoy no quiero verte aquí—.

—No, él no se va, sino nos vamos a la casa de Nott que está muy cerca de aquí— mintió la castaña mientras Draco la veía confundido y asentía.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, está bien puedes recibir a tu visita pero en la entrada—.

Sam caminó hacia el porche y vio que en la arena estaba una bandeja con frutas y una botella de vino, notó las huellas en la arena y corrió de nuevo hacia su hermana.

–Está bien, ¿me siento donde estabas tú con él?—.

La ojiverde observó a su hermana con las cejas alzadas.

—¡LÁRGUENSE YA!— gritó Vely por el comentario de su hermana.

—Te juro que te mataré Malfoy—.

Samantha mascullaba mientras halaba a un molesto rubio.

Ambos sentaron en la arena y comenzaron a hablar desinteresadamente.

—¿Cómo es eso que estuviste sentada hablando como si nada con ese?–.

La cara de Ron se puso tan roja como su cabello.

—Vino por Samantha ella no estaba, yo lo atendí, y evítate hacerme ese tipo de preguntas porque no tengo que rendirte explicaciones, espero eso te quede claro— comentó sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

Ron la miraba aturdido no entendía como podía seguir enfrascada en ese rubio odioso cuando él era capaz de darle su corazón en bandeja plata si ella se lo pedía,. Se soltó de Harry que aún lo tenía agarrado por un brazo, lanzó el vaso y el regalo que tenía en las mano contra el piso y se metió de vuelta en la chimenea. Hermione recogió el porta retrato rotó que salía del paquete y se lo puso a Vely en las manos, junto con los otros dos obsequios que le habían traído.

—Bueno que siga la fiesta— dijo con sarcasmo a Harry y Hermione que la miraban incómodos, se dirigió hacia el despacho.

Miraba por la ventana distraída como Samantha ofuscaba a Draco con sus ocurrencias, y de momentos soltaba risillas pesadas.

Miró el porta retrato resquebrajado con la foto movible que el algún momento intentó ser el regalo de Ron y sintió algo de incomodidad al ver esa foto que le había tomado Ginny por sorpresa, donde Ron la tomaba por la cintura y reía alegremente al momento de tomar la imagen, _"Esa ilusión te está durando mucho tiempo_" pensó. Hizo un "_Reparo"_ con su varita y lo acomodó en su escritorio viendo hacia ella.

Abrió los otros dos paquetes con cuidado uno contenía un diario escarlata, "_Porque no hay mejor manera de expresar los sentimientos" _decía la primera página del diario escrita con el puño y letra de Hermione Granger, soltó una leve sonrisa y procedió abrir el presente de Harry, esta era una hermosa rosa de cristal que a la luz destellaba un arcoíris de colores y al pie de esta su nombre tallado, y un _"Feliz Navidad" _en la tarjeta, pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa rosa y lo que quería decir con ella _"Deja que sólo ella sea dura y fría, tú sé como los cálidos colores que desprende"_ y que difícil era serlo.

El treintaiuno de Diciembre se encontraba realmente animado en una casa a orillas del mar caribeño.

A pesar de no haber tenido invitación previa una parvada de al menos cinco pelirrojos iban de aquí para allá arreglando algunas decoraciones, los gemelos Weasley colocaban muérdagos donde podían, querían ver quienes tenían que besarse para esas tradicionales fechas, el ambiente en aquella isla resultaba realmente acogedor, los gemelos habían salido unas que otras veces con aquella castaña que les caía tan bien, incluso ella los ayudaba a hacer sus _"conquistas"_ con las latinas, que simplemente quedaban encantadas con aquel acento inglés de los coquetos pelirrojos.

Sin embargo Ron no había tenido la misma suerte, cuando Samantha había intentado conseguirle una cita con una latina de impactantes ojos ambarinos, el chico había mostrado su nulidad en cuanto a muggles se trataba, se había quedado fascinado con algunos anuncios e ignorado completamente a la joven, teniendo una avergonzada Sam disculparse con ella, para después casi moler a maldiciones a un joven pelirrojo.

También estaban aquellas conquistas que Charlie y Ginny hacían, la pelirroja con su indudable belleza inglesa y aquel guapo joven, Samantha tuvo que inventar que no tenían número de casa, ni computadoras, ni ninguna cosa tecnológica para comunicarse, lo que era cierto, debido a los insistentes chicos y chicas que acudían a ella en busca de alguna información sobre los susodichos de cabezas como el fuego.

Samantha se arrepentía enormemente de haber salido con aquellos escandalosos _"rojitos",_ como ella les llamaba, ahora era una ridícula celestina.

Valeria esa mañana se había ido a caminar, estaba estresada, no soportaba a tantas personas revoloteando en su casa, era una especie de adversidad a los lugares llenos de gente, había dicho que no se aparecería en la casa sino hasta después de mediodía.

Y por el contrario Sam estaba tirada en el suelo justo al lado de la piscina, tenía una jaqueca terrible, y apenas eran las ocho treinta de la mañana, cuando sintió el imperante grito de la Señora Weasley irrumpir en sus tímpanos, llamándola; perezosamente se levantó con el ánimo por los suelos, y se encaminó hacia la señora rechoncha que se encontraba en la desastrosa cocina de su casa.

—¿Me llamabas Molly?— inquirió recostando su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

—Samantha, cariño ¿Estás bien?—.

Sam negó con la cabeza sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás.

—Sólo me duele la cabeza, nada de que preocuparse—.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa y caminó hacia los estantes, tomando un pequeño frasquito con una poción.

De un trago se deshizo del líquido acre, pasarían algunos minutos para que le hiciera efecto, observó a Molly con una sonrisa renovando su ya taimado ánimo de siempre.

—Bien… ¿Para qué soy buena?—.

La rechoncha mujer se acercó y depositó una hoja de papel en sus manos.

—¿Y esto?—.

—Necesito todo lo que dice la lista— explicó, y Sam le dio la vuelta al papel.

—Por Merlín Molly, ¿Tanto?—.

La lista tenía tantas cosas, que incluso podía alimentar a una familia por una semana entera.

—Por supuesto cielo, vienen muchas personas a cenar hoy, recuerda que es fin de año—.

Sam asintió levemente contrariada, _¿A qué cantidad de personas se refería? _Se preguntó puesto que no tenía conocimiento e que viniera alguien más.

—Bien, quizá me tome una hora… o un poquito más—.

Molly agitó las manos en un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador.

—¡FRED, GEORGE!—.

Un fuerte _"Crack_" resonó en la cocina y justo al lado de Samantha aparecieron dos pelirrojos.

—¿Nos llamabas?— preguntó Fred pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sam.

—Sí, quiero que acompañen a la pequeña Samantha a comprar algunas cosas—.

Ellos asintieron sonriendo abiertamente.

—Bien… Vámonos, ¡CAMINADO! Al auto—.

La fuerte exclamación de la chica hizo que los gemelos no tuviesen oportunidad de aparecerse, se despidieron de la señora Weasley, y tomando las llaves del BMW de su hermana, Samantha salió de la cocina.

Luego de una pequeña discusión sobre quien conduciría, en el camino los chicos iban haciéndole preguntas a Samantha, todas y cada una de las preguntas que se les ocurría.

—¿Cómo?— creyó no haber entendido.

—Fred preguntó que si eras virgen—.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Samantha, muy contadas cosas hacían que ella se sonrojara de esa forma y ellos habían dado en el punto, intentó recuperar la compostura para poder responderle al pelirrojo que la veía por el retrovisor.

—Sí Fred, aún lo soy— admitió luego de respirar.

Los pelirrojos se observaron complacidos, habían hecho una pequeña apuesta con Harry y Ron, sobre el estado virginal de la chica, y como siempre ellos habían ganado.

En un pesado silencio siguieron avanzando hacia el mercado con George conduciendo, y luego de pasar repetidamente su tarjeta de debito habían terminado de comprar todo, y el maletero y una pequeña parte de los asientos traseros estaban llenos de bolsas, Samantha mataría a Valeria por decir que ellas cubrirían todos los gastos, su alta dote monetaria había bajado lentamente esa navidad, ahora tendría que ir nuevamente a Gringotts a cambiar más galeones.

Se dejó caer agotada en el asiento trasero, ¿Por qué demonios en la lista salían cosas como _"Esos trapejos que usan los muggles para limpiar"_ o _"Esas cositas alargadas que usan los muggles"?_ por Merlín los muggles usaban muchas cosas alargadas.

Se había visto en la terrible confusión de tener que adivinar que era a lo que refería Molly, y aunque los gemelos le aclaraban levemente sus dudas, la mayor parte del tiempo los había perdido de vista, aunque no se preocupaba ¿Cuántos estragos podían causar dos jóvenes magos en el mundo muggle?

Y como se había equivocado, tuvo que pagar por una cristalería rota, disculparse con un hombre al cual los chicos le habían gritado _"No es nuestra culpa Muggle"_ lo cual aquel hombre, ajeno a la magia había tomado como un insulto, tuvo que pagar unos paquetes de frituras que ellos habían abierto, y disculparse nuevamente con una chica por los cumplidos algo "_Aterradores"_ de los chicos en un vago intento de español.

Sentía que… aquellos pelirrojos, no estaban hechos para salir a socializar con Muggles.

—Sam, no entiendo como haces que parezca tan fácil interactuar con los muggles— sonrió George observándola por el retrovisor.

—Y yo no entiendo como ustedes hacen para que parezca tan difícil—.

La chica enseñó sus blanquecinos dientes al sonreír con picardía.

—Lo sabemos— dijeron a unísono, estaban claros en que eran un desastre, pero al menos no eran tan… como decirlo sin que suene ofensivo, imbéciles como Ron.

—No se preocupen, quizá pronto les de algunos consejos para que aprendan a entenderse con los muggles— culminó la ojiverde, mientras George aceleraba en la recta que daba hasta la entrada de su casa, ella podría jurar que vio su vida pasar a través de sus ojos con el súbito frenazo que ambos habían hecho.

Habían tardado más de lo previsto, y una grave preocupación se vislumbraba en el rostro de la madre Molly, sin embargo al ver que estaban todos en perfecto estado se tranquilizó notablemente, para luego ir a revisar todas las bolsas que habían en el automóvil, y que los gemelos iban transportando con facilidad a la cocina.

Después de haber descargado su ira con un curioso Ron al cual había encontrado fisgoneando en sus gavetas, Valeria se había ofrecido a ayudar a una muy atareada señora Weasley, que iba de ahí para allá, con relativa prisa, mientras preparaba el almuerzo, Valeria le ayudaba con algunas cosas de la cena.

Se denotaba por el olor que a las tres de la tarde inundaba la casa, que la cena iba a ser inmensamente deliciosa, el aroma a pavo relleno, arándanos, jamón ahumado, asado, galletas y pasteles deleitaba a todos los que habitaban ese recinto por el momento.

En un leve arrebato Valeria arrastró a Harry y a Charlie a la licorería más cercana, necesitaba ayuda para elegir las bebidas que se servirían esa noche, además del ya acostumbrado Whiskey de Fuego, las cervezas de Mantequilla y el Whiskey envejecido de Ogdem, ella quería sorprenderlos un poco con las deliciosas bebidas que el mundo muggle ofrecía.

Había comprado un añejo de Whiskey de más de treinta años, vodka el favorito de Samantha, infinidades de bebidas alcohólicas, las mejores que se podían encontrar.

Pero no tenía idea de si todo aquello iba a ser bebido, así que optó por comprar dos de las que más se bebían, vodka y vino.

Más de quince botellas tintineaban en las bolsas, se sentía realizada, metafóricamente hablando, había comprado sus bebidas favoritas, y adquirido algunas por elección de los ayudantes que había llevado con ella, se sentía contenta, era una de las pocas navidades que de verdad había pasado sin su rubio y que _"casi"_ era perfecta, obviando el estrés del gentío.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, sabía perfectamente que ese _"casi"_ tenía que ver única y exclusivamente con el rubio de sus ensueños, sabía que Samantha no había mentido sobre el hecho de que no lo había invitado, pero ella tenía sus dudas, creía saber el hecho de que ese hombre de ojos metálicos hubiese estado en aquella playa, aquella noche estrellada del veinticuatro de diciembre, le hubiese gustado que compartiera con ella aquel treintaiuno, para hacerla completamente perfecta.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Harry le pasaba una bolsa, se dio cuenta de que había manejado mecánicamente hasta su casa, tomó el paquete y ambos entraron.

Fue recibida por la ansiosa mirada de Samantha, sabía exactamente que era lo que quería, le señaló a Charlie, y la chica corrió hasta él arrebatándole las bolsas con botellas, y sacando dos con un líquido transparente.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, algunos se precipitaron para vestir sus ropas nuevas, algunos como Ron por ejemplo, Samantha iba de un lado para otro con un vaso de Martini en la mano, el cual contenía una aceituna sumergida en aquel líquido que Charlie Weasley se imaginó que era proveniente de aquellas botellas.

De improvisto la chimenea proyectó un fuego verdoso, del cual luego fue proyectada la imagen de Hermione Granger, la chica salió de la chimenea, sonriendo suavemente, y de la cocina salió el grito apagado de la señora Weasley preguntando quien había llegado.

La castaña anunció que ya en Gran Bretaña pasaban de las doce. Y en ese momento comenzaron a llegar a través de la red flú todos los invitados de la cena.

A la casa llegaron Bill Weasley, el siguiente después de Charlie Weasley el mayor, Remus Lupin, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Nimphadora Tonks, e increíblemente Ojo Loco Moody. Todos se saludaron alegremente, mientras la señora Weasley decía algo sobre limpiarse bien antes de sentarse en la mesa.

Algunos, otros aurores hicieron acto de presencia en la cena, incluso McGonagall, y hasta el profesor Dumbledore, las bebidas muggles parecieron gustarles a todos, y al señor Weasley fascinarle, Samantha celosamente compartía su vodka con Charlie y Bill que le habían agarrado el gusto a la bebida, Valeria a duras penas pudo disfrutar de su fino vino de uvas, antes de que Ginny se antojara de que le diera un poco, no pudo negarle nada, era su amiga.

Samantha se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que toda la comida se había acabado, y eso que la mesa parecía perfecta para alimentar a un batallón, aunque ¿_Qué se podía esperar?_ La mayoría de los que compartieron con ellos esa noche eran hombres, y hombres grandes, es decir el equivalente a estómagos sin fondo, sonrió, esa navidad la había disfrutado como ninguna, por decirlo hipotéticamente hablando, en realidad, ella nunca había disfrutado ninguna navidad, pero esta era una de las que nunca olvidaría.

Los muérdagos no habían funcionado como a los gemelos les hubiese gustado, irónicamente las únicas veces que personas habían quedado debajo de este, resultaban ser hombres, para el desagrado de los chicos. Y súbitamente ocurrió aquello que estaban esperando una distraída Samantha discutía con Charlie, sobre algo del vodka, debajo de un muérdago.

Valeria se percató de ello y sonrió en su fuero interno, le hubiese gustado ver a su hermana con uno de los Weasley, uno menor claro, ellos eran amables, tiernos y sensibles, hasta cierto punto, no por nada Fleur Delacour estaba emparejada con el fiero William Weasley o mejor conocido como Bill.

—¡Eh Sam!— le llamó con cierta socarronería en su voz.

La castaña dejó una palabra en el aire y se giró a mirar a su hermana, observó como esta le señalaba hacia arriba con una sonrisa lobuna, y los colores se le arrebolaron en las mejillas, era la segunda cosa vergonzosa que pasaba ese día.

Los gemelos empezaron a vitorearle cosas a Charlie que estaba un poco serio, y todos los que estaban presente en el salón comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

Una ahora muy irritada Samantha tomó bruscamente de las solapas a un desprevenido pelirrojo, chocando sus labios contra los de él, súbitamente el color carmesí de sus mejillas se intensificó, soltó al joven que más que asombrado estaba un poco avergonzado de que hubiese sido ella la que tomara la iniciativa y no él.

El salón explotó en vítores, los gemelos pasaron sus brazos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo mientras felicitaban a una sonrojada Samantha, la chica sonrió quitándole peso al asunto, de todas maneras sólo se trataba de un juego navideño, no creía que algo fuese a surgir con Charlie debido a que era como diez años mayor.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos reanudaron su discusión sobre el vodka.


	6. el chico trasparentado

**Un Vago descubrimiento.**

El callejón Diagon estaba desolado, muchas de las tiendas que lo animaban estaban vacías, cada día salía en el profeta que alguno de los propietarios habían sido secuestrados, andar por esas calles con el súbito silencio, temerosos de algún ataque mortífago era desesperanzador. Los ánimos estaban cabizbajos y los colores propios del ambiente de aquel lugar estaban apagados excepto por la tienda de broma de los hermanos Weasley.

Esa tarde de sábado habían ido hasta allá a comprar el contenido de la lista de útiles para su nuevo año de estudio, mientras Sam y Vely compraban sus libros en Floruish & Blotts los demás habían ido a visitar la tienda de bromas de Fred y George, por uno de los ventanales de la tienda la rizada vio los zapatos del trío que salían de la capa de invisibilidad, y mientras la castaña escogía un montón de libros que jamás iba a leer la ojimiel se dispuso a salir y seguirlos, alejada de estos para que no notaran su presencia se fijó en que lo que seguían con tanta discreción era a Malfoy entrando a Borgin & Burkes, que hacía él ahí y sin que querer ser visto fue lo que llamó la atención del cuarteto que lo seguía; Malfoy llevaba unos minutos adentro cuando Vely pasó por delante del trío adentrándose en la tienda, necesitaba por encima de todo averiguar que hacía su primo allí, iba tan elegantemente vestida como la primera vez que Harry la vio, aparentando más edad y viéndose totalmente diferente de la joven que era, pasó haciendo sonar la campanilla.

–¿Conoces a Fenrir Greyback? Es un amigo de la familia pasará a visitarte pronto para asegurarse que le estés dedicando toda la atención a este problema—.

Le decía Malfoy a Borgin mientras Valeria entraba a la tienda llamando la atención de los que ahí estaban. Draco vio a la mujer de arriba a abajo e hizo una mueca de incomodidad, sin embargo sentía que no podía retirar la mirada de ella.

–Buenas tardes señorita Crawford ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó nervioso el hombre, y Draco sintió un vuelco ante esos ojos miel que lo penetraban.

–Tranquilo Borgin, continúa, sólo vine a ver que se me antoja—.

La rizada volteó a ver de reojo unos cráneos encogidos y unos frascos con pociones negras bañadas en polvo, mientras el rubio que había desviado la vista a verla volvió a ver amenazadoramente a Borgin.

—No habrá necesidad señor— dijo retomando la conversación. –¿Quizá quiera llevarlo ahora?—.

—No, por supuesto que no hombre estúpido, ¿Cómo voy a llevar eso por la calle? sólo abstente de venderlo— siseó el rubio, tratando de ignorar a la chica.

—Eso sería algo difícil sería una maravillosa adquisición— afirmó Vely acercándose al rubio y viendo que el objeto más próximo a ellos era un collar, y obviando el armario que reposaba al lado de estos.

—Es un regalo para mi madre— sentenció el ojigris mirándola con recelo y sintiendo en su nariz el aroma que desprendía la chica y le era familiar.

–No debes apreciarla mucho—.

Se separó de ellos y dio una vuelta para ver a su alrededor.

–Ya que es bien conocido que ese collar tiene una maldición. Borgin como se ve que este negocio decae cada vez más, sigo viendo la misma basura de siempre, a acepción claro—.

Miró nuevamente el objeto de conversación.

–Permiso, hasta luego— se despidió haciendo un gesto aristócrata y se marchó, al salir de la tienda hizo una ligera seña al trío que continuaba bajo la capa.

La chica caminó elegantemente hasta salir del Callejón Nocturno y llegar nuevamente a Floruish & Blotts, donde su hermana tenía una discusión armada con el vendedor el cual tenía un libro en la mano y aún así le aseguraba que los dientes de murciélago en conjunto con el veneno de acromántula la harían crecer un poco más, algo que obviamente estaba totalmente fuera de juicio, el trío después de cerciorarse de que Draco saliera de la tienda con las manos vacías alcanzó a la rizada en la tienda quitándose la capa de encima y la vieron con mirada inquisitoria, Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, la tomó suavemente por un brazo y se apartaron unos metros de Ron y Hermione.

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí?— preguntó Harry casi en un susurro.

—Soy lo bastante observadora, sus pies no me pasaron desapercibidos por debajo de la capa, ya les queda un poco pequeña— contestó secamente la rizada mirando a Ron y Mione que los veían con recelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste ahí adentro, qué era lo que quería Malfoy?—.

Siguió Harry con el interrogatorio, al escuchar esto la castaña y el ojiazul se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, necesitaban saber esa respuesta.

–Lo que ustedes escucharon un regalo para su madre, un collar, tal vez otra cosa se le daño y quiere repararlo— aseguró cortante mientras los dejaba ahí parados y se adentraba nuevamente a la tienda de libros.

Se disculpó pagó sus nuevos libros de estudio, tomó a Samantha con fuerza por un brazo y la sacó a rastras de la tienda.

–Me tienes harta con tu comportamiento estúpido, estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con tus imprudencias— le reprochó Vely malgeniada a Sam mientras en sus ojos vislumbraba un haz de odio.

Los ojos de la castaña empezaban a cristalizarse mientras el trío las veía con asombro sin a atreverse a pronunciar palabra o siquiera a interrumpirlas. De alguna forma Valeria se había acostumbrado a tratarla con indiferencia y maleficencia, como le enseñó su madre, pero con pequeños y raros gestos siempre le demostró su cariño a esa alocada que la hacía reír de vez en cuando con sus tonterías, pero más allá de esos pequeños momentos donde la sentía como su hermana, la veía como un estorbo, la actitud de la ojiverde la sacaba de quicio, no entendía como podía ser siempre tan infantil e inmadura, como podía tomar todo lo que la rodeaba y transfigurarlo en algo sin sentido, sin pies ni cabeza, como si la vida sólo fuera un juego y no importara más nada en lo absoluto.

Lo que Valeria no entendía es que en la mente y ser de su pequeña hermana esa era la manera más fácil de salir de su cruda realidad, de olvidar todo el mal, los maltratos y la indiferencia que la rodeaba, sumergida en un mundo de fantasías de donde sólo ella era la dueña y nada ni nadie podía perturbarla.

Se desvanecieron y aparecieron en medio de la arena con Samantha hundida en lágrimas, la cuales se perdieron cuando se sumergió en el mar sin importarle que traía la ropa de salir, Vely subió con su semblante endurecido a una de las habitaciones de la casa que no habían sido usadas desde hacía mucho tirando los paquetes que traía y se quedó ahí con la puerta entre abierta atenta a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, al rato se escuchó el estruendo de la llagada de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione en compañía de dos Aurores, y a Sam que haciendo bromas sobre estos, de repente sintió que unos pasos se acercaban, por suerte en los días de estadía de ellos en su casa había aprendido a conocerles hasta la forma de caminar, se abrió un poco más la puerta haciendo un chirrido incomodo.

—Disculpa ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó Harry amablemente asomando su cuerpo por la puerta.

Vely se volteó y le regaló media sonrisa, se acercó silenciosamente a este quedando frente a frente en una corta distancia, tomó una de sus manos y dejó en ella unas cartas en papel pergamino que ella anteriormente había estado releyendo.

—Son las cartas le que mandaste a Sirius anteriormente, guardó cada una de ellas—.

Harry tomó las notas y las vio mientras a ella se le inundaban las pupilas.

–Supuse que él quería que te las entregara y también esto—.

Se acercó a una cómoda sacó uno de los cajones y extrajo unas fotos, se veía a Lily y James Potter sentados en una banca cargando a un recién nacido Harry, y parados tras estos Sirius cargando una bebita de un año en compañía de una mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos miel, otra donde salía Harry volando al ras del suelo en una escoba de juguete, con alrededor de un año, y una con el pequeño dormido en los brazos de su padrino.

–Toma—.

Le extendió unas fotos al ojiverde.

—¿Es tú madre? era muy hermosa— contestó después de inspeccionar las fotos por unos segundos.

—Así es, ese fue el día en que le pidieron a Sirius que fuera tu padrino—.

—¿Por qué le borraste la memoria a los Malfoy y a…?—.

Ahora cambiaba el tema, a Vely se le endurecieron nuevamente sus delicadas facciones. Lo menos quería era tocar esa tema las razones eran únicamente suyas.

—Porque también son mi familia James, y por los momentos no puedo permitir que sepan de mi existencia, mucho menos… Draco—.

—¿Por qué Draco no, qué es lo que sabes de él? porque sé que oculta algo extraño yo no me creo ese cuento de que va arreglar un collar para su madre, todo la vida a sido un vil tirano, ególatra, sin corazón— exclamó Harry exaltado impregnado odio en cada palabra, mientras Vely controlaba una rabia que empezaba a ascender por su cuerpo.

—Calla James—.

Trató de aparentar una quietud que no tenía, pero el ojiverde hizo caso omiso de esas palabras y siguió lanzando improperios para los Malfoy.

–¡CÁLLATE!—.

La ojimiel respiraba cada vez más fuertemente, pero la pelea ya había empezado, ambos se miraban con rencor.

—¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE CALLARME CUANDO SABES QUE TODO LO QUE DIGO ES VERDAD?, TÚ MEJOR QUE NADIE DEBE SABER LO SUCIO, LO BAJO Y LO MALDITOS QUE SON, ¿POR QUÉ DEFIENDES TANTO A ESE IDIOTA, REPULSIVO, NARCISISTA DE MIERDA, CON FETICHISMO HACIA EL MAL NACIDO VOLDEMORT?!— escupía el pelinegro sin ton ni son.

—¡PORQUE LO AMO!—.

Sacó toda la rabia y los sentimientos que quedaban dentro de sí.

–Amo a ese maldito narcisista—.

Los ojos de Vely mostraron una profunda tristeza.

–Y no es lo que sepa de él, es lo que él sabe de mí—.

Harry la miraba estupefacto escuchando tal revelación, lo menos que se imaginaba es que ella pudiera tener tales sentimientos por su peor enemigo alguien que quizá ella más que nadie debía odiar.

—Pero… su padre es un mortífago— decía ahora con suavidad, ante las pupilas inundadas de la que tenía en frente. –Lucius Malfoy estaba ahí cuando… cuando murió Sirius, ellos…—.

—No puedes culpar al hijo por los errores del padre—.

Se acercó al rostro del iracundo.

–Sé que es increíble, que después de todo yo pueda sentir algo así… pero, crecí en ese mundo, y sí, me da rabia lo que hacen, odio profundamente sus acciones, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento— sonrió con amargura. —Él… no fue quien lo hizo, no puedo odiarlo por eso… por el contrario lo amo— siguió con voz suave. —Te parecerá insólito o tal vez increíble, pero Draco no tiene los mismos sentimientos que su padre él, sólo es una marioneta de Lucius…—.

—Se me hace difícil entender lo que me dices— declaró desilusionado.

El ser inquebrantable, frío y duro se había ido, ante él se hallaba alguien frágil, tan humana como cualquiera, dejaba salir sus deseos con sólo un gesto defensivo, ya no aparentaba la rudeza falsa que había adquirido con los golpes de la vida, ahora simplemente era Valeria Black dejando a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos y aún así él no podía entenderlos.

La veía temblorosa frente a él, sollozando sintiéndose culpable de algo que quizá no debía sentir, mientras miraba el piso con la cabeza agachas como pidiendo perdón y aun así sentía que no podía hacerlo, se sentía traicionado por la persona en que ahora estaba intentando volcar toda su atención.

—Te entiendo— susurró ella levantando la vista.

Él sintió que sus aguamiel se le clavaron como un puñal en el alma, extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla tratando de entenderla y supuso que no debía juzgarla, cómo hacerlo si en el corazón no se manda, sus palabras le habían parecido sinceras sus sentimientos reales, no había tenido ninguna pasión similar, pero, no era ciego, sabía que ese tipo de amor abundaba en el mundo, confinados a la desdicha.

—Nos vemos luego— repuso después de un breve silencio y salió de la habitación.

No podía seguir allí en esa alcoba con sus sentimientos encontrados, quería decirle que era una hipócrita que no podía permitirse sentir eso, pero teniéndola allí era lo menos que podía hacer con sus ojos inquisidores buscando perdón, con esa dulce fragilidad desbordando de su cuerpo que decía que ella no era la culpable de sus sentimiento sino, su corazón, con sus labios rosas temblorosos casi a punto de decir, "_Sácame el alma, quiero dejar de sentir". _

Se fue a su habitación se dio una ducha, se vistió un poco menos elegante que de costumbre, tomó un bolso gamuzado metió un celular y algo de maquillaje, un monedero con dinero muggle, se montó en su automóvil y se marchó.

—¿Qué pasó Harry, por qué peleaban de esa manera?— inquirió Hermione con preocupación esa noche.

—Por lo que oyeron, por Malfoy, ella parece estar enamorada de él— contestó Harry secamente.

Aún no podía creer que su prima pudiera sentir algo tan profundo por alguien tan despreciable.

—Es imposible no puedo aceptarlo— refunfuñó Ron sentado con sus dos amigos alrededor de una fogata, mientras todos los demás cantaban canciones guiadas por el señor Arthur y asaban malvaviscos y salchichas, sin sospechar lo que había pasado con los primos.

Harry se paró dejando atrás la reunión que tenía la familia, desconcertados Hermione y Ron caminaron tras él.

—No entiendo porqué te sientes mal ante el hecho de que ella sienta eso, es muy cercana a ellos ¿No? e hija de una mortífaga — apuntó Hermione tras el ojiverde que en silencio sacaba las fotos y las cartas de su bolsillo y las contemplaba. —Mucho ha hecho con pertenecer a la orden, de alguna forma algún vínculo debía mantener con ellos—.

—Es más que eso Hermione, ella es mi familia por eso me duele—.

Le entregó las fotos para que las viera.

–Ella es hija de Sirius— concluyó con voz apaciguada.

Ron y Hermione se vieron las caras con desconcierto, sabían que tanto misterio alrededor de ella no era normal, definitivamente ahora todo tenía una explicación ante sus ojos. El ojiverde les contó tal cual como pasaron las cosas, el día que ella había ido al número 4 de Privet Drive, como sacó a Sirius de Azkaban, lo que sentía por el rubio y ciertas cosas que había hecho.

—A diferencia de Sirius y ella, toda esa familia es detestable— replicó Ron con vehemencia.

—Pero ¿Por qué Valeria le borró la memoria a los Malfoy? No entiendo— añadió Hermione con interés sentándose en la arena tras los otros dos después de escuchar el relato de la joven.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, es más, no sé porqué lo hizo… Pero, Dumbledore me contó, que su madre era una espía de Voldemort en la Orden del Fénix… Resultó que terminó enamorándose de Sirius y nació Valeria, y fue cuando trató de mantenerla oculta de los demás mortífagos. Voldemort se enteró de que Olsem tenía pensado traicionarlo para irse con Sirius, así que amenazó con matarla, y ella para redimirse persuadió a Peter Pettigrew de unirse a su Lord y a darle el paradero de mis padres, para que se lo hiciera llegar a Voldemort y este los matara… Supongo que Voldemort nunca se enteró de la existencia de esa bebé y ahora que volvió es imperativo que no lo sepa, pues podría matarla, y sacando conjeturas, Voldemort es un ser muy resentido no tolera traiciones, y si se entera de que los Malfoy después de su partida las aceptaron en sus vidas y no hicieron nada para hacerle pagar a Crawford su traición, es capaz de matarlos a ellos también, supongo que es por eso ya que… Ama a Draco—.

Finalizó Harry con resentimiento recostándose de la palmera que tenía tras él.

Valeria llegó a su casa cerca de la una de la madrugada, estaba visiblemente ebria, tal vez la única manera que encontró para dejar de sentir, vio a su alrededor, al parecer sus invitados ya estaban dormidos, a excepción del trío que tenía entablada una conversación sobre ella en la penumbra del salón.

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, entró a su habitación desvistiéndose a la luz del celular sin molestarse en encender la lámpara, cogió un short y una camiseta y se las puso como pudo, se lanzó boca abajo en su cama, abrazó una almohada y empezó a sollozar.

Sintió que la puerta se abrió, tardó en reaccionar, se quitó el cabello de la cara y se levantó con dificultad para caminar hasta la puerta, "_Vely"_ oyó susurrar a una voz ronca, se acercó tambaleante un poco más a aquel bulto para detallarlo mejor.

–¡¿Draco eres tú?!—.

Vely se lanzó entre sus brazos.

–¿Estás bien?—.

Le revisaba el rostro sin poder distinguirlo, se fue hasta sus labios y lo besó suavemente, él parecía aún más desconcertado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, tenía aquella chica que adoraba entre sus brazos y la pegó contra su pecho con fervor, sintiendo que un momento como ese no lo tendría jamás.

–No debes estar aquí yo borré tu memoria… ¿Estás bien verdad?–.

Él no pronunciaba palabra tenía miedo de dañar su momento mágico, los ojos de Valeria empezaron a cristalizarse mientras este la tomaba en silencio nuevamente entre sus brazos, sintiéndose querido por la mujer que tanto adoraba, gruesas lágrimas salían ahora de los ojos miel y empezó a temblar en su manos.

Tenues respiraciones inaudibles escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta la cual se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a Hermione y Harry que lo veían con recelo.

–No lastimen a Draco por favor— instó Vely con ebriedad parándose delante de él de forma protectora.

Hermione prendió la luz de la habitación la cual encandiló a la rizada dificultando su visibilidad por unos segundos.

—Ese no es Draco, Vely— arrastró Hermione con resentimiento, la ojimiel volteó a ver al chico y efectivamente no era Draco sino Ron.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana y el alcohol la ayudaron a imaginarse por un momento que era su rubio deseado.

Lo miró desencajada, sin saber exactamente que sentir, pero más que nada, sentía el dolor de encontrarse una vez más viendo a Draco en otra persona, de no poder aguantar la vida sin él, sin su olor, sin su boca, sin su cariño, de repente sus ojos se ensombrecieron cayendo en cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado, Ron en cierta forma se había aprovechado de su alcoholizada debilidad, lo vio fijamente dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa ominosa, y lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de su ser, esa bofetada contenía dolencia, frustración, aborrecimiento, resignación, desahogo todas sus malos sentimientos en aquel golpe, con la persona que menos se los merecía.

—Lárgate de aquí– exigió con voz fantasmal mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

Harry le hizo una seña a Ron de que se fuera, Hermione lo tomó por un brazo y lo sacó de la habitación mirándolo con decepción.

El ojiverde se acercó a Vely levantándola del piso pero esta se desplomó entre sus brazos, Harry la cargó con delicadeza y la acostó en su cama, la arropó, limpió sus lágrimas, la observó por unos segundos.

—Discúlpame— susurró en su oído y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó aletargada.

Volteó rápidamente sorprendiéndose de que lo fuera escuchado y volvió para acariciar sus cabellos.

—Por lo de esta tarde, no debí reaccionar así y ahora veo que no fue lo mejor, no entendí bien tu sufrimiento—.

Pero para entonces sus razones habían llegado demasiado tarde, ella transitaba por el mundo de los sueños.

Salió al pasillo donde la esperaban Ron y Hermione; el ojiverde agarró al pelirrojo por la camisa y lo pegó contra la pared con fuerza viéndolo amenazadoramente, la castaña se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para defender al chico.

—La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, soy yo el que te va a partir la cara— amenazó Harry.

Más que amedrentar a su amigo, quería caerse a golpes el mismo, todo había sido su error, la pelea, las lágrimas, la culpa, la ebriedad de la ojimiel, el beso que recibió su amigo, la disección que ahora sentía de sí mismo, definitivamente no lo había hecho bien últimamente, no era así como debía llevar y empezar las cosas.

Ron lo veía trémulo, nunca lo había visto de aquella forma tan amenazadora, era la primera vez que su mejor amigo lo amenazaba de esa manera.

—No… no fue mi intensión de verdad…— empezó a defenderse. –Lo sabes, cuando ella subió las escaleras tambaleándose y se golpeó con el marco de la puerta, te dije que quería saber si estaba bien, y por eso entré a su habitación, pero ella me saltó encima creyendo que yo era Malfoy— tenía la voz temblorosa.

—Y fuiste incapaz de hablar o de sacarla de su sueño, nosotros estábamos tras la puerta, escuchamos lo que te decía y tu jamás le dijiste quien eras, que diantres ibas a lograr con que ella creyera que eras Malfoy, ¿Qué era lo que querías?— le reprochaba Hermione con voz aguda.

–En ese momento yo sólo quise… sentirla entre mis brazos, ella me trató con tanto amor, que no tuve fuerzas para decirle la verdad… y ustedes saben que ella me gusta— respondió Ron con tristeza.

Harry que aún lo tenía agarrado por la camisa lo soltó lentamente, de los ojos de la castaña salieron dos silenciosas lágrimas y se volteó para ocultarlas, los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el ojiazul sumergido en su desdicha, el pelinegro incomodo por sus amigos y resentido con él mismo, y Hermione ocultando sus sentimientos ante los presentes.

Escucharon ruidos en una de las habitaciones y salieron de su mutismo.

—De igual forma Ron ese no era la manera… Vamos hablemos allá afuera—.

Harry se encaminó hacia la playa seguido de sus amigos.

—Samantha pero ¿qué haces?— inquirió Hermione al ver a la chica completamente mojada.

—Estaba persiguiendo a un maldito perro— murmuró escurriendo su cabello.

—Pero estás toda empapada—.

Ron la observaba confundido, ¿_Por qué iría a perseguir a un perro?_ Sam negó mostrando su varita.

—Me la había quitado cuando estaba sentada en la playa, y luego se metió al agua y tuve que meterme detrás de él—.

Harry y Ron se sonrojaron cuando Samantha se quitó la camiseta de botones que tenía, la apuntó con la varita y cuando estuvo a punto de secarla Hermione se escandalizó.

—¡No puedes usar magia fuera del colegio!— exclamó, entonces Samantha soltó la prenda, y observó la enorme camiseta de Harry.

—¿Me la prestas? No quiero que mi hermana me acribille por entrar mojada a la casa—.

Harry titubeó y se sacó la camiseta del cuerpo, Samantha se la puso, y esta le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

–Usas ropa un poco enorme— comentó.

Hermione giró a Harry y a Ron sobre sus ejes cuando la castaña pasó a quitarse el short, hizo la ropa una bola y observó a los tres jóvenes.

—Gracias Harry te la devuelvo mañana—.

Y sin más se adentró a la casa.

—¡Está loca!— exclamó nuevamente Hermione en voz alta, Harry y Ron la observaron escépticos.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Voy a ir a ponerme una camisa—.

Harry se metió en la casa dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos, sin saber de que hablar.

Al día siguiente después del suceso del supuesto Draco aparecido en la habitación, el trío esperaba con impaciencia que Valeria saliera de la penumbra de su cuarto los tres miraban expectantes las escaleras mientras tomaban el desayuno, no querían ni imaginarse como podía estar de histérica la rizada después de lo de esa noche.

La mañana pasó sin más, pero los nervios no se calmaban y ya estaban empezando a dar sospechas, sobre todo a Ginny que no se le escapaba una; a la señora Weasley le tuvieron que explicar que Vely había estado bebiendo y que sería mejor no despertarla, ya que se empeñaba en subir a verla y llevarle el desayuno.

Eran la una de la tarde y estaban todos reunidos en el comedor almorzando cuando escucharon pasos en la escalera, a los segundos frente a ellos apareció Valeria elegantemente vestida, peinada y maquillada, como solía estar la mayoría del tiempo, saludó con un _"Buen provecho a todos_", se dirigió a la alacena, sacó un frasquito con una poción para la migraña que la estaba matando y se lo tomó, abrió la nevera sacó una pera y empezó comerla despreocupadamente.

–Buenos días hija ¿cómo te sientes?— saludó Molly sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja.

El trío se vio la cara con preocupación y luego fijaron la mirada en su plato como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, menos Harry que la veía desencajado, ni por un momento olvidaría lo de la noche anterior.

–Los muchachos me dijeron que llegaste muy tarde, ¿Es cierto que estabas bebiendo?— inquirió en tono regañón.

Vely la vio con sus ojerosos ojos maquillados y le regaló una amplia pero dificultada sonrisa.

–Así es— admitió, ignorando la mirada de Harry. –Y afortunadamente no me acuerdo de nada, por todo lo que tomé debo haber hecho un gran ridículo—.

Molly la vio escandalizada, pero ella le regaló una despreocupada sonrisa, lo menos que quería admitir la desilusión del día anterior, si podía siquiera por un momento imaginarse que todo estaba bien, lo haría.

Tomó un poco de jugo, se acercó al perchero se colocó su túnica cual digna bruja, caminó a la chimenea y desapareció tras arrojar los polvos Flú. Al parecer todo estaba en calma

Pero algo los sobresaltó, una lechuza entró de repente por la ventana, planeó por encima de sus cabezas y se posó justo delante de Harry soltándole en el plato una carta, Harry la tomó, acarició las plumas del ave y esta se fue ululando tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Harry se paró de la mesa y se alejó de los presentes buscando un poco de privacidad para leer la nota que tenía en sus manos y sabía perfectamente que aquella caligrafía impecable era del profesor Dumbledore.

**Querido Harry,**

**Hay una búsqueda que hemos comenzado, pero se acerca la hora de que seas tú el que la termine, a penas llegues al colegio, te daré clases particulares, y te enseñaré algo que nadie mejor que tú debes conocer.**

**Es hora de que sepas el motivo de porqué continúa en este tiempo.**

**Mis cariños, Dumbledore.**

Harry releyó la carta incrédulo, no podía creer que el propio Dumbledore el único mago al que le temía Voldemort le daría clases.

xxx

Hermione estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala de estar, a pesar de ser su sexto año, se sentía inútil, sentía que no era importante para ellos después de la llegada de la prima de Harry, ni para ellos, ni para todo lo que se estaba presentando, Voldemort había vuelto, eso era inevitable, se levantó lentamente, se acercó a Harry, se sentó a su lado y lo miró consternada, el chico aún estaba muy triste por la muerte de su padrino, la cual recordaba más desde la llagada de Vely, la que a veces lo veía con resentimiento como culpándolo de su muerte, le sonrió intentando reconfortarlo pero fue en vano.

—Harry todo va a estar bien— dijo la castaña intentando convencerse de que así fuera. Este la miró y la abrazó, ella correspondió y le susurró al oído –Ya lo verás, Valeria te va a ver de mejor manera, y con su apoyo y el nuestro vencerás más fácil a Voldemort—.

Él se separó y la miró a los ojos.

—Eso espero Mione— suspiró el pelinegro levantándose y subiendo a su habitación.

Hermione se hundió en el sofá, poco a poco sus parpados se fueron haciendo más pesados, cayó en un mundo de sueños, donde todo era posible, donde no había guerra y en el mundo mágico reinaba la paz.

Sintió que era zarandeada por alguien, abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny vestida como toda una mujer adulta con ropa de Valeria, llevaba puesto unos pantalones holgados doblados justo debajo de las rodillas, con una blusa de seda con encaje y una chaqueta entallada, y más atrás a Samantha vestida toda de negro y unos anteojos también negros haciéndose pasar por una espía.

—¿Pero qué les pasa?— preguntó Hermione asombrada por el atuendo de las chicas.

—Es hora de relajarnos y hacer de las nuestras— dijo Ginny en casi un susurro, asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara.

—Es cierto, hoy somos dueñas de esto— afirmó Sam enseñando una tarjeta de crédito y las llaves del auto de Vely. –Valeria no está y no creo que venga pronto, nos escaparemos de Molly— rió macabramente.

—¿Pero están locas? No podemos escaparnos, eso no está bien, y Samantha, eso le pertenece a Valeria— reprochó Hermione poniéndose de pie escandalizada.

—No, las llaves del auto son de ella, la tarjeta es mía para casos de emergencias mientras estoy aquí, y estar en el mundo muggle y no salir a disfrutar de sus encantos es un gran pecado del que tengo que salvarme, además como mi hermana me dice: ya soy toda una mujer ¿no? Así que necesito comprarme ropa acorde— apuntó Sam caminando de un lado a otro.

—Pero somos menores de edad— refunfuño Mione.

—Somos brujas Hermione y no hay nada que en el mundo muggle no podamos remediar, además sé perfectamente que sabes conducir, así que sube ponte ropa de Valeria y vámonos que aquí ¡ya!— exclamó la pelirroja encaminándola hacia la habitación.

—Yo me conozco esta isla, la he paseado muchas veces con Valeria es como una ciudad, tiene de todo y no está mal salir a divertirnos, no es justo que vengan y se vayan sin conocerla, así que con tu ayuda les daré un tour— Samantha hablaba sin parar de lo que harían, como lo harían, a donde irían y demás, caminando de un lado a otro mientras Ginny les buscaba algo que las hiciera ver mayor.

Hermione las veía horrorizadas, no tenía idea de lo que harían pero en manos de las decididas imparables no le quedaba más que acompañarlas para cuidar que no se metieran en problemas.

Su paseo era un paseo de locos y Hermione tenía los nervios de punta, cuando iban en el auto las chicas casi se salían por las ventanas para apreciar los grandes edificios y las tiendas, visitaron un museo y comieron en un elegante restaurant, al llegar al centro comercial brincaban de un lado a otro, Ginny se quedaba boquiabierta con lo que veían sus ojos, la cantidad de aparadores con hermosas prendas de vestir, de las cuales Sam le compró algunas y se compró otras a ella misma, y a la pelirroja casi se le cae la quijada cundo entraron a la sala de cine y vieron una película de acción, sin duda alguna el mundo mágico era increíble pero el mundo muggle tenía cosas impresionantes de la cual disfrutar.

Hermione casi a final del paseo terminó relajándose, de una u otra forma una salida con amigas le venía muy bien para olvidarse de todo por un rato, se compró algunas cosas, unos lentes de sol, unas sandalias, algunas blusas, y sin duda alguna la atención de las tres fue llamada por los hermosos latinos que caminaban a su alrededor, de los cuales Ginny se robó algunas miradas y Hermione no se quedó atrás pues con el vestido estrapless que le obligó a usar la pelirroja se veía fenomenal.

Su salida terminó sin más que diversión, y una buena excusa por parte de Sam las salvó a las tres de caer en las fauces coléricas de Molly.

xxx

El primero de septiembre ya todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, las grandes mesas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos en espera de los próximos integrantes de sus casas, el último niño de primer año se estaba parando del banquillo, era de Ravenclaw.

—Samantha Pain—.

Llamó la profesora McGonagall leyendo el papel pergamino, la chica que esperaba ansiosa casi corrió hacia el banquillo, le quitó el sombrero a la profesora de las manos y se lo puso.

—Atrevida como ninguna, un atisbo de locura, pero muy astuta, extrovertida y perspicaz— decía el sombrero seleccionador.

—Podrías, apresurarte un poquito— pidió la castaña.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban era que hurgaran en su memoria, el sombrero gruñó un poco y siguió mirando en la mente de la castaña.

—Oye, no veas mis recuerdos ahí hay cosas que no debes ver— instó con vehemencia.

La profesora McGonagall volteó exaltada mirando a la chica con reproche, y Dumbledore la veía divertido aguantando las ganas de reír.

—Entonces será… ¡SLYTHERIN!— gritó el sombrero.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Slytherin?— masculló la castaña sintiendo como McGonagall le quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza.

—Bienvenida señorita Pain. Diríjase hacia su mesa por favor—.

La profesora le dio unas palmaditas a la castaña por la espalda, mientras esta suspiraba.

—Sólo son años y años de tradición— murmuró caminando hacía la mesa y sentándose despreocupadamente justo al lado de cierto rubio arrogante.

Todos voltearon a ver aquella chica con aspecto sombrío que se adentraba por el centro del pasillo, Dumbledore la miró como si la conocía desde mucho; Draco que estaba expectante en saber quien era sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando la vio, no entendía por qué pero sentía ciertas mariposas en el estómago, su corazón se aceleró, sus sentidos se perdieron en la imagen de aquella hermosa y umbría chica de cabellos ensortijados que pasaba delante de sus ojos, sin notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin razón, bajó la mirada y sonrío.

—Estudiantes ella es Valeria Olsem, será su nueva compañera en el séptimo año, bienvenida Valeria, creí que no llegarías—.

Dumbledore saludó con amabilidad mientras la chica le regalaba una tenue sonrisa.

—Lo siento profesor, perdí el tren y tuve que arreglármelas para llagar aquí— se disculpó.

—Oh no, no, lo importante es que llegaste, tranquila, no eres la primera estudiante que llega al colegio en algo que no es el tren—.

Sonrió echándole una mirada a Ron y Harry.

–Ahora pasa al banquillo—.

La chica se acercó al banquillo y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero seleccionador.

—Impresionante, por tu cuerpo corre la sangre de las casas rivales, valentía y astucia abundan en ti— decía mientras Vely tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—Gryffindor— susurró con voz ominosa.

—Aaaaa Gryffindor, estás decidida, espero tengas mucha suerte, y será… ¡GRYFFINDOR!— gritó el sombrero seleccionador mientras los alumnos de la casa vitoreaban.

Vely caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde la esperaban Hermione, Ron y Harry con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, la ojimiel al sentarse vislumbró a un rubio en la lejanía notando que este la observaba, lo vio con confusión, entornó los ojos mientras él la veía inquisitoriamente, Harry le susurró algo en el oído, esta dejó de mirarlo, volteó a ver a Ron y sonrió.

El banquete dio comienzo y Sam se había servido de todo un poco.

—Esto se ve tan delicioso— musitó mientras el rubio volteó a verla despectivamente.

—Todo es delicioso, sí, pero no como para que dejes a todos sin bocado— comentó el rubio.

Draco observó el plato de la chica, este contenía pequeñas cantidades cada cosa que estaba frente a ella, la Samantha volteó a verlo tragando grueso y haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

—Cuando no has comido más que sólo pan con mermelada y vodka, en un mes, todo aquello que se vea delicioso lo comerías—.

El de ojos acerados la miró confundido no entendía la razón de la familiaridad que sentía con la castaña que estaba su lado, pero cuando habló sintió que mucho antes había oído esa voz, aunque nunca en su vida hubiera hablado con esa niña.

—¿Por qué solo comías eso? ¿Acaso tus padres no te alimentan?— inquirió el muchacho tomando un bocado de la ensalada que tenía en su plato, el rostro de la castaña se ensombreció por un segundo.

—Mis padres están muertos—.

Dicho esto la chica carraspeó la garganta levemente incomoda, Draco casi se atarugaba con la hoja de lechuga que estaba comiendo.

—Pero vivo con mi hermana mayor, lo cual es mil veces peor—.

—¿Quién es tu hermana?— preguntó el chico con la curiosidad picándole en el cuerpo.

—La amargada que entró de última al Gran Comedor, se llama Valeria—.

Draco sintió una extraña calidez en su estomago al escuchar el nombre _¿Por qué esas dos hermanas se le hacían tan familiares?_

—¿Cómo te llamas?— inquirió el joven.

—Samantha Pain, ¿Y tú?—.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, él creía ser conocido por todos, después de todo era un Malfoy.

—Draco Malfoy—.

—Y ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué te interesa saber algo sobre mí o mi hermana?— indagó la chica mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel de carne a la boca.

—Curiosidad—.

Y como si nunca hubiesen hablado, Draco le dio la espalda para comenzar a socializar con su grupo de amigos.


	7. amor o amortentia?

**¿Amor o Amortentia?**

Esa tediosa mañana Vely caminaba hacia el patio de trasformaciones pensando en las insolencias de Draco Malfoy, en las desfachateces de su hermana, en el tedioso y peligroso trabajo que tenía que realizar a escondidas, en los estúpidos celos y amor de Ron que precisamente esa mañana la había obligado a comerse unos chocolates, "_mmm los chocolates"_ pensó, esos chocolates que extraordinariamente le habían cambiado el ánimo y que cada vez que cerraba los ojos le hacían ver el apuesto rostro de un japonés sin que pudiera pensar lógicamente, _"Que Bello"_ se decía así misma, mientras seguía meditabunda sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor .

En la lejanía un chico de cuarto año intentaba convertir un banco en un jabalí, la rizada que no se fijaba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor se sentó justo en la misma banca cuando se transformaba en el horrendo animal, el puerco comenzó a chillar incontrolablemente y acto seguido Vely empezó a dar alaridos mientras este corría de un lado a otro dando saltos con ella encima sentada de lado sin saber de donde aferrarse, que hacer o como actuar, se ponía cada vez más roja, del susto, de la ira, del ridículo, mientras todos reían a su alrededor, de repente el jabalí dio un brinco tan fuerte que hizo que la ojimel callera sentada de nalgas en el suelo, apretando sus dientes para no gritar, de repente escuchó un _"Finite Incantatem_", mientras veía a los lados para ver quien había sido el gracioso que había hecho tal desparpajo, pero sus ojos quedaron fijos en unos negros que la miraban con una encantadora sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a pararse, sin embargo esta no pudo responder estaba enbobada, el rostro de aquel japonés de perfectas facciones que tenía en frente se llevaba toda su atención era idéntico al chico que había tenido en sus pensamientos momentos antes, se vio reflejada en esos profundos ojos negros que la desorbitaron instantáneamente, su liso cabello desprolijo se venía a su frente dándole un aire de rebeldía, sin duda era apuesto y encantador.

—Disculpa ¿Me permites ayudarte?— preguntó el chico cortésmente aún con la mano extendida y regalándole un seductora sonrisa.

Vely salió de su ensimismamiento tomó la mano del chico y se paró tan rápido que casi pegó su rostro con el del ojinegro, puso una de sus manos en el pecho de este para evitar el golpe y sintió un buen formado torso, que la hizo caer nuevamente en su letargo, acariciaba el pecho sin importarle lo que él pudiera decir o lo que vieran los demás, este sonreía tiernamente ante el gesto de ella y la veía con sus ojos perdidos de ensoñación.

—Mucho gusto soy Luan Le— se presentó cordialmente. –Voy a Historia de la Magia contigo y a Adivinación—.

Vely lo veía encantada tratando de recordar algo, reconoció la corbata de Hufflepuff y supuso que tal vez era cierto pues veía esa clase con esa casa pero no entendía como había pasado desapercibido ese chico ante sus ojos, que justamente ahora era tan visible para ella, adueñándose de sus pensamientos que no le permitían pensar en nada más sino él.

–Entiendo que no me recuerdes, no pierdes tu tiempo viendo para los lados— finalizó el chico con un dejo de aflicción en su voz.

—No, no es eso, disculpa es sólo que… Mucho gusto—.

Valeria apenada le extendió la mano en pos de saludo la cual el chico estrechó con delicadeza.

–Muchas gracias por ayudarme, yo… yo no…—.

Vely se sentía estúpida por no poder pronunciar palabra, ya no recordaba el ridículo que había hecho, él la veía con una dulzura inigualable.

Vely lo vio de arriba abajo como si habían echado un conjuro de amor en ella, para sus ojos él no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún modelo, era alto, delgado con su cuerpo torneado, ojos negros, cabello liso azabache, con mejillas rosadas tal vez por el sol, llevaba el uniforme puesto sin la túnica, sus pantalones de vestir negros y la camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas casi hasta los codos y con la corbata desatada por encima de sus hombros, excepcionalmente sexy.

La rizada se abofeteó mentalmente sintiendo que tenía que cerrar su boca para no babear ante aquel adonis.

—Ya es hora de clases… ¿Vamos?—.

Sonrió el extendiéndole su brazo caballerosamente, Vely lo vio con incredulidad, y se aferró a él, pensando definitivamente en que ese podía ser la mayor razón para olvidar, a un rubio y un pelirrojo insoportables.

Definitivamente aquella fue la clase que más disfrutó desde que llegó a Hogwarts, al llegar al salón se sentaron juntos, compartieron sus ideas, rieron tontamente ante las incoherencias dichas por Trelawney, y ambos se perdían por segundos en sus miradas, sin duda alguna y extrañamente se gustaban fervientemente.

Xxx

Vely estaba magnetiza con Luan, con sus ojos que la sacaban de la realidad, veía al mundo con una singular belleza, estaba tan ensimismada que no le importaba que su amigo Ron la engordara cada día a punta de bombones y caramelos, que no la dejaban pensar y que la hacían sentir más amor en su corazón, oía el canto de los pájaros, sentía la brisa entrando por la ventana, saludaba con una gran sonrisa a Raquel y todo aquel, lo que dejaba perpleja a la población de Hogwarts.

Unos días después Luan caminaba pacientemente por los corredores con la mirada perdida y soñadora pensando en lo que haría ese día. Había quedado de encontrarse con la rizada en el puente colgante y al llegar allí la encontró sexymente parada contemplando el escenario natural que tenía en frente.

—Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?—.

Saludó dulcemente pasando sus manos suavemente por la cintura de la ojimiel cerrándolas en una abrazo y se quedó así un rato viendo el paisaje por encima del hombro de ella, ambos contemplaban el parsimoniosamente las lejanías que estaban más allá del castillo.

—Te amo estoy locamente enamorado de ti— soltó de pronto el japonés volteando a Vely hacia el que lo veía quijotescamente.

—Aaajjááá— contestó dulce con voz alargada, sin importarle de dónde venía aquel sentimiento apresurado.

—Tú me amas también ¿Verdad?— inquirió ansioso.

—Yo… aajjááá—.

Por alguna razón no pudo ser tan espontanea como él, definitivamente esas palabras no salían de su boca, pero para Le ese no era problema esa corta respuesta había sido más que suficiente para él.

—Muy bien entonces eres mi novia— declaró acercando rápidamente sus labios a los de ella y cerrándolos en su primer beso.

A Valeria la inundó un sentimiento placentero, desde luego unas manos ya se habían entrelazado entre su pelo y su cintura. Pero… ¿_Cuando Draco había dejado de ser el dueño de sus labios?_ Y sobre todo ¿_Desde cuándo ella había permitido que eso fuera así_? En lugar de contestarse esas preguntas, cerró los ojos, igual a como los tenía el chico.

Xxx

Sam hablaba animadamente con Theodore mientras caminaban hacia la sala común, era agradable hablar con él, era simpático, sabía escuchar y no juzgaba. Irremediablemente se había encariñado con él, la ayudaba a hacer sus deberes, y ella cuando no estaban a la vista de nadie le enseñaba algunas maldiciones.

Algunas veces lo había encontrado mirándola fijamente, con esos enigmáticos ojos verdes clavados en ella, mientras hacía cualquier cosa, no podía evitar que los colores le subieran al rostro para que él sonriera complacido. Él la había interrogado con un ferviente interés sobre el suceso del baño, Samantha declaró que no tenía comentarios sobre el asunto, más de una vez perdiendo los estribos por la estúpida insistencia de Nott, pero él lanzaba uno de sus comentarios sagaces "_Pero si me viste desnudo ¿Cómo quieres que no pregunte_?" Allí se quedaba sin argumentos y se iba disgustada.

Pero ese día no había mencionado nada relacionado con el asunto del baño, simplemente hablaban de trivialidades, colegio, amigos, El Profeta, nada importante en realidad, y se había ofrecido a ayudarla a inventar un ensayo de Adivinación. Aquel pergamino, contenía desdichas, muertes, sucesos irreales casi salidos de un libro de ficción, y se suponía que se trataba el estudio de los sueños.

Samantha hacía imitaciones cómicas de la profesora Trelawney, hasta que llegó Malfoy arrastrándola con él.

—¿Qué quieres?— inquirió molesta.

El rubio sintió la cólera colarse por sus huesos, ¿_Cómo que, que quería?_ Estaba claro lo que quería.

—¿Con quién está saliendo tu hermana?—.

El reproche en su voz fue palpable, Samantha aguantaba las ganas de reír, temía que si lo hacía el rubio se enojaría, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo lo miró a los ojos con desinterés.

—Con un chino de séptimo, creo que es Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, no lo sé, lo que sé es que se llama Luan Le—.

Con aquella información Draco salió de la sala común, y estaba segura de que Malfoy quería oírlo de los labios de Valeria.

En las mazmorras Vely salía de la clase de pociones y cerca de allí la esperaba un rubio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, lo vio de reojo y siguió de largo, de una u otra manera sabía el por qué de su irritación, y es sólo que ya era oficial que estaba saliendo con el japonés Luan Le y no únicamente eso, sino que también se había alejado de él, se escabulló lo más que pudo para no encontrárselo por los pasillos después que pasó lo del beso y más que eso, no le había dado ninguna explicación.

El ojigris se paró justo después que esta pasó y la siguió por el vestíbulo hasta que la alcanzó.

—¿Por qué sales con ese chino si sabes que me amas a mí?— inquirió el rubio tomando a la chica por un brazo y volteándola bruscamente, esta se soltó en un movimiento ágil y lo encaró.

—Suéltame y es japonés— exigió y aclaró con calma tal vez porque el chocolate que le había hecho llegar Ginny hacía un rato la había armonizado. Sin preguntarse nunca por qué su mente no le permitía pensar en más nada que no fuera Luan, por qué sus sentidos no podían percibir lo que realmente era importante, y sus sentimientos tenían una ardua lucha unos contra otros y aun así eran torpes y aletargados. —Y además por Morgana Malfoy, ¿Qué te hace creer eso?— preguntó acomodándose la mochila con aparente calma.

—Lo sé, lo siento, tu cuerpo, tus ojos no me engañan y mucho menos ese beso que me diste en el baño—.

La agarró por ambos brazos atrayéndola hacia él pegando su frente con la de ella.

—Aff por favor Malfoy eso fue un ataque de locura estaba muy molesta y bueno, canalicé mi ira de esa manera— respondió con visible desinterés.

Aunque en ese momento sus sentires por el rubio estaban ganando la batalla y ni que se comiera mil chocolates podía dejar de sentir la debilidad al tenerlo tan cerca así que pensaba desmesuradamente en Le.

—¡Oh si que conveniente, eso no fue lo que me dijiste!— gruñó, clavando sus ojos en los de ella con total cólera.

—¡Eso no quiso decir que te ame!—.

Se zafó del fuerte agarre del rubio.

–Eso te lo has creado tú solo, lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo es perseguirme, acercarte más a mí cuando lo que yo quiero es alejarme de ti—.

Le espetó Vely rápidamente pero aun así su mente sintiéndose últimamente contraría por esas sensaciones de extremó amor y calma no dejó de sentir ese fiero amor.

"_Si pudiera arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo"_ pensaba; Draco por su parte tenía la mirada clavada en el piso no podía creer lo había escuchado y se hacía un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Entonces por qué… por qué aunque te resistías me dejabas sentir tu estremecimiento cuando estabas cerca de mí, tu respiración, tu maldita y atrayente mirada?—.

Estudiaba su rostro con detenimiento, ciertamente no parecía la misma, su personalidad chispeante y vehemente había desaparecido, su mirada estaba ida cómo si la fueran drogado con algún tipo de poción o estuviera bajo un "_Imperio"._

—¡Ay por favor ya! Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra—contestó de repente como si eso hubiera pasado ya hace muchos años —Si te amara no estuviera saliendo con Luan ¿No te parece? además lo único que pasó entre nosotros fue ese beso, de resto éramos dos chicos que coincidían y punto, como tú mismo lo dijiste una vez—.

—¿QUÉ TE PASA?— gritó ante su semblante ensimismado.

—Nada, ya déjame en paz de una buena vez—.

Finalizó la conversación dejando a Draco anonadado, sin duda alguna eso era más de lo que se esperaba.

Vio sus ojos idos, esa calmada pelea, esas palabras precisas sin un dejo de falsedad, y sintió que la perdía que era cierto, que todo lo que él había sentido se lo había creado el mismo, que ella estaba enamorada de ese Chino o Japonés como lo había dicho, ella drogada de amor por él, sin importarle lo que pasara en el mundo porque era realmente feliz.

xxxx

Estaba parado frente al lago justo encima del muelle contemplando aquel espejo oscuro y profundo que tenía delante de él, sin duda se sentía abrumado, sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, miedo, frustración, dolor, ira, eso era lo que más sentía en ese momento, rabia y decepción, se sentía engañado, sentía que había caído en las redes de una falsedad, aunque siempre había sido un hombre duro hasta consigo mismo, se sentía débil, sí, últimamente no era él, estaba muy susceptible, la preocupación de realizar bien su encomendado y la desilusión del amor lo tenían por el piso.

El frío le hizo sentir una lágrimas que bajaba por su rostro y se mezclaba con el agua gélida del lago, lo veía queriendo que esa única gota que se atrevía a derramar se perdiera ahí para siempre, para que nadie supiera de sus debilidades, sentía unas profundas ganas de olvidar esos ojos miel y concentrase exclusivamente en lo que de verdad importaba, pero también se preguntaba que era eso, si en realidad lo que a él le importaba era ser feliz por lo menos una vez en su vida, preocuparse sólo por él y no por lo que pensara su padre y los que lo rodeaban, pero que más daba, en ese momento de su vida en lo que debía enfocar todo su interés era en matar a Dumbledore, hacer feliz al Señor Oscuro, pagar la deuda de su padre, rogar para que lograra derrotar a Harry y lo dejaran en paz, pero por otra parte deseaba que Potter matara esa maldita serpiente de una vez por todas y empezar una vida nueva sin temerle a nada ni nadie, sí, empezar una nueva vida con esa mujer, _"Rayos volvió a mis pensamientos"_ se dijo, pero como no si en un par meses se había apoderado de todo su ser, recordaba todos los mementos que la tuvo cerca como momentos mágicos, aquellos que podían cambiar toda su existencia, le parecía que había pasado hace tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, hacía apenas unas semanas que perdió a su amada. A orillas el lago se entumecía a causa del frío.

—Procura vivir— se dijo.

Respiró profundo sintiendo como el aire le enfriaba sus pulmones, subió la mirada al cielo, "_Siéntate, __Aguanta el frio y contempla las cosas bellas del mundo"_ pensó en las palabras de Vely y que ese sin duda alguna era el mejor consejo que le habían dado en toda su vida, y el único que recordaría hasta el final de sus días aunque le fuera doloroso pensar de quien venía.

xxxx

Ron los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, la pareja ahora se encontraba en el Gran Comedor Valeria lo había invitado a sentarse en la mesa Gryff mientras cenaban, la cara del pelirrojo se ponía del mismo color de su cabello al ver la escena de esos dos riendo, ya llevaban unas semanas sentándose juntos, riendo juntos, estudiando juntos, en realidad casi todo lo que podían hacer juntos lo hacían, que podía poner en toda su vida.

—Si sabes que te causa tanto malestar verlos así ¿Por qué lo haces Ron?— inquirió Ginny con fastidio.

—Porque prefiero verla con él que con Malfoy, además mírala se le ve feliz— contestó el pelirrojo viendo nuevamente a la risueña pareja.

—¿Y por qué lo elegiste a él no podía ser alguien menos llamativo?— siguió su hermana viendo el físico del chico.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? Él es perfecto, tiene buen físico, buena apariencia, es inteligente, no tienen nada que envidiarle a Malfoy, no tiene la marca tenebrosa y para ser sinceros tiene unos lindos ojos—.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Ginny lo vio con extrañeza pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba viendo los ojos de la rizada.

—Si nadie mejor que yo puede darse cuenta de sus atributos. Pero de igual forma ya no me parece justo que le estemos dando "_Amortentia"_ a ambos para que salgan, mejor dejémonos de ese juego antes de que nos descubra y nos lance un _Avada_— le reprochó ella viéndolo con mala cara.

xxxx

Valeria había ido a la habitación de Samantha, hacía días que no notaba señales de vida de la castaña.

Irrumpiendo en la sala común, y entrando con un puñado de niños de primero, caminó como la digna leona que era, escuchando los gritos de los Slytherin's de cursos superiores amenazándola con acusarla con Snape. Sabía perfectamente que irrumpir sin permiso en una sala común era cosa para ser castigada, pero poco le importaba, tenía que ver a esa mocosa cuanto antes, para saber que estaba bien.

Se adentró en la habitación y no observó, sólo escuchó la voz masculina proveniente de algún lado llamando a la castaña, iracunda en ese momento se metió en el baño a ver quién demonios estaba ahí, y para qué Samantha metía hombres a su cuarto.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse sola en la habitación, no había señales de que Sam hubiese estado allí desde la mañana, o que otra persona hubiese estado allí antes de ella. No sabía si se lo había imaginado o lo había escuchado realmente, muchas cosas raras estaban pasando y ya no soportaba que la sofocaran a ella, primero con lo de Draco, luego Harry atosigándola, y ahora escuchaba a hombres inexistentes, definitivamente necesitaba darse un día libre. Salió de la habitación, y cuando escuchó de una Slytherin que Snape estaba en camino casi voló para salir de allí.

Tom no sabía quién era aquella muchacha de cabello ensortijado que había ingresado en la habitación de Samantha, y tampoco le interesaba descubrirlo, lo que le importaba era la integridad del plan, y esa entrometida que había entrado sin permiso podría perjudicarla.


	8. fuera hechizo, bienvenida desilucion

**Fuera Hechizo, bienvenida desilusión por parte de los dos.**

Vely caminaba hacia el gran comedor extrañada de que su príncipe azul japonés no había ido por ella como lo hacía cada mañana desde que se conocieron, tenía en cuenta que se había retrasado unos minutos, pero él siempre la esperaba para ir a desayunar con sus ojos grandes de alegría y especial sonrisa, aún así despojó su mente y siguió caminando esperando alcanzarlo, cuando llegaba al comedor este venía saliendo acompañado de Rádames de Ravenclaw y Adis Hufflepuff, unos compañeros del séptimo año.

—Luan—.

Llamó esta cuando se percató de que el pelinegro había pasado sin notar su presencia, al perecer Ginny había dejado de hacer su trabajo con él esa mañana.

—Sí dime— contestó cortésmente el chico regalándole una sonrisa digna de él, mientras sus dos compañeros se alejaban dejándolo en compañía de su novia.

—¿Estás ocupado? pensé que hoy ibas a buscarme para desayunar— comentó la rizada embobada mientras Le la veía confundido.

—Disculpa preciosa sé que sería un honor pero ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— preguntó con suavidad sin recordar haberse comprometido a encontrarse con ella.

Vely con extrañeza pensó que tal vez el ojinegro estaba bromeando.

—Porque soy tú novia— sonrió la ojimiel.

El japonés la miró con una cara de sorpresa que no pudo disimular, incluso no hallaba que responder, en ese momento su raciocinio le ganó la batalla a su embelesamiento en la mente de Vely los pasamientos empezaron a moverse a 8.888.899 por segundo, se fijó en que su sorpresa no era falsa, sus ojos no mentían, pensó en que aquel chico había llegado a su vida en el momento que más lo necesitaba, un chico que justo hasta ese día que se conocieron no habían coincidido, ni existido uno para el otro, se fijó en que siempre había estado para ella puntual y ansioso, con ojos soñadores y mirada perdida como si estuviera hechizado, al igual que ella, que no se permitía pensar en nada, rodeada de una burbuja de falsas maravillas, con sus sentimientos encapsulados en un rincón de su corazón luchando por salir. Sus pensamientos se pararon y luego una palabra llegó a su mente "_Amortentia",_ seguido del recuerdo de las pociones que había preparado el profesor Slughorn.

—Di… disculpa, ahora que entro en razón debo disculparme por causarte molestias y quitarte tu tiempo, es que anoche soñé contigo— mintió la rizada viendo el piso. –Y fue tan real que me lo creí y eme aquí, de verdad disculpa—.

Vely le regaló una entristecida sonrisa mientras Luan aún no hallaba que decir, algo en la mirada de la ojimiel le decía que las cosas no ocurrieron de esa manera.

—Tranquila no te preocupes— la consoló tiernamente.

Los ojos de Vely comenzaron a cristalizarse y luchó para no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

–Vivir sin soñar es triste, yo soy un soñador— finalizó con una dulce sonrisa tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Vivir sin soñar es triste, pero vivir sólo de sueños es mucho peor—.

Vely le regaló una forzada sonrisa y se alejó, dejando a Luan plantado en el medio del vestíbulo con cara de desconcierto.

xxxx

La rizada había pasado toda la tarde sentada en el puente de piedra, con la cabeza agachas gastada de pensar en la decepción de esa mañana, de pensar quien le había podido hacer tal crueldad, su autoestima estaba por el piso, su voluntad se le había escapado y las ganas de seguir se las habían pisoteado, no sabía en que momento su corazón había caído en un hoyo tan oscuro, cerraba los ojos y a su cabeza se venían los recuerdos de aquel pelinegro al que se había aferrado como su último salvavidas, pero más atrás llegaba la imagen de aquel rubio petulante, realmente estaba confundida, pensó, comparó sus sentimientos y para nada eran iguales, con el pelinegro se sentía en calma, en paz, segura de que en su vida no tendría decepción alguna y aun así le llegó, pero lo quería, ó al menos eso creía, pensó en el rubio y recordó que en sus manos se sentía dueña del mundo, sentía una dulce locura razonable recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, todo él le era una promesa clara de felicidad; sin duda lo amaba y lo deseaba como no había deseado a nadie.

Subió la mirada, caminando hacia ella vio a Luan Le, aquel chico que le había regalado los momentos más tiernos justo cuando más los necesitaba, se paró delante de este y se aferró a su pechó, lloró desahogando todo el dolor que la embargaba, el sentía la respiración de la ojimiel en su torso, la abrazó más fuerte, en realidad, no la conocía, pero sentía que algo muy profundo la unía a ella, se sentía bien teniéndola entre sus brazos y sintiendo que la protegía hasta de su mismo dolor. A los minutos Vely se separó del ojinegro limpiando sus lágrimas, este le regaló esa sonrisa típica y la mirada reconfortante que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Una vez más discúlpame— dijo Vely terminando su sollozo.

Luan la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y le frotó la espalda.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, ven hablemos una rato, de algo tienen que servir esas semanas que estuvimos cerca el uno del otro—.

Vely se separó de él confundida, pero este no hacía más que sonreír (como siempre), la tomó por una mano y se sentaron juntos donde anteriormente había estado ella a solas.

—Esta tarde estuve averiguando y todos a los que le pregunté me afirmaron que tú y yo tuvimos una relación, soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas por no recordar algo que seguramente fue maravilloso— dijo Luan con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

—No te preocupes estuve analizando un poco y alguien nos ha dado Amortentia para que nos encapricháramos, es lógico que no recuerdes mucho—.

Vely miró en cielo estrellado que lo cubría esa noche.

—Aún así, estuve pensando, y… me gustaría intentar algo contigo, si tuvimos algo durante todo ese tiempo y nos fue tan bien sería bueno intentarlo nuevamente ¿No crees?— repuso rápidamente Luan esperanzado mientras ocultaba sus manos para que no delataran su nerviosismo.

—Luan es muy tierno de tu parte, reconozco que en cierta forma salvaste mi corazón, pero tengo que admitir que realmente te usé para olvidar a otra persona, usé tu sonrisa para borrar mi tristeza, tu felicidad para convertirla en la mía, tu buen ánimo y humor para suprimir mi mal genio, tu rostro para olvidar el de otro— admitió la rizada sintiendo culpa.

—Entiendo, ¿Ese es tu sueño no, esa persona, es por eso que me diste esa respuesta tan dura y triste esta tarde?—.

Ella lo vio nuevamente a los ojos y asintió en silencio.

–Yo vivo constantemente un sueño, pero para que sea una realidad debes creer, ese es el poder de hacer realidad los sueños—.

Él fijó su mirada en la deslumbrante luna.

—La cuestión es que no creo que podamos… nuevamente…— farfulló Vely acongojada.

—Si tu sueño es amar hazlo, amar es aquello que nos impulsa a creer, luchar, crecer, reír, disfrutar, también amar nos hace vulnerables, sí, ante el dolor y la desdicha, pero sólo amando podemos llegar a experimentar lo que realmente significa vivir, no importa cuan duro te ha sido amar, no te quites ese derecho—.

Le pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella apoyándola en su pecho, se quedaron así largo rato contemplando el firmamento.

xxxx

Vely pensaba en su sueño y definitivamente no era aquel japonés que dejaba a sus espaldas con el que trataba de engañarse, sino el rubio que ahora tenía en frente, estaba harta de tener que fingir que lo había olvidado cuando lo que quería era salir corriendo para estar con él y desfallecer entre sus brazos, lo detalló por milésima vez, su cabello platinado, sus ojos metal, profundos, ese porte elegante y egocentrista tan propio, sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho, sí, aún lo amaba, estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero como no enamorarse de aquel chico que fingía ser un hombre cuando en realidad era un niño trémulo enjaulado, como no enamorarse de esas facciones endurecidas que luchaban desde siempre por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, como no enamorarse del que en el pasado la había regalado los momentos más puros y mágicos de toda su vida.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada viéndome con esa cara de estúpida?— preguntó el rubio fingiendo odio cuando se la encontró de frente saliendo de la sala de menesteres.

—Sólo detallaba que no estaban tus dos pequeñas niñas custodiándote, Crabbe y Goyle se han de haber hartado— contestó Vely con una mirada desafiante que cambio instantáneamente. –Malfoy en realidad debo hablar de algo muy serio contigo, no aguanto más este dolor que se arremolina en mi pecho— añadió mirando el piso, sin poder pronunciar más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? habla de una buena vez— pidió el rubio ofuscado.

—Hay una razón para que te hayas sentido atraído hacia mí, desde la primera vez que me viste… Y… Es que tú y yo ya habíamos compartido anteriormente—.

Vely sentía temor ante la actitud que pudiera tener el rubio, pero este sólo la miraba confundido.

–Yo borré los recuerdos que tenías conmigo, de tu mente—.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron ante tal confesión, si antes no entendía nada ahora entendía mucho menos, aunque eso podía aclarar por qué se sentía tan unido a ella.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué? Explícame todo ahora mismo—.

El ojigris la tomó por los brazos con fuerza mientras en sus ojos se implantaba una ira que no sabía de donde era proveniente.

—Tú y yo éramos novios, en realidad un poco más que eso… Nos amábamos profundamente— dijo mientras empezaban a inundarse sus pupilas. –Todos los veranos la pasábamos juntos desde que tenemos conciencia—.

—¿Es por eso que siento esto por ti, que siento que necesito estar contigo para poder sentirme bien, sentir tu olor y tu respiración cerca de mi?— inquirió mientras pasaba su rostro por la melena rizada de ella aspirando su aroma. –¡¿PERO POR QUÉ RAYOS LO HICISTE?!—.

Empujó a Vely lejos de él, la miró con odio y su respiración cada vez era más fuerte.

—Porque pensé que era lo mejor para nosotros… Para Ti— contestó entre lágrimas. –Draco yo soy hija de Sirius Black, cuando Voldemort te pidió que te unieras a él te pusiste muy nervioso, temías que si, se enteraba que tenías una relación conmigo te obligaría a matarme, por eso le borré la memoria a ti y a tus padres, para protegerlos—.

—¡NO TENÍAS PORQUE HACER ESO MALDITA SEA!—.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en pos de desesperación.

–¡NO TENÍAS DERECHO A ALEJARME DE TI DE ESA FORMA, A DISPONER DE MÍ COMO SE TE DIERA LA GANA, A ENGAÑARME, ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY TU JUGUETE?!—.

Caminaba fúrico de un lado a otro en medio del vestíbulo.

—Draco entiéndeme por favor—.

Le suplicaba Vely hundida en un mar de lágrimas, de ninguna manera podría decirle sus verdaderas razones, como rayos le explicaba nuevamente que ella era la caza recompensas del los Horcrux de Voldemort sin ponerlo en peligro, ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginarse a Voldemort descubriéndola a ella en sus actos y ahí mismo saber que los Malfoy se habían emparentado con ella, sería el final de todos.

—¡NO, NO!... Eres despreciable— arrastró las palabras, mientras Vely se abraza encogiéndose en ella. –Yo te busqué como un idiota todo este tiempo, quería saber quien eras, me enamoré de ti nuevamente, sabías lo que me pasaba contigo y aún así callaste. Sabías que de una u otra forma siempre iba a volver a ti, y tú simplemente fingías ser una…—.

El ojigris empezaba a ahogarse en sus palabras, en su garganta se le hacía un nudo apretado por las ganas de querer llorar, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, alejarse lo más posible de esa extraña que tenía en frente, perderse en el bosque prohibido si era posible, se sentía engañado, traicionado de la forma más cruel y por la persona que más le importaba desde hacía un tiempo, o tal vez desde siempre, no entendía como podía haberle mentido de aquella manera, jugando con cada uno de sus sentimientos, en su corazón se clavaba un puñal que parecía desgarrarle el alma, definitivamente no quería verla, deseaba alejarse de ella lo más posible, borrarla de sus recuerdos como ella lo había hecho una vez, no le importaba terminar de saber quien era esa mujer que se había burlado de su amor y por lo visto una segunda vez, la curiosidad de averiguar quien era y por qué se sentía tan atado a ella desaparecieron en ese momento de su mente, se marchó de ahí adentrándose en los cofines de su oscura habitación y fundiéndose con sus almohadas que en ese momento parecían ser su único consuelo.

El pequeño rubio volaba en su escoba en los jardines de la gran mansión Malfoy seguido por una rizada, al cabo de un rato la niña se detuvo en el aire a contemplar soñadora los adiestrados movimientos que hacía el chico presumiéndose, este notó el brillo en los ojos de la ojimiel y se sonrojó, se alejó hasta unos rosales amarillos, con un poco de dificultad cortó una y se acercó a la chica que lo veía con una sonrisa.

—Ten— dijo el pequeño rubio entregándole la rosa y disimulando el nerviosismo de sus manos.

—Gracias, es un gesto muy lindo— sonrió ella oliendo la flor.

—No es nada, sólo te la di para que dejes de verme con cara de tonta y la veas a ella— replicó volteando su rostro y poniendo ambas manos en el mango de la escoba.

—¿Tienes novia Draco?— preguntó la chica de catorce años a un niño de trece.

—Claro que tengo y no sólo una sino muchas, en mi colegio soy el más codiciado y te aseguro que si estuviera en Durmstrang también lo sería— declaró irguiéndose con aires de grandeza.

—Eres un presumido—.

—Claro que no, te soy sincero—.

—Te aseguro que no sabes besar, ni lo que es un beso— añadió la chica divertida por la expresión que ahora el rubio dejaba ver en sus endurecidas facciones.

—Ja, por favor soy un experto, si quieres puedo enseñarte—.

El ojigris le regaló una mirada desafiante. La chica se acercó a él y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, Draco se puso nervioso, de repente ya no sentía el vacío bajo sus pies, en su estómago un centenar de sensaciones se arremolinaban.

—¿No será que prefieres que yo te enseñe?— susurró la chica acercándose aún más.

Se encontraban ambos en el aire sobre sus escobas uno frente al otro rozando muslo con muslo, la rizada un poco inclinada hacia el rostro del ojigris al punto de sentir su respiración, con sólo quince centímetros de distancia. Quince centímetros que el rubio los veía con nerviosismo como el camino hacia el cielo, veía sus gruesos labios rosas, sus ojos miel que le gritaban que terminara de recorrer ese espacio, que sintiera de una vez el sabor de esos labios que le regalaban cada verano la sonrisa pícara que le encantaba.

El beso, el tan inesperado beso se dio en ese instante, el rubio cerraba lentamente los ojos ante el contacto que lo tomó por sorpresa, la osada niña se había tomado la atribución de recorrer el pequeño trecho que los separaba, y Draco saboreaba tembloroso esos tentadores labios que lo asechaban.

El rubio estaba parado delante de esos niños contemplando la escena estremecido, no entendía que era lo que veían sus ojos, hablaba y no escuchaba su propia voz, trataba de moverse pero no podía, abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación, estaba acostado totalmente recto con su mano derecha reposando en su corazón, y sintió que latía rápidamente.

—Con que así se fueron dando las cosas—.

Se dijo en voz alta suspirando amargamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que no había sido sólo un sueño, sino algo que realmente había pasado en su vida hacía varios años, algo que no encontraba en sus recuerdos pero que tal vez su subconsciente había guardado con añoranza.

xxxx

La frustración y el dolor de Vely ya eran sin duda inaguantables, no soportaba más tener que estar lejos de ese ser que adoraba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, sentía que su alma se vaciaba poco a poco cada vez más, sentía su cuerpo muerto inerte ante la vida, aunque fuera una vida insignificante, tenía ganas de huir, salir corriendo y alejarse de todo sin ver atrás, sin importarle, familia, amigos o su propio corazón que se rompía en mil pedazos.

Tenía ganas de caer en un vacío negro, sin fin y solitario, o que realmente borraran absolutamente todos su recuerdos y crecer ante una nueva vida, sentía que si su respiración era interrumpida y su corazón dejaba de latir en ese momento no le importaría en lo absoluto, en ese momento deseaba morir más que otra cosa en el mundo, porque para qué seguir viviendo cuando hasta ahora toda su vida había sido una mierda, exceptuado los veranos que vivió junto al rubio, aunque tenía dinero y lujos de nada le sirvió, su madre era una esquizofrénica, su hermana una demente, su padre había muerto, no podía estar con el hombre que realmente quería, y a su alrededor todo era una maldita guerra. Huir es de cobardes y un lujo que ella no podía permitirse, que la mataran era una posibilidad poco probable pues tal vez ella terminaría matando a su asesino primero, y tomarse la atribución de una nueva vida era en absoluto imposible, ya era demasiado tarde, los peones se encaminaban hacia su destino, no le quedaba más que tragarse la agonía que la atormentaba y seguir con su basura de vida, pensando en que ser una muggle hubiera sido más fácil, ser cualquier otra persona insignificante en el mundo hubiera sido mucho más fácil.


	9. a fuerza de puñetazos

**A fuerza de puñetazos.**

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala común, había visto a su prima muy triste y sabía la razón, Ron de una u otra manera había jugado con su corazón al hacer que Le se enamorara de ella falsamente y como sabía a la final su plan no había funcionado.

El pelirrojo por su parte estaba por el piso sabía que su plan había fallado y más que causarle una alegría la había hecho sufrir nuevamente, sentía ganas de enterrar la cabeza como un avestruz en el suelo, pues sabía que Harry estaba dispuesto a contarle todo de cabo a rabo, y que su cabeza colgaría nuevamente de un hilo, Harry no lo había matado por ser su mejor amigo, pero el ojo morado que tenía era gracias a él, como se la había advertido la vez del suceso de la borrachera de Vely, él sería el próximo en partirle cara, claro que no llegó a tanto, pero esperaba que el puñetazo, le sirviera de escarmiento.

Aunque él mismo Harry se extrañaba de su comportamiento, nunca había sido agresivo y menos con un amigo tan cercano, pero sentía que si le tocaban a su prima fuera quien fuera era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Un grupo de séptimo año entró a la sala común venían llegando de la última clase del día.

—Valeria necesito hablar contigo— dijo Harry nervioso, plantándose en frente de la rizada que lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si dime— contestó con voz cansina.

El pelinegro tomó lo libros que esta traía en la mano y la guió hasta un rincón de la sala común apartándose de los compañeros esparcidos por la sala.

–Habla de una vez y deja el misterio—.

—Supe lo que te pasó con Le— murmuró.

—¿Quién te dijo?—.

—No soy tan ciego Vely, te la pasabas con ese chico todo el tiempo, todo el día, de unos días para acá si se saludan es mucho, además se te nota la tristeza, en estos días te vi llorando, como cuando…—.

Dejó de hablar, ni él quería recordar esos momentos donde Vely se la pasaba amargada y hundida en una tristeza por Malfoy, le daba rabia, claro que había caído en el mismo hoyo, y en cierta forma se sentía culpable por nunca decirle o parar a Ron en el momento justo, pero es que hasta él la veía más feliz, y le encantaba ver esa dulce sonrisa.

—No sigas— pidió Vely con voz fantasmal.

—En fin, lo que quiero decir es que sé porqué se acabó—.

Vely que había bajado la mirada la subió nuevamente con aire inquisidor.

–Les estaban dando Amortentia—.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?—.

—¿Acaso ya lo sabías?— exclamó Harry rápidamente.

—Claro que lo sabía James no soy estúpida, me di cuenta al instante ¿Pero tú como rayos sabes eso?—.

Harry ahora estaba completamente nervioso, echó un vistazo medio disimulado hacia las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones para cerciorarse de que Ron no bajara en ese momento.

—Lo sé porque fue Ron quien lo hizo— soltó de un golpe.

Vely cayó en un asombro del cual no salía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro lentamente, luego su expresión se fue ensombreciendo.

–Lo hizo únicamente porque quería verte feliz, no quería que siguieras sufriendo por Malfoy—.

La tomó por los brazos mientras Vely ejercía un poco de presión para soltarse aún sin pronunciar palabra.

–Vely, sólo lo hizo para hacerte feliz—.

—Feliz... ¡¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY FELIZ?!—.

Vely se soltó bruscamente de las manos del pelinegro y llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!—.

El ojiverde echó un vistazo de soslayo hacia las escaleras y la tomó nuevamente por los brazos.

—¡SUÉLTAME!—.

Le espetó la rizada soltándose nuevamente de sus manos, y subiendo hacia la habitación de los chicos, abrió la puerta de un golpe y se encontró a Ron de frente a ella, totalmente temeroso, Vely lo vio con odio.

–"_Expelliarmus"_— conjuró tras sacar su varita.

El pelirrojo cayó hacia atrás de un golpe, Harry que estaba detrás de ella trató de auxiliarlo pero ya ella estaba sentada encima de él a horcadas dándole puñetazos sin saber de donde provenía su fuerza mientras él trataba de cubrirse.

—¡ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA RONALD WEASLEY ¿O CREES QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ CUANDO TE HICISTE PASAR POR DRACO?!—.

Los jóvenes que habían escuchado el ruido subieron rápidamente a ver lo que ocurría.

Harry trataba de quitarle a Vely de encima pero esta estaba como endemoniada aferrándose al ojiazul con sus piernas mientras trataba de liberar sus manos para seguir golpeándolo

La profesora McGonagall llegó asistiendo al llamado de Parvati Patil que había ido corriendo a avisarle cuando salió de su habitación para ver el suceso, ambas la veían escandalizada.

—Señorita, ¡POR FAVOR!— exclamó la profesora con severidad.

La rizada volteó a ver a la anciana y se paró arreglando y sacudiendo su uniforme mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

–Me imagino que debe tener una muy buena explicación para este desparpajo, meterse en la habitación de los caballeros y ponerse a golpear a uno de esa manera— repuso indignada.

—Créame profesora que la tengo— respondió Vely con resentimiento.

—Es verdad, todo fue mi culpa— admitió Ron con la cabeza agachas. –Si tiene que castigar a alguien es a mí profesora—.

La profesora McGonagall volteó a ver a Vely que trataba de aguantar el llanto mientras las manos le sangraban, pues se había roto los nudillos de tanto golpearlo en la cara. Conocía perfectamente a la rizada y sabía que no era capaz de llegar a esos extremos a menos que fuera algo realmente grave.

—Me imagino que así debe ser, por los momentos usted vendrá conmigo después ira a la enfermería— dijo viendo la cara magullada del chico. –Me contará con detalles lo que hizo, Granger— dijo ahora que la castaña había llegado a ver el suceso. –Usted nos acompañará, Potter, lleve a la joven con Madame Pomfrey para que le cure las manos, y que luego vengan a mi oficina— concluyó saliendo de la habitación seguida por la castaña y el pelirrojo.

—Valeria perdóname, esto también fue mi culpa por no avisarte antes, pero es que te veías tan feliz que ni yo fui capaz de quitarte esos momentos—.

Vely se aferró a él en un abrazo, en ese momento ya no le importaba más nada se había desahogado lo suficiente, sólo quería olvidar todo empezar de nuevo, Harry se sintió perdonado y la apretó contra sí sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y las lágrimas en su cuello.

—Oh, lo siento estoy manchando tu camisa de sangre— se disculpó separándose del pelinegro. –Ven déjame limpiarla—.

—No tranquila, vamos para que te curen eso y déjame ese recuerdo en la camisa— sonrió Harry. –Para recordar el día que mi prima noqueó a Ron y el momento que me dio el primer abrazo— añadió sonriendo encaminándola hacia la enfermería, Vely se sonrojó. –Por cierto que malvada eres, recordabas perfectamente lo que había pasado con Ron y te hiciste la tonta—.

Vely se carcajeó, se sentía más liviana después de lo sucedido y Harry le estaba comenzando a agradar mucho más ya que últimamente la tenía hastiada con el tema de Draco Malfoy.

—Claro que recuerdo, estaba ebria no amnésica— rió nuevamente. –A veces es mejor olvidar las insignificancias y hacerse el tonto, ¿No crees? por cierto hablando de hacerse el tonto, ¿cómo te va con Ginny?—.

—Me va muy bien— sonrió risueñamente viendo el piso. –Ella es tierna, bella, inteligente—.

—Cállate— rió Vely. –Romeo desbordas amor… Me agrada que estés feliz, te lo mereces— finalizó ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa.

Harry la contempló y se sintió pleno, sí, ella tenía razón después de todo se merecía ser feliz en algún momento.

xxxx

Hermione esperaba con el ceño fruncido fuera del despacho de la profesora McGonagall a que Ron saliera de recibir su castigo, estaba indignada por la estupidez que había hecho, pues había escuchado todo el relato desde la puerta, pero de cierta forma estaba complacida con la tunda que le había dado Vely, ya que después de esa osadía que había tenido no se merecía menos y esperaba que de una vez por todas esa obsesión que tenía por la rizada se le quitara.

—Ronald Weasley ¿Cómo te atreviste hacer algo así?— exclamó Hermione mientras Ron le pasaba por un lado saliendo de la oficina.

—Ya es suficiente con todo lo que me ha dicho la profesora— contestó con desgano.

La castaña quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero desistió había escuchado toda la reprimenda que le había dado la profesora McGonagall y eso ya había sido mucho.

—¿Y cuál es el castigo?—.

—Debo asistir todas las tardes después de clases con ella y me pondrá cualquier labor que se le ocurra y debo tener estos moretones hasta que se curen por si solos, únicamente debo ir a la enfermería para que me den remedios muggles—.

Tenía la cabeza agachas, de repente se detuvo y miró la puerta por la que había salido.

–Traté de convencerla de que no castigara a Valeria pero no sirvió de nada—.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras Herms lo consolaba sobándole un brazo.

–De seguro ahora me va a odiar más de lo que me odia—.

—Ella no te odia Ron, sólo estaba molesta por la mala pasada que le hiciste— dijo Mione tratando de ser positiva.

En realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de Vely con respecto a Ron.

—Claro que sí, ahora si perdí todas mis oportunidades con ella—.

La castaña lo vio enfadada no entendía por qué Ron no se la sacaba de una vez por todas si ella nunca lo había visto más allá de un amigo y estaba cansada de demostrárselo.

—En realidad Ron nunca tuviste una oportunidad con ella— dijo con dureza.

El pelirrojo la vio confundido.

–Ella todo este tiempo te ha visto como un amigo, nada más— gruñó parándose delante de él.

—Lo sé, pero tengo la certeza de que ella puede llegar a amarme— replicó desafiante ante la mirada de su amiga.

—Pero no entiendes que no es así, que no te quiere, no te ve como hombre. ¡NO SE CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CIEGO PARA NO DARTE CUENTA DE QUE HAY OTRAS PERSONAS A TU ALREDEDOR QUE SI SE INTERESAN EN TI!—.

Hermione alzó la voz llamando la atención de algunos alumnos a su alrededor, pero ella no se percató de eso.

—¿Ah sí, cómo quien?— preguntó un Ron ya indignado por duros comentarios.

—Como Yo—.

Se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios; no sabía de donde había sacado la voluntad para hacer algo así pero lo importante era que de una vez por todas se había quitado esa carga de encima, se separó de él, lo vio a los ojos, se sonrojó por lo que había hecho y luego bajó la mirada.

Ron la observaba atónito pero aún así recorrió los pocos centímetros que los separaban, subió su mentón con una mano y le dio otro beso, sin duda alguna los suaves labios de Hermione la daban una satisfacción nunca antes sentida ni siquiera con los dos furtivos besos que había obtenido de Vely, alguien cerca de ellos carraspeó la garganta y los hizo salir de su esperanzado beso, era Harry que venía de la enfermería en compañía de Vely.

Hermione volteó a verlos sonrosada pero Vely le giñó un ojo y siguió al despacho de la profesora, el pelinegro los veía sonreído y realmente alegre, le dio una palmada a Ron por un brazo y siguió tras Vely.

Ron volteó a ver a Hermione nuevamente mientras se sobaba la nuca realmente estaba nervioso después del gesto que habían tenido, sonrió de medio lado y la vio en silencio por unos segundos más.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— preguntó con nerviosismo después de aclararse la garganta.

Mione se sonrojó nuevamente, bajó la cabeza mientras tomaba aire tratando de agarrar fuerzas.

—Si—.

xxxx

"_En limpieza, no pase_" decía un letrero en el baño de chicos del sexto piso, donde una castigada Valeria llevaba toda la tarde limpiando lavabos y retretes como castigo por golpear a Ron, al principio había empezado hacer su labor con rabia, refunfuñando sobre lo asqueroso que son los hombres ya que el baño estaba hecho un asco, pero después de un rato se había resignado y tomó la tarea como una manera de aprender a canalizar de una mejor manera todo su mal genio, estaba en un cubículo, inclinada restregando un inodoro cuando escuchó unos apresurados pasos entrar al baño ignorando la presencia de la rizada.

Draco se apoyó en el lavamanos, mojó su rostro tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que empezaban a descender de sus ojos, la ojimiel sin asomarse a ver quien estaba allí terminó de cerrar la puerta del cubículo que evitó que fuera vista por el rubio y guardo silencio, esperando que quienquiera que fuera se marchara rápidamente de ahí, lo menos que ella quería es que la vieran llevando a cabo tal trabajo.

En aquel momento entró Myrtle la llorona con su habitual escándalo, revoloteando y posándose en un cubículo enfrente del de Valeria.

—Oh estás aquí nuevamente— comentó Myrtle soñadoramente mientras Malfoy sollozaba. –Ya, ya— canturreaba. –Ya, ya… cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?... Quizá pueda ayudarte…—.

—Nadie puede ayudarme—.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

A Vely se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó su voz, y el dolor se le sembró en el corazón, sintió el miedo en la voz del rubio y supo que sólo podía ser ocasionado por el Señor Oscuro.

–No puedo hacerlo… no puedo no sirvo para eso… Dijo que me mataría…—.

Lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro y caían en el lavabo.

Valeria sentía la impotencia en su cuerpo de no poder salvarlo de una vez y por todas de aquel mal que amenazaba su vida.

—No sabes cuanto me duele que estés pasando por todo esto—.

Se lamentó la rizada con voz alicaída saliendo del cubículo.

Draco se volteó rápidamente para ver el rostro de donde provenían esas palabras y se quedó en silencio viendo a la ojimiel, con las mangas de la camisa de su uniforme arremangadas hasta los codos, la corbata mal puesta y con un moño mal trecho, y en una mano una esponja y un cepillo, y aún así se veía desastrosamente adorable.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? LÁRGATE!—.

Myrtle estaba molesta por la intromisión y salió de su cubículo.

—Ya ves, sólo limpio— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco la veía limpiando sus lágrimas sintiendo de repente un haz de tranquilidad al ver aquellos ojos.

—Myrtle gracias por todo pero es mejor que nos dejes solos— instó Malfoy sin despegar los ojos de la rizada.

—Pero… Pero… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— gritó enojada.

Dio una vuelta en el aire y se sumergió de cabeza en su retrete.

—Draco… perdón Malfoy yo…—.

—Calla, guarda silencio no quiero escucharte—.

Valeria sólo asintió y sonrió de medio lado, el rubio no sabía que hacía dejando que ella viera su sufrimiento, teniéndola ahí en frente simplemente contemplándola, pero sabía que más que otra cosa en el mundo necesitaba de ella, de su apoyo, de la fortaleza que le brindaba su compañía.

Después de unos segundos de mirarse en silencio Vely se dio la vuelta pretendiendo seguir con lo que estaba, limpiando el asqueroso retrete.

–Espera—.

La ojimiel se volteó y esbozó una gran y encantadora.

—¿Qué te causa tanta alegría Black?— escupió con vehemencia.

—Aunque no quieres escuchar, ni razones, ni nada, aún así, no quieres que me aleje de ti— explicó suavemente.

Se acercaba a él, este sintió la debilidad de su corazón ante ella _¿cómo reprocharle lo que había dicho si tenía razón?_ estiró una de sus manos y acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

—Estás hecha un traste— comentó el rubio como si nada, ella sólo rió.

–Malfoy es cierto que corres mucho peligro, entiendo el temor que sientes— empezó a decir Valeria.

Ante estas palabras el rubio dio unos pasos atrás.

–Pero… una vez te juré que siempre te protegería y aunque tú no lo creas eso es lo que intento hacer, con respecto a Voldemort— prosiguió recorriendo los pasos que Malfoy había retrocedido. –Te aseguro que te libraré de él cueste lo que me cueste—.

—Como si fuera tan fácil— se quejó Draco.

—No, no lo es ¡Pero entregaré mi vida a eso si es necesario!— exclamó subiendo el tono de voz.

—¡NO TIENES PORQUE HACERLO, ESO ES MI PROBLEMA BLACK, ASÍ QUE NO TE ENTROMETAS, ADEMÁS SI MATÓ A BELLATRIX SIN IMPORTARLE QUE FUERA SU MÁS FIEL SEGUIDORA ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HARÁ CONMIGO?!—.

—¡NO ES LO MISMO, A ELLA LA MATÓ PORQUE ASÍ LO QUISE YO!—.

—¿Qué?— preguntó desorientado.

Le costaba procesar la información que le fue lanzada de golpe.

—La venganza es un plato que se come frío, y con respecto ti, tienes que entender que lo hago porque es algo que va más allá de ti o de mí— contestó con aflicción.

—No puedo entenderlo porque tú cada vez me lo haces más difícil, ¿No te parece?— preguntó con protervia.

—Si ya me doy cuenta—.

Soltó lo que tenía en las manos golpeándolo con fuerza contra el piso y salió del baño.

Segundos después Draco con un movimiento de su varita recogió todo los utensilios que Valeria había estado usando agrupándolos ordenadamente en un rincón del baño y salió.

Xxxx

Una aburrida Sam se sentó debajo del árbol del patio de Transformaciones, sentía que algo peculiar pasaría ese día, Tom no había estado muy hablador los últimos días, sólo le había preguntado que quien era aquella entrometida que había entrado en su habitación sin su consentimiento, rápidamente la imagen de Valeria con una sonrisa inocente le venía a la cabeza, estaba segura que por el simple hecho de no haber hablado con ella en un montón de días, esta había ido a armar revuelo en su sala común, al igual que como hacía en Durmstrang.

A lo lejos venía un Theo pensativo e indeciso, por alguna razón el día anterior cuando se habían reunido en la biblioteca el chico estaba nervioso y lo único que había logrado hacer había sido contagiarle el nerviosismo a Samantha, se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras se halaba la corbata en un intento rústico de desamarrarla.

Samantha rodó los ojos y se giró un poco para tomar la corbata del chico y desamarrarla en un gesto que parecía ser experto.

—Eres tan torpe— murmuró Samantha sonriéndole a tipo saludo.

Theodore se rascó la cabeza intentando mantenerse firme, había decidido hacerlo ese día, aunque no sabía qué demonios implicaba todo aquello.

El silencio siguió reinando, hasta que Samantha se hartó, ya estaba cansada de todos esos silencios incómodos en los que ambos no sabían a dónde mirar, ni que hacer, así que decidida se giró hacia él a preguntarle que mierda era lo que le pasaba, y súbitamente sus labios chocaron, fue algo incomodo, ninguno había cerrado los ojos pero tampoco hacían nada por separarse, hasta que al final fue ella la que cedió tomando las mejillas del joven entre sus manos y cerrando los ojos.

Eso era lo que había decidido ese día, había decidido besarla, aunque no quería hacerlo en un movimiento tan torpe como ese, pero al fin y al cabo las cosas se habían dado, y estaba contento así, sentía aquel sabor mentolado de la boca de ella sintiendo inexplicables sensaciones, había besado a muchas, mejor dicho, muchísimas chicas en su vida, pero aquel beso fue diferente, no fue igual a todos los demás.

Samantha se detuvo repentinamente, y se puso de pie, dándole una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora, era obvio que no quería hablar de ella, y por supuesto él tampoco, así que habían decidido dejarlo así, un pacto silencioso sellado.

—Tengo pociones, nos vemos Nott—.

Y sin más la castaña se fue ondeando su túnica, y girando su varita en la mano.

xxxx

Era cerca de media noche y no podía dormir, salió de la sala común para dirigirse a los jardines, necesitaba sentir el aire en su cara, ver las estrellas, llevaba una pijama de short y franelilla, y una bata negra que la cubría, de repente sintió algo en su corazón, desvió su camino hacia el puente de piedra algo la llamaba hacia allá, al acercarse vio la figura del rubio sentado en el borde del puente mirando el cielo, sólo llevaba puesto un mono de seda verde pino, parecía no importarle el cruel frío que hacía en ese momento, Vely lo observó en silencio por unos minutos y del mismo modo se acercó y se paró detrás de él, este estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de la chica a sus espaldas, la rizada se quitó la bata y cubrió los hombros y la espalda del ojigris.

—Te estás congelando— dijo ella dulcemente.

Draco volteó rápidamente ante aquel gesto y vio a la ojimiel parada tras él, luego bajó su mirada para ver la bata.

—¿Qué haces aquí Black?— preguntó este sorprendido tratando de hacer una mueca de rabia.

Vely se sentó a su lado mirando el cielo como sino hubiera visto el gesto que había hecho.

—Digamos que yo sentí la necesidad al igual que tú de ver las estrellas, y este es el mejor sitio—.

Sonrió tiernamente viendo a los ojos al rubio.

Después de todo lo que se habían dicho necesitaba desesperadamente saber que iba a pasar ahora entre ellos, necesitaba saber si la odiaba o si la perdonaría.

Draco se quedó detallándola por unos segundos, perdiéndose en ella como siempre lo hacía, llevaba el cabello suelto el cual caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y a mitad de su espalda, sus ojos brillaban como nunca ante el esplendor de la luna, su sonrisa era como siempre encantadora y su piel desprendía su dulce aroma a perfume de lavanda, ese olor que lo volvía loco, apartó la vista y cerró los ojos para no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por ella, los abrió nuevamente para responderle con una mirada fría pero ella simplemente volvió a sonreír viendo sus ojos, pero aquella mirada y esa sonrisa habían sido más penetrantes, el rubio sintió algo extraño a pesar de sus comunes rinocerontes en el estómago y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, percibió que ella podía ver el interior de su alma, las ganas que tenía de poseerla y liarse a ella.

En ese momento pasó una estrella fugaz que los dos contemplaron.

—Dicen que una estrella fugaz da suerte, deberías pedir un deseo— aconsejó amablemente Vely.

—Necesitas más suerte que yo, ¿Por qué no lo pides tú?– replicó el rubio con indiferencia.

—Porque yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito cada día mientras estoy en Hogwarts, tengo a mi hermana, amigos y el ser que amo, considero que tú si la necesitas más que yo, apuesto a que nunca te habías detenido a contemplar una estrella como esa, bueno en realidad si lo has hecho pero no lo recuerdas pues estabas conmigo— contestó mirando el cielo con nostalgia.

"_El ser que amo",_ esas palabras se le hundieron al rubio en el corazón, sí, ella lo amaba pensaba, pero en ese instante recordó que había tenido una relación con el japonés, dudaba de ella, no sabía a quien se refería exactamente, si había jugado con él anteriormente y había estado con el japonés, ¿_Por qué no volver hacerlo solo para confundirlo? _se paró rápidamente confundido por sus pensamientos, Vely no se inmutó siguió como si nada mirando el cielo.

—Buenos noches Malfoy—.

—Adiós Black— se despidió este secamente, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

xxxx

Samantha leía el ensayo que acabada de redactar, le había quedado bien para haberlo hecho esa noche a duras penas, suspiró con cansancio, eran al menos la una de la madrugada, definitivamente el colegio no lo valía, pero ella quería ser alguien en la vida así que no le quedaba de otra que estudiar o ir a hacer de asistente de los gemelos como sujeto de pruebas. Ese pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera, por sobre todas las cosas no quería ser un sujeto de ensayos desastrosos, se giró para tomar uno de los libros que reposaba en el sillón y se topó con la cara de Nott muy cerca.

—Hola Nott—.

Sonrió mientras tomaba el libro, y de él sacaba una carta, era la última que había recibido de Viktor y no había tenido oportunidad de leer, pero la carta pasó a segundo plano cuando observó el torso desnudo del chico _¿Qué quería, matarla de un colapso mental?_

—Hola… ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?— inquirió él.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros obligando a sus ojos a mirar a otro lado.

—Sólo terminaba un… una tarea—.

La torpeza consumada invadía las manos de Samantha al intentar abrir el maldito sobre

—¿Y tú?—.

Era obvio que había bajado para tomar agua o algo por el estilo.

—Sólo tenía algo de sed—.

Ella asintió, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de tocar aquella piel desnuda que tenía en frente, pero se controló, su conciencia decía que nada, absolutamente nada había significado aquel beso en el patio de transformaciones, había meditado sobre ello, y era realmente imposible que significase algo, lo que sea. Escuchó claramente como vertía agua en aquel vaso ¿_Qué no era lo suficientemente inteligente para llevarse uno a su habitación y no tomarse la molestia de bajar?_

Giró su cabeza para observarlo beber, era la cosa más… agradable que hubiese visto nunca, la forma en la que su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba, inconscientemente se mordió el labio, dirigió su mirada nuevamente al sobre que ya había abierto y sacó la carta.

La letra de Viktor era inentendible, o era ella la que no encajaba las palabras, cerró los ojos para que se le aclarase la vista, estaba segura de que aquella idiotez personalizada en ella era debido al tipo medio desnudo que tenía a su lado.

Que agradable era enterarse de que se comportaría como una estúpida con un hombre algún día, inhaló y exhaló varias veces mientras contaba hasta diez, él ya había terminado de beber agua _¿Qué coño estaba esperando para irse y dejarla sola con su carta?_

—Bien, creo que me voy—.

El chico se puso de pie y ella no pudo evitar pegar los ojos en su espalda, podría jurar sentir la baba escurrirse de su boca.

—Ajá—.

¿_Ajá_? ¿_Ajá_? _¿Hablaba en serio?_ Carraspeó levemente recuperando la compostura, y cuando se fue a despedir de él pudo sentir sus labios contra los de ella.

Como acto reflejo pegó las manos contra su pecho sintiendo cosquillas, se sentía tan firme y caliente, las cortas exhalaciones que la golpeaban en su boca podía sentirlas perfectamente allí. Soltando un suspiro él aprovechó de introducir su lengua, Samantha se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando con ellos pero deseaba más. Lo necesitaba con locura. Aquella molesta alarma que tenía en la cabeza chillaba como una Banshee, decidió ignorarla olímpicamente, en realidad no le importaba, deslizó sus manos hasta ponerse de pie, necesitaba más comodidad.

Se separaron para tomar aire, ambos tenían las mejillas arreboladas con un adorable color rojo, la blanquecina piel de ella calzaba en un contraste perfecto. Theodore la miró sonriendo mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, se alejó y se despidió con la mano dejando a la castaña con una expresión desencajada en la cara.

_¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? _


	10. un nuevo cuerpo

**Un nuevo cuerpo.**

Observó a ese castaño entrar en la habitación de Samantha con ella varias veces, le molestaba de sobremanera, aunque nunca los había visto hacer nada importante aquel día había llegado a su límite, los había visto besarse en la puerta de la habitación, y cuando le preguntó a Samantha que demonios había sido eso, ella le respondió simplemente con un "_No tengo ni la menor idea_" Después de eso se la pasaba contándole las cosas que hacía con _"ese tal Nott"_

Vio a la castaña entrar buscando un libro desesperadamente, Tom de buena gana le indicó donde estaba, y ella le agradeció besando la diadema, y aunque eso literalmente no lo había sintió le había sobrecogido el gesto, sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos cuando le vio entrar, ese chico de nuevo, llevaba un par de libros en la mano que había depositado en la cama, con curiosidad tomó la diadema y la observó con una sonrisa, no sabía por qué Samantha aun tenía algo tan infantil como eso.

Para Tom esa fue la oportunidad que estaba esperando, haciendo un despliegue de toda su magia hizo que la diadema comenzara a soltar un humo negro para pasar a ser una leve voluta de humo transparente, Theodore cayó en el piso casi noqueado por el poder de la diadema, observó aquella figura que se armaba ante sus ojos. Tom sentía como su cuerpo revivía, y el que estaba en frente de él moriría irremediablemente, el proceso se tardaba un poco, y esperaba que a Samantha no se le ocurriera aparecerse, estaba seguro de que en ese momento estaba atrapada en Aritmancia.

Una tristeza profunda embargó el corazón Theo, no entendía lo que le pasaba, estaba confundido, sus manos empezaron sudar frío al igual que todo su cuerpo. Veía ese chico de semblante malicioso que se formándose ante sus ojos, lo veía con odio, rencor, desprecio, protervia, aquel se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dijo: "_Es mía"_ los ojos de Theodore empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, su cuerpo se enfriaba cada vez más, sus sentidos se perdían, sus fuerzas ya no estaban, su mente divagaba por otra dimensión y en minutos en sus ojos sólo quedó el vacío.

Theodore Nott había muerto, con ello había revivido a uno de los trozos de Voldemort, ahora el joven Tom estaba sentado en la cama pensando en cómo demonios hacer para cumplir sus objetivos, necesitaba a la chica, eso estaba claro.

Samantha apareció por la puerta horas después, topándose con la desgarradora imagen de su mejor amigo tirado en el piso, muerto… Él estaba muerto, aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza como si esta fuese una caja de resonancia, no lo creía, no quería creerlo. En sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas que se había negado soltar por años.

Se aferró al cuerpo de él como si fuese a salvarlo de aquella manera pero estaba segura de que eso no pasaría, observó a su alrededor y vio la diadema que yacía tranquilamente en el suelo, él había sido capaz de hacer eso.

Sam se levantó y se fijó en aquel joven que la veía desde una esquina de la habitación con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quién mierda eres?—.

Le observó caminar hacia el cadáver de Theo con infinita paciencia, su lustrosa insignia de Slytherin brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas, sus profundos ojos la veían con burla, y allí se le aclaró todo.

—Mi nombre es Tom Riddle—.

El labio inferior de Samantha tembló. Había estado conviviendo por un mes entero con Voldemort, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, le apuntó con su varita en un vago intento de protegerse.

—¡Maldito Voldemort!—

Sam se abalanzó hacia él en un indeciso intento de hacerle daño, lo único que consiguió fue quedar inmovilizada en los brazos de aquel perfecto mentiroso, los sollozos salían compulsivamente de su garganta, había cerrado los ojos fuertemente, quería que todo ese maldito mundo se acabara de una buena vez, quería morir.

Tom la sostenía conteniendo la repulsión que sentía por aquellos sentimientos tan humanos que la castaña dejaba salir a la luz, la despegó de su cuerpo y la observó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que lo veía desafiante.

—No deberías dejarte llevar por tan vulgares sentimientos—.

Samantha apretó los dientes, quería gritarle, patalear, llorar, pero lo que más deseaba era pegarle la cara a ese desgraciado contra el piso.

—¿Tú que sabes de sentimientos? Eres un maldito, deberías temer de lo que soy capaz, Riddle— pronunció aquel nombre con asco.

—¿Temerte? Te enseñaré el miedo en un puñado de polvo—.

Tom invocó el fuego maldito con la varita de "ese tal Nott" e incineró el cuerpo del castaño, Samantha observaba con ojos desorbitados como aquel cuerpo se consumía en cuestión de segundos, había dejado caer la varita por la sorpresa, y aun más cuando Tom le sopló en la cara un puñado de cenizas que había tomado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió pitando de aquella habitación, su rostro estaba manchado de cenizas y lágrimas, corría hacia el Gran Comedor con la esperanza de encontrase a Valeria allí, y gracias a Merlín estaba saliendo con el trío dorado.

Se abrazó a ella como último recurso, igual que como lo hacía cuando escapaba de su madre, Harry, Ron y Hermione observaron la escena confundidos, ambas se abrazaban como si fuese la última vez que se verían, Samantha tenía la cara sucia y llena de lágrimas, nunca la habían visto así, Valeria no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, Sam lloraba en su hombro desconsoladamente, sólo sabía de una persona en el mundo que podía haberla hecho llorar de aquella manera, y ya estaba a cuatro metros bajo tierra.

—¿Samantha, que pasa?—.

La voz de Valeria salía tan suave como la seda, no soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera.

—Valeria, no me dejes sola… por favor—.

Las suplicas de la niña dejaron helada a Valeria, su voz estaba tan desgarrada, se palpaba el dolor en cada una de ellas, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No lo haré Sammy—.

La rizada observó a trío dorado, tenían que buscar al desgraciado que había provocado todas esas lágrimas.

–Vamos a mi habitación Samantha… Tienes que descansar—.

xxxx

Se suponía que debía estar durmiendo, se suponía, pero no quería hacerlo, cada vez que lo hacía horribles pesadillas la azotaban, pesadillas donde el protagonista era un azabache pedante, se levantó de la cama, eran al menos las diez de la mañana, y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, seguramente tenía unas ojeras horrendas.

Aquella habitación era tan asquerosamente escarlata, extrañaba sus mazmorras, su vista a las profundidades del lago, suspiró con resignación, ahora estar en las mazmorras no sería igual, por el simple hecho de que él no estaría allí molestándola con chistes malos. Llevaba tres días encerrada en aquella rojiza habitación que compartía con su hermana y cuatro chicas más, _¿Cómo soportaban esa carencia de privacidad?_ Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al baño, su reflejo le mostraba lo patética que se veía, tenía el cabello enmarañado, y un espantoso semblante, pero nada que la magia no pudiese arreglar, se dio un baño intentando sacarse la imagen de Theodore, ¿_De qué valía llorar?_ No lo traería a la vida, resopló, era mejor no lamentarse por la poción derramada.

Era obvio, se odiaba a sí misma, cualquier persona hubiese devuelto la maldita corona cuando se enterase que hablaba, pero ella no, tenía que ser tan asquerosamente terca, todo por el simple capricho, ¡JA! Lo que le costó aquel capricho, se vistió con la ropa de su hermana, ese día tendría que ir si o si a su habitación a buscar sus cosas, la veía perfectamente en su cabeza con aquella cara de malhumorada _"Si no traes todas tus cosas mañana, te saco a patadas" _ Bufó mientras se ponía la túnica de Slytherin, si había algo que le gustara de todo el pesado uniforme era la túnica, era lo único que usaba con gusto.

Salió de la casi vacía sala común, la señora gorda del retrato estaba cantando horriblemente, era algo de lo que disfrutaban los Gryffindor's todos los días, caminaba por los pasillos con fastidio, si algún profesor la veía seguramente iba a atosigarla con preguntas sobre su ausencia, decidió tomar el camino más largo hasta las mazmorras, de igual manera no quería ir por el viaducto, caminaba con la cabeza gacha pensando en cómo demonios hacerse con su varita nuevamente, se sorprendió al ver el trecho de pared descubierta que se suponía era la puerta de la sala común.

Suspiró y murmuró la contraseña, nada sucedió.

—Joder, la cambiaron—.

Se recostó a esperar que alguien llegara y de buena gana le dijera la contraseña, y como una salvación morena apareció Blaise, este la vio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está Theodore, Pain?—.

El disgusto en la voz del moreno era palpable, Samantha respiró dificultosamente para luego recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

—¿No se supone que eres su amigo? Yo no me la paso con él todos los días, y además desde hace días no lo veo—.

El moreno la observó con sus escrutadores ojos azules, se sentía asquerosamente horrible, le había mentido sobre el paradero de su amigo pero tampoco podía decirle "_No Blaise, a Theo lo mató Voldemort para hacerse con su vida_" Al final el chico se terminó rindiendo, no quería caerse a maldiciones con una loca susceptible.

—"_Muerte a los sangre sucia_"— masculló.

La chica entró primero y él se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía la contraseña.

—Deberías estar más atenta a las palabras de los prefectos— soltó una risa sardónica.

—Sí, si, como sea Blaise—.

Y sin más la castaña se encaminó a su habitación.

Titubeó ligeramente al abrir la puerta, podría jurar tener el leve pensamiento de que el chico le saltaría de la nada y le cortaría la garganta a lo medieval, sacó aquella descabellada idea de su cabeza y entró, hasta donde ella podía ver la habitación estaba vacía, completamente vacía y exactamente como la había dejado, un manchón negro y borroso se extendía en parte del suelo de mármol labrado, suspiró, allí se había quemado Theodore, apretó los puños, por nada del mundo lloraría, no quería que ese… Ese enfermo la viese llorando.

Caminó hacia sus cajones y comenzó a meter ropa en su baúl, sin varita era todo más complicado, cuando se giró para sacar otras cosas se encontró con la cara del pelinegro, dio un salto hacia atrás, sentía el corazón bombeándole como loco, lo podía escuchar claramente.

Intentando hacer que no lo había visto tomó sus libros y cerró el baúl, para luego observarlo con mirada desafiante, definitivamente aquella vocecilla racional que tenía en la cabeza le gritaba que había perdido la cordura.

Una alarma de peligro reventó en su cabeza por tanto pitar al darse cuenta de la sonrisa lobuna del azabache.

—¿Terminaste de llorar ya?—.

La boca de la chica se abrió en una perfecta "O" al oír esas palabras.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Qué celebrara el hecho de que mataste a mi mejor amigo? Creo que te equivocas en algunas cosas—.

Definitivamente se había vuelto completamente loca.

—Entonces huyes—.

—Prefiero huir mil veces que quedarme aquí con un psicópata—.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando el chico se le acercó.

—¿Me odias?—.

Ella se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa, fijó los ojos en los de él y casi sonrió con burla. Casi.

—Te mentiría si te digo que no—.

Observó la túnica del chico y gruño.

—¿Dónde está mi varita?—.

Él sacó un palito de su túnica y lo acarició tomándolo con delicadeza.

—¿Te refieres a esta varita?—.

Sam tuvo el impulso de abalanzársele y arrancársela de las manos pero estaba completamente segura de que nada bueno saldría de aquello.

—Dámela, Riddle—.

La repulsión de aquellas palabras era palpable, extendió la mano izquierda hacia él, con la leve esperanza de que se la entregara, y maldijo internamente al ver que la volvía a guardar en su túnica.

—Tráeme poción multijugos—.

El rostro del chico era calmado y agradable a la vista, su cabello negro caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos negros, tan profundos y oscuros como el lago.

—¿De dónde se supone que sacaré la poción?—.

Eso quería decir que Samantha observaría a ese loco transformado en alguien merodeando por el castillo.

—Normalmente los de sexto año siempre ven la poción, podrías conseguirla allí—.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, Theodore se lo había mencionado, sólo le faltaba una semana a la poción, y eso había sido hacia más de una semana.

—¿En quién vas a transformarte?— inquirió con curiosidad.

—En tu noviecito—.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos, quería matarlo, lo deseaba fervientemente.

Gruñendo salió de la habitación, directo a las mazmorras de Slughorn, _¿Cómo sacaría un caldero sin magia?_ Se detuvo frente al salón de Sexto y allí estaban todas las pociones, el profesor estaba en unas mazmorras más allá con los de primero, sigilosamente entró y tomó el caldero que estaba mejor hecho, lo tapó y lo sacó a duras penas del salón, tenía que ser en extremo cuidadosa, lo bueno era que no había nadie fuera de clases, sólo ella, o eso creía al menos, con ese pensamiento comenzó a cargar el caldero por tramos, avanzaba poco a poco con el pesado artefacto hasta que estuvo frente a la sala común.

Se adentró en la sala y comenzó a arrastrar el caldero, llegó a el pie de los escaleras para ir hacia los dormitorios, estuvo tentada a gritarle a Tom que recogiera su cosa en el pasillo, pero sabía que no saldría nada bien, y también que podría estar algún rezagado en la sala común, y todo se iría a la mierda.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía llevó el caldero hasta su habitación, se adentró en ella casi sin aliento, observó a Riddle y extendió su mano.

—La varita—.

Él estuvo a punto de entregársela pero se detuvo en el camino.

—Necesito el horario—.

Samantha suspiró, de verdad necesitaba su varita si quería hacer algo, anotó en un papel el horario de la semana de Theo sintiendo el dolor en cada letra.

Se sentía la peor basura del universo, si, estaba cooperando con un villano, si en otra situación alguien le hubiese planteado el tema, se habría reído como desquiciada, pero ahí estaba la peor situación que nunca se hubiese imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños. ¿_Qué pasaría si su hermana, o Harry se enteraran? _Últimamente no era la persona favorita de Valeria, simplemente sería tan amargada como ella misma, y Harry, bueno Harry la odiaría el resto de sus días.

—Es muy poco para lo que queda de año—.

Sam bufó por lo bajo, _¿También quería barriles de poción?_

—Puedes conseguirla tu mismo en pociones, hay montones de calderos— masculló entregándole el papel con el horario.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila?—.

La castaña casi rió por la ironía, lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—En este momento siento todo menos tranquilidad—.

Extendió la mano, quería su varita de una buena vez, ya no soportaba la presión se estar sin ella con un loco.

—Tienes que decirme cada cosa que sepas sobre él—.

Decidió cooperar, le dijo todo aquello de peso sobre Theo, su madre muerta, su padre mortífago, sus amigos, y de lo que sea que estuviesen tramando, todo aquello que podía hacer a un perfecto Theodore Nott.

Tom salió de la habitación con la apariencia de Theo, y la castaña se pudo dar el lujo de ahogarse en su miseria, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, habrían pasado algunas horas cuando despertó y se encontró rodeada de ropa de hombre, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se dio cuenta de que sería una idiotez, se limitó a levantarse y a pensar en la mejor manera de pedirle la varita, y que esa vez se la diese.

—¿Por qué toda la ropa?— inquirió manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Me gusta más tu habitación, los imbéciles amigos de tu novio se la pasan en su cuarto, me quedaré aquí te guste o no—.

Su tono de voz era bajo y peligroso, Sam sintió que su espalda temblaba levemente.

—¿Me devuelves mi varita?—.

Extendió la mano una vez más aquel día, el joven la entregó, con aquella peculiar delicadeza, al tomar la varita, Sam pudo sentir el tacto frío de sus dedos rozarle.

—Eres un demonio— le espetó.

—Me gustaría— repuso con cinismo.

Samantha tomó su baúl medio preparado y salió de la habitación sin más, no soportaba tener a ese ser despreciable cerca.

—Ah! Ya estás aquí— comentó Vely saliendo del baño acomodándose la toalla. –Te traje la cena hace unos minutos— continuó señalando la cómoda. –Te conseguí jugo de frambuesa con los elfos, tu favorito— finalizó sacando unas ropas de su armario.

Sam se extrañó con tanta amabilidad de parte de su hermana pero lo retribuyó a que últimamente se la pasaba muy feliz compartiendo con su primo Harry.

—Gracias— dijo tomando un sorbo del jugo y comiendo un poco del bistec.

—Ya no deberías de faltar a clases Sammy vas a reprobar los T.I.M.O's— la aconsejó Vely poniéndose un jean y una blusa.

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora?— preguntó la castaña.

—A la sala común Sly, dime la contraseña— exigió con tranquilidad.

—_Muerte a los sangre sucia_… Oye yo no quería decir eso— se quejó Samantha mientras Vely la veía con una sonrisa ominosa.

—Lo sé, por eso usé _Verita Serum_, ¿Quién hizo que te sintieras tan mal?— inquirió nuevamente.

—Tom— respondió rápidamente con voz aguda sin querer hacerlo.

—¿Tom qué?— preguntó con violencia.

Pero antes de terminar de hacerlo Samantha salió rápidamente de la habitación llevándose las manos a la boca, la menor persona que podía saber lo que había pasado era su hermana, si se enteraba sería capaz de matarla a ella misma por una atrocidad como esa, y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, si alguien tenía que remediar esa situación era ella misma, sólo le tocaba pensar, cómo.

Esa noche Vely se hizo con los expedientes de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Con un moviendo de su varita salieron todos los Tom del montón de hojas y se arreglaron en un lado del escritorio del aula vacía, actualmente habían veintiséis Tom en ese momento en el colegio, diez en Ravenclaw, cinco en Gryffindor, cuatro en Slytherin y siete en Hufflepuff.

Revisó con calma cada uno y ninguno le parecía peculiar en su mayoría eran niños de tercer años para abajo, o eran muy tranquilos o casi nulos, si recordaba el Tom Smith que iba con ella a clases perteneciente a Slytherin pero este chico a diferencia de los demás era muy tranquilo y poco pedante, igual debería investigarlo, de los otros tres, dos era hermanos uno estaba en primero y el otro en segundo y el otro chico estaba en cuarto y era exactamente el mismo chico que le había hecho la transformación a la banca en un jabalí. Pensó en que tal vez pudo haberse metido también con su hermana, pero aún así nada le cuadraba si fuera sido una broma Samantha se la habría cobrado de la mejor manera jamás inventada, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido salir llorando a su regazo.

Ordenó nuevamente los expedientes como los había encontrado y salió sigilosamente del salón, caminaba por el vestíbulo en penumbra cuando escuchó unos susurros y jadeos, dobló la esquina esperando encontrar los causantes de estos y cómo no, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy recostado de una pared con Pansy Parkinson comiéndole los labios mientras el rubio le masajeaba las nalgas.

—¿Con que para esto te jactas de tu puesto de prefecta no Parkinson, para revolcarte en cada rincón que te provoque?— interrumpió Vely a la parejita en cuestión.

Sintió como todo dentro de su estomago se revolvía de la rabia, sus venas se incendiaban y sus ojos se enrojecían, sin embargo, como toda dama mantuvo la compostura.

Draco la veía incomodo, sí, había buscado nuevamente a Pansy para tratar de olvidarse del olor, el sabor y el recuerdo de Valeria, pero no contaba con ser tan descarado y hacérselo de frente; claro que ella era la que había irrumpido en ese momento cuando debería estar por el quinto sueño bajo sus sabanas.

A Pansy el rostro se le llenaba de placer, estaba de lo más divertida, casi excitada por haber sido descubierta justamente por la chica que había estado saliendo con Draco días atrás.

—¿Celosa Crawford?— rió la pelinegro.

—Para nada Parkinson, con ese cuerpo pálido puedes hacer lo que te plazca—.

Le lanzó una mirada fría al rubio.

–Es sólo que no me parece el lugar apropiado, deberían buscarse algo más privado— explicó disimulando su enfado.

—A mi parecer eres tú la que no debería estar rondando por los pasillos a estas horas— exclamó el rubio secamente. –Va contra las reglas que un alumno no prefecto o premio anual deambule por los corredores a estas horas— reprochó el rubio molesto.

No por la intromisión sino por ser ella quien los haya encontrado.

—Y desde cuando se cumplen todas las reglas Malfoy ¿Acaso no eres tú el primero que las rompe?— replicó la rizada tajante.

Draco recordó el momento en que había estado con ella en la nieve contemplando el cielo y tomando vino, un sentimiento de nostalgia acompañado con furor invadió su cuerpo, soltó a Pansy con brusquedad y tomó a Vely por los brazos con fuerza, dolor, amor, rabia.

—Estás faltándole el respeto a un prefecto—.

Declaró aparentando malicia pero en realidad lo que deseaba en ese momento era violarle los labios, tomar su cuerpo y reclamarlo como suyo, lo había sido tiempo atrás aunque él no lo recordaba, pero la sensación de que así había sido lo perseguía constantemente.

—Te recuerdo señor prefecto que hoy no tienes guardia, por tanto deberías estar como un alumno más en tu habitación, no tirándote a la… joven—.

Terminó con odioso sarcasmo soltándose de un tirón, y marchándose con un opulente caminar.

Malfoy quedó parado en medio del pasillo con sus fosas nasales impregnadas con aroma a lavanda, odiándose y odiándola al mismo tiempo. Pansy que estaba parada detrás de él le acarició la espalda totalmente decidida a retomar su interrumpida faena.

Xxx

Ya era hora, Valeria literalmente la había corrido la noche anterior, gritándole que quería estar sola, en realidad quería la cama para ella sola, había tenido que dormir en un sofá de la sala común debido a que era al menos la una de la madrugada, tampoco era como si fuera placentero estar por el castillo a esas horas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y cogió su baúl, se había quedado parada en frente de la sala común Slytherin, entró y se topó con la para nada gratificante sorpresa de ver a "Theodore" sentado estudiando, intentó pasar como si nada, pero él alzó la mirada del libró y la observó con burla, la castaña elevó la barbilla orgullosa y caminó hasta su habitación, literalmente lanzó el baúl con ira debajo de la cama, hacía las cosas con excesiva fuerza que cuando lanzó uno de los cajones sintió que el espejo de la cómoda iba a estallar en pedacitos, decidió respirar un poco y no destruir su habitación.

Cuando había llegado todo estaba en perfecto orden, lo único diferente fue aquella ropa de hombre que reposaba en su armario, casi la había quemado con el mueble y todo, pero pensó que mejor no sería tentar al chico raro. Optó por guardar sus pertenencias todas apretujadas en las gavetas, y dejar la mitad en el baúl. Cuando entró al baño se encontró con la sorpresa de que había un montón de pociones, todas sus pociones mejor dicho, se acercó con cautela a una que estaba en el lavamanos y se asombró al darse cuenta de que era algún tipo de loción masculina, sonrió casi siniestramente, el chico era más humano de lo que decía.

Dejó la botellita donde la había encontrado, y se dispuso a tomar sus libros para Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones, cuando iba saliendo casi chocó contra el cuerpo de Tom, la cara de la castaña se desfiguro en una mueca de desagrado y fastidio, retrocedió un poco como si le diese asco incluso tocarlo, estaba volviendo a su forma normal, y él no sabía lo desagradable que se veía. En el momento que regresó todo a su lugar, estaba prácticamente una cabeza más alta que la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con burla palpable en su voz.

Sam lo observó unos segundos más antes de responder y bufó.

—Me corrieron, pero esta es mi habitación así que puedo venir cuando se me pegue la regalada gana—.

Se cruzó de bazos y lo miró con una ceja alzada, Tom había notado el escepticismo en la voz de la castaña, estaba claro.

—En realidad no me importa si vuelves a la habitación o no—.

Sam apretó los dientes conteniendo la respuesta sarcástica que tenía, él no era un simple chico con el que se podía bromear, ¡había matado a su mejor amigo!

—Me voy a clases, diviértete con tus libros—.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo salió de la habitación casi apresuradamente, y cuando estuvo en la sala común, casi voló para salir de ella.

xxx

La sala común Sly estaba desierta excepto por el par de amigos de sexto año que hablaban el silencio en un rincón de la sala. El renacido Riddle había estado prestando atención a las anteriores conversaciones de sus compañeros, y sabía que como en el pasado, los poseedores de esos apellidos eran fieles a su palabra, sólo le tocaba saber con certeza que era lo que estaban tramando para ayudar a al viejo Señor Tenebroso.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde— rugió el moreno. –Debemos actuar ahora— lo apresuró con nerviosismo.

—Todo a su tiempo Blaise no te impacientes, aún el armario está a prueba y no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores—.

—Si el Lord es el que se impacienta estaremos acabados—.

—Nadie mejor que yo sabe eso, es mi cuello el que está en juego idiota, sé perfectamente que es lo que tengo que hacer— repuso inclinado en su asiento arrastrando cada palabra viendo como ahora su extraño amigo Nott se sentaba junto a ellos.

—¿Y que es lo que has hecho hasta ahora por mi Señor Oscuro?— preguntó Theo perspicaz a Draco haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño ante aquella frase.

—Es extraño que te expreses de esa manera, nunca has mostrado idolatría hacia él—.

Le hizo ver el error que había cometido.

—Además como si no lo supieras, aunque entiendo que últimamente has andado algo atontado con esa absurda relación que te traes con Samantha— prosiguió restándole interés al comentario anterior.

—Estás demente, ¿Cómo puedes andar con esa niña falta de cordura?— esbozó Zabini recordado la tunda que le había dado a principio de año.

—Ese es mi problema así que abstente— respondió bruscamente con una mirada fría, severa y calculadora.

—Ya, ya cálmense— les aconsejó Draco reclinándose en su asiento. –Como sabrás la idea del collar fue todo un fracaso, matar a ese anciano se me está haciendo muy difícil, vive rodeado de ineptos—.

Tom en el cuerpo de Theo lo miraba con atención.

–Por otra parte, pensando en la personalidad del Señor Tenebroso, pienso que la mejor manera de acabar con todo de una buena vez es trayendo un espectáculo al castillo, ¿Qué opinas Theo?— preguntó socarronamente.

Sabía que algo en su amigo había cambiado, definitivamente parecía una nueva persona, mas malévolo como si de alguien más se había metido en su cuerpo.

—Explícate—.

Draco sonrió suspicaz. Blaise se estaba impacientando.

—De verdad no creo que no te haya importado un bledo lo que hemos estado planeando hasta ahora, ni siquiera prestabas atención a nuestras conversaciones— se quejó Blaise con visible molestia.

—Tranquilo amigo— empezó Draco. —Hay que entender que él tiene sus prioridades—.

Vio fijamente al castaño con aire malicioso, luego cambio su semblante y lo miró fijamente como si supiera perfectamente las consecuencias que traerían sus actos.

–Vamos a introducir a los mortífagos en el castillo, luego yo mismo me encargaré de matar a Dumbledore—.

Esa tarde Vely se encontraba sentada en una banca de los corredores del castillo estudiando de un libro, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. se estaban volviendo insoportables y cualquier momento para estudiar era bueno, cuando de pronto nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson se sentó a su lado, Vely la miró de reojo y siguió en su lectura, pero ya no podía continuar _"Qué quiere esa?"_ pensó, mientras Pansy la veía con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Sabías que Draco y yo somos pareja?— preguntó esta con pedancia.

Lo que más quería era restregárselo en la cara y lucir delante de ella al rubio pedante como si fuera un trofeo.

—Pues eso fue lo que me imaginé cuando los vi relamiéndose la otra noche. Pero no me extraña, tengo entendido que fue pareja de medio colegio—.

Trató de disimular la ira que empezaba a correr por sus venas; Pansy rió.

—Incluyéndote— soltó con veneno. –Pero conmigo habría sido diferente si no te fueras interpuesto, algo constante, pero llegaste tú— dijo ella con molestia en su voz sin siquiera imaginarse todo lo que ellos habían vivido los otros dos fuera de Hogwarts, todo lo que habían vivido desde siempre, cómplices de su amor.

—Bueno supongo que no todo dura para siempre—.

Se levantó con Pansy siguiéndole los pasos.

—Eso mismo es lo que yo te quería decir, así como tú no duraste, me encanta que esos papelitos de amor que Draco hizo contigo se hayan acabado, siempre buscándote como si te necesitara—.

Los ojos de Vely se llenaban cada vez de más ira.

–Y es cuando llegó yo la que siempre tuvo que ser, la que él realmente quiere y seguro apartó sólo por un deseo, por un capricho, no te había dicho nada antes porque le estaba dando tiempo a que se aburriera de ti, pero ya que vi que te dejó es momento de decirte que no lo busques, que no le insistas, te lo advierto él me pertenece—.

—Pues yo no lo veo de esa manera— opinó Valeria tratando de no levantar la voz.

—Por favor no seas ilusa, las personas como Draco no tienen sentimientos tan estúpidos por niñas tontas como tú, lo que siente por ti es sólo deseo por una cara bonita y pronto se acabará, se cansará de ti como lo hace con todas, ya está en mis brazos como debió haber sido siempre, él es un mortífago y los mortífagos no aman y aunque seas una sangre limpia hija de la mortífaga que seas no dejas de ser una idiota—.

Los ojos de Vely se cristalizaron, una fuerte cachetada se escuchó en todo el pasillo.

—¡MALDITA PE…!—.

Pansy no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando otra cachetada le cruzó la cara.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE CONMIGO PARKINSON Y ENTRE LAS DOS MÁS PERRA ERES TÚ, NO CREAS QUE PORQUE ME VES CALLADITA NO SE DEFENDERME, ¿QUIERES A DRACO?, BIEN, QUÉDATELO ¡SI PUEDES! AUNQUE DE IGUAL FORMA NO PRETENDO PELEAR POR ÉL, NO VOY A REBAJARME HASTA DONDE ESTÁS TÚ, UNA BABOSA QUE SE ARRASTRA MENDINGANDO AMOR! ¡LO QUE YO TUVE NUNCA LO TENDRÁS PEDAZO DE PUTA! ¡NO SABES LA LÁSTIMA ME DAS!—.

Llamas salían de sus ojos, si las miradas mataran ya Pansy estaría 100 metros bajo tierra. Samantha que pasaba en ese momento se acercó llena ira.

—¿Qué quieres Parkinson, una paliza?— dijo Sam con sarcasmo, esta al verse acorralada por ambas hermanas no hizo más que lanzarles una mirada de odio.

—¡TE LO ADVIERTO!— soltó Pansy mientras se marchaba.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó la castaña mientras veía como su hermana trataba de tragarse las lágrimas.

—Eso creo— respondió Vely secamente. Mientras apresuraba el paso a quien sabe dónde.


	11. la agonia despues del placer

**La agonía después del placer.**

Draco estaba sentado en compañía de Theo en su sala común observando detalladamente al castaño, sopesando la extrañeza que traía últimamente, sinceramente no parecía él, efectivamente el chico era algo malvado, receloso, temible, pero últimamente de sus ojos salía una maldad nada habitual. Veía a todos por encima del hombro, y observaba meticulosamente a los que lo rodeaban como esperando un ataque de un momento a otro, pensó que los tres días que había estado desaparecido, o disfrutando en la habitación e Samantha (como él había dicho) tenía que ver con su nueva actitud, lo que no entendía era porqué.

También se percató de que la chica estaba totalmente cambiada, la sonrisa se le había esfumado, su mirada se había oscurecido, se veía temerosa e implacable a la vez, como si un manto de oscuridad la fuera cubierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? deberías estar cumpliendo con tu trabajo— interrumpió Blaise con malicia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo que yo haga y cuando lo haga no es tu problema Zabini, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa— repuso Draco con aparente calma.

—Cuidado Malfoy y la misión que se te ha encomendado se te terminó subiendo a la cabeza—.

Comenzó el moreno con aire ponzoñoso, mientras el rubio esbozada una falsa sonrisa.

–Recuerda que esa tiene que ser la prioridad en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con…—.

Se detuvo recordando mientras se relamía los labios.

—Claro que acepto que con ella no sería perder el tiempo, es más yo soy el que debería de ocuparme de amansarla, sabes por tu propio bien, así te hago un favor mientras tú cumples con lo tuyo, no sea que nos metas en problemas—.

Draco dejó de reír.

—Deberías cuidarte tú Zabini de no meternos en problemas con tus deseos bajos— atacó el rubio secamente.

—No lo creo, a diferencia de ti yo no me dejo deslumbrar por una mujer, además no dudo de mis capacidades, ni flaqueo ante nada, así como tú… No creo que tengas las fuerzas para llevar a cabo este encargo— siguió Blaise con aire malsano.

—¿Y acaso tú si tienes las agallas?– inquirió viéndolo de reojo.

—Sí— respondió con convicción.

—Lastima Zabini, que vas a seguir como todos estos años bajo mi sombra, y no tendrás ni la más mínima idea de lo que es llevar sobre tus hombros una responsabilidad como esta— dijo con fría superioridad.

—Al Señor Oscuro le urge, cada vez esta más ansioso y lo sabes, y si tú no eres capaz de cumplir con el trabajo entonces lo haré yo— dijo aparentemente molesto por el comentario.

—¿Siempre rebuscando una oportunidad no Zabini? Pero lamentablemente para ti, esto es mi trabajo, me lo dio a mí y lo voy hacer, sé que este plan va a funcionar, sólo que se está tardando un poco más de lo previsto, y si el Señor Oscuro quiere que todo salga al pie de la letra sabe perfectamente que tiene que esperar, ya pronto podré comunicar con Borgin & Burkes para que pasen—.

Culminó poniéndose de pie con toda su opulencia y adentrándose a su habitación.

No aguantaba más las palabras de la pelinegro rondándole la cabeza, una inmensa ira se apoderó de su mente y su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia la sala común Slytherin hecha una fiera, llegó a la entrada y escupió la contraseña que le había sacado a su hermana y entró sin importarle disimular su presencia y aún con el uniforme Gryffindor puesto; vislumbró al rubio subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y corrió histérica hasta él con los ojos hundidos en rabia, los alcanzó justo cuando este abría la puerta de su habitación y lo volteó bruscamente tomándolo por un brazo.

—No puedo creer que desde antes te hayas revolcando con esa golfa— le espetó mientras ponía las manos en su cuello intentando ahorcarlo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ominosa, la levantó por la cintura haciendo caso omiso de las débiles manos que intentaban estrangularlo, se dio la vuelta hacia dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta con un pie.

La tiró boca arriba en la cama y de un tirón brutal, la despojó de la túnica antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de impedirlo, arrancó su camisa y su falda desgarrando todo lo demás mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo, por último arrebató su tanga lastimando sus piernas al hacerlo y se asomó al abismo de una desnudez que no tenía un matiz de la piel, ni un lunar recóndito que él no hubiera imaginado en las tinieblas de otros cuartos y en la suavidad de otras pieles.

Valeria se defendía, batallando con el escurridizo, flexible y fragante cuerpo que tenía encima, mientras trataba de destroncarle los riñones con las rodillas y rasguñarle la cara con las uñas, pero sin que él ni ella emitieran un suspiro que no pudiera confundirse con la respiración de alguien que contemplara el parsimonioso crepúsculo por la ventana abierta. Era una lucha feroz, una batalla a muerte, que, sin embargo, parecía desprovista de toda violencia, porque estaba hecha de agresiones distorsionadas y evasivas espectrales, lentas, cautelosas, solemnes, eran dos amantes enemigos tratando de reconciliarse en el fondo de un estanque diáfano.

Entonces empezó a reír con los labios apretados, sin renunciar a la lucha, pero defendiéndose con mordiscos falsos y de desembrazándose del cuerpo del rubio poco a poco, hasta que ambos tuvieron conciencia de ser al mismo tiempo adversarios y cómplices, y la riña degeneró en un retozo convencional y las agresiones se volvieron caricias.

De pronto, casi jugando, como una travesura más, la ojimiel descuidó la defensa, y cuando trató de reaccionar, asustada de lo que ella misma había hecho posible, ya era demasiado tarde.

Una conmoción descomunal la inmovilizó en su centro de gravedad, la sembró en su sitio, y su voluntad defensiva fue demolida por la ansiedad irresistible de descubrir como en tiempos atrás, qué eran aquellas estrellas y globos invisibles que la esperaban al otro lado de la muerte.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de estirar la mano y buscar a ciegas una parte del cobertor, y metérselo como una mordaza entre los dientes, para que no se le salieran los gemidos y los gritos que ya le estaban desgarrando las entrañas, mientras Draco salía y entraba más rápidamente de su entre pierna, como adolescente que tiene su primera vez, con sensaciones que desmesuraban su cuerpo y lo llevaban a la gloria, a la dicha de estar con esa mujer que tanto había deseado y había luchado desesperadamente por sacar de sus pensamientos, en minutos cayó desplomado sobre el cuerpo frágil de la mujer que lo acompañaba y lo había dejado exhausto llevándose todas sus fuerzas.

Vely acariciaba con profundo cariño el cabello platinado que reposaba sobre su pecho, a pesar de la violenta entrega que había tenido y estando al corriente de que había cometido un error se sentía feliz de volver a tener a su amor entre sus brazos, sentía las gotas de sudor salir del cuerpo del rubio deslizándose por el suyo propio y siendo absorbidas por las sabanas, era un silencio sepulcral armonizado por el éxtasis de los dos cuerpo desnudos.

Draco volvía a sentir paz, como la que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca, sabiendo que la razón de eso es que ella era su eje, su fuerte, su piedra de apoyo que se había creado durante todos esos veranos de complicidad, de enamoramiento infantil y luego de pasión desmedida.

Después de todo aún la amaba, el dolor por la pena de saber lo que ella había hecho ya había pasado, y la preocupación por lo que le pudiera hacer Voldemort si sabía de su existencia se instaló en su pechó, así que decidió alejarse de ella para protegerla, por los menos, mientras el Señor Oscuro tuviera sus dos pies sobre esta tierra, cerró los ojos, tomó aire, se levantó quitándose a ella de encima y se preparó para decir con protervia algo que le dolería mucho más a él.

—Espero que ya estés feliz de que no me acosté nuevamente con la golfa, sino contigo, ahora lárgate de mi habitación, y no vuelvas a molestarme con nimiedades—.

El rubio tomó la ropa de la rizada y se la tiró encima.

–Lárgate—.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y dejó que de los ojos de Vely cayeran extensas lágrimas.

Vely salía con los ojos húmedos de la sala común Sly, se sentía, decir que por el suelo es demasiado poco, dolor, frustración, rabia, aflicción, sufrimiento, arrepentimiento, tristeza, humillación, tormento, desesperación, desprecio, vergüenza, toda esa cantidad de sentimientos negativos la llevaban a un calvario, se arremolinaban en ese momento apretándose en su pecho y quitándole el aire y la fuerza que había encontrado unos minutos atrás cuando se sentía en paz junto al cuerpo del rubio.

Se apoyó de la pared de piedra, tratando de no caer ante el llanto que la dejaba muda y le quitaba el aliento, sintió unas delicadas manos sobre sus hombros, subió la vista y se aferró a Samantha como si fuera su única salvación en ese momento, en ese instante se invirtieron los papeles, ya no era la castaña la que se apoyaba en su hermana mayor buscando resguardo del dolor que le causaba la actitud de su madre, sino su hermana la que se enganchaba a ella como si fuera el último salvavidas en un mar negro que quería tragársela.

–Tranquila, sólo tienes que tratar de sacarlo de tu corazón– explicó Sam con voz dulce.

Vely rió amargamente.

–Ya lo he hecho— contestó con desolación.

–Entonces ríete por ser una estúpida enamorada de un idiota— sugirió Samantha tratando de consolar a su hermana de la peor manera.

–Hace mucho que ya no puedo reír de tanta pena, de tanto agobio, carezco de fuerzas Samantha, no soy como tú, tú sufriste tanto, y aún así mantienes eternamente tu fortaleza—.

Se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus manos y vio fijamente los ojos de su hermana.

–Pasiones, muertes, desamor, cada pérdida se inscribe como un dibujo en las paredes y los techos, y acumulamos pasado y nos contaminamos hasta la fiebre, pero sin embargo hay un momento para expeler y despedirnos de los recuerdos y las cosas rotas—.

Sonrió tiernamente Samantha. Vely le dio un beso en la frente apretó a la pequeña fuerte contra su pecho, luego colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña y la encaminó.

–Esta noche mi hermanita dormirás nuevamente conmigo, me dirás de cuando acá eres tan filosófica—.

Definitivamente en ese momento necesitaba olvidarse de todo su mal de amor, y que su mente divagara en otros temas y si eran los temas demenciales, de su hermana mucho mejor.


	12. hermandad o amor

Enamorarse es sencillo lo difícil es dejar de amar…

Que fácil es dejarte llevar por unos ojos que te iluminan el día,

Por una sonrisa que te alegra el alma,

Por esos abrazos que te aclimatan el espíritu,

Y los besos que te aceleran el corazón…

Pero que difícil es desprenderse de todo lo que te hace feliz.

**¿Hermandad o amor?**

A los días Valeria caminaba por el vestíbulo hacia sus clases. Finalmente escogió ser la mujer de piedra; dejó de un lado sus sentimientos, dejó de llorar todas las noches, se olvidó de quien era; descubrió que tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para fingir que acababa de nacer y por tanto no necesitaba sentir nostalgia, dolor e ira por nadie. Los sentimientos podían esperar, ahora había que ayudar a Harry a ganar la guerra y salir victoriosa.

Cayó en cuenta de la gente a su alrededor y todo parecía estar bien, que nadie sabía la humillación por la que había pasado, los jóvenes a su alrededor se quejaban de sus parejas, hablaban alto, protestaban por los horarios, llagaban con retraso a clases, desafiaban a los profesores y se creían los mejores magos y brujas del mudo.

xxxx

En la dirección se encontraban ya dos reunidos, ambos con total calma pues no era la primera vez que lo hacían llevaban así varios meses, Vely veía su mano ennegrecida, como recordando el suceso por el cual quedó así, sentados uno delante de otro en espera de un tercero, el ave fénix se acicalaba sus plumas con su pico y el anciano perecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Profesor todavía no debería resignarse, debe haber alguna cura—.

La rizada trató de sacar al anciano de su ensimismamiento.

—Me temo que no la hay— contestó viéndose la mano. –Me imagino que has estado muy ocupada puesto que has pospuesto varias salidas— agregó después viendo a Vely con sus cansados ojos.

Se imaginaba que la rizada no la estaba pasando nada bien pues cuando se trataba de investigar donde se encontraban los Horcrux ella era la primera en asistir.

—Sí, lo siento, he estado algo indispuesta— contestó disimulando incomodidad.

—Entiendo—.

—Sin embargo he cumplido con mi tarea, lo he vigilado todo el tiempo— repuso Vely irguiéndose en la silla.

—Sé que cumples con tu trabajo aunque te sea doloroso— dijo Dumbledore cortésmente.

Vely hizo una mueca de incomodidad que le costó disimular, no entendía como lograba saber por lo que estaba pasando cuando se lo había estado ocultando.

La puerta se abrió sonoramente, ninguno de los ya presentes se inmutó.

–Oh Severus adelante— agregó el profesor con amabilidad señalándole la silla que quedaba libre delante del escritorio.

—Buenas noches— dijo Snape con voz gruesa viendo a la ojimiel de reojo.

—Señor—.

Vely hizo un aristocrático movimiento de cabeza.

–Bueno ya que estamos reunidos me parece que es hora de caer en lo que nos interesa— sonrió el anciano a la pareja que tenía delante.

—¿Qué has averiguado Black?— preguntó el pelinegro haciendo caso omiso del comentario del profesor y clavando los ojos en la rizada.

—Al parecer un poco más que tú Snape— contestó Vely con calmada arrogancia. –Primero como todos sabemos él fue el partidario del collar. Después de fallar en sus tretas no le quedó más que arreglar el viejo gabinete de desaparición que está en la sala de menesteres, lo vi con mis propios ojos— informó viendo la mirada de recelo de Severus. –Es obvio que planea adentrar mortífagos al colegio— finalizó devolviéndole la mirada fría al ojinegro

—¿Con qué razón?— inquirió secamente.

—No lo sé, eso deberías de saberlo tú Severus, eres tú el espía doble ¿No? La supuesta mano derecha del señor Te-ne-bro-so— respondió con letal odio al pronunciar su nombre de pila y el apodo del Lord.

Como se podía notar esos dos seres se odiaban a muerte, uno la odiaba por ser su padre quien era y la otra lo odiaba por ser el hombre que era, el ser resentido que culpaba a todos de sus males y no era capaz de hacer algo por su propia vida.

—De igual forma no debemos subestimar al señor Malfoy, un chico bajo presión es capaz de cualquier cosa y más con su intelecto—.

Interrumpió Dumbledore tratando de cortar la tensión en el aire.

—Eso es cierto y más al punto de desesperación con el que se encuentra, pero cambiando el tema, al que he visto muy extraño últimamente profesor es a Theodore Nott—.

Vely le dirigió su mirada al anciano.

—Pareciera que esconde o trama algo, me parece que Snape debería vigilarlo un poco más, no olvidemos que su padre es uno de los más aficionados con Voldemort e igual puede obligar a su hijo a cualquier cosa— añadió Vely con total meticulosidad.

—No eres la única que te has dado cuenta Black— soltó con veneno. –Lo he estado vigilando y no he visto nada extraño más allá de su actitud—.

xxxx

"_Puedo matar a esa mujer cuando quiera, pero, hay algo me atrae hacia ella ¿Será posible que sea el alma de ese infeliz, la amaba tanto?"_ pensaba Riddle en la habitación caminando de una esquina a otra, no encontraba razón pero necesitaba mantenerla a su lado, viva, aunque el odio y el rencor que sentía Samantha por él se acrecentara cada día más, eso no le importa, era ella, sólo ella.

Ahora más que nunca debía tenerla cerca para estudiar esa necesidad que no comprendía, debía entender la causa de la irritación al saber que ella había estado en manos de otro.

En sus años de existencia ninguna mujer por muy hermosa y sensual que fuera le despertó las ganas de tenerla para sí, o si quiera de pensarla o poseerla por algún momento, _¿Por qué ahora venía esta niña a desconcentrarlo totalmente de su propósito?_ era algo que no podía permitirse, pero pensó que siendo quien era podía darse el lujo de obtener lo que le viniera en gana, y si ella estaba entre esas posibilidades mucho más, no sabía muy bien para que la quería en su vida pero usaría cualquier pretexto para mantenerla cerca, así tuviera que amenazarla con la muerte y matar a quien más le doliera.

Para ese entonces ya eran las seis de la tarde, Samantha entró a su habitación dispuesta a darse un baño para luego ir a tomar su cena, pero cuando vislumbró a Tom allí vio frustrados sus planes, sin embargo, sin prestarle atención al chico parado a un lado se dispuso a dejar sus libros y quitarse su túnica, cundo se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba él, viéndola fijamente con sus ojos negros y brillantes, puros, muy diferentes a su conciencia. La maldad habitaba en ese hombre, la perversión y ningún sentido de la justicia.

Samantha lo veía fijamente, no sabía si sentir temor o estar tranquila ante esa mirada, trataba de escudriñarla pero su actitud reservada no permitía dejar traslucir todos los violentos y contradictorios sentimientos que pugnaban dentro de él en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres Riddle?— preguntó la castaña rompiendo aquel silencio perturbador, cortando de una vez esa mirada que le revolvía las entrañas de una manera tan extraña y le quitaban el aliento.

—Tu sangre es mía, Samantha— pronunció él calmado.

Aunque no entendía la razón de esas palabras.

–Todo lo tuyo me pertenece, tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu alma; donde yo termino, tú empiezas, no eres más que una extensión de mí mismo—.

—¡Estás equivocado!—.

No entendía que era lo él quería de ella, _¿Qué más le podía dar?._

–Yo no soy nada de ti, yo no soy como tú—.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó arqueando una ceja.

A su mente se venían las frustraciones de la chica reconociéndolas como las suyas propias, comparándolas con lo que él pudo sufrir alguna vez.

–Entonces, no tendrás nada que temer si yo echó una mirada más próxima… ¡_Legeremens_!—.

Fue un ataque rápido, no le dejó tiempo para reunir resistencia; se vio inundada por imágenes que rebosaban su cabeza.

Se observó a si misma hablando con Viktor Krum en la biblioteca de Durmstrang, para luego ser besada por él, en ese entonces no tendría más de trece años, la imagen se difuminó para dar paso a una donde aparecía lanzándole _Crucios _a un conejo, en esa ocasión su madre había sido citada al colegio por haber arrojado a una compañera por las escaleras, en su habitación la había molido a maldiciones, y ella quería probar que se sentía lanzársela a un ser vivo. La imagen pasó a ser suplantada por una de ella caminando con su capa de cuero por la fría nieve, ese día se había metido en un duelo con un chico de cuarto, al cual le lanzaba _Crucios _con un desconcertante gusto, se vio a sí misma pensando en que era una imagen retorcida de Bellatrix Lestrange. Y la última imagen que apareció fue la más perturbadora, en ese recuerdo asesinaba a su madre y lo hacía parecer un suicidio, ese día se había sentido como la persona más asquerosa del mundo, pudo sentir como su alma se partía sin remedio alguno.

Lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos ¿_De verdad había sido tan mala en su vida? ¿De verdad era tan parecida a él?_ Tom dejó de aplicar el hechizo y la observaba con burla.

—Un comportamiento digno de mi… ¿No crees?—.

Samantha sintió la protervia en aquellas palabras, no comprendía, ¿_Qué ganaba él haciendo todo aquello?_

—¿Qué más quieres de mí?—.

La desesperación imperante de su voz le daba un toque dramático a la escena, ella ya no lo soportaba más, estaba acabando consigo lentamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría y rompería a llorar como una desdichada

—No puedo darte más de lo que ya te he dado… ¿Qué eres?—.

La pregunta había salido inconscientemente de sus labios, ya no podía, ya no quería seguir aguantando.

—¿De dónde crees que vengo Pain?—.

Una sonrisa macabra surcó los labios de aquel sujeto

–Desde lo más profundo y oscuro, de un abismo, hago lo imposible, lo difícil, las negruras, lo pérfido—.

Esa declaración hizo que la castaña temblara, el joven hablaba con tanta seguridad, que en el momento que la tomó con rudeza por los brazos se estremeció

–¿Qué soy? Soy el demonio de la pena, soy el dolor y el sufrimiento para los sangre sucia, y un nuevo mundo y camino para la pureza de la sangre—.

Su mirada ónix se clavó en la verdosa de ella, la profundidad de esos ojos verdes lo embriagó, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la soltó bruscamente, como si el simple contacto le quemara, salió de la habitación sin decir más tomándose un trago de poción multijugos.

Samantha se quedó ahí, trémula, se dejó caer hasta quedar arrodillada y lloró, ya no sabía que mas hacer.

xxxx

En la sala común Gryffindor los dos nuevos novios y Vely echaban humo por su cabezas tratando de realizar sus correspondientes pergaminos para cada una de las clases, cuando de repente una ofuscada Ginny se sentó entre ellos, los tres la vieron de reojo pero hicieron caso omiso a sus bufidos, estaba cruzada de brazos con un tic nervioso en sus piernas, tratando de llamar la atención de los tres que la ignoraban.

—¡Ay no Harry!—.

Ginny se quejó cuando vio que el pelinegro bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Pero es que no entiendo que fue lo que quisiste decirme allá arriba!—.

Habló con un tono alto y acelerado llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

—Quise decirte que no puedo seguir con esto, por lo menos por ahora— le informó tratando de contener las ansias que la invadían.

—Pero ¿Con qué?— preguntó sin entender.

—Tú, yo, nosotros… no puedo—.

En la sala se hizo un silencio profundo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó con voz suave aún sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Necesito un tiempo Harry—.

—¿Cómo que necesitas un tiempo si apenas estamos empezando?— preguntó con irritación. –Dime que estoy haciendo mal pero no me salgas con que necesitas un tiempo, ¿Acaso te asfixio demasiado o te doy muy poco cariño? Hasta los momentos creí que estaba siendo equilibrado contigo porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te gusta o no—.

—Harry de verdad que no es por ti—.

—¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS?... DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!—.

—Y aún lo hago— soltó con inseguridad. –Pero necesito reflexionar algunas cosas, así que es mejor que por los momentos esto se quede aquí—.

Salió corriendo por el hoyo del retrato sin darle tiempo a Harry de actuar; todos los presentes veían al niño que vivió caminando de un lado de la sala tratando de entender lo que había pasado sin que sus sentimientos explotaran.

—¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?!—.

Miró fijamente a Valeria después de pegar ese alarido, se suponía que ella debía saber, era su amiga. Se sentó de golpe entre ellos viéndolos como si alguno tuviera la culpa, inmediatamente Vely se puso su máscara de piedra y los otros dos se vieron atónitos.

—Lo siento—.

Trató de disculparse sin muchas ganas ante las miradas de los tres y los demás alumnos, pero con Vely ya el mal estaba hecho, ya suficiente tenía con todo lo que estaba viviendo incluyendo el estrés de los exámenes para que por encima de todo Harry viniera a gritarle por culpa de otra.

—Eso querido primito, significa que en su vida sólo fuiste un capricho, como muchos otros— soltó viendo a Dean que estaba junto a la chimenea.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo y Hermione se escandalizó.

–La puberta tiene 15 años ¿Qué esperabas, que se casara contigo y estuvieran juntos hasta el final de sus días? ese tipo de amor difícilmente se encuentra James— arrastró su segundo nombre con amargura. –Y puedes constatar que tú no te ganaste el premio, así que borrón y cuenta nueva, búscate otra— esbozó con vehemencia.

Tomó su mochila y se adentró escaleras arriba.

Xxxx

Harry caminaba en compañía de Valeria por el cuarto piso, después que aclararan el arrebato de días atrás no había hecho más que refugiar en ella toda la tristeza que traía por Ginny, pues ella lo había dejado sin darle motivos, ese sábado tenían pensado escaparse a Hogsmade para disfrutar de un rato diferente ingiriendo algunas cervezas de mantequilla en el bar las Tres Escobas.

—No sé que hice mal Vely, siempre la traté bien—.

Se lamentó Harry por enésima vez, mientras la rizada rodaba los ojos.

—Sé que lo hiciste, no fuiste tú, de seguro ella tuvo alguna razón de peso para hacerlo, o tal vez no estaba enamorada de ti— añadió con fastidio.

—Pero me dijo que me amaba—.

—Esas palabras las puede decir cualquiera en un momento de deslumbre— comentó volcando su atención hacia un jadeo que se oía levemente –¿Escuchas eso?— preguntó mirando a Harry –Parece que alguien la está pasando muy bien ¿Trajiste tu capa?—.

—Sí pero ¿Para qué la quieres aquí?— inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Eso parecían más cosas de Sam que de Valeria.

—Pues para curiosear—.

Rebuscó la capa en el sweater del ojiverde, la sacó y se la lanzó a ambos por encima, en realidad lo que Vely quería averiguar era si Draco estaba haciendo otra de las suyas.

Se encaminaron hacia donde venía el ruido, doblaron una esquina que daba hacia una puerta semiabierta, los gemidos estaban intensificados, definitivamente una pareja se estaba divirtiendo ahí dentro, vieron hacia atrás pero todo el corredor estaba completamente vacío, abrieron un poco más la puerta que hizo un chirrido, y aguardaron a alguna reacción.

—Debió ser el viento, sigue— dijo una voz masculina dentro del cuarto.

Vely se puso detrás de Harry y lo empujó hacia dentro del aula, tenía un montón de sillas polvorientas y un escritorio el mismo estado ahora ocupado por un Sly y una Gryffindor.

Harry y Vely se quedaron perplejos ante tal escena, Vely salió de su asombro, y puso una mano en la boca de Harry y con la otra lo agarró con fuerza por un brazo.

—No se te ocurra hacer nada—.

Susurró casi de forma inaudible para no ser escuchada por la pareja que tenían en frente.

–Ella ya no es tuya—.

Vely haló al ojiverde hacia atrás en un intento fallido pues este continuaba inmóvil viendo la escena, Ginny totalmente desnuda sentada a horacadas encima de un encuerado Blaise Zabini, haciendo sus mejores movimientos para satisfacerlo.

Valeria haló nuevamente a Harry con un poco más de fuerza hacia afuera, él salió de su ensimismamiento y salieron silenciosamente del salón; al salir Harry se quitó la capa en una ataque de rabia y la tiró al piso, caminaba de un lado a otro en el vestíbulo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, definitivamente quería actuar, necesitaba desahogarse, sentía ganas de adentrarse nuevamente en ese salón y bajar a Ginny de un tirón, y caerle a puñetazos Zabini.

—Vámonos de aquí pueden escucharnos—.

Vely tomó a Harry nuevamente por un brazo.

–Mejor tomaremos Whisky envejecido de Ogden— siguió tratando de eliminar la tensión pero era my mala para eso, mientras, Harry no hablaba, la ira lo estaba consumiendo, llegaron al tercer piso, en la sala de trofeos Vely lo sentó en una banca y se paró frente a él.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó subiendo con una mano el rostro del chico hasta poder verlo.

Harry tenía los ojos rojos de la rabia y de las lágrimas que estaba aguantando.

–Espero que esto te sirva para darte cuenta de que el culpable no eres tú, siempre fue ella, no fuiste más que otro de su lista, ya sabes el historial que tiene—.

—Ella nunca hizo algo así conmigo, ¿Fue por eso que me dejó, por qué no me la lleve directamente a la cama?— inquirió Harry con vehemencia.

—No lo sé, pero si era eso lo que quería entonces fue mejor como se dieron las cosas, cuando pase el tiempo y se encuentre totalmente sola, usada y vacía, serás uno menos en su lista de las personas a quien culpar por su desdicha—.

Vely lo paró delante de sí y se cerró a él en un abrazo, no sabía porqué pero Harry sacaba lo más tierno de ella.

xxxx

No saben de qué momento a otro empezó a crecer la amistad, la hermandad, la complicidad y el cariño, aunque se puede decir que fue por situaciones similares, un chico sin padres al igual como estaba ella ahora, con él corazón roto al igual que ella, e inentendidos por el mundo que los rodeaba, se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, bromeaban, he hicieron de cada rincón su lugar ideal, para charlar, reír, llorar… compartir.

En ese momento, caminaban por el séptimo piso cerca de la sala de menesteres, llegaron frente a esta y vieron que efectivamente no había nadie vigilando, por lo tanto estaba libre de Malfoy, Harry se paró frente a la entrada y paseó tres veces delante ella mientras Vely lo veía extrañada pero divertida, en lo que la puerta se abrió el ojiverde la tomó por la mano y se adentraron.

–¡SORPRESA!— exclamó Harry ya dentro de la sala.

Aquella se había convertido en un sitio muy provocativo para dos despechados, a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde estaba oscuro, alumbrada únicamente por tenues luces que daban la sensación de que estuviera iluminada por una chimenea, una suave música de fondo armonizaba el lugar, había un mini-bar con butacas, el piso estaba cubierto por una suave y peluda alfombra y un gran sillón un poco más allá.

–¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando, qué deseaste?!— exclamó Vely sin salir de su admiración.

–No sé, ya no lo recuerdo—.

Harry rió caminando hasta el mini-bar.

–Whisky de fuego—.

Ofreció levantando la botella mientras y Vely se quitaba los zapatos para sentir la alfombra con los pies.

Harry le dio el vaso de whisky y empezaron a beber, se sentían liberados con aquel licor penetrando su cuerpo y sus sentidos, bailaron una pieza de una suave canción que no conocían, abrieron una segunda botella hablando estupideces porque eso no podía considerarse otra cosa, y después de una hora estaban acostados en la suave alfombra viendo el techo que los cubría.

–Algo va muy mal en la civilización, y eso no tiene que ver con nada más que no seamos nosotros dos aquí borrachos, en que momento llegamos a esto James, tú deberías estar por tu lado y yo por el mío lejos el uno del otro—.

Comentó la rizada con ebriedad en su voz pero tratando de poner seriedad en sus palabras, Harry volteó su rostro para verla y tomó su mano.

–Me alegra que estés aquí, siento que me salvas—.

–¿De qué?— preguntó Vely con voz infantil.

–De caer en un vacío sin fondo— respondió soltando su mano y poniéndose de lado apoyando su cabeza en una mano para quedar de frente a Vely la cual ya había hecho lo mismo.

–Los dos estamos cayendo en ese vacío James—.

La rizada pasó una mano por la frente del ojiverde llevando su cabello hacia atrás.

–Entonces me alegra no caer solo—.

Llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a la cara de Vely, la deslizó en una caricia hasta el cuello y atrajo su rostro hasta el suyo, acercó suavemente sus labios a los de ella y los rozó con ligereza como reconociendo el territorio, en un gesto romántico, luego unió sus bocas, tiernamente, con dulzura, con delicadeza.

Fue un beso suave, único en la vida de cada uno, pues en sus antiguas relaciones no tuvieron más que besos desaforados llenos de deseo y lujuria, pero este era excepcionalmente único.

–Te amo— susurró Harry en su oído al finalizar el beso.

–Yo también— musitó Vely aún con los ojos cerrados tratando de que su alcoholizada mente entendiera lo que había pasado.

–Perdón, no sé lo que digo—.

Harry se disculpó cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y parándose rápidamente.

–¡Ni yo!— exclamó Vely parándose tras este.

Harry se acercó a ella le dio un beso en la frente como últimamente se había acostumbrado hacerlo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, dejando a Vely más confundida que antes, pues ya no sabía lo que sentía, por qué, ni con quién.

xxxx

Era alrededor de media noche Vely reposaba en su cama tratando de conciliar un sueño que no llegaba de tanto pensar en el beso que le había dado Harry la tarde anterior, rechinó la puerta que se abría lentamente y no vio a nadie volteó a ver a sus compañeras, Michi, Aries, Katie y Gabrielle, dormían plácidamente, sus sábanas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus piernas mientras Vely se aferraba con temor a una almohada, de repente un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y cicatriz de rayo en la frente apareció delante de ella saliendo de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

–¿Qué haces aquí?— susurró Vely parándose rápidamente delante de él.

–Realmente, no lo sé, tenía muchas ganas de verte, me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que el no estar contigo hoy me perturbó—.

—Y no pudiste buscar otro momento más apropiado—.

—No—.

No sabía el motivo de estar ahí, sólo le hacía caso a su corazón que le gritaba desesperadamente que tenía que estar cerca de ella, sentir su olor, la calidez de su cuerpo, ver su sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Se acercó peligrosamente quedando nariz con nariz, sintiendo su respiración y le dio un beso, el cual le fue correspondido, tenía sed por esos tiernos labios, sus bocas se unieron en un gesto dulce, pero que se fue tornando más y más apasionado, deseado y lujurioso, recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas inspeccionando cada rincón y reconociéndolo como suyos.

La apretó contra su pecho y la llevó hasta la pared pegándola de ella, desvió sus labios húmedos hasta su cuello y lo lamió haciendo que Vely apaciguara un gemido, a esta su sentido común le decía que se separa, pero su cuerpo hacía que lo apretara más hacia sí sintiendo cada protuberancia de él en ella, el pelinegro la acariciaba debajo de sus ropas, sentía sus senos, tocaba sus muslos, mientras la rizada profanaba el cuerpo del niño virgen de la misma manera.

Harry se vio tentado a desprenderla de su sensual pijama transparentada, pero sintió que una de las chicas se movía en su cama, se quedaron estáticos pensando que tal vez el ruido de sus fuertes respiraciones la pudo haber despertado.

Después de unos segundos la chica seguía placida, Harry tomó a Vely por la cintura, la levantó y la depositó en su cama acostándose él encima de ella todo con total silencio, esta lo despojó de su franela y él aprovechó para cerrar el dosel de la cama que los acompañaría en su travesura, estaba sentado a horcadas sobre ella contemplando su cuerpo, sus senos, el subir y bajar de su pecho con su agitada respiración.

—Haré todo lo posible para apaciguar tu dolor, como tú lo haz hecho con el mío, quiero que te enamores de mí Valeria—.

Comenzó a desnudarla con la mirada, pero después lo acompañaron sus manos, quitó lentamente la transparencia de tirantes que cubría su parte superior, y se echó sobre ella, mordiendo sus labios, mientras esta trataba de desprenderse del pequeño short que le estorbaba en ese momento.

El miembro del ojiverde se endurecía cada vez más mientras la humedad se apoderaba de la entrepierna de Vely, en un gesto torpe por parte de ambos se quitaron lo que les restaba de ropa, un huracán de excitaciones se apoderaba de su ser, Harry estaba excitado al punto de querer gritar, era la primera vez que experimentaba tantos estremecimientos juntos, deseo, pasión, lujuria, efusión, un calor extraño les bajaba por sus columnas vertebrales y se posaba en sus sexos. Harry movía sus manos con gran rapidez, queriendo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, quería grabarse cada centímetro de esa piel suave que reposaba bajo él, bajó una de sus manos acariciando, llevándola cada vez más cerca de su sexo al punto de tocarlo y sentir su humedad, jugar con él, mientras Valeria se revolvía de placer, aferrándose a sus sábanas aguantando las ganas de gemir mordiéndose los labios, Harry sentía el descontrol corriendo por sus venas, sus manos tocaban sus senos, sus nalgas.

La penetró, entró dentro de ella y se sintió bienvenido, pues ella también lo había estado esperando, estaban en la postura más convencional posible, ella debajo con las piernas abiertas y él encima, entrando y saliendo, mientras ella lo miraba, con deseo, aguantando aún las ganas de gritar por temor a delatarse, pero su respiración era totalmente audible, las manos de Harry agarraban su cabello, mordía su boca, besaba su cuello.

Entraba y salía, aumentaba y disminuía el ritmo, a veces paraba para contemplar el rostro dulce de la chica transformado en una leona, no había necesidad de preguntar si le gustaba o no, ya que en sus profundos ojos miel se veía el placer que sentía, el ritmo aumentó, estaban llegando al orgasmo, el ojiverde apretó sus brazos con fuerza mientras los movimientos aumentaron más la intensidad, y entonces pegó su cara contra una almohada que estaba al lado de la cabeza de Vely, ahogó un grito, gimió apretando los dientes, la rizada respiraba por la boca tomando bocanadas de aire sintiendo que sus pulmones no le daban a basto, abrió un poco el dosel para verificar que sus compañeras no se percataran de nada, por suerte tenían el sueño pesado.

Después de unos minutos reposaban uno al lado del otro viéndose las caras en silencio, no sabían, ni tenían nada que decir, no entendían porqué había ocurrido ese acto pero no querían preguntárselo tampoco, para ellos estaba claro que lo habían deseado con intensidad, ¿_Desde cuándo?_ no sabían, pero las ganas que los invadió en el último minuto fue suficiente excusa para ellos. No querían separarse en ese momento ya que no sabrían que hacer al día siguiente, no sabían como tomar lo que había pasado, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que sentían exactamente uno por el otro, el día anterior se habían dicho te amo, pero cada uno sentía que no había sido para ellos sino para las personas de sus sufrimientos, era cierto que últimamente pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos, pero era a manera de complicidad sólo para olvidar un dolor, con bromas y una compañía familiar.

Harry besó la frente de la ojimiel en su gesto protector, la abrazó y se aferró a ella, definitivamente quería quedarse así para siempre sintiéndose protegido, por alguien a quien sentía proteger, si realmente la amaba o no, no le importaba, de igual manera sabía que sería capaz de estar con ella por el resto de su vida, porque era la persona con quien realmente se compenetraba.

Vely por su parte tenía la cara pegada a su pecho sintiendo el olor a valentía que desprendía su sudor, en ese instante se había olvidado de todo, de la fulana guerra, del rubio, de su propia existencia, de si tenía familia o no, en ese momento sólo quería pernoctar en los brazos de ese pelinegro cándido que la miraba con los ojos brillantes y acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura.

xxxx

En el gran comedor sentada con aire ausente se encontraba Samantha en la mesa Sly, a su alrededor todo pasaba rápidamente o, tal vez en su mente era así, los jóvenes iban y venían, charlaban, bromeaban, estudiaban y ella seguía sentada, erguida en la misma posición en que se había sentado cuando llegó a las diez de la mañana, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente en el vaso de jugo a medio llenar que tenía delante, llevaba una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos pensando en, no sabía si: matar a Riddle, pedir ayuda a Valeria, contarle a Dumbledore o dejar que todo siguiera como iba, el punto era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podía hacer, y la conversación de noches atrás con Tom la había llenado de nuevas tinieblas, miedos y confusiones.

La hora de la comida se aproximaba y la mesa se iba llenando de platos y suculentos manjares, pero ni los exquisitos olores ni el ruido de los cubiertos hacían que saliera de su mutismo.

—No puedo asegurarte que todo estará bien Samantha, pero puedo asegurarte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, en las buenas, las malas y en el caos—.

Valeria habló al lado de la castaña haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, llevaba unos minutos ahí, y se había servido un plato con puré y ensalada.

—¿A qué viene eso?— inquirió Sam entornando los ojos, Vely se sonrió de medio lado.

—A que has madurado mucho últimamente y no creo que haya sido porque se te cumplió el deseo de tener un poco más de cerebro, porque tienes novio o porque se te alborotan las hormonas—.

Decía mientras tomaba un bocado del contenido del plato y lo masticaba lentamente como si la conversación poco importara, Sam seguía en silencio sirviendo ahora su almuerzo.

—Sé que algo peor a lo que habías vivido te tuvo que pasar para que estés así, tu aura cada vez está más ennegrecida, y no me hace falta ser bruja, la Oclumancia o la Adivinación para darme cuenta de eso, deja de pensar en la muerte Samantha—.

Tomó un poco del jugo de calabaza que se había servido, ante todo debía que disimular la conversación que tenía con su hermana, ya que un falso Theo las observaba unos metros más allá.

—Me parece, Valeria, que estás viendo problemas donde no los hay— replicó Sam secamente mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

—Tal vez así sea, pero últimamente estamos tan rodeadas de problemas que es muy fácil apreciar donde se encuentra los peores… pero, cambiando el tema, deberías tratar de recoger tu reputación— añadió con voz tranquila.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó incrédula de lo que escuchaban sus oídos, dejó de comer.

—¿Tan sumergida te encuentras en tus misterios que no te das cuenta de que en el colegio no se habla de otra cosa que no sea que tú te estás acostando con Theo?— preguntó con una aparente tranquilidad. –Dicho claro por él mismo, según tengo entendido, y esparcido por los corredores por el poco hombre de Zabini—.

—No… no sé de qué me hablas— musitó pensando.

—Que el nefasto novio que te gastas dijo que te estás acostando con él— contó nuevamente.

Vely trató de no salirse de sus casillas mientras pinchaba una rueda de tomate.

–No te hagas la tonta Samantha, es así como excusa las noches que pasa en tu habitación, claro que yo sé que no es cierto pues esas noches las pasas conmigo, ahora mi pregunta es… ¿Qué carajos es lo que hace Theo en tu recámara?— prosiguió viéndola inquisitoriamente.

La ojiverde guió su mirada hacia el castaño que comía lentamente y con gran opulencia, a su lado se sentaba el rubio de ojos grises para tomar su almuerzo.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Sam viendo que Vely se paraba rápidamente de la mesa.

—Luego hablamos—.

xxxx

Samantha se encontraba en su habitación sentada en frente de su cómoda leyendo uno de sus antiguos libros de artes oscuras que usaba en Durmstrang, a diferencia de la defensa que veía en Hogwarts, lo que necesitaba eran hechizos que la ayudaran a defenderse del chico que perturbaba su sueños y amenazaba con acabar su vida y la de muchos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver al acostumbrado cuerpo de Theo usurpado por el malévolo Riddle. Este se despojó de su túnica y la colocó ordenadamente sobre el sillón, viendo de reojo a la castaña que no se inmutó con su llegada, sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo el cual contenía la poción multijugos y lo puso sobre el tocador, haciendo algo de ruido para llamar la atención de la ojiverde, pero no funcionó, se fijó en el libro que tenía Sam entre sus manos y lo reconoció, pues alguna vez fue una de sus lecturas favoritas. Volteó hacia el espejo y vio que su rostro volvía a su forma original, llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio mientras ladeaba la cabeza, Samantha levantó la vista y lo vio mientras él tenía ese gesto consigo mismo y luego volvió a su lectura.

Tom se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica y sonrió suspicaz, caminó nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se recostó en la cama, sacando un pequeño diario de su otro bolsillo y empezó a leerlo.

—Esta noche no voy a dormir aquí, así que si quieres puedes quedarte tú en vez de dormir con tu hermana— comentó Tom después de un rato de supuesta lectura.

—¿Y por qué no te vas de una buena vez y me dejas en paz?— preguntó fríamente, Tom ladeo una sonrisa.

—Modera tus palabras Pain, recuerda tener un poco más de respeto hacia mí— repuso con indiferencia.

—Bah, por favor—.

—Muy entretenida tu lectura ¿No Pain?— inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Pues sí, la verdad sí—.

—Si te pregunto si me matarías ¿Qué dirías?— preguntó el pelinegro suspicaz, parándose de la cama.

—Te mataría— respondió.

Porque lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, en el presente, en el pasado y por lo que podría hacer en el futuro.

—Y… Si te pregunto si querrías verme muerto ¿Qué dirías?— preguntó parándose a espaldas de ella.

La garganta de Sam se quedó seca y la boca de Tom se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Lo suponía— apuntó posando una de sus gruesas manos en su hombro.

Samantha sintió el contacto y se le heló la sangre, de repente ella quería a su hermana, su tranquilo control ante ese tipo de situaciones, su sincera fortaleza, su lealtad, incluso su justificada bravuconería, pero ella no estaba, dejó de preocuparse por ella hace mucho tiempo, como todo el mundo, demasiado feliz para arruinarla con su vida infernal, escondiéndola debajo de la alfombra y creyendo en su forzado entusiasmo y sonrisas falsas. Sin saber que su extraña, fiera Sam, con su pelo brillante al sol escondía un alma oscura en la noche, tan oscura como los ojos de Tom. Si ella hubiera mirado mejor, se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo de que la oscuridad se la estaba comiendo, cada día, cada año. Pero era más fácil para ella creer en las frágiles palabras y sonrisas de cristal.

Había algo diferente en él esa noche, normalmente la trataba como si fuese una testaruda o una niña malhumorada, con un aire de condescendiente desdén; pero esa noche había una prolongada calidez en sus toques, una extraña suavidad en su voz y una mirada en sus ojos que la llenaba de terror, no quería pensar sobre lo que eso significaba.

—Es casi demasiado perfecto— susurró cerca de su oído. –Que después de todo, tú estés destinada a mí, mucho más que cualquiera de esos idiotas que sin pensar adoraban todo lo que decía—.

—¿Tú piensas que adoro todo lo que dices?— contestó ella incrédula. –Entonces, tú estás más engañado que…—.

—No— dijo Tom con calma ignorándola e irguiéndose nuevamente a su espalda. –Ahí está la belleza de ello, tú haces lo que yo quiero, tanto si quieres hacerlo como no, no por miedo u obediencia—.

Sus ojos la miraron con curiosidad a través del espejo.

–¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué haces todo lo que te pido?—.

Samantha no contestó, ¿_Qué podía decir?._

Suspiró cansada, entrecerró sus ojos, un notable chico medio borroso estaba reflejado delante de ella, y el dolor retorció su corazón porque por un momento era como mirar a Theo; un Theo con su propia audacia pero con la crueldad burlona de Draco Malfoy, y algo más… algo que ni Theo, ni Draco tenían, sólo lo tenía Tom. ¿_Por qué será? ¿Por qué haces todo lo que te pido?_Ella se estremeció pensando en la oscura insinuación de sus suaves palabras.

—No estoy enamorada de ti, si es lo que estás pensando— dijo entre dientes, Tom sólo la miró aburrido y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

—Si pensara por un momento que lo hicieras, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo—.

Ella sabía que por primera vez, él no estaba mintiendo, él se alimentaba de la ira y odio, riéndose de que él era la causa de ambos. Sonrió, una lenta y enigmática sonrisa.

—Y, por supuesto, las cosas son diferentes ahora, ya no eres persuadida por unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras, pero hay otras maneras de atraerte, por lo que observé en tu mente—.

Ella lo miró, _¿Qué más podrías hacerle? ¿A que más podría obligarla?_ Quizá no quería saber la respuesta.

–Preciosa Samantha Pain— dijo él suavemente. –Tan igual como siempre, esperando el cariño de una madre que sentía repulsión hacia su propia hija mientras a la otra la llenaba de regalos y elogios— espetó el pelinegro.

Esas palabras no deberían haberle hecho daño ya lo había asimilado, pero lo hicieron, se paró nuevamente de la cama tomó su túnica y salió pausadamente de la habitación con firmeza en cada paso que daba, Samantha cerró sus ojos con rabia y gruesas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas sintiendo que la verdad de las palabras de Tom se le restregaba en la cara.

xxxx

Como Hermione había predicho las horas libres de los de sexto año no eran los momentos de dicha y relajación que esperaba Ron, estudiaban todo el día, todos los días, para todas las materias, sin duda alguna cada vez estaban más ofuscados, hasta a Hermione que le encantaba estudiar se estaba poniendo un poco obstinada, no contestaba a las preguntas hechas por sus amigos o simplemente se limitaba a decirles _"búscalo en el libro, no pienso hacer tu tarea",_ incluso Harry intentaba conseguir un poco de apoyo en Vely, sabía que tenía mucha experiencia y un poco de ayuda de una chica de una año mayor a él le venía bien, pero si ellos estaban mal ella estaba mucho peor, tenía todo un rollo encima y un montón de ocupaciones que si no fuera por un gira tiempos que le dio Dumbledore no hubiera podido cumplir; Ya que entre las clases, los trabajos, las salidas con Dumbledore, el castigo que tenía que cumplir con McGonagall y vigilar al rubio no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que Vely le respondía con un "_No seas holgazán y lee"_ seguido de una mala cara, pues el hecho de que se gustaran y se estuvieran viendo a escondidas no significaba que ella tenía que hacerle los trabajos.

A las nueve de la noche de ese viernes estaban en su sala común los tres amigos con un aspecto cansón, Vely se unió a ellos botando su aristocracia a un lado y arrellanándose en un sillón de la forma más desahogada posible, lo que atrajo la mirada del trío que comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con desanimo levantando las cejas, y mirando a su alrededor. –La sala está casi vacía— se defendió.

Harry la veía con los ojos iluminados y un haz de complicidad.

—Es sólo que para nosotros aún es raro verte sentada de esa manera y no toda estirada enseñando la forma correcta para hacerlo— comentó Hermione divertida.

No entendía porqué decía eso si ella era la primera que trataba de sentarse recta y todo lo demás, pero esa noche simplemente quería salir de la rutina, relajarse y distraerse, la rizada sonrió y se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de nada, ni de replicar, ni dar clases de modales y mucho menos de sentarse correctamente en el jodido sillón, estaba demasiado cansada, alegre, pero cansada.

—¿Y que hay con Sam? no la he visto tan seguido—.

—No sé, debe estar por ahí enseñándole las tetas a alguien, ya sabes como es— respondió despreocupadamente.

Pero sabía perfectamente que no era así, su hermana había cambiado mucho desde hacía un tiempo y aunque también la había estado vigilando hasta los momentos no había visto nada extraño que delatara la razón de su nueva actitud.

Mientras Hermione y Vely hablaban fervientemente de algo que a los chicos no les importaba Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador, _"Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas, o por lo menos las de Malfoy no lo son"_ pensó mientras desplegaba el mapa y se lo ponía en las piernas, con la mirada de Ron perforándole las intensiones, veía los puntos con etiquetas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Ayúdame a encontrar a Malfoy—.

Le susurró a Ron con urgencia, inclinándose a rebuscar el nombre.

—Ahí— dijo Ron, después de un minuto de búsqueda. –Está con su bandada de amigos—.

—Malfoy está usando a Crabbe y a Goyle como sus guardianes y quería averiguar un poco más— admitió el pelinegro. –He mandado a Kreacher a vigilarlo—.

—Definitivamente estás demente— exclamó Vely viéndolo de reojo.

Harry se quedó sorprendido no esperaba que su prima lo estuviera escuchando y mucho menos Hermione que lo veía con reproche

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes averiguar James?—.

—Cómo te atreves a algo así Harry poner al pobre Kreacher en eso— reprochó la castaña.

Pero Harry omitió el comentario le pareció más interesante la pregunta de Vely.

—¡Sabes muy bien lo que creo y lo que pienso, hemos discutido muchas veces por eso!— exclamó Harry parándose del asiento y dejando el mapa en el mueble.

—Sí, y siempre te he dejado un punto claro, ¡OLVÍDATE DE MALFOY Y TODO LO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ÉL!— repuso Vely en voz alta parándose firme delante del pelinegro.

—¡A MI PARECER TÚ ERES LA QUE TIENE QUE OLVIDARSE DE ÉL, PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE SALE A RELUCIR SU NOMBRE TÚ NO HACES OTRA COSA QUE DEFENDERLO, ¿ACASO TODAVÍA TE IMPORTA? PORQUE SI ES ASÍ HAS ESTADO SIENDO UNA FALSA CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!— gritó el ojiverde con rabia.

Una rabia que iba estrechamente ligada a los celos, pues cada minuto que llegaba a su vida aprendía a amar más a esa mujer que tenía en frente, a la cual veía desafiante porque sentía que en el corazón de la ojimiel aún habían restos del amor que sintió por Malfoy.

Vely lo veía estupefacta, como podía decirle que era una falsa cuando había sido totalmente sincera, siempre le dijo lo que sentía por él, sólo que nunca le comentó que su sentimiento por Draco había no desaparecido del todo, y cómo si un amor de tantos años no desaparece de la noche a la mañana.

Hermione y Ron los observaban estupefactos, hacía muchos meses que no los veían pelear de esa manera, pero lo que más le extrañaba era la manera en que lo hacían y el semblante que tenían, sin duda en ellos no sólo se conciliaba el cariño primo-prima.

—Harry yo no…—.

No terminó de decir, sus ojos se cristalizaron y empezaron a escurrir lágrimas por sus mejillas.

El ojiverde la veía fijamente sintiendo que cada lágrima de sus ojos se le clavaba como un puñal en el pecho, Vely desvió su mirada tomó su mochila del piso y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Hermione se sintió incomoda he hizo el ademán de irse, pero justo cuando se estaba parando el pelinegro haló a la rizada por un brazo y le cortó la salida por lo que se fue hacia atrás cayendo sentada nuevamente. Vely se volteó por el tirón de Harry, este se acercó más a ella y acarició su rostro con el revés de sus dedos.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti Valeria, por eso es que me pongo como un energúmeno cuando ese tipo sale a relucir—.

La rizada sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó, la pareja que estaba en el sillón los miraba con desconcierto, y cómo no, si instantáneamente se dieron cuenta que más que primos eran otra cosa. Harry guío a Vely fuera de la sala común, dejando a Mione y Ron con las quijadas desencajadas.

—No digas absolutamente nada— añadió Herms ante el gesto de Ron de querer abrir la boca. –Eres el menos que tienes derecho a decir nada, tú también estuviste enamorado de ella—.

—Si pero ellos son primos— se quejó Ron.

—En realidad no Ron, son primos por filiación si se puede decir de alguna manera, más no de sangre— agregó tomándole una mano. –Déjalos con su vida, ellos sabrán lo que hacen— finalizó dándole un suave beso en su labios.

xxxx

Sam estaba en la biblioteca con Valeria concentrada leyendo sobre cuidados de criaturas mágicas, una materia que últimamente no les importaba mucho y debían recuperar, pero su atención se esfumó cuando delante de ellas pasó Nott con su mirada y su sonrisa ominosa, pero no iban dirigidas a ella sino a su hermana que se la devolvía con la misma malicia, de inmediato recordó que ella sabía que su hermana estaba buscando los Horcrux, _"¿Y si de casualidad también lo vio en mi mente, y si la mata a ella también?"_ pensó repentinamente, se paró de prisa y se dirigió hasta Theo le susurró algo y salió de la biblioteca, por su puesto Vely se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, había oído el comentario de que el castaño se había quedado unos días en su habitación pero ¿_por qué, Cual era la verdadera razón?_.

En el vestíbulo se encontraba Samantha golpeando el piso repetidamente con el pie mientras esperaba a Tom, el falso Theo salía de la biblioteca con toda la opulencia del mundo revisando un libro que traía en sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el castaño sin despegar los ojos del libro.

Samantha por la impotencia le arrancó el libro de la manos y lo arrojó con furia al suelo.

–¿Pero qué crees haces inepta?— dijo súbitamente agarrando a la ojiverde por un brazo con fuerza, pero Sam no se inmuto, y le dio una mirada firme y rencorosa.

—Deberías de ser un poco menos agresivo con quien te ha servido durante todo este tiempo imbécil— replicó Sam. –Pero cayendo en lo importante, te aseguro que si le llega a pasar algo a mi hermana…—.

Pero Tom no la dejó terminar de hablar, por el contrario la apretó un poco más y la atrajo hacia su rostro.

—Ja ¿Qué pasa Pain, tienes miedo?— dijo casi en un susurro clavando sus malignos ojos en los de ella.

—Voldemort lo que hagas conmigo no me interesa, has lo que te de la gana, pero si dañas a Valeria acabaré contigo personalmente, te lo juro—.

Lo amenazó haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras impregnadas de rencor.

—No te tengo miedo ¿Qué te has creído?— inquirió con una sonrisa irónica, como si la amenaza de la castaña más que miedo le causara diversión. –Si tanto te duele mantenla a raya, aléjala de mí lo más que puedas, hasta de ti si es posible, que no se entrometa—.

—¡Suéltame imbécil!—.

La ojiverde se soltó bruscamente de él.

—¿Qué te has creído?— inquirió viéndolo amenazadoramente mientras él la veía con una sonrisa burlona. –Riddle no te atrevas a meterte con mi hermana, tú no me conoces, ni todos los recuerdos que saques de mi cabeza te servirán para inquirir de lo que soy capaz… Y más que una amenaza esto una advertencia— finalizó la castaña con una mirada oscurecida.

Sus facciones cambiaron por un momento, recordó la muerte de su Theo y el odio que sentía por eso le transfiguró el rosto, más que una dulce niña se veía una mujer capaz de matar, estaba harta de tener que sucumbir ante ese hombre, había perdido a su valioso amor en manos de él y no pretendía perder a nadie más, mucho menos a su hermana.

xxxx

Esa noche Vely le había pedido a Samantha que durmiera con ella, valiéndose de sus mañas logró dormirla con una torta de melaza disimuladamente rociada con poción de ensueño, _"Siempre Samanta cayendo por el estomagó"_ pensaba Vely, se terminó de poner las zapatillas y salió en la penumbra, bajó a las mazmorras casi huyendo de Filch y de su horrible gata, que parecían estar vigilando todo el camino tras ella, llegó a la pared que ocultaba la entrada de la sala común Sly rezó para que no hubieran estudiantes a esa hora de la noche despiertos, cuando se abrió la puerta de las mazmorras vio una cabellara brillante adentrándose hacia las habitaciones, se mantuvo callada, y luego siguió el mismo camino que el chico, se desvió hacia el vestíbulo de las habitaciones de las hembras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sam con la varita en la mano, encima de la cama había ropa de hombre y notó que acababan de abrir la ducha, a provechó el momento y comenzó a hurgar las cosas de Sam o tal vez las del chico, revisó su baúl, el armario, no veía nada extraño sólo mucha ropa del chico, se acercó a la cómoda abrió una gaveta y justo ahí en la primera estaba una diadema que seguramente había visto antes.

—¿Siempre sueles ser así de curiosa?— preguntó una voz de hombre tras Vely.

Esta se tensó. Se volteó para encarar al chico que tenía detrás, este le lanzó un _"Desmaius_" haciendo que cayera justamente encima del tocador, partiéndose la cabeza con el vidrio, y cayendo al piso junto con todo el mueble encima.

El pelinegro salió rápidamente de la habitación pues sabía que todo el estruendo llamaría la atención y así fue, justamente cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación del cuarto de Theo salió Draco a inspeccionar de donde venía el ruido, caminó por el vestíbulo y ya habían varias chicas saliendo de su habitación para ver.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— inquirió Draco rápidamente mientras se acercaba pensando en que tal vez le había ocurrido algo a Samantha. –¿Qué pasó?— repitió.

—No lo sabemos, cuando salimos vimos a esa chica ahí tendida pero Sam no está, se iba a quedar hoy con su hermana—.

Contó Mell otra chica de 5to, Draco la apartó y se acercó a la rizada, levantó la cómoda, le revisó el rostro a la chica.

–No vayan a decir nada, esta la hermana de Samantha, y si saben que entró aquí sin autorización será peor para ella que para el que hizo esto—.

Tomó a la rizada en brazos, se fijó de la ropa de hombre que estaba en la cama y salió de la habitación con ella cargada.

–Tranquilas yo me haré cargo, vuelvan a dormir, la llevaré a la enfermería— mintió el rubio.

Caminó con ella por el pasillo mientras las chicas se iban a dormir y Mell le hacía un _"Reparo_" a la cómoda en el piso y cerraba la habitación.

Draco acostó a la chica en su cama, y caminó de un lado a otro pensando en quien rayos se habría atrevido hacerle eso, sería capaz de matarlo, de repente pensó en Nott ya que él era el que habitaba esa habitación junto con Sam, se calmó y trató de mantener la sangre fría ya lo interrogaría en la mañana, la contempló por unos segundos y notó que con la cara ensangrentada se veía tan frágil sintió ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla de todo mal, vio sus labios rosas y se mordió los suyos propios, maldijo al mundo y por milésima vez a Voldemort por existir, se acercó a ella y acomodó un mechón de su cabello.

—Dios mío es tan bella— susurró.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y luego pensó en que rayos hacía ella ahí, pero no le pareció tan extraño, él también había notado la extraña actitud de Sam y sabía que tal vez quería investigar más, limpió su herida y le untó una mezcla color ladrillo para curarlas.

Amaneció Vely abrazada a un cuerpo que no le era extraño, estaba acurrucada entre su pecho y su brazo haciéndolo más suyo aferrándose a su torso con una mano, sin duda en algún tiempo se había acostumbrado a tenerlo así, con ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y aún manteniendo algo de inconsciencia lo abrazó más, susurró algunas palabras parecidas a un "Buenos días mi hurón" y cerró nuevamente los ojos, el rubio sin duda alguna correspondió al abrazo de ese cuerpo que sentía tan suyo, llevaba rato despierto contemplándola entre sus brazos, Valeria abrió nuevamente los ojos y al ver al hombre que tenía al lado se paró lo más rápido que pudo de la cama quedando del otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí Malfoy?— exclamó la rizada con expresión se sorpresa.

—Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti ¿Qué es lo que hacías anoche aquí en territorio Sly?— inquirió secamente el rubio acomodando su cuerpo en la cama.

Vely recordó que efectivamente había bajado esa noche hasta allá y que alguien la había atacado.

—Yo… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?, no recuerdo más que… a mí pegando de algo— balbuceó Vely notando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Al perecer te lanzaron un "_Desmaius"_ y te golpeaste la frente, pero ya estás bien yo te curé y nadie dirá nada, no te convine que digan que estuviste aquí— dijo Malfoy, vio que la ojimiel se llevaba una mano la cabeza.

—Gracias— respondió calvando su mirada en los ojos del rubio. –Sí, por cierto había un chico ahí—.

—¿De casualidad era Theo?— preguntó desprendiendo sus ojos de esa mirada.

—No, pudo ser cualquiera menos él, no recuerdo bien su rostro pero estoy segura de que no era Nott— respondió rápidamente. –Sé que he visto ese rostro antes pero no recuerdo donde—continuó poniendo cara de frustración.

—No te preocupes yo averiguaré quien era—.

Valeria asintió en silencio, no había nadie mejor que él para ese trabajo.

–Está bien… Nuevamente gracias por todo Malfoy, disculpa la molestia, debo irme—.

Vely se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Pero Draco fue más veloz y se colocó en frente de ella.

—Tú no te vas de aquí, por lo menos no por ahora, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar— declaró el rubio con firmeza.

La rizada lo vio incomoda lo menos que quería en ese momento era hablar con él, y mucho menos a solas en una habitación.

—Malfoy debo ir a clases— anunció con desespero.

—¿De cuando acá te interesan las clases? por cierto creo que ya hay suficiente confianza entre los dos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre— comentó parándose delante de la puerta.

—Está bien, Draco ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con fastidio.

—Por lo que veo ahora estás muy emparentada con Potter ¿No?— inquirió disimulando el interés.

—Por favor Malfoy relativamente es mi primo—.

—¡Y literalmente yo soy tu primo y ya sabes lo que pasó!—.

Le reprochó acercándose a ella amenazadoramente. Vely lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente le molestaba aquello, quién era él para ir averiguar los aspectos de su vida, definitivamente esa credencial ya la había perdido.

—Si lo que tú quieres es que yo te diga es que estoy saliendo con Harry ¡PUES SÍ, ESTOY SALIENDO CON ÉL, ESTOY BESANDO SUS LABIOS Y ACARICIANDO SU CUERPO!—.

Terminó empujando a Draco y saliendo rápidamente de habitación.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el mar de sentimientos invadiendo nuevamente el ahora cuerpo cansado y pálido del rubio, se quedó estático viendo el piso sin querer pensar, sin querer sentir, se echó en la cama boca arriba viendo el vacío del techo que lo cubría, y aunque había dormido tan majestosamente bien, sus ojos se cerraban con la pesadez del que llora por toda una noche.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?— susurró el ojigris.

—No— murmuró la rizada de igual manera.

Estaban los dos cuerpos desnudos, 16 y 15, uno delante del otro viéndose con pudor, con inocencia, trémulos ante lo que pudiera pasar y a la expectativa de lo que pudieran sentir, iniciándose en un nuevo arte no conocido por ellos.

—Valeria— susurró nuevamente alejando el decoro y acercándose a ella.

—¿Qué?—.

Nuevamente un murmullo.

—Te amo—.

Y se fundieron en lo que ahora reconocen como amor.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y echó su cabeza a un lado viendo la puerta por la que instantes antes había salido la protagonista de ese sueño que acaba de tener, o lo que perfectamente sabía que era uno de los recuerdos que ella había intentado borrar.

—Te amo— susurró ahora para sí cerrando los ojos con resignación.

xxxx

Sam caminaba hacia su sala común con aire ausente, estaba cansada, cerró los ojos, se sentía extrañamente bien no quería abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba literalmente vacío así que continuó caminando así, con los ojos cerrados, la única forma de tropezar con algo era que caminara de lado y eso no ocurría, continuó unos pasos más hasta que chocó contra algo.

—Pero que demo… Oh, eres tú— suspiró la castaña.

Aunque de no ser porque el chico la tomó por un brazo hubiese besado el piso, se soltó del ojiverde.

—¿Por qué caminabas con los ojos cerrados?—.

La chica soltó un bostezo y miró al que se suponía era Theo.

—¿Qué, ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo?—.

Interrogó la joven cruzándose de brazos, el chico frunció el ceño y la miró con reproche.

—Nunca dije que no podías, sólo pregunté por qué lo hacías y puedes seguir haciéndolo si te da la gana, no me interesa— retó el castaño.

—Está bien, gracias, adiós—.

La menor cerró los ojos nuevamente y caminó en dirección a su sala común con Theo pisándole los talones. El castaño soltó un suspiro cuando observó que la chica se golpeó contra la pared del final del pasillo, esta soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano al lugar afectado.

—Estúpido muro—.

Comenzó a golpear la pared con sus puños, pies y todo lo que se encontraba en su cuerpo, había tratado de desahogar la frustración de muchas maneras pero no le funcionaba, hasta ese momento que sin previo aviso de su propio cerebro empezó a magullar la pared, el ojiverde la observaba con un semblante serio, la chica golpeaba con toda sus fuerzas el muro, pronto brotó sangre de sus puños pero esta no parecía notarlo, simplemente seguía golpeando.

—¡TE ESTÁS LASTIMANDO!—

El chico la tomó por un brazo.

—¡DÉJAME!—.

Se soltó bruscamente de él, mientras sangre goteaba de sus manos, había descargado toda su furia en la pobre pared que no tenía la culpa de nada.

–¡¿Y DE CUÁNDO ACÁ TE INTERESA ALGO QUE NO SEAS TÚ?!— gruñó.

Se limpió una lágrima que empezaba a brotar pero en el intento se llenó la cara de sangre, el supuesto Theo la veía en silencio, pues las palabras de la chica eran ciertas y él mismo no entendía que hacía ahí tratando de defenderla de ella misma, cuando lo que debía era seguir averiguando el plan de su otro yo y la manera de salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

—No me preocupo, sólo tengo que cuidar al ser que me está proveyendo lo que necesito y quien me va ayudar a reunirme con mi otro yo— contestó con tranquilidad.

—Eres un…— intentó decir Sam encimándosele pero este la detuvo en seco sosteniendo sus muñecas, tomó sus dos débiles brazos con una sola mano.

La ojiverde se batía de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse pero era inútil, Tom llevó su mano libre al mentón de la castaña y la apretó con fuerza, esto hizo que ella se paralizara, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pensando que tal vez este bajaría su mano hasta su cuello y la ahorcaría, pero de repente él pasó su mano por su rostro casi en una caricia y limpió la sangre que esta había dejado cerca de sus ojos, inevitablemente, lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de los ojos de Samantha, ya no sabía si era de dolor, de rabia o frustración, no sabía si eran por Theo o por ella misma, sintió que la mano de Tom aflojó las suyas y no hizo más que irse a su pecho en un abrazo.

Se encontraban los dos en un pasillo desierto ella aferrándose al torso del malvado y el con sus brazos caídos al aire sin saber que hacer, era la segunda vez que ella intentaba refugiarse en su pecho y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué si él era el ser que más daño le había causado últimamente, sentía las lágrimas de la pequeña mojando su camisa y humedeciendo su pecho, y algo le apretaba el corazón, se sentía de una u otra manera débil cuando la tenía tan cerca y sentía su calidez, cosa de la que su cuerpo estaba desprovista, pero aún así aunque él mismo se lo negara, disfrutaba de su presencia y su compañía en el sentido que fueran, así ella lo odiara más que a nada en el mundo.

–Pain que…– empezó él, poniéndose nervioso.

No le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, o mejor dicho, le gustaba demasiado, por eso últimamente había tratado de alejarse de ella, de su mirada, de su olor, y de su peculiar personalidad, porque aunque se había propuesto hacer con ella lo que quisiera, su sola presencia lo debilitaba.

–¡No me sueltes!– suplicó apretándolo aún más contra sí.

Samantha no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué, demostrar debilidad ante él era algo que se estaba negando, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía acercarse a él cada vez más, buscar refugio en el único ser del cual más tenía que alejarse, no entendía las razones pero aún así su fragancia a menta, y ese cuerpo frío quería sentirlo durante mucho más tiempo, de aquella manera tan sincera. Tom enrolló sus brazos alrededor de ella obedeciendo fielmente a sus palabras, continuó sosteniéndola en medio de aquél poco concurrido pasillo, aspiró una y otra vez su reconfortante olor, aquél perfume que inevitablemente lo atraía.

Samantha recuperaba la consciencia de sus actos a medida que sus lágrimas iban cesando. Y, de repente, se fue dando cuenta de que su cabeza reposaba en los pectorales de Tom. De que él le pasaba los brazos por detrás de su cintura y la mantenía totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Era consciente del suave aliento que escapaba de sus labios y le acariciaba el pelo, a medida que pasaban los segundos ambos tomaban más y más consciencia de la situación, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro; porque cuando lo hicieran todo volvería a la normalidad, regresarían a su cruda realidad, la realidad en la que debían odiarse porque era él era el peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos y ella no significaba nada, y se daban cuenta de que, al menos por un instante, preferían pretender que aquella no era su realidad, seguir abrazados.

xxxx

La vitalidad de Voldemort se iba cada vez más de sus manos no entendía la razón si todo a su alrededor estaba marchando bien, en ocasiones tenía visiones de Hogwarts que no entendía, en un tiempo que no fue el suyo, era como si estuviera soñando y como si volviera a estar en su juventud viviendo en aquel castillo, sólo que la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor habían cambiado, sentimientos no conocidos por él le provocaban vértigo de vez en cuando y el rostro de una castaña aparecía cuando tomaba sus pequeñas siestas, llevaba varios meses de esa manera con la preocupación y la confusión invadiendo todo su cuerpo, pero aún así su plan seguía en pie y darle el estacazo a Dumbledore era el golpe triunfal que le faltaba para que todo lo demás se le diera a pedir de boca y acabar con él elegido más fácilmente y de una buena vez, por todas y para siempre. Así comenzaría sin interrupciones su glorioso reinado limpiando al mundo de los muggles y los sangre sucia.

xxxx

Al día siguiente Valeria se adentró al gran comedor, la mayoría de los presentes se encogió ante el estruendo de las puertas, definitivamente la rizada no estaba de buen humor, no había dormido lo suficiente para decir que tendría un almuerzo ameno, Harry la atosigaba con preguntas y con sus celos y Draco no ayudaba lo suficiente apareciendo frente a ella en silencio en los momentos menos esperados, era como si ambos habían hecho un acuerdo silencioso de molestarla, y Dumbledore tampoco ponía de su parte haciendo que desapareciera para luego tener que soportar los interrogatorios de Harry.

Definitivamente esos meses estaban acabando lentamente con su espíritu, y allí estaba el castaño con quien tenía una charla pendiente, necesitaba aclarar la razón de estar inventando historias sobre él y Samantha, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que eso no estaba pasando.

Quería averiguar que se cocinaba en las mazmorras, y él podría aportarle cierta información.

—¡Eh Nott!—.

Lo llamó captando la atención de la mayoría de las personas en el gran comedor, el aludido volteó, con una ceja alzada y con un gesto de asco en la cara, Valeria caminó hasta él quedando en una esquina del gran comedor.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— inquirió el de falsos ojos verdes.

La rizada se sintió ofuscada, aquella oscuridad en los ojos de Nott no era normal, no era una oscuridad sana, era algo más bien inhumano, y su tono de voz era distante, frío, calculador y fúnebre, por primera vez en muchos años se sintió intimidada.

—¿Por qué andas esparciendo rumores sobre mi hermana?— preguntó en un tono frío pero muy bajo para que ninguno de los indiscretos del gran comedor escuchara.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? He hablado mucho de tu hermana últimamente—.

La venita de la ira se le crispó a Valeria, _¿Cómo ese insensato se atrevía a decirle eso?._

—¿Qué mierda te crees?— le sonsacó.

Ya eran víctimas de todas las miradas curiosas del gran comedor, y sin siquiera esperarlo Theo la había tomado agresivamente por el brazo y acercado su boca a su oído.

—Yo me creo lo que se me dé la gana, y Samantha es mía… y si no es mía no es de nadie—.

La soltó bruscamente cuando vio a Potter acercarse, y se alejó con grandes zancadas.

Harry lo observó con el ceño fruncido, la cara de Valeria era un poema, el tono de voz de Theo la había aterrado hasta casi derretirle los huesos de las rodillas haciendo que flaqueara, Harry la abrazó protectoramente y la instó para que fuese tranquila a clases, toda el hambre que sentía se evaporó, ese chico era tétrico.

Esa tarde Valeria caminaba iracunda hacia la sala común Slytherin, el episodio que le había hecho Theo en el Gran Comedor no tenía precio, le diría a Samantha que terminara con él, así tuviese que obligarla.

Theodore se estaba tornando excesivamente agresivo, y ridículamente posesivo.

Aún recordaba esas aterradoras palabras; _"Samantha es mía… Y si no es mía no es de nadie" ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matarla? _Tampoco lo creía capaz, pero por los antecedentes de su padre, podría ser que tal vez lo intentase, y eso la aterraba, Samantha era una molestia, sí, estaba loca, también, pero nunca hubiese querido que le sucediese algo.

Pero si le decía que terminara con él, y por cosas de ella lo hacía, tal vez estaba cavando su propia tumba. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo de las mazmorras, y lo pensó… Estaba siendo demasiado apresurada, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría si Samantha terminaba con Theodore.

Ese chico era tétrico, desde inicios de la primavera se había vuelto oscuro y ermitaño sólo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, dejando en claro que estaba de acuerdo con el exterminio de la raza muggle, aunque nunca lo hacía delante de los profesores, se le podía oír alardeándole a Draco o a Zabini.

No quería que un mocoso de Mortífago estuviese con su hermana, se le hacía inconcebible, aunque sabía que ella se podía defender perfectamente sola, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Hablaría con ella, y si Theo seguía con su locura, la obligaría a terminar con él, por las buenas o por las malas. La observó caminar a su lado tarareando una canción, absorta del mundo, simplemente dejó de tararear cuando estuvo a punto de decir la contraseña, Giró su castaña cabeza y la observó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Vely?— inquirió sonriendo suavemente.

La rizada la vio con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a ella.

—Debemos hablar—.

Samantha cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Acabo de salir de Adivinación y quiero quitarme todos los olores de esa horrible sala— murmuró.

Su capa poseía un leve olor acre dulzón, y su cabello lo desprendía con más intensidad.

—Hablaremos en la cena, quiero que vayas a mi mesa— ordenó y sin más, se encaminó hacía el séptimo piso.

—Tu hermana es molesta— susurró la voz de Tom en la oscuridad mientras salía de las sombras con su apariencia de Theo.

—Tú lo eres aún más— masculló, dirigiendo su mirada a la pared –Muerte a los…—.

—…Sangre sucia— culminó el joven, Samantha rodó los ojos y se adentró en la sala común.

La sala estaba llena, la mayor parte de Slytherin estaba allí, las clases habían terminado y todos deseaban darse un baño, o al menos la mayoría. Todos observaron a la pareja que se adentraba en la sala, e inmediatamente Tom le tomó la mano a la castaña.

Se suponía que eran novios, pero nunca estaban más tiempo del necesario juntos, los de Slytherin pensaban que era sólo una fachada para que dejasen de molestar a Pain, las chicas no se creían que Theodore Nott estuviese con alguien como ella.

—¡Eh Theo!… Ven aquí— llamó Draco.

Necesitaba hablar sobre algunos _"Temas de importancia"._

El falso castaño se acercó a ellos tirando de la ojiverde, siendo víctima de los fuertes apretones de mano de ella.

—Theo… Quiero bañarme— dijo Samantha intentando alejarse de ellos.

—Está bien ve…—.

Y sin previo tiró de la mano de la chica chocando sus labios, Samantha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de titanes para no sorprenderse, duraron así al menos unos cinco segundos antes de separarse.

Se despidió con la mano de Draco, y caminó hacia su habitación recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de la mayor parte de la comunidad femenina de Slytherin.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—.

—Que rápido hemos perdido tu confianza en estos días— respondió el rubio perspicaz. –Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo, te está esperando en su oficina—.

—¿Qué quiere?—.

—No lo sé, eso fue lo único que me hizo saber Snape, pero sabes perfectamente las cosa que no debes decir—.

El falso Theo lo vio con fastidio, disimulando la incertidumbre que comenzaba a nacer dentro de él.

Un castaño de ojos verdes caminaba rápidamente por el corredor hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, sus pasos eran firmes a diferencia de sus pensamientos, la duda lo embargaba, no entendía ni sabía la causa del llamado que le hacía el profesor, pero su cautelosa mente le decía que algo no andaba bien, temía ser descubierto antes de concretar sus planes.

—Adelante— dijo el profesor tras el llamado de la puerta. –Ah, buenas noches señor Nott, siéntese— dijo señalando la silla delante del escritorio.

—¿Quería decirme algo señor?— inquirió estudiando su rostro.

Sin embargo, el profesor tan perspicaz como siempre se dio cuenta de la mirada escudriñadora del joven.

—Primero quería felicitarte por el buen rendimiento que has tenido en las clases—.

Lo vio por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

–Por otra parte, me he enterado de que tiene una relación con la señorita Pain—.

Tom hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

–Muy bien, lo que me preocupa, son los rumores que se están dando en la escuela, sé de muy buena fuente que no son ciertos, pero aun así son perturbadores—.

Hizo una pausa esperando algunas palabras pero todo quedó en silencio.

–Lo menos que queremos en el colegio es destruir la reputación de una persona, ¿Verdad señor Nott?—.

El falso Theo lo veía con cierto alivio, se esperaba algo de mayor importancia.

—Así es, señor, hablaré con mis compañeros para que dejen el chismorreo, ¿Puedo retirarme profesor?— preguntó dando por concluida la conversación.

No quería perder un minuto más en frente del ser que mas detestaba.

—Señor Nott me gustaría saber— empezó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del joven. –Y si no vas más allá de lo que puedo saber, ¿Por qué se siente atraído usted hacia esa niña?—.

Tom sintió un estrujón en las entrañas, esa no era la razón por la que la mantenía tan cerca, pero… _¿Realmente se sentía atraído por esa…?_ no, él no la veía como una niña, para él eso no es lo que ella era, estaba completamente consciente de sus aptitudes y capacidades y no se dejaba engañar por la fachada de niña loca que mostraba Samantha.

—Lo pegunto…— comenzó nuevamente el anciano ante el silencio. –Porque tengo entendido que usted estaba comprometido desde su nacimiento con la señorita Astoria Grenngrass y… Porque la señorita Pain no parece entrar entre sus estándares—.

—Primero, no veo a Samantha…— dijo su nombre con una dificultad que trato de disimular. –…En ningún sentido como una niña, y la situación con Grenngrass es algo a lo que ya le di solución—.

Terminó sin más depositando en el profesor su mirada de ultratumba, sinceramente ya no quería permanecer un minuto más allí.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme Theodore?— preguntó el profesor tras ser visto con esa mirada ominosa.

—No señor— respondió aparentando seguridad.

Sin demostrarlo los nervios del Riddle escondido en ese cuerpo empezaron a revolverle el estomago, recordaba perfectamente esa misma pregunta hecha muchos años atrás cuando murió Myrtle.

—¿Seguro?— replicó haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Sí, señor— contestó.

Dumbledore por otra parte recordó al joven Voldemort, las mismas preguntas recibiendo las mismas respuestas, tal vez algo andaba mal, o simplemente era casualidad, sin embargo, la idea de un nuevo Tom Riddle entre ellos no pasó por su mente, era imposible.

—Muy bien, entonces puede retirarse—.


	13. temor por él

**Temor por él.**

El whisky de fuego traía a Samantha hecha un desastre al punto de la locura, con pociones se había pintado el cabello de rojo casi anaranjado, las uñas de azul intenso y se había puesto unos dientes de vampiro, no se sabe hasta que punto sus experimentos locos la traían desquiciada, probándose así misma cosas absurdas sin ningún sentido lógico.

Uno niño de primer año con los ojos llorosos se acercó a Valeria extendiéndole una carta ensangrentada donde difícilmente se leía lo que decía.

Por el caminito, hacia las profundidades de la oscuridad se encuentra la mantis de la maldad. Samantha

—Que imbécil—.

Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Vely al terminar de leer la nota.

–¿Dónde estaba cuando te la dio?— le preguntó al niño que ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Cerca del cobertizo del lago— respondió tembloroso como si recordara algo temible.

—¿Por qué lloras?— inquirió nuevamente con dulzura ante la ternura que desprendía el niño con sus gestos infantiles.

—Ella dijo que me mataría de la peor manera— dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

—Eso si no la mato yo primero— repuso sin más.

El niño se retrocedió unos pasos al ver la chispa extraña que iluminaba los maliciosos ojos de la rizada.

–No temas, sólo es un juego, todo estará bien, no te hará daño— concluyó encaminándose hacia el cobertizo donde se debía encontrar su loca hermana, mientras se acercaba una liga extraña de alcohol, sangre y humedad inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—Tu insensatez está al punto de un colapso ¿Verdad?— le preguntó con voz tranquila la ojimiel a Samantha que colgaba de una de las vigas del techo cubierta de sangre de algún animal –¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte de esa manera ante un niño y amenazarlo con matarlo, acaso la poca cordura que tenías se escapó de tu cuerpo?—.

Samantha sorprendida por la calmada pero firme voz de su hermana, a la cual no esperaba, cayó de dos metros y medio de altura pegando el hombro izquierdo seguido de todo su cuerpo en el suelo, y esparciendo aún más las botellas llenas de líquidos rojos y ambarinos, Vely la vio haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—No podías ser menos inoportuna— dijo Sam con sarcasmo sentándose y sobando las partes de su cuerpo que se había lastimado.

—Fuiste tú la que me mando a llamar— respondió inspeccionando todo a su alrededor pero sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

Ver aquel desastre la causaba asco.

—¿En serio?— dijo tratando recordar –¿Cómo descubriste mi guarida?— preguntó enseñando sus falsos dientes de murciélago e impregnando en ambiente con su aliento embriagado.

—No seas estúpida Samantha y dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres— exclamó la ojimiel en tono molesto.

—Oh sí, es que quería probar como funciona el metabolismo de los murciélagos cuando ingieren alcohol y compararlo con el humano, así que bebe hay muchas botellas para ti— dijo señalando algunas que estaban aún llenas en un rincón, las cuales consiguió gracias a su buena elocuencia con los gemelos Weasley.

—¿Acaso tu capacidad de raciocinio no te alcanza para darte cuenta de que ¡TÚ NO ERES UN VAMPIRO?!—.

—Tía Sarepta si lo era— replicó con voz infantil.

—¡PERO TÚ NO, Y NO VUELVAS A NOMBRAR MÁS NUNCA A ESA MALDITA BRUJA MUERTA!—

Trataba de ocultar un terror que invadía sus ojos tras escuchar ese nombre. Samantha sólo rió.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Vely desconcertada mientras Sam se levantaba del piso.

—Fuiste tú, tú la mataste, claro, esa navidad tú desapareciste y ella nunca volvió y luego encontraron su cuerpo— decía caminando de un lado al otro.

—No sé de que hablas Sam, esa navidad yo estaba con los Malfoy— dijo Vely con voz sombría pero calmada, como un lago oscuro que no quiere mostrar lo que oculta en sus profundas aguas.

—Si pero…—.

—Ya cállate y deja de hablar incoherencias—.

—Tienes razón, tú no eres como yo, ni como él— respondió Sam tumbándose nuevamente en el suelo.

Vely veía a su hermana totalmente confundida, la castaña levantó la vista hacia la rizada parada aún en la puerta, de repente comenzó a gatear hacia ella, se aferró a sus piernas disimulando unas pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, luego la tomó por la falda y la haló haciendo que cayera llenándose de la sangre esparcida en el piso, Vely instantáneamente se sulfuró pero su intento de arrebato fue apaciguado al ver que su hermana se recostaba en su regazo.

—¿Sammy qué te pasa?— inquirió con voz cansina.

—Tengo miedo—.

—¿Pero a qué? dime de una maldita vez que es lo que está pasando contigo Samantha Sared—.

Se quejó ya cansada de escuchar a su hermana con lo mismo, estaba harta de oírla llorar por temor y que no le revela la causa de sus miedos para ella poder ayudarla.

—No te lo puedo decir—.

—¿Por qué, qué es eso que te asusta tanto?— expresó la ojimel con rudeza mientras Sam escondía su cara.

—Voldemort, le temo a él…— explicó la castaña.

Vely rodó los ojos con hastío.

—Todos le tememos, por Merlín Samantha pensé que era algo más grave—.

Se quejó haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Pero es que no entiendes, no es temor de que pueda matarme, es que pueda hacerte algo a ti o a Harry, no soportaría perderte, no soportaría perder a alguien más— expresó rompiendo en llanto.

Valeria que ahora estaba sorprendida sintió que su hermana la soltaba y abrazaba sus propias rodillas.

—Sammy no te preocupes no nos pasará nada— apuntó tratando de calmarla.

—Es eso es lo que tú no sabes, no sabes que podría hacer ese psicópata hoy o mañana, no sabes si decide acabar con alguien de repente sólo porque sí, por diversión o rabia, acabar con lo que queda de la familia de mi padre, o la tuya— repuso limpiándose las lágrimas y encarándola.

—Sabes que no me importa— respondió la ojimiel fríamente.

De cierta forma ya no le importaba nada, había perdido personas valiosas, sentía que perder otras no malograrían su corazón más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Sí, SI DEMONIOS, SÉ QUE NO TE IMPORTA, PERO ¿Y SI LE PASARA ALGO A DRACO, O HARRY? ÉL ES EL QUE SE TIENE QUE ENFRENTAR A VOLDEMORT, TAMBIÉN ES TU FAMILIA Y AHORA POR LO QUE SÉ ES MÁS QUE ESO, ¿DIME QUE HARÍAS SI LE PASARA ALGO?!—.

Valeria no respondió, por el contrario se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, nunca se había planteado tal cosa, en su mente sólo era Draco el que corría peligro ante la infame omnipotencia de Voldemort, nunca se atrevió a pensar que Harry podría perecer realmente es sus manos, lenta y tétricamente.

–Viste, tu silencio otorga, así que no me vengas con que no te importa porque sé que sí—.

Vely la veía fríamente, pero no porque le molestara lo que le estaba diciendo, sino porque se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan egoísta.

–Olvídalo— concluyó la ojiverde, levantándose.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y todo quedó impecable incluyéndola a ella y su hermana, recogió su mochila que estaba en un rincón cerca de unas cadenas, su cabello aún naranja yacía agarrado en una coleta, pasó por un lado de su hermana aún en el umbral de la puerta y volteó a verla.

—Te lo dejo a tu conciencia— exclamó marchándose.

Valeria salió corriendo tropezando a su hermana la cual la llamó si entender su prisa, subía escaleras, atravesaba vestíbulos y empujaba jóvenes en su rapidez por llegar, terminó subiendo una escalera de caracol abrió una trampilla en el techo y se adentró al aula de adivinación, todos la veían asombrados, pero Harry lo hacía con desconcierto, algo debía pasar para que llegara de esa manera.

—Que bueno que está aquí Crawford— dijo la profesora Trelawney acercándose a ella. –No hay mejor ejemplo de cómo saber usar el ojo interior que esta joven— continuó dirigiéndose ahora a los demás alumnos.

La rizada se estaba ofuscando, lo menos que quería era tener que comenzar a mentir delante de todos inventando las tragedias que le decía a la profesora en sus pergaminos.

–Vamos Valeria deja que la luz te llene y abre tu ojo interior a las visiones—.

—Profesora por eso vengo— mintió Vely. –He tenido una visión acerca de Harry y he venido a hablar con él, es urgente podría morir, ¿Me lo permite?—.

Terminó de mentir educadamente haciendo uno de sus bien elaborados gestos aristócratas.

—Oh si claro, señor Potter por favor— dijo volteándose a verlo.

Pero ya Harry estaba de pie y dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Con un gesto se mancharon los dos.

—¿Es cierto eso?—.

Fue lo primero que preguntó Harry cuando salieron de la habitación.

—Claro que no, sabes que ama las tragedias— respondió.

—¿Entonces?—.

—Necesitaba verte— contestó parándose a mitad de las escaleras y volteándose hacia él, que venía un escalón más arriba.

—Entonces gracias por sacarme de ahí, me estaba durmiendo— apuntó parándose en su mismo escalón y abrazándola.

—James, no suelo ser así ni decir estas palabras pero, tengo miedo, ahora temo por lo que pueda pasarte— musitó aferrándose más a él.

—¿Qué pasa?—.

Era la primera vez que veía a Valeria temblar de esa manera, como lo hacía ahora entre sus brazos.

—No creo en las casualidades James—.

Comenzó separándose y viéndolo a los ojos.

—Así que nunca te vi como el niño que vivió, o como ese ser que tuvo suerte, siempre he creído que lo que pasó con Voldemort y tú tiene una causa, que si estás aquí es por algo y no precisamente para que mueras en manos de él… Nunca lo vi de esa manera… Hasta hace unos minutos no tenía el temor de que sucumbieras en sus manos, pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Y si no lo logras?—.

—Eso no va a pasar—.

La atrajo nuevamente hacia él en un abrazo, pensando en que de cierta forma ese temor se sembraba cada vez más en su corazón, quería acabarlo con su propias manos para vengar todo el mal que había hecho, pero la duda de no salir victorioso lo amedrentaba.

—Si no lo logras James yo… Yo…—.

Trataba de decir con voz ahogada.

—No quiero perderte… No quiero—.

Ahora lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Tranquila haré todo lo posible por…—.

—Cada día estas un paso más cerca de él y cada día ambos están más cerca de la muerte, y aunque tú tengas más posibilidades de vencerlo, por ese poder que tienes tan preciado que es el amor, él es un zorro viejo y debe tener muchos trucos bajo la manga, James tienes que tener cuidado con...—.

Harry no permitió que terminara su lastimeras palabras, por el contrario tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo unió al suyo dándole un desmesurado beso, aceptaba que no tenía la seguridad de lo que pasaría con él, pero en lo poco o mucho que le restaba de vida sólo quería ser devorado por esos dulces labios rosa que lo volvían loco, sentir la seguridad que le brindaban sus brazos y la calma que le regalaba su cuerpo.

xxxx

Salió de la sala común Slytherin buscando aquella castaña que de cierta forma lo había ayudado, camuflado con la noche y agradeciendo que su físico no era conocido en ese nuevo tiempo, la encontró sentada cerca del lago, estaba triste, afligida, tal vez por lo que este le había hecho, tal vez por lo desdichada que era la vida, la tomó por un brazo y la levantó ligeramente, ella lo vio confundida pero ya qué, no tenía ganas de pelear, ni reprochar nada, lo siguió, caminaron alrededor del lago por unos minutos en completo silencio, él quería decirle tanto y a la vez tan poco, era de noche, una noche sin luna, ni estrellas, la oscuridad los arropaba completamente, Tom se paró repentinamente delante de ella aún sin pronunciar palabra, la tomó por la cintura, la pegó contra su cuerpo y le buscó la boca para besarla, ella sintió su gesto y desvió su rostro, no entendía por qué ni cómo permitía esa cercanía que le encantaba, el pelinegro lo intentó nuevamente y la besó, fue un beso intenso, largo, diferente a cualquier otro que pudieran haber tenido, incalculablemente largo, hondo. Samantha sintió correr por las venas una flamita más viva que el líquido espeso y picante de la mistela, y subir por los muslos una dulce fogata jamás presentida.

El mechón negro de Tom se confundía con su propio pelo, en el ancho pecho del pelinegro latía con acelerada resonancia el corazón y ella escuchaba esos fríos latidos como si fueran parte de su propio pulso, una mano de Tom subió lentamente desde su cintura y se detuvo un instante sobre sus hombros y bajó luego por entre su blusa hasta quedarse quieta, fría y temblorosa, sobre uno de sus senos, era como estar desnudos en medio de ese espacio. Una mezcla maravillosa de miedo, pudor y deleite le nubló la mirada.

Samantha no se explicaba de dónde sacó fuerzas para liberarse bruscamente de los brazos de Tom, de la boca de Tom, del corazón frío y desbocado de Tom, ni como logró crear aquel impulso que la separó de él cuando todo su cuerpo no deseaba otra cosa que quedarse ahí, quemándose bajo la caricia de sus manos frías.

—No, por favor—.

Le tapó los labios con el revés de los dedos.

Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, más, en una parte lejana del lago se escuchó el ulular del Calamar Gigante.

—¿Me guardas rencor Samantha?— preguntó finalmente el pelinegro tratando de encontrar sus ojos en la inmensa oscuridad.

—No— respondió simplemente con temerosa suavidad.

Le dio el último beso de la noche pero este no fue como el de antes, por el contrario fue precavido, fugaz y espantadizo, y se marchó dejándolo ahí en medio de la penumbra con sus pensamientos perdidos en esa chica nada cuerda de ojos aceitunados que empezaba a cambiar su vida.


	14. duele tanto el amor

**Duele tanto el amor.**

Ginny estaba sentada en la sala común con la mirada perdida en el alfombrado, meditando su error cometido al dejar a Harry sólo porque se encaprichó con Zabini, sin duda alguna su gusto por Blaise pasó tan rápido como llegó y en su pecho quedó el vació del amor que sintió por el ojiverde, cosa que quería volver a tener, pues tener al elegido, guapo y de buen corazón no le venía nada mal, sin duda alguna quería volver a ser la dueña de sus sueños, y le perturbaba que sus miradas últimamente no fueran dirigidas a ella, ignoraba su presencia, se le veía feliz, y odiaba pensar que hubiera otra que estuviera atrayendo su atención en vez de ser ella.

—Vely—.

Llamó Ginny pero la rizada pereció no escucharla.

–Valeria por favor necesito hablar contigo— instó parándose del asiento y tomándola suavemente por un brazo haciendo que volteara.

La ojimiel la miró de arriba a bajo como si fuera un bicho, al Ginny darse cuenta la soltó, sin duda alguna la amistad de entre ellas ya no era la misma, a Vely le había disgustado la cruel forma en que se deshizo de Harry, y Ginny lo sabía, pero al ver que la ojimiel compartía últimamente con el pelinegro la veía como su comodín para llegar hasta él.

–Disculpa, sólo quería hablar contigo, sobre Harry, es algo muy importante para mí—.

—Dime— respondió secamente, descubriendo en los ojos de la pelirroja las intensiones que traía, se sentó en el sillón dispuesta a escucharla y Ginny se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno es que… Yo sé que hice mal en dejar a Harry como lo dejé pero… Estoy arrepentida, ¡De verdad!— respondió con voz afligida tratando de demoler la muralla de hielo que había entre ella y la ojimiel.

—¿Y de que te sirve eso ahora? ya el mal está hecho— preguntó sin creer ni un sólo momento en la dolencia que quería aparentar Ginny.

La rabia y los celos se le arremolinaban en el estómago, no creía como esa niña que a la que en un momento le tuvo tanto cariño podía llegar a ser tan falsa.

—Es que quiero volver con él, yo lo amo eso es indudable— aseguró enterneciendo su mirada.

De la mente de la rizada no salía las imágenes de cuando la descubrieron teniendo sexo con el moreno.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por Zabini, deseo?— inquirió Vely con sarcasmo.

La pelirroja la vio sorprendida hasta los momentos se suponía que nadie sabía de la secreta relación que tenía con Blaise.

—Sí Ginny, lamentablemente él y yo tuvimos la asquerosa suerte de descubrirlos una tarde a ustedes dos revolcándose, así que es mejor que lo dejes en paz y que no hagas su vida más miserable de lo que ya es—.

Finalizó con vos firme y mirada severa parándose y dejando a la pelirroja anonadada.

La rabia circulaba por las venas de Valeria, no entendía como Ginny podía creer que Harry era tan estúpido para creerle un cuento tan falso como ese.

Caminaba con los brazos cruzados y paso fuerte por el vestíbulo que daba hacia las mazmorras, cuando sintió que alguien se le abalanzó por la espalda y se cerró a ella en un abrazo, ahogó un gritó por la impresión.

—Necesito hablar contigo— informó Vely sin voltear a ver a quien la había tomado por detrás, pues ese olor lo conocía perfectamente, y se alojaba en ella medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Sí, ¿De qué, a dónde vas?— preguntó Harry dándole un disimulado beso en el cuello mientras la soltaba.

—Obvio que a pociones ¿Y tú a dónde?— inquirió viéndolo de reojo.

—A recoger unas plumas que dejé allí en la clase de esta mañana, ¿De qué me quieres hablar?—.

Vely lo vio y se paró en seco buscando sus ojos.

—De Ginny— respondió tratando de descubrir la reacción que podría tener ante el nombre.

—¿Qué quieres hablar de ella, pensé que era un tema del pasado?— preguntó Harry volteando a mirar el piso simulando desinterés.

—Sí, para mí lo es, pero no se si para ti, porque obviamente para ella no lo eres— respondió Vely fríamente sin moverse y sin quitar la mirada del pelinegro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— inquirió el pelinegro levantando la mirada y entornando los ojos.

—Que quiere volver contigo— contestó rápidamente, disimulando cierto enfado en su voz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—.

Indagó irguiendo más su cuerpo, mientras una extraña luz se posaba en sus ojos.

—Porque ella me lo dijo, claro— dijo secamente.

—¿Ah sí?— preguntó mostrado cada vez más interés. –¿Y que más te dijo?—.

Vely lo vio y le dio una palmada en la mejilla lo suficientemente fuerte para que reaccionara.

—Si dejaras de interesante tanto en ella golpearías un poco menos mi orgullo, definitivamente eres el gran idiota Harry Potter—.

—Sólo te pregunto todo eso porque me perece extraño que después de todo aún se interese por mí—.

Se excusó llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

—¡Ay por favor ella vuelve y juega como le da la gana contigo y tú te dejas, porque aún se te van las babas por ella!—.

Subió un poco el tono de voz. Harry la tomó por un brazo y la guió hasta un sitio apartado.

—Por favor, a ti te consta que la olvidé, estoy contigo—.

Trató de bajar su tono de voz, para no ser escuchados pues su relación seguía oculta para la mayoría.

—Sí, estás conmigo, pero eso no significa que la hayas olvidado, y te recuerdo que te comenzaste a fijarte en mí solo porque ella te dejó, y buscabas un consuelo, así que eso no me da muchas esperanzas— murmuró Vely con rabia en sus ojos.

—¡Hazme el favor y te olvidas de cómo pasaron las cosas, ahora estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa!—.

—¿Y cómo me saco el temor del corazón de que en cualquier momento me puedes dejar tal y como lo hizo ella contigo para correr a sus brazos?... Estás conmigo James pero yo se que aún la amas, veo como te brillan los ojos cuando la tienes cerca, y disimulas tus miradas hacia ella pero yo me doy cuenta, no soy estúpida— aseguró ella mientras se cristalizaban sus ojos.

Él la observaba callado, sentía la verdad venir de sus labios y darle cachetadas a diestra y siniestra.

–Vi como te desbordaba el interés cuando te comenté lo que me dijo y para mí eso fue respuesta suficiente, lo mejor es que nos alejemos un tiempo hasta que decidas realmente lo que quieres hacer con tu vida—.

Ya de sus ojos bajaba una lágrima que limpió rápidamente con su mano.

—No Valeria, yo te amo—.

Harry la tomó rápidamente por los brazos pegó de la pared detrás de ella.

—No te creo—.

—Pero es verdad, ¡Mírame!—

El pelinegro estaba enloqueciendo.

Su salvación había sido ella y era la que menos quería perder en ese momento y mucho más ahora que la pelirroja intentaba acercarse nuevamente a él, Vely sería la única que podía sacarla definitivamente de su mente con su olor, su cuerpo y su cariño.

Ciertamente la amaba, aunque tenía arraigado en su corazón un sentimiento inexplicable por Ginny, la tomaba con fuerza por su brazos por temor a perderla, sintiendo que así la podía acercar más a él al punto de mantenerla consigo para siempre, enseñándole su horizonte y su salvación.

—Dame un beso— le exigió.

No sabía lo que decía ni a que quería obligarla pero intentaba cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla con él sin notar el daño que le hacía.

—Déjame ir James— gimió.

La ojimiel comenzaba a sentir el dolor en sus brazos por la fuerza que él ejercía.

—No, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que yo te demuestre que lo que dijiste es falso—.

Estaba desesperado.

—¡SUÉLTAME!—

La ojimiel trató de zafarse de él en un intento fallido.

—No—.

Harry la pegó nuevamente contra la pared.

—Que la sueltes— exigió una voz gruesa detrás del pelinegro.

El rubio lo tomó por un hombro y lo volteó con fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra le daba un puñetazo. Vely impresionada se escurrió por un lado, Harry saliendo de su aturdimiento por el golpe trató de írsele encima al ojigris pero Valeria se interpuso.

—Tú te lo buscaste Harry—.

El pelinegro escuchó su primer nombre saliendo con desprecio de los labios de su amada, supo que algo había cambiado pues ella nunca lo había llamado así, trató de acercarse a ella pero Draco la tomó por un brazo y la haló hasta su lado.

—Lo mejor es que te alejes Potter ¿O quieres seguir lastimándola como lo estabas haciendo?—.

El rubio habló con rudeza y tenía una mirada desafiante. Harry rápidamente analizó la actitud que había tenido con ella y cayó en cuenta de que realmente le había estado haciendo daño.

—Es verdad Harry—.

Malfoy que aún la tenía tomada por un brazo la volteó junto con él y la encaminó por el pasillo como niña reprendida. Caminaron como por ocho minutos en absoluto silencio, Vely no tenía idea de a donde la llevaba Draco, pero no le importaba sólo quería sacar de su cabeza la imagen que había tenido de Harry, se detuvieron en un corredor, estaban en el tercer piso en la galería donde Harry había encontrado hacia cinco años la habitación donde escondían al perro de tres cabezas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? esto está desierto— preguntó Vely mirando a los lados mientras Draco se apoyaba en unos de los monumentos horribles que había allí.

—No sé, en lo que me di cuenta ya estábamos aquí, pero me perece un buen lugar para que te alejes del idiota demente de Potter—.

—No le digas así—.

—¿Lo amas verdad?— preguntó con aparente tranquilidad mientras enderezaba su cuerpo para quedar totalmente en frente de Valeria.

—Yo…—.

Trató de decir pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por el rubio.

—No vayas a intentar negarlo, sé que lo amas lo veo en tus ojos, en como brillan cuando lo miras, es igual a la mirada que me obsequiabas a mí—

La vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Draco yo…—.

El rubio puso rápidamente la punta de sus dedos en los labios de ella.

—Chhhts, tranquila sé que también me amas a mí, de eso puedo darme cuenta, igual como yo te amo a ti— dijo suavemente acercándose y pegando su frente con la de ella.

Tenues lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la rizada y los cerró, el rubio acercó sus labios a la boca de ella y le dio un tierno beso, muy parecido al que recibió de Harry en la sala de menesteres. Sus labios se extrañaron ante el contacto, pero de igual forma lo correspondió, era la primera vez que recibía del ojigris algo tan sublime y dulce, este se separó unos centímetros de ella hurgando su mirada, la cual contenía amor pero también una profunda tristeza.

–Aún así— continuó el rubio casi en un susurró. –Prefiero que estés con él a que caigas en un hoyo negro conmigo— concluyó acariciando su cabello y volteándose para marcharse.

—Draco—.

Llamó Vely con voz ahogada después de unos segundos de silencio mientras este se alejaba por la galería.

El rubio se paró por un momento y volteó a verla mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, de repente sintió un impulso dentro de sí y corrió hacia Valeria tomándola por la cintura y sujetándola contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de ella dificultándole un poco la respiración, pero a ella no le importaba, por algún motivo (el amor) tenía la necesidad de sentirlo en la forma y situación que fuera posible, enrolló sus brazos en el cuerpo del rubio y comenzó a llorar en su cuello, de repente sintió la humedad de sus labios en su oreja y poco a poco bajó hasta su cuello, ella se estremeció soltando un leve pero audible gemido, Draco al escucharlo se acercó lentamente hacia su boca, le dio un suave y tranquilo beso el cual se fue intensificando, mientras a su vez acariciaba su cuerpo con las manos, exploró su boca, sintió su lengua, en un gesto impregnado de lujuria y placer que los envolvía cada vez más, el sentía ganas de poseerla y ella de ser nuevamente de él.

Un haz de conciencia llegó a la mente del rubio y detuvo la situación, se separó de ella tomando bocanadas de aire, tratando de conseguir una mínima razón para no seguir con lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que hiciera, hacerla suya una vez más en medio de ese vestíbulo sin importarle quien pudiera aparecer de un momento a otro.

—Me parece que fue una excelente despedida—.

El rubio suspiró alejándose antes de que ella pudiera decir algo que lo atara nuevamente. Vely resbaló por la pared de la cual había estado apoyada y cayó sentada en el piso, abría su boca pero no pronunciaba palabras, pestañaba rápidamente pero de sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas, en realidad se estaba ahogando en el mar de sentimientos que invadían su alma en ese momento.

Vely llegó a su sala común tan cabizbaja como se había ido de la presencia de Harry cuando habían discutido, subió la vista para ver los jóvenes a su alrededor y vio al pelinegro cerca de las escaleras de las habitaciones en compañía de Ginny, se dirigió hacia allá para internarse en su cuarto evitando lo más posible molestar a la pareja que a lo mejor trataba de reconciliarse.

—Valeria—.

La llamó Harry acercándose hacía ella, Ginny la veía con desprecio mientras apoyaba su espalda de la pared que tenía detrás.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?— inquirió con preocupación pero más que eso con celos por el ser con que se había ido.

—Estoy cansada Harry no quiero discutir en este momento— respondió echándole un vistazo a Ginny, y Harry parpadeó con amargura por escuchar nuevamente_"Harry"_ de su boca.

—Sí, tienes razón— repuso entendiendo la seña de la rizada. –Vely… Te amo—.

La atrajo hacia sí y le depositó un beso en los labios.

La ojimiel se extrañó ante el gesto, pero por la expresión que tenía la pelirroja en su cara, supo que Harry había tomado la decisión de ventilar que tenían una relación, de alguna manera él le estaba demostrando que si la amaba y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella.

—Yo también James—.

Le regaló media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

xxxx

Tom entró repentinamente a la habitación de Samantha, era alrededor de las once de la noche, había estado tratando de dormir pero los pensamientos de la castaña se lo prohibían, sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón, y el recuerdo de aquel beso desprovisto de cordura no salía de su mente, la suavidad de los labios, la ternura que aquel beso lo desmesuraban, y ese peso que sentía en su cavidad pectoral no era normal, nunca se había permitido así mismo que alguien lo descontrolara de esa manera.

Ella se sobresaltó al verlo entrar, lo menos que esperaba era su presencia, ocultó rápidamente debajo de su almohada el libro de artes oscuras que estaba leyendo, ya que después de aquel beso sentía que estaba perdiendo el poco juicio que le quedaba, y si sucumbía bajo su encanto terminaría cometiendo otro grave error en su vida, pensaba que debía acabar con él, aunque sus pensamientos fueran inundados por esos ojos maliciosos que le causaban un extraño placer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Por el contario él se escurrió en su cama hasta quedar junto a ella bajo sus sabanas.

–¿Qué quieres?— preguntó más confundida que temerosa.

Pero en respuesta recibió fue un beso, describirlo sería difícil, porque la rapidez del gesto ligado con el deseo y la pasión lo hacen indescriptible. Seguido de ese vino otro, y otro y otro, cada uno cargados con la misma energía, pero el último fue dado con la delicadeza de quien ama.

—Pequeña castaña ¿Tú cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta que la vida no era un cuento de hadas, o es que nunca lo supiste hasta que me conociste? porque yo no soy un príncipe— comentó el pelinegro después de una rato de silencio en que se acariciaban como dos enamorados.

—Si lo eres, es sólo que tu ambición te cegó, y no te permitió ver la riqueza que verdaderamente tienes, nunca te permitiste descubrir quien eras en realidad, siempre buscando horizontes más altos, alcanzables únicamente con el sacrificio del alma y los sentimientos—.

Tom guardó silencio.

En realidad ella tenía razón, él siempre creyó saber lo que era, pero nunca supo quien era realmente, pero, aún así, no pretendía dar vuelta atrás, ni arrepentirse de sus decisiones, llegaría nuevamente hasta el final.

—No hay magos puros o impuros, sólo son magos Tom, el hecho de contar con el poder de la magia los hace seres especiales y únicos, nada hace a uno mejor que a otros, mírate, tú eres un mestizo y aún así…—.

Tom al escuchar de Samantha que él era un mestizo sintió un vuelco en el estómago, no entendía como podía saber eso.

—Lograste grandes cosas, terribles pero aún así grandes, no permitas que tu rencor o maleficencia dañen esta nueva oportunidad que tienes de ser verdaderamente feliz, por favor no te conviertas en esa cosa que aterra a todos y que a la final no sirve de nada, no es más que la baja esencia de algo—.

A Samantha se cristalizaron los ojos.

Sí, Tom tenía una nueva oportunidad; indudablemente ella sentía algo por él, así que tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo, pero esas palabras más que darle una visión de vida habían logrado enfurecerlo, este la vio de reojo y se levantó de la cama pensando en lo absurdos que son los sentimientos, y que jamás tuvo que permitirse sentir tal cosa por esa insensata.

Samantha sintió el desprecio de esa mirada y sus pequeñas esperanzas se fueron esfumando, el enemigo era el enemigo, no importaba que tan amigo hubiese sido en algún momento, en ese momento. Lo vio a los ojos y su corazón lloró nuevamente la perdida de su primer amor en las manos del infame que tenía en frente.

—Lárgate Riddle— dijo con desprecio sintiéndose víctima de sus decisiones.

Se había enfrascados en un círculo vicioso de lucha sin cuartel, cada uno por lo que creía. Dos personas lo suficientemente inteligentes y lo bastante cuerdas como para saber que lo que se comenzaba a dar entre ellos no tenía ningún futuro, que debía morir en ese mismísimo instante en que se estaba atreviendo a nacer, un sentimiento condenado.

xxxx

Caminando por los jardines iba Vely hacia el encuentro de Harry, pero su atención fue llamada por un par de rubios que se agasajaban debajo de un árbol, Draco y Astoria parecían comerse el uno al otro, mordían sus labios y unían sus lenguas desesperadamente, la mirada de la rizada seguía fija en ellos, cayó en la nada, en un vacío, su corazón no sentía ni expresaba ningún sentimiento, no porque no lo amara, sino porque no sentía el derecho ni la potestad de reclamar algo que ella había propiciado, aun así, su cuerpo no se movió, seguía estática contemplando aquel cuadro casi lujurioso sin manifestar ninguna emoción, pero sintiéndose traicionada por su cuerpo inerte y por sus ojos inquisidores.

Después de Draco cortar su apasionado beso con un suspiro y alzar su vista a la distancia vio a Vely que los observaba, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni rabia, ni dolor, ni frustración, parecía un cuerpo vacío desprovisto de vida parado en medio del jardín contemplando la nada. Sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y fue entonces cuando Valeria pudo continuar su camino, encontrándose unos metros más allá con el pelinegro que la tomó de la mano alejándose en la distancia mientras Draco los veía desaparecer.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Harry después de un rato de silencio sentados a orillas del lago.

—Nada— respondió regalándole media sonrisa.

Se acurrucó en su pecho tal vez escondiendo su rostro avergonzado. _"Nada"_ esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Harry, porque sabía que lo que en realidad le pasaba podía llevar el nombre y apellido de Draco Malfoy.

De los pensamientos del rubio no salía el rostro inexpresivo de la rizada y sus ojos miel fijos en él. Odiaba profundamente el hecho de no haber visto un ápice de rencor en su semblante, o por lo menos un gesto de celos, pero, por otra parte pensaba que tal vez era mejor así.

"_Uno, dos, tres, maldición cambiaron"_ contaba mientras subía las escaleras mágicas, "_Cuatro, cinco, seis upss ese está encantado, por poco"_. Jugaba como un niño en sus pensamientos, dándose por un momento la libertad de la que no había disfrutado nunca. Levantó la vista y tenía delante de él la entrada a la tétrica galería del tercer piso y recordó la despedida de unos días atrás, "_Si por que no, darme un momento de paz donde nadie me moleste me vendría bien"_ pensó adentrándose al vestíbulo decorado con monumentos espectrales, en ese momento una mezcla de lavanda, chocolate y vino tinto lo desconcertó, se paró un momento pero luego siguió caminando para ver donde venía aquel olor familiar.

—Hola Malfoy—.

Saludó Vely como muchas otras veces antes mientras llenaba su copa.

El rubio miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, a un lado de él sólo estaba la estatua de la que se había apoyado la vez anterior que estuvo ahí, escuchó el sonido de una botella al ponerla en el piso y rodeó el monumento, allí estaba la rizada de sus sueños ó de sus pesadillas, ella levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises escudriñándola, tratando de entender su presencia en ese lugar. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas llenando su uniforme con el polvo del lugar, al lado de ella, una botella de vino y unas cuantas envolturas de chocolate esparcidas la hacían ver como una niña malcriada que se esconde después de hurtar sus golosinas preferidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Malfoy recorriéndola con la vista, y notando que habían enviado toda su elegancia al carajo.

—¿Gustas?— preguntó Valeria haciendo caso omiso de la curiosidad del rubio.

Le extendió la copa la cual él tomó sin dudar bebiendo hasta el fondo.

–Salud, por nuestras nuevas vidas—.

Brindó sonriendo amargamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—.

Esta vez preguntó sentándose a un lado de ella en el suelo.

—Recordando, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué buscas aquí?— inquirió escuetamente, mientras este llenaba nuevamente la copa.

—¿Qué recordabas?—.

Después de verla el día anterior lo que más quería es que le dijera que pensaba en él, que lo recordaba a él, sentía la necesidad de saber por sus propios labios que aún era él el centro de su ser, porque aunque deseara sacarla de su vida y que ella hiciera lo mismo, su corazón se estrujaba de pensar que eso en realidad pasara, había compartido poco con aquella esquizofrénica de carácter bipolar, pero se había enamorado locamente en ese poco tiempo, los recuerdos de ella habían llegado casi completamente en la última semana y sentía más vivo y más penetrante ese amor en todo su cuerpo, y concentrado mayormente en su corazón.

—Que elocuente estás últimamente— contestó con sarcasmo mordiendo un pedazo de chocolate. –Recuerdo a un niño de cabellos platinados, con gran prepotencia, aristocracia, egocentrismo y tiranía—.

Draco sonrío para su interior, ahí estaba la repuesta que tanto quería oír, él seguía en sus pensamientos a pesar de todo.

—Pero aún así te quiso mucho—.

—Bueno de todos modos ya no viene al caso… ¿No te parece?—.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa guasona.

–De igual manera yo estoy con Harry y tú… Bueno no sé, últimamente andas con muchas, Pansy, Ela, Astoria, en fin—.

—Entiendo tu punto— dijo con sarcasmo mientras se removía acomodando su posición. —Astoria, estoy saliendo con Astoria aunque sólo sea porque quiere darle celos a Theo, pero eso no viene al caso—.

Al terminar de decir estás palabras la ojimiel tenía la mirada clavada en su copa, luego subió su rostro, lo vio fijamente y sonrió, él no sabía si aquella sonrisa era sincera, pero realmente le parecía, cosa que le dolió más.

—Que bien, me alegro mucho— mantuvo su sonrisa. –¡De verdad!— repuso riendo tras ver la cara de Draco que parecía no creerle, este se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella se levantó del suelo, sacudió su falda y tomó su botella dispuesta a irse, pero él se paró tras ella y la atajó por un brazo.

—Quiero que sepas que siempre te amé—.

Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en su mente. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, él siempre se lo dijo, ese nunca fue el problema. Ella desvió su mirada, su lengua se atascó en su boca, sus manos se cerraron en puño y sólo atinó lanzar un gemido.

—Lo sé, Siempre lo he sabido, pero al final… Ya no significa nada. Ya no estamos juntos y… Perdóname por eso—.

—Aun así quería decirte que aunque me esté enamorando de otra…—.

Esas palabras hirieron a Valeria clavándose hasta lo más profundo de su corazón _"Enamorando", ¿Cómo le decía esto si acababa de decir que era sólo por darle celos a su amigo?_ O _¿Es que él si se estaba enamorando de ella? _Las preguntas que se hacía no le importaban por el contrario la palabra enamorados retumbaba hasta en los espacios más recónditos de su mente.

–No te olvidaré nunca—.

Valeria rio amargamente, sin embargo, Draco siguió haciendo caso omiso.

–Siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón, por todos esos momentos que tuvimos—.

—Si claro, por todos los momentos que no recuerdas, soy yo la que siempre te tendrá en un rincón, constantemente latente... Malfoy—.

—Si los recuerdo Valeria, te recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo nuestro primer beso, la vez que te pedí que fueras mi novia, y tengo calcado en mi mente la vez que te hice mi mujer, y como ese momento de inexperiencia nos hizo los jóvenes más felices del mundo… Recuerdo los encuentros y los besos furtivos en cada rincón siempre que podíamos vernos, sé que nunca fui muy romántico y expresivo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amé—.

—Cállate Malfoy, no quiero oírte— instó Vely.

Sus ojos se enrojecían, pero más que de dolor era de rabia. Si había algo que Valeria había estado tratando de arrancar de su vida eran todos esos momentos que la habían llenado de felicidad junto a su rubio querido.

—Chissst— trataba de callarla y atraerla hacia él tomándola por los brazos —Es por eso…—.

Intentaba decir pero la rizada se negaba a escuchar más, trataba de zafarse mientras con sus manos tapaba sus oídos

–Valeria por favor— pidió usando un poco más de fuerza la paró firme frente a él obligándola a verlo. —Es por eso que te pido que te vayas de aquí, vete de Hogwarts, vuelve a tu isla y no vuelvas hasta que todo esto se acabe, si es que logra acabarse, toma a Samantha y lárguense de aquí, para siempre si es posible—.

—¡NO!— gritó, mientras lograba salir de su agarre.

—¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES MALDITA SEA?!—

Lo llenaba de furia la terquedad de la ojimiel.

–¡NO TIENES QUE TRATAR DE SALVARME DE NADA!—.

Valeria lo vio y se bufó.

—Ya esto no es por ti solamente Draco, esto va por la agonía de vida que hemos vivido todos, los mestizos, los hijos de muggle, Harry James, Neville, Samantha, tú, yo, todos… Todos— repetía amargamente y se bufaba. –Así que lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo cumplirte, sé que últimamente te he fallado mucho, pero esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás... Lo siento—.

xxxx

Samantha estaba en el puente colgante intentando ver más allá del horizonte cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de sí. Giró levemente la cabeza y observó a una de las Grenngrass, Astoria, para ser precisos. La rubia la observaba con rencor, e incluso ira; se dio vuelta y la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— inquirió con un toque de burla en su voz.

—Nada que no pueda darme yo misma—.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces sacó su varita y dejó inconsciente a la castaña.

Abrió los ojos, tenía un dolor de cabeza abismal, por una ventanilla se filtraba una oscura luz, se acercó y observó que la ventanilla daba hacia el lago, estaba anocheciendo. Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se encontró con unos barrotes, y vagos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

—¡Esa perra!—.

Pateó uno de los barrotes y sacó levemente su cabeza.

—¡GRENNGRASS SÁCAME DE AQUÍ O TE JURO QUE TE MATO!—.

Observó una silueta femenina acercarse y encender una de las antorchas.

—Esto te pasa por arruinar mi compromiso—.

Astoria estaba de brazos cruzados frente a ella.

—Ahora te pudrirás en esta celda… Las ratas te comerán viva— masculló.

—¿De qué me hablas? ¿Cómo que arruiné tu compromiso?— preguntó Samantha sin entender y recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos buscando su varita, no la encontró.

—¡YO ESTABA COMPROMETIDA CON THEODORE... Y EN PRIMAVERA ÉL LE ENVIÓ UNA CARTA A MI PADRE ROMPIÉNDOLO. JUSTAMENTE CUANDO USTEDES EMPEZARON A SALIR, ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!— gritó y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente jugando con la varita de la enjaulada.

Samantha bufó ¿_Cómo saldría de eso? Y ¿Por qué demonios Theo no le había dicho nada? Y ahora era Tom ¿Por qué tomar venganza después de unos meses?_

—¿Y por qué no hablaste con él en su momento? Yo no tengo la culpa de...—.

—Si la tienes. Y si tú desapareces, él va a volver a arreglar nuestro compromiso, y seremos felices juntos—.

Rió maniacamente.

—Sí, claro… Sácame de aquí Grenngrass— pidió por última vez.

—No lo haré—.

Y sin más salió de allí desapareciendo con la oscuridad.

—¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE LAS VERAS NEGRAS GRENNGRAS! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!— vociferó dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada —¡PERRA!—.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía qué hora era, pero estaba segura de que era tarde… "_Tal vez su Vely se diera cuenta de que no he ido a cenar y me busque, o Tom se de cuenta de que yo no estoy en ninguna parte y me busque"._ Descartó ambas ideas. A Tom literalmente no le importaba, y Valeria estaba muy ocupada con sus problemas maritales.

Con una piedra marcó una raya en la pared, el sol ya había salido, quizá estaba en lo alto, intento calcular la hora pero le fue literalmente imposible, las aguas del lago no dejaban entrar gran parte de la luz; tomó una bocanada de aire, tenía un hambre de mil demonios, además de sentirse sucia, de repente sintió un frío fantasmal recorrerle el cuerpo, y lo observó allí estaba la figura blanquecina del Barón Sanguinario, vio un atisbo de esperanza.

—Señor Barón— lo llamó suavemente.

El fantasma se detuvo y la observó por un momento.

–¿Po-podría ayudarme?— preguntó nerviosamente.

Todos estaban acostumbrados al ego del Barón, si le hablabas tenías que ser muy respetuoso.

—Yo… Yo soy de la casa Slytherin, y me han encerrado aquí… Por favor necesito que busque a Theodore Nott—.

El fantasma salió de la celda sin decir absolutamente nada.

Había visto irse aquella pequeña esperanza, abrazó sus piernas y lloró en silencio, _¿Moriría_ _allí? ¿Todo por culpa de una loca con celos?_ Estaba segura de que en este momento quizá estuviese hablando con Tom, o con el aparente Theo, quizá Tom aceptaría comprometerse, el corazón se le hizo un puño de hielo. Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, quizá pudiese terminar con su dolor en ese momento, desangrarse era la muerte menos dolorosa, primero sentías un mareo, y luego era como si te durmieras.

"_Los estás haciendo, estas pensando en suicidarte"_ Dijo una voz racional en su cabeza, Sam suspiró, de pequeña había prometido no suicidarse, por mucho que su vida le jugase sucio.

Pero ya estaba cansada de que la vida fuese una perra con ella, todo tenía que ponerse en su contra, bufó y se puso de pie.

Intentó de todo contra los barrotes, los golpeó, los pateó, los sacudió, y al final sólo les escupió, se sentó nuevamente en el fondo de la celda, y murmuró un montón de maldiciones en búlgaro.

—Esas no son las típicas palabras que una chica diría—.

Alzó la vista y allí de pie estaba Tom, con su apariencia normal.

—¡TOM! Viniste— exclamó.

La castaña se puso de pie y lo observó con los ojos acuosos.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa… Esto te pasó por ser tan amable— masculló abriendo la reja.

—Voy a matar a esa maldita perra— apuntó.

Tom alzó levemente una ceja y observó como Samantha salía hecha una fiera.

—¿Dónde queda la salida?— inquirió después de un segundo.

El pelinegro caminó parsimoniosamente por el pasillo seguido de Samantha.

—Por cierto Tom, gracias por sacarme de esta—.

El joven la vio de reojo e hizo como si no había oído, y luego de al menos diez minutos de caminata, estaban en frente de la sala común de Slytherin.

Tom dijo la contraseña y Samantha al tener la puerta abierta dio una carrera hacia los cuartos de las niñas, y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Astoria.

Abrió la puerta y la observó en su cama, tomó su varita que estaba en la mesa de noche y la guardó en su túnica, y sin más tiró de la cabellera rubia de Astoria halándola hasta dejarla en la sala común, todo Slytherin se despertó por los trágicos gritos de la joven.

Astoria se encogía de dolor, y Samantha se fijó en que ya Tom no era Tom sino Theo, y allí desató su ira contra la rubia.

—Eres… Una… Maldita… Perra—.

Cada palabra iba intercalada con un golpe.

—Te dije que saldría de allí, y que cuando lo hiciera te mataría—.

Sacó su varita de la túnica y la apuntó a una agonizante Astoria.

–"_Crucio"—. _

Y los gritos resonaron por toda la sala común.

–Grita, idiota grita— repetía.

Astoria se quedó en silencio aguantando el dolor.

—¡HE DICHO QUE GRITES!— gritó repentinamente y el _Crucio_ aumentó.

Ahora los gritos de la chica le destrozaban los tímpanos a todos.

—Basta… Basta por favor, Theodore has algo— rogó la hermana de Astoria.

Daphne arrodillada abrazando a una agonizante rubia. Samantha observó que Tom tenía un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara, estaba segura de que intervendría sólo para molestarla.

—A ti ni se te ocurra moverte— amenazó observándolo fijamente.

El falso Theo sonrió burlonamente, y eso hizo molestar aún más a una Samantha ya iracunda.

—T-Theo—.

La delirante Astoria balbuceaba el nombre del castaño, y eso provocó que Samantha rechinase los dientes con molestia.

El _Crucio _se detuvo y la castaña miró su varita con ensoñación.

—Quiero aclararte algo Grenngrass, Theo es Mío, te dejó a TI por MÍ, así que espero que no me molestes más, o sí no… Sabrás de lo que es capaz la hija de una Mortífaga— le advirtió.

Los Slytherin se estremecieron cuando la mirada oscurecida de la castaña pasó sobre ellos.

Caminó parsimoniosamente hacía su habitación, seguida de un Theo con una sonrisa lobuna en la cara.

—Señorita Pain haga el favor de seguirme—.

La afilada voz de Snape penetró en la sala común, Sam resopló audiblemente y se dio la vuelta.

—Encantada, profesor Snape—.

Una macabra y retorcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Tom en cambio alzó una ceja, quería hablar con Samantha, quería hacerla sentirse mal, para él poder disfrutar de la sensación de hacerla sentir mal, dejándole claro que eran el uno para el otro.

_¿Cuando había dejado de estar cuerdo?_ Ahora creía que Samantha era el prototipo perfecto de mujer que quería a su lado, cuando él nunca tuvo un prototipo de mujer.

Samantha siguió al profesor Snape fuera de la sala común, Tom se imaginaba que iban hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, y también conjeturaba que quizá la expulsarían.

En la oficina del anciano Sam escuchaba con molestia el discurso del profesor Snape, no había podido decir ni una sola palabra, sostenía su rostro con una mano, mientras observaba los ojos azules del director que estaban fijos en ella.

—Ya fue suficiente Severus, dejemos que la señorita Samantha se explique—.

La chica sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Profesor Snape, ¿No se pregunta usted el motivo de mi ausencia en su clase de hoy? Pues la alumna Grenngrass me encerró en uno de los calabozos del castillo, y si no hubiese sido por el Barón Sanguinario, aún estaría allá, muerta por inanición, tal vez… Esto quizá explique mi comportamiento, estuve literalmente dos días en una celda, sólo por los celos locos de una mocosa—.

El tono de voz de Sam era suave, con un toque de locura particular en ella.

—Pero eso no explica el motivo de tener que usar una maldición imperdonable en una compañera— masculló Snape con ironía.

—Para mí, si lo es, profesor, y usted sabiendo mi procedencia, debería entender lo que para mí significa una falta hacía mi persona, sería sancionada con un castigo— explicó la chica tácita.

—Samantha, esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero el profesor Snape le otorgará el castigo que crea adecuado— finalizó el profesor Dumbledore –Ahora Severus puedes retirarte—.

Snape se dio media vuelta y ondeando su capa se retiró de la oficina.

–Ahora Samantha, ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme?— la castaña parpadeó levemente sorprendida y negó.

—Nada de vital importancia—.

Sonrió vacilante sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del profesor, ella era una magnifica mentirosa, pero ante los ojos azules del profesor se sentía chiquita.

Dumbledore asintió, y le pidió que se retirara, Samantha se fue hecha un torpedo a la sala común, y antes de siquiera profanar el primer piso, fue halada por un brazo a un cuartucho de escobas.

Arrinconada contra una pared observó los ojos oscuros de Tom brillar por la leve luz de las lámparas. Sintió su pesado aliento de menta filtrarse por sus fosas nasales, y chocar contra sus labios, no entendía cómo demonios hacia ese chico para tener el aliento tan malditamente delicioso, su cabello desprendía un olor a cenizas, natural en él.

—¿Qué haces Tom?— inquirió la castaña sintiendo la respiración de él adentrarse en su boca.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, simplemente lo sintió hacer desaparecer la distancia que ambos mantenían, uniendo sus labios, la diferencia de altura era notable, ella tenía que ponerse casi de puntillas, y él encorvarse un poco, pero para ellos estaba bien así, se sentían bien el uno con el otro, era un círculo vicioso, simplemente se querían de una manera extraña, pero se querían al fin y al cabo.

—¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?— preguntó Samantha.

Tom se limitó a sonreír socarronamente para besarla de nuevo, la sintió deslizar una de sus manos por su pecho frío, incluso sobre la ropa podía sentir el calor que aquella pequeña mano desprendía, dejando un agradable camino por su torso.

—Porque me gusta—.

Sentía que lo que llevaban puesto estorbaba, quería tocar aquella piel tersa, sentirla contra la suya, suavemente fue bajando sus manos hasta posarlas en las caderas de la chica, escurrió sus pulgares hasta sentir la suave piel de la zona mientras se deleitaba besándola.

Existía algo entre ellos, una especie de química loca que los obligaba a hacer locuras. En aquel cuartucho hacía calor, mucho calor, seguramente ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas, aquel beso simple se estaba tornando desesperado, deseosos de más, ambos se aferraban al otro como si fuera aquella una última vez, un último beso, una última oportunidad. Se separaban para tomar leves bocanadas de aire, sin querer perder al otro ni por un momento, sus alientos se mezclaban, en un beso desaforado, Tom apretó las caderas de Sam provocando que esta diese un gemido contenido por la boca de él, y súbitamente se separaron cuando escucharon el maullido lastimero de la gata de Filch, la señora Norris.


	15. el no muy lejano futuro que los esperaba

**El no muy lejano futuro que los esperaba.**

Era alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y Vely y Harry reposaban bajo las sabanas en la habitación de los chicos aprovechando que todos los demás estaban en clases y que Harry había faltado sólo para aprovechar las dos horas que ella tenía libre en su atolondrado horario, había pasado un par de semanas desde la despedida de Draco, y Valeria viéndola como la mejor manera de evitarle futuros problemas no hizo más que refugiarse aún más en los brazos de Harry, aumentando así un poco cada día el amor que sentía por el desgreñado pelinegro.

—Me siento el hombre más afortunado de este mundo— comentó Harry sonriente acariciando el cabello de la rizada.

Esta que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del ojiverde la movió un poco para poder ver su rostro.

–Me encanta contar con tus besos cada vez que se me antoja—.

Prosiguió después de ver la mirada de interrogación de Vely la cual sonrió.

–Eres muy importante para mi Valeria, creo que lo más importante que tengo en este mundo— apuntó ahora con seriedad en su expresión.

Vely que había bajado su rostro después del por qué acariciaba su abdomen sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te pasa, en qué piensas?— preguntó el ojiverde ante el silencio de la ojimiel.

—En que estás haciendo con mi vida lo que te está dando la gana… Por cierto hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte— dijo inexpresivamente, como si sopesara las palabras adecuadas.

De repente sintieron un picotear en la ventana y vieron a Hegwig revoloteando fuera, Harry se enrolló las sabanas en la cintura y fue a abrirle.

—Eh Hegwig ¿De quién me traes noticias?—.

Le dijo al ave que se posó en la cama de Neville y notó que traía un pedazo de pergamino en cada pata, desamarró el primero mientras Valeria lo veía cubierta con el cobertor.

–Esta es para ti—.

Le dijo Harry a la rizada mientras se lo extendía.

–Es de Dumbledore pero, ¿Por qué esta noche tienes que estar alerta?— preguntó, mientras ella tomada el pergamino.

—Tú a lo tuyo, abre el otro— le pidió la rizada.

—Quiere que vaya a su oficina tan rápido como pueda—.

Vely lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

Había llegado la hora de descubrir el próximo Horcrux y esta vez sería Harry el que iría a esa travesía.

—Tal vez ya ha encontrado el otro, así que ¿Qué esperas? Muévete—.

Harry se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?— preguntó de repente parándose en seco.

—Luego— le aseguró haciéndole señas con una mano para que se fuera, él le lanzó un beso y corrió hacia la oficina del profesor.

Ron y Hermione se sentaban juntos en la sala de descanso y Vely bajaba de las habitaciones con su varita en la mano dispuesta a recorrer el castillo cuando Harry volvió de la dirección, su rostro desbordaba ansiedad y preocupación.

—¿Harry estás bien?— peguntó Hermione con inquietud.

—Tengo prisa— dijo el pelinegro pasando por delante de ellos.

Brincó encima de la escalera y entró en su dormitorio, sacó el mapa del merodeador y un par de calcetines, se apresuró a volver a la sala común y patinando se detuvo delante del trío que estaba sentado en el sillón y lo veían expectantes.

—No tengo mucho tiempo— jadeó Harry. –Dumbledore quiere que tome la capa de invisibilidad, escúchenme…—.

Rápidamente les dijo adonde iba y por qué, no hizo pausa ante los jadeos de horror de Hermione y los intentos de interrupción de Ron, ya hablarían con más calma luego, Valeria sin embargo escuchaba en silencio y con atención, pues todo lo que decía Harry era su última pista hacía lo que tramaba Draco y por lo que creía era ese mismo día sólo que ahora, no podían contar con la presencia del mejor mago de ese tiempo y del elegido.

—¿Entonces ven lo que significa?— terminó Harry en un galope. –Dumbledore no estará aquí esta noche, va a tener oportunidad para… No, Escúchenme!— exclamó con ira, cuando Ron y Hermione mostraron signos de interrumpirlo.

—Cálmate— exigió Valeria. –Yo lo vigilaré— aseguró seriamente.

Harry la vio fijamente por unos segundos alejando los celos que intentaban invadirlo y luego asintió.

—Bien, Malfoy celebra algo en la sala de menesteres, aquí, tienes que mirarlo y también a Snape— dijo entregándole el mapa del merodeador a Vely. –Usen a alguien más que puedan preparar rápidamente— siguió ahora dirigiéndose a Herms y a Ron. –Alguien del E.D.—.

—Harry— empezó a decir Hermione.

Sus ojos eran enormes por el miedo.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir— la cortó rápidamente. –Tengan esto también—.

Empujó los calcetines en las manos de Ron.

—Necesitan el _"Felix Felicis_" que está dentro, compártanlo—.

—No!— exclamó Hermione. –Lo necesitas más que nosotros, Vely—.

Trató de buscar apoyo en la rizada pero esta tenía la mirada clavada en Harry, viendo la valentía, la entrega y la preocupación que lo invadía.

—Quiero asegurarme que estarán bien, me voy, hasta luego— se despidió y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la salida.

De repente se paró y se volvió acercándose a la ojimiel que ahora estaba de pie mirando a Harry con los ojos cristalinos, la apretó contra su cuerpo de forma casi desesperada por unos segundos y luego le dio un beso.

—Cuídate mucho por favor— instó Vely acariciándole la parte de atrás de sus cabellos.

Harry sintió algo en su corazón que le pedía que no se alejara de ella, que no la dejara en medio de algo del cual no tenía la certeza de cómo ocurriría, suspiró le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella, se apresuró a atravesar el agujero del retrato hacia el vestíbulo.

xxxx

A los minutos de que Harry se fuera Valeria desplego el mapa de merodeador buscando desesperadamente los puntos de Draco y sus amigos necesitaba tener un atisbo de si ellos planearían algo esa noche, sin embargo los puntos parecían muy tranquilos reunidos en la sala común de su casa. Sam parecía absorta en su habitación en compañía de Theo.

Diez minutos luego Hermione estaba que se comía las uñas, Ron miraba el fuego de la chimenea como inserto en el.

—Ya le hemos avisado a Luna, Cho y otros mas— informó Neville uniéndose a ellos en compañía de Ginny que le lanzaba miradas recelosas a Valeria.

—¿Qué te dice el mapa?— preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Aún nada, ahora Parkinson se unió al grupo— respondió sin ganas.

—Esto es todo yo me largo, ayudé lo suficiente, Potter estará bien y Malfoy no está planeando nada— escupió Ginny.

Se paró bruscamente del sillón, últimamente ya no soportaba aquel grupo que consideraba hipócrita.

—No deberías comportarte de esa manera Ginebra esto nos incumbe a todos—.

Le reprochó Ron pero su hermana pareció no escucharlo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

–¿Harry estará bien verdad?— preguntó ahora mirando a la rizada.

—Te aseguro que él estará bien— respondió con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante. –Sólo que no sé si nosotros lo estaremos—.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente al mapa.

—Rayos—.

Gruñó Vely entre dientes mientras veía desesperadamente a los lados como buscando una solución.

– Draco y su grupo van hacía el cuarto de menesteres— informó. –Avísenle a Lupin y que a su vez llame a la orden, Neville ve hablar con hablar con la profesora McGonagall, estén todos preparados para lo que sea, yo iré a ver qué traman— concluyó.

Ron le lanzó el recipiente con el líquido dorado, ella se echó un trago y se lo devolvió de la misma manera antes de salir corriendo.

Draco llegó al séptimo piso y miró la gran pared vacía con desaprobación, sintiendo que se odiaría el resto de su vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no había remedio, esa era la orden que debía cumplir, para asegurar el bienestar de los suyos, cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, luego los abrió con resignación.

—Llegó el momento de demostrar de lo que eres capaz Malfoy— dijo Blaise con una mirada maliciosa señalando la entrada de la sala de menesteres la cual se estaba abriendo ante ellos.

Draco se dirigió hacia el gabinete y abrió sus puertas y por estas salieron, Fenrir Greyback, Amycus, Alecto seguidos de otros mortífagos.

—Muy bien hecho sobrinito— chilló la voz de su tía mientras le palmeaba hipócritamente la espalda. —¿A dónde vas?— preguntó viendo que se alejaba.

—Dumbledore no se matará solo ¿o sí? Blaise, indícales el camino—.

Valeria oculta contempló todo aquello horrorizada, no se imaginaba cómo harían para salir de esa, sentía una enorme desesperación invadiéndole todo el cuerpo. Draco la encontró en la oscuridad, volteó cuidadosamente para cerciorarse de que sus invitados se fueran marchado y se acercó más a ella.

—Es hora de que corras Valeria—.

Comenzó acariciándole el rostro.

–Te pido de todo corazón que huyas, huye con Sam, tus amigos y… Potter—.

—Dumbledore y James no están, todo esto es… en vano— repuso con decepción ante lo que finalmente había hecho su gran amor.

—En algún momento han de llegar, tendré paciencia— dijo suavemente sin quitar sus ojos de los miel.

Definitivamente sentía que todo acabaría ese día, el mundo en el que había nacido, las personas que conocía, y si era preciso ese mismo día se integraría en manos de la muerte sintiendo que su destino había llegado y que la esperanza se le iba, con suerte lograría su cruel tarea, pero no deseaba la oportunidad de vivir con esa carga tan grande en su conciencia, no era sólo una vida la que quitaría, sino la de todos los demás que morirían por esa causa.

Detalló el rostro de la mujer que tenía en frente, que trataba de disimular el miedo que la embargaba. Rayos sí que la amaba, necesitaba desesperadamente perderse en esos ojos que lo miraban con desilusión.

De repente oyeron un fuerte estruendo en uno de los pisos de abajo, la guerra ya había comenzado. Vely salió corriendo dejando a Draco solo en medio del pasillo. Al llegar vio que efectivamente había un enfrentamiento entre mortífagos, la orden y algunos alumnos, algunos corrían, otros lazaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pedazos de paredes se venían al piso, de repente Vely sintió que un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz, y un aliento hambriento y cálido estaba tras ella, se volteó y vio a Fenrir Greyback, le lanzó un _"Desmaius"_ pero él lo esquivó se alejó lo más que pudo pero este la acorraló contra una pared mientras ponía la mano en su cuello y olía su cabello.

—¡SUÉLTAME SOY HIJA DE UNA MORTÍFAGA!—.

Trató de zafarse de sus garras.

—Eres una Gryffindor, cómplice de los enemigos del innombrable y no hay nada que me guste más que los niños—.

Este le mostró sus dientes filosos en una macabra sonrisa mientras sangre goteaba por du barbilla.

—¡NO!—.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se zafó de él, corrió lo más rápido que pudo lanzándole hechizos fallidos mientras este la perseguía, había llegado ya a la torre de astronomía, se sentía acorralada no tenía hacia donde huir vio por el ventanal que tenía a su espalda, sí, había un muro más abajo del que podía apoyarse para llegar al otro piso, estaba dispuesta a escapar de él como fuera se subió lentamente al borde de la ventana mientras este la miraba con ansias y malicia, en realidad quería comérsela, saborear su sangre, Vely se tambaleó perdiendo el control mientras este le abalanzó encima para agarrarla.

Valeria sintió que caía pero logró aferrarse del borde posterior del ventanal del que colgaba ahora, el hombre lobo la tenía agarrada con fuerza por el brazo con que esta se agarraba intentando subirla con una maliciosa sonrisa, podía sentir que sus asquerosas uñas estaban a punto de rasgarle la piel, intentaba soltarse con la mano que le quedaba libre, prefería caer que morir en manos de esa bestia.

"_Desmaius_" oyó y luego lo vio desplomarse desmayado del otro lado en el suelo a su torturador, subió la vista tratando de no caer del muro en que se encontraba colgada, Luna venía a tratar de ayudarla en compañía de Neville, la subieron haciendo fuerza a causa de la gravedad, ahora los tres se encontraban jadeando sentados en piso al lado del enorme cuerpo de Fenrir; el temor y la desesperación de la que había acabado de salir no la dejaban pronunciar palabras.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí— sugirió Luna con su dulce voz.

—Iré en busca de mi hermana—.

Les regaló una sonrisa y se encamino en su búsqueda.

Harry y Dumbledore habían llegado de su corto viaje, sin saber que tanto esfuerzo no había servido de nada, pues el supuesto Horcrux que reposaba en el bolsillo del profesor era falso, veían el castillo hecho ruinas y sentían los ruidos de la guerra a solo metros de ellos, la debilidad del profesor llenaba de temor a Harry, decidido a buscar a Severus bajo su capa escuchó un "Expeliarmus", su cuerpo se puso rígido e inmóvil al instante y sintió desplomarse no entendía la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel hechizo, pero de inmediato entendió que Dumbledore mudamente lo había inmovilizado.

Recostado de la pared por su agotamiento el profesor hablaba tranquilamente con Draco como si tomaran el té, en ningún momento su semblante mostro pánico o temor. Nuevos pasos se escucharon por la escalera de caracol, esta vez era Valeria, se podía ver visiblemente que había estado luchando, sus ropas estaban raídas y manchas de sangre pigmentaban su blusa blanca.

—Oh Valeria ¿cómo estás?— preguntó dulcemente el profesor sin recibir repuesta.

Vely no le quitaba la vista de encima al rubio que los veía a ambos con nerviosismo.

—El señor Malfoy me contaba sobre su astuto plan para introducir a sus amigos en el castillo—.

Harry dentro de su invisible y paralizado cuerpo los veía a los tres ahí parados viéndose las caras y él sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera impedir la pelea contra los mortífagos que se escuchaba distante.

—Draco, no hagas esto— dijo Vely dulcemente parándose delante de él viendo su temeroso rostro.

Sin duda la seguridad y resignación que se habían posado en su rosto rato entes habían desaparecido, por el contrario lo embargaba la desesperación.

–Tú no eres un asesino—.

—Eso es precisamente lo que le he dicho yo— comentó Dumbledore dejando caer su cuerpo hasta el piso.

—Quítate Valeria sino quieres que te mate a ti también— dijo con vehemencia, la rizada simplemente sonrió con dulzura.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres no me queda nada más que perder—.

Miró a los lados buscando una forma de distraerlo y hacer tiempo.

–¿Sabes Draco? han pasado varios meses— comentó Vely acercándose más a él.

Sin dudas debía darle tiempo al profesor Dumbledore de recuperarse y actuar.

—¿Varios meses, de qué estás hablando?— inquirió el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Trataba de no quitar la vista de su blanco.

—Pensaba en que nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado nada en estas últimas semanas, a pesar de que yo seguí con Harry y tú ahora estás con Astoria— comentó Valeria inspeccionando el rostro del rubio.

—Eso no viene al caso en este momento, además no es verdad, yo si he cambiado nada es igual desde nuestra despedida— apuntó él con brusquedad mientras ella sonreía ligeramente de lado.

De cierta forma lo había conseguido, estaba tomando la atención del ojigris, aunque ese fuera el peor momento para hablar de lo que sentían, y sabiendo que ahora llevaba en sí un claro motivo para olvidarse de él para siempre.

Miraba de soslayo de un lado a otro en busca de sus ojos verdes, pero no los veía, no entendía por qué no había llegado con el profesor, por qué este estaba en ese estado y mucho menos se imaginaba donde podría estar.

—Por culpa de Voldemort terminamos así, buscando una solución que tal vez no era la mejor— comenzó la rizada nuevamente. —¿Y si he sido yo la que ha cambiado?— se preguntó así misma en voz alta. —Claro que sí, por culpa de Voldemort todo nuestro maravilloso amor cambio…— se contestó.

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

—Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que tu vida era mía, todavía sigo pensando… Que es mía—.

En un rincón el trasparente Harry sintió una punzada en su corazón, solamente rezaba, para que sus palabras no fueran ciertas y todo fuera parte de un plan para darle espacio al profesor.

—No puedo creerlo eres igual que Voldemort, tan lamentablemente posesiva como él— espetó fríamente.

La vio con un haz de lo que parecía ser desprecio, volteó a ver rápidamente a Dumbledore pero se dio cuenta de que su estado era fatal, no tenía fuerzas para mover ninguno de sus músculos, ni siquiera había intentado tomar su varita.

—¿Qué?—.

—Hizo que te odiara, eso me ha costado derramar lágrimas de sangre—.

—Eso no tiene sentido—.

—No lo tiene es cierto, pero ya no hay remedio— dijo viendo hacia la distancia.

Su mirada estaba llena de resignación pero por sobre todo de miedo.

—Pero tú no puedes luchar solo contra Voldemort— instó con angustia.

—¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ!—.

—Draco pero tú… tú no…—.

Se lanzó hacia él y rodeó su torso con sus brazos.

—¡Me da igual si ahora estás bien o no! No dejaré que vuelvas junto a él, la única que puede protegerte de Voldemort soy yo—.

—¡VETE, APÁRTATE, DEJA QUE TERMINE CON ESTO Y QUE ME MARCHE!—.

Draco trataba de zafarse del agarre de la rizada.

—Si Harry no logra acabar con él yo mataré a Voldemort para que no tengas que sufrir nunca más, para que no amenace más tu vida y la de los tuyos. Yo te protegeré y todo volverá a ser como antes— aseguró Valeria desesperadamente abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, ese gesto y esas lágrimas menos que falsos eran una realidad.

—Valeria, no seas ilusa crees que eso sería suficiente para seguir con nuestro amor, sé que mientras Potter viva habrá una oportunidad de salvación para este mundo, es a él al que tienes que proteger, es él quien ahora vive por ti, no yo—.

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Valeria en lo más profundo, se rebajó ante él por el amor que sentía y lo único que consiguió fue la respuesta cruel de que ese amor ya no existía, lo que quedaban eran cenizas que se llevaba el feroz viento que pasaba cada vez más fuerte entre ellos.

Sin embargo para ella era difícil creer eso, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que esos ojos no le mentían pero por el contrario sus palabras y su actitud le mostraba algo que ella no quería ver.

—Valeria, por favor— empezó Dumbledore con delicadeza. –Sal de aquí, el señor Malfoy y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, hazme el favor y busca a Severus—.

Al escuchar ese nombre Draco se bufó, cómo podía mandar a llamar al hombre que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable con su madre para defender su vida a costa de lo que fuera, y hasta de cargar con la acción que el señor oscuro le había encomendado.

–Hazlo!— exclamó Dumbledore finalmente y sin más la rizada salió del recinto entre lágrimas.

xxxx

Samantha corría con Tom tomada de la mano por los pasillos otro estruendo se escuchó cerca de ellos, otro muro que se caía o tal vez otro ser que moría, Valeria que iba en dirección contraria en busca de Snape se topó con la pareja, jadeante no creía lo que veían sus ojos, se encontraban los tres en medio del pasillo en completo silencio viéndose las caras en espera de que sucedería.

—Tú—.

Fue lo primero que pudo decir Vely mientras reaccionaba ante tal imagen, el joven señor tenebroso estaba delante de sus ojos.

–¿Saman… que… significa esto… cómo?—.

—Lo siento Valeria, ahora no puedo explicártelo, debemos irnos— contestó Samantha con voz temblorosa.

—No, tú no te vas de aquí y menos con este maldito, primero lo mato—.

—No te atrevas— amenazó Sam.

Vely la veía aún más confundida. Otro estruendo se escuchó cerca de ellos, segundos después se oyó la voz de Harry lanzando hechizos a los gritos, los tres veían de reojo por la ventana lo que sucedía, Severus llevaba a Draco por un brazo corriendo a zancadas y Harry detrás de ellos, de los ojos de Valeria salió una lágrima, mientras que en los labios de Tom se dibujó una macabra sonrisa.

—Pero que rayos, con que fuiste tú la que tomó mi vela de babilonia— aseguró viéndola en la mano de Tom y limpiando sus mejillas. –¿Qué pretendes?— inquirió con rabia.

—Eso no te importa— exclamó Tom poniéndose delante de Vely de forma desafiante.

—¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA IMBÉCIL ES MI HERMANA!— gritó con impotencia y dolor por lo que sabía le había sucedido a Dumbledore.

Tom tomó nuevamente la mano de la chica y se encaminaron mientras la ignoraban.

—Iremos con Voldemort—.

Vely vio que él intentaba prender la vela en ese momento con un encendedor que le pasó Sam y corrió hacia ellos desesperadamente, no permitiría que también le quitara a su hermana, metió las manos entre los dos para intentar separarlos, pero en el momento en que empujó a Samantha una de sus manos siguió pegada del brazo de Riddle haciendo así que en el instante en que este prendió la vela ella desapareciera con él dejando a Samantha sola en medio del pasillo.

Vely ahora se aferraba al brazo de Tom con la mente en blanco soportando la tracción por el vórtice provocado por la vela, como el pelinegro esperaba aparecieron en la mansión negra que habitaba Voldemort.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Valeria viendo la oscuridad a su alrededor.

—Con Lord Voldemort— contestó denotando arrogancia.

—¿Por favor para qué quieres seguir con esto si no te ha llevado a nada?— susurraba Vely mirando de un lado a otro con temor

—¿Cómo que no me ha llevado a nada? soy el mago más poderoso del mundo—.

—¿Y por cuánto no tuviste que pasar para llegar a eso? tanto que una vez acabaron contigo—.

—Sí, y volví—.

—¿Y en condición de qué?—.

Vely la miraba a los ojos de forma desafiante.

—De un feto mal formado que estuvo a expensas de otro hasta hace poco, por favor no eres ni un hombre sino una abominación, lo que eres ahora no es más que toda tu maldad contenida en una… bazofia de cuerpo…— le espetó mirándolo con odio.

Ya no sentía temor ante aquel, por el contrario estaba soltando sin dificultad lo que pensaba sobre él.

–¿Te parece que eso es vida, te parece que eso te hace poderoso?... está bien, tienes tu magia y eso te da poder, pero que más tienes, a cientos de vasallos que únicamente están contigo por temor, más nada, de resto en este mundo no tienes ¡NADA! ni siquiera algo que se parezca a una verdadera vida— continuó arrastrando las palabras pero más que con odio lo decía con compasión. –Si uno lo ve detenidamente ese ser no da terror Tom, sino lástima— proseguía suavemente. –Él es una asquerosidad que no tiene salvación, pero tú sí, porque tienes algo que nadie jamás creyó que pudieras conseguir y es amar y ser amado, porque sé que amas profundamente a Samantha, lo veo en tus ojos, y es algo que no puedes negar con palabras, ¿no ves eso mejor y más accesible que un poder monstruoso para una venganza absurda?—.

Ryddle veía un punto inexistente en el piso razonando cada palabra dicha por la rizada, dentro de él había un debate de fuerzas, la maldad o el amor, levantó la vista y vio a su alrededor imaginando al asqueroso ser que debía haber detrás de una de esas paredes, y realmente no quería ser así, cerró los ojos y vio a aquella pequeña que le había dado todo, no tanto por miedo, sino por amor, y supo que tal vez nunca más encontraría un amor así, pero ¿qué pasaría con todo eso por lo que había luchado hasta entonces, todo lo que había conseguido?.

—Sólo fuiste un niño que pasó por momentos muy duros, pero eso no implica que te hayas creado todo este desquite irracional, no eres el único ser que ha sufrido sobre esta tierra Tom, así hay muchos, y para prueba de eso está el tan odiado por ti Harry Potter, mataste a sus padres a sangre fría cuando tenía un año de edad, y estuvo prácticamente solo, viviendo con unos seres que lo hacían infeliz y no le daban nada de amor, pero eso no quiso decir que él iba a andar por ahí matando a todo el que se le atravesara—.

Vely hablaba suavemente, ante todo le importaba preservar el pequeño pedazo de alma de Voldemort que parecía tener una salvación

–Por favor piensa, analiza y antes que todo dale prioridad a lo que siente este corazón que late fervientemente dentro de tu pecho—.

La ojimiel se acercó a Tom y poniéndole una mano en el pecho frío.

–Una oportunidad como esta no la vas a volver a tener más nunca en tu vida, y más porque de seguro te espere la muerte—.

Tom sentía la calidez de la mano en su torso y era como tener a Samanta cerca de él, recordó los besos provenientes de sus dulces labios, el olor a vainilla que desprendía su cuerpo, y ese eterno brillo en sus ojos, recordó la sonrisa que alguna vez vio dibujada en su boca y supo que más que nada en el mundo lo que quería era volver a verla sonreír y que si vivía tenía que ser para eso.

—Gracias—.

Tom tomando delicadamente la mano de Valeria que reposaba en su pecho frío y la quitó.

—Ve por Malfoy, yo haré lo que tengo que hacer— aseguró Ryddle antes de encaminarse hacia su otro yo.

La inseguridad invadía a Vely, no tenía la certeza de lo que iba hacer el pelinegro en realidad, pero no le quedaba más que confiar en el brillo que había en sus ojos.

No había terminado de poner a un lado sus pensamientos cuando una mortífaga apareció ante ella, volteo rápidamente a ver a Tom y este también había sido atajado por un mortífago, ahora ambos caminaban hacía Voldemort escoltados por Amycus y Alecto.

En presencia del señor oscuro Tom caminó decididamente hacia él, no cabía duda de que en algún tiempo atrás Voldemort había sido aquel chico suspicaz, calculador y petulante.

Todos en la sala lo veían con escepticismo, no tenía la menor idea de quien era aquel joven pero la mirada que desprendía los incomodaba incalculablemente, parecían conocerla muy bien. Voldemort se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta él chico con su varita levemente extendida, lo rodeó en silencio detallando cada centímetro.

Vely miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Draco y allí estaba en la parte más profunda de sala parado al lado de Severus con su madre guindada de su brazo y sollozando, y sin quitarle la vista a ella que estaba en medio del salón.

—¿Quién se supone que eres?— preguntó con alevosía.

—Sabes perfectamente quien soy— contestó encarándolo y mostrándole una vez más su rostro.

—Entiendo…— guardó silencio. –Pero de igual manera ¿Cómo puede ser posible?—.

—No tengo forma de explicarlo, sólo sé que me costó la vida de un chico… Nott—.

Voldemort lo vio esbozando una leve sonrisa, uno de los mortífagos de semblante duro se acercó hasta él viéndolo con ira, Tom lo vio con tranquilidad y sonrió.

–Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti por haber puesto a tu hijo a mi disposición—.

—¿De qué se supone que hablas?— inquirió el Sr. Nott con rabia.

—De que su lealtad hacia mí iba más allá de su propia vida—.

—Él, Nott, se supone que soy yo cuando tenía unos diecisiete o dieciséis años— explicó Voldemort señalándolo y dirigiendo una mirada a todos los demás en la sala.

Draco en la distancia lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido, los otros lo veían sorprendidos.

—No entiendo mi Lord— dijo el señor Nott haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Lo importante ahora es que estoy más vivo que nunca y con muchas ganas de terminar lo que empecé hace muchos años— exclamó Tom para hacerse escuchar por encima de los susurros.

Subió un poco la manga de su camisa y mostró a todos la marca tenebrosa que yacía en su brazo.

Voldemort lo vio con malicia y asintió pero más allá de verse a sí mismo como algo beneficioso se vio como una amenaza. Con aquel chico delante de él supo cual era la causa de su debilidad, de los extraños sueños que tenía y las visiones que lo atormentaban.

—Y querido Tom…— empezó a decir Voldemort.

En la cara del chico se dibujo una mueca de rabia, odiaba que lo llamaran así y no se esperaba de él mismo una cosa como esa.

–¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?—.

—¿Ella?... un dolor de cabeza, y de ahora en adelante mi juguete personal, pretendo hacerla sufrir sin ni siquiera tocar uno de sus cabellos— contestó tomándola por un brazo y sonriéndole socarronamente.

—¡MALDITO!— gritó Vely tratando de zafarse.

Draco se soltó de su madre y fue a dar a mitad del salón.

—¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!—.

El ojigris la haló por el otro brazo zafándola del pelinegro.

—Tiene que ver más de lo que crees— dijo con sarcasmo. –Espero que te hagas cargo de ella mientras se encuentra aquí y que no se meta en lo que no le importa—.

En ese momento Snape estaba detrás de la pareja tomó, a Draco por los hombros y los encaminó fuera del salón. Vely que por un momento había visto confundida la actitud del ojinegro entendió luego que era una forma de mantenerla alejada de Voldemort.

—Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo— comentó entre llanto mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio. –Siempre pensé que buscarías otra solución—.

—Valeria yo…—.

—No te lo digo a ti Draco, se lo digo a él—.

Se volteó a ver a Snape con sus ojos llenos de odio.

–Era como un padre para ti y aún así…—.

—Hice lo que él me pidió y lo sabes— contestó fríamente dándole la espalda.

Sin duda alguna Dumbledore había sido mucho para él, un padre, un amigo, su protector, una mano siempre extendida para ayudarlo y lo que había hecho con él lo llevaría por siempre como una carga pesada en su pecho y su conciencia.

—Sí, pero pudiste hacer que las cosas acabaran de otra manera ¡DE QUE TE SIRVE TANTA INTELIGENCIA SI NO SABES USARLA!—

Ya el llanto había pasado a gritos, y ambos se veían con resentimiento.

—Lamentablemente para ti no todos somos como Tú, llenos de una falsa valentía sólo para ser el centro de atención, para llevarse todas las miradas y los aplausos, tú y Potter son tan despreciables como sus padres, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estén muertos—.

—¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL!—.

Valeria se abalanzó hacia él pero fue atajada por Malfoy.

–¡EL ÚNICO QUE DEBE ESTAR MUERTO ERES TÚ, VENDISTE LA VIDA DE DOS INOCENTES Y DESPUÉS FUISTE CORRIENDO A OCULTARTE DEBAJO DE LA TÚNICA DEL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE… PARA TI ES MUY FÁCIL HACER EL PAPEL DE ESPÍA PORQUE A LA FINAL TIENES LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUEDARTE EN EL BANDO GANADOR, ERES UN COBARDE SEVERUS, SIEMPRE LO FUISTE Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁS TAN COBARDE COMO UNA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA!—.

—Chitss— hizo Draco que en ese momento pegó el cuerpo de Vely de su torso y la calló con una mano. –Viene alguien—.

Segundos después se abrió la puerta y apareció Narcissa Malfoy.

—Debemos ir al castillo— dijo temerosa, Vely y Snape se vieron.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió el rubio mientras soltaba a la rizada.

—El chico a convencido al señor oscuro de que es el mejor momento para acabar con Harry Potter, ya que Dumbledore está muerto, el castillo en ruinas y Potter vulnerable, mortífagos de todo el mundo se dirigen en este momento hacia acá—.

xxxx

El castillo estaba hecho escombros los profesores corrían de un lado a otro para ayudar a los heridos, los estudiantes trataban de acomodar los pedazos caídos y los integrantes de la orden recogían los cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar, la tristeza era abrumadora y el terror de la guerra a la que se había enfrentado aún corría por sus venas, Harry por otra parte estaba inundado por la rabia y la frustración, había subido a la enfermería en la búsqueda de Vely pero sólo encontró a los Weasley alrededor del herido Bill, había recorrido los pasillos desmembrados y en las escaleras del segundo piso encontró a Samantha limpiando sus mejillas de unas recientes lágrimas que habían caído.

—¿Estás bien?—.

—Eso creo—.

—¿Dónde está Valeria?— preguntó con resentimiento.

—Con Voldemort— contestó y nuevas lágrimas empezaron descender. –Yo también la estoy esperando—.

Como si las suplicas de la castañas fueran sido escuchadas una nube negra empezó a descender desde el cielo a gran velocidad, profesores y alumnos salían a los terrenos para ver que se aproximaba y sin duda era lo que más temían, los mortífagos habían vuelto, su número era mayor y esta vez venían acompañados de su tenebroso líder. Sam y Harry corrieron a gran velocidad, y ahí estaba el atemorizante Voldemort ahora con Tom a su lado, Draco trémulo detrás de Severus el cual tenía un semblante desolado y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, Valeria tomada fuertemente por el brazo por Alecto y tras de estos muchos otros con capas negras y máscaras de plata.

Harry veía todo aquello con ira y por sobre todo con confusión no entendía por nada del mundo que hacía el Tom que había visto en los recuerdos de Dumbledore parado el lado Voldemort, enardecido.

Magos buenos y malos se veían con rencor y animadversión dispuestos a todo, sus varitas estaban levantadas apuntando a la cara del otro, el rostro de Voldemort dibujaba una morbosa sonrisa, Hagrid recordaba muy bien esas jóvenes facciones al lado de él, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar en su frente con mirada desafiante, hacía cincuenta y cuatro años que esperaba saldar sus cuentas con él.

—Hola Harry Potter— saludó Voldemort con aparente emoción. —Es hora de que termine lo que dejé a medias hace quince años, no te parece?—.

—Eso si yo no te mato primero—.

Sus varitas se unieron nuevamente, rayos de luz salían de ella y se encontraban con violencia, la guerra empezaba nuevamente, y por todos lados se empezaron a ver destellos de colores saliendo de las varitas, Hermione se enfrentaba a un mago imponente de ojos malévolos y aspecto búlgaro, Amycus había retomado su pelea con Ginny, Ron se enfrenta a un mortífago de espectral y todos los demás a su vez con mortífagos diferentes, sin embargo Narcissa tomó a Draco por un brazo a se alejaron de la pelea discretamente adentrándose al castillo. Por otra parte Alecto la malévola hermana de Amycus había soltado a Vely con la intensión quizá matarla, esta le lanzó un hechizo a lo que Vely se protegió con un "_Protego_".

—¡"_Asthared_"!— pronunció uno de los hechizos aprendidos en Durmstrang.

Fue a dar hasta Alecto y esta se hizo cenizas, sin haber un fuego previo.

Valeria corrió hacia el castillo dejando atrás la guerra y a los mortífagos, amenazando con matar a todo el que se le atravesara, se defendía lanzando hechizos oscuros aprendidos en Durmstrang y no le temblaba el pulso cuando de lanzar una maldición imperdonable se trataba, mataba a todo aquel mortífago que se le atravesaba, mientras corría por uno de los corredores en busca de Draco y su madre escuchó una voz que la paralizó, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba un ser que parecía ser invencible, no por ser inmortal sino por ser su tía Sarepta la hermana de su madre, no entendía de donde había salido esa mujer de ojos malévolos y sonrisa macabra.

La hacía muerta hacía varios años, la veía con temor como lo hacía desde que era una niña, sintiendo como sus ojos amarillos le desfiguraban el alma llenándosela de terror, ni el mismo Voldemort la horrorizaba tanto como su vieja y asesina tía, le lanzaba hechizos, pero estos parecían no inmutarla, ni hacerle el mínimo daño, para ese entonces no le quedaba más que huir de ella, trató de correr pero en el intento tropezó y cayó, trató de levantarse para enfrentarla una vez más pero desesperación no se lo permitía, la desesperanza comenzó revelarse en su cara, el pánico invadía poco a poco sus venas, y su respiración comenzaba a temblar y entrecortarse.

—No… tú no…— farfullaba Vely ante esos espeluznantes ojos que la carcomían, y le hacían sentir en carne viva los terrores de su infancia.

Si su madre había sido cruel Sam, Sarepta había sido mucho peor con ella, viéndola como un engendro producto de una debilidad que su madre nunca debió haber tenido y haciéndola pagar a ella por eso, pociones malignas, transformaciones implacables y maldiciones soberbias, aguantadas en silencio durante muchos años hasta que a sus doce años fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con otro mortífago y pagarle para deshacerse de ella, pero por lo que ahora veían sus ojos no le había cumplido.

—¡MALDITA BRUJA TÚ TIENES QUE ESTAR MUERTA!—.

—Para tu desgracia, querida sobrina no es así— dijo con su voz chillona y rió macabramente.

De los ojos de Vely salía una lágrima de odio que le quemaba la mejilla, Vely la apuntaba débilmente con su varita.

—¿Cómo podías Sarepta yo sólo era una niña?— inquirió limpiando sus amargas lágrimas.

—Una niña que nunca debió nacer— empezó a decir con su voz carrasposa que pretendía ser dulce. —Estoy aquí para hacerte un favor, que es lo mejor que te puede pasar, voy a matarte querida sobrina, toda tu desdichada vida se acabará y podrás ir a descansar tranquilamente con tu patético padre—.

—¡ERES TÚ LA QUE SE DEBE IR AL INFIERNO!—.

Vely alzó su varita lista para lanzar una maldición.

—¡"_Expeliarmus_"!— gritó la vieja bruja desarmando la rizada, la cual entró en desesperación.

Veía a todos lados como buscando una solución a sus problemas.

—Adiós Sarepta— dijo Vely de repente mientras le sonreía socarronamente.

—"_Avada Kedavra"_—.

Pronunció una voz tras la maliciosa mujer que dio una vuelta en el aire cayó muerta justo al lado de Valeria con sus ojos amarillos viéndola fijamente.

—Gracias hermanita—.

Vely se abalanzó a abrazar a la castaña que se había acurrucado junto a ella en el suelo.

Sin entender por qué Severus se había metido a defender a Harry, ahora era su varita con la Voldemort las que se enfrentaban, y él veía atónito el suceso.

—¡CORRE… SABES QUE AÚN NO ES EL MOMENTO POTTER HUYE!—.

Le gritó Snape mientras intentaba esquivar las maldiciones del señor oscuro.

—¡RECUERDA LO QUE DUMBLEDORE TE ENSEÑÓ!—.

—¡MARVOLO MÁTALO!— le ordenó Voldemort a Tom que ahora se enfrentaba a McGonagall.

Harry ya se había adentrado al castillo corría por los pasillos halando a Hermione por su muñeca, pues la había sacado de su enfrentamiento con una mortífaga, sin embargo Tom con un movimiento ágil lanzó un "_Impedimenta_" contra el hechizo de la profesora dio la vuelta y corrió tras él.

—¿A dónde vamos Harry?— preguntaba Herms preocupada mientras corrían.

—Debemos salir de aquí, tenemos que encontrar los Horcrux para poder acabar con él, recuerda lo que me dijo Dumbledore—.

—¿Y Ron?—.

—Él estará bien, está con su familia, ellos sabrán como escapar— decía mientras doblaban apresuradamente una esquina.

Por otro lado del castillo caminaba Tom con paso firme buscando donde se podría haber metido el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

–Debo encontrar el Cuerpo del Profesor Dumbledore, ahí está un Horcrux, debo destruirlo—.

Como esperaba encontró el cuerpo del profesor inerte en el suelo reposando tranquilamente como si le fuera apetecido tomar un siesta en ese mismo sitio, Harry rebuscó en la túnica del anciano y sacó el guardapelo, tomó su varita firme y se dispuso a abrirlo esperando cualquier cosa, pero dentro de este sólo había un nota, lo que puso a Harry por el piso, a la final todo su esfuerzo y el del profesor habían sido en vano, se sentó al lado de este y tapó sus ojos para no dejar ver las lágrimas que venían descendiendo, escucharon pasos acercarse y prepararon sus varitas.

—¡Cuidado somos nosotras!— exclamó Sam que se adentraba acompañada de Vely al ver que Harry estaba a punto de atacarlas.

—Lo siento creí que era Tom Riddle, viene hacia aquí para matarme—.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— exclamó Samantha y con la misma retrocedió corriendo.

—¡NO SAM ES PELIGROSO!—.

Hermione había terminado saliendo detrás de la otra castaña.

—¿Parece mentira verdad?—.

Vely se acercó al cuerpo del profesor acariciando sus cabellos plateados.

—Pero no lo es, Snape lo mató— comentó con resentimiento.

—Lo sé, pero era lo que debía hacer, sólo hizo lo que Dumbledore le pidió— dijo con voz melancólica. –Él iba a morir de todas formas, ¿ves su mano ennegrecida?—.

Continuó al ver la cara de confusión del ojiverde.

–No tenía cura, eso lo estaba matando, en realidad Harry todo es un poco más complejo, después que termine todo esto deberías hablar con Severus—.

—Como si nos resultara tan fácil, y tú porque no estás protegiéndole la espalda a Malfoy—.

—James…— exclamó viendo fijamente sus ojos. —Lo has visto todo—.

Vely soltó una sonrisa bufona y cansada, como si se imaginara como se había enterado.

—He pensado mucho sobre todo esto, sobre ti, sobre Malfoy… y sobre mí— comenzó a decir el ojiverde con sinceridad.

—James yo…—.

—Yo lo sé… pensaba que no podría volver a verte a la cara nunca más desde que supe lo que sentías en realidad, pero a pesar de todo conozco muy bien sus sentimientos, son los mismos… que los míos Valeria, quería volver a verte, de algún modo cuando pensé que seguramente Malfoy podría estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo, empecé a calmarme, el deseo de tenerte conmigo podría ser el mismo—.

Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

—James yo también quería volver a verte, pero…—.

—Quiero estar contigo Valeria no puedo olvidarme de ti, es así de simple…—.

Ahora miraba al piso buscando la fuerza para lo siguiente que diría.

—Al menos dime una cosa ¿puedo quedarme contigo, cerca de ti?—.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?— repitió Valeria como si sus oídos no escucharan bien lo que él decía, lo veía incrédula, sin entender.

—Sí, sé que los lazos entre tú y Malfoy nunca se romperán, pero hay algo que no me quito de la cabeza, no puede ser una coincidencia que nos hayamos conocido y vivido todo lo que vivimos, quiero que vivas, que vivas para mí, quiero verte sonreír, no sé lo que puedo hacer pero, estaré a tú lado para siempre—.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y lo recorrió delicadamente. Vely tomó la cara de él con ambas manos y lo besó.

—Vamos debemos acabar con esto de una buena vez—.

Harry tomó a la rizada por una de sus manos y se encaminaron nuevamente a enfrentar a Voldemort.

xxxx

—¡TOM… TOM!—.

Samantha corría gritando por los pasillos seguida de Hermione.

—Sam que haces calla, lo mejor es que no te encuentres con ese hombre—.

—Esto te parecerá extraño Mione pero… yo amo a ese hombre—.

Al terminar de decir esto Herms se paró en seco, y más allá Samantha.

–He estado compartiendo con él desde que volvimos de navidad, sé perfectamente todo lo he a hecho y lo malvado que es, pero sé que en el fondo de todo eso hay un chico que puede vivir una vida normal como todos nosotros—.

—¿Estás segura Sam?— preguntó Herms con compasión.

—Eso es lo mismo que le pregunto yo—.

La voz masculina venía de las sombras.

—¡Tom!—.

Samantha corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Hermione ahogó un gritito llevándose las manos a la cara.

Harry y Vely se encaminaron nuevamente a la guerra en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Afortunadamente habían llegado más integrante de la orden y Aurores del ministerio de magia, muchos de los mortífagos habían caído y algunos estudiante y profesores también.

En ese momento se acercaron a Hermione que seguía estática en medio del vestíbulo, Tom salió de las sombras y con un gesto déspota lanzó a un lado Sam y encaró a Harry, sin duda alguna el joven Tom sentía el mismo odio de Voldemort hacia él, se acercó al ojiverde apuntándolo con la varita, ambos se veían con aborrecimiento, Vely y Hermione sacaron sus varitas y apuntaban a Tom, Sam por el contrario se quedó en la penumbra.

Esta vez no había razón para que sus varitas se conectaran, por el contario se lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Hermione y Vely se veían las caras impotentes, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar, el resentimiento invadió el cuerpo de la ojimiel que caminó hacia su hermana viéndola con rencor.

—Yo no he sido una buena persona pero tú has sido mucho peor que yo, míralo eso era lo que querías al guardar silencio de lo que había pasado en tu habitación… que matara a James—.

Los ojos de Samantha se inundaban en lágrimas ante las palabras de su hermana.

–¿De qué te servía andar por ahí llorando y diciendo que tenías miedo si a la final no actuaste como debías?—.

—Tú no entiendes—.

—No entiendo ¿qué?... ¿Que fuiste capaz de matar a nuestra madre y fuiste incapaz de matar Voldemort, no entiendo que te enamoraste de quien no debías, que fuiste débil?— arrastraba las palabras con odio. —Mira esto—.

Vely empuñó su varita decida a pronunciar las palabras malditas, si tenía que acabar con él ese era el instante, en cualquier momento se le pasaría el dolor a su hermana por la infructuosa perdida. Pero de nada le sirvió dar aquel paso, una vez más Samantha había sido más rápida que ella. Sintió como si un bloque de concreto hubiese impactado contra su cabeza, de ahí en más no supo de sí, Sam había pronunciado uno de los hechizos aprendidos en su vieja escuela, Hermione gritó.

—"_Avada Kedavra"_—.

El grito de Hermione distrajo a Harry lo suficiente para que sucumbiera ante Tom Riddle, Granger había quedado sin voz arrodilla ante su amigo soltando silenciosas lágrimas, de una forma u otra Voldemort lo había vencido, Samantha estaba parada delante de ellos con los ojos sombríos y sin expresión en el rostro, Tom caminaba alrededor del cuerpo de Harry contemplando su hazaña, caminó hasta la ojiverde la tomó por la cabeza haciéndola apoyarse en su pecho y le besó la frente.

–Es hora de irnos—.

Ryddle tomó a Samanta por un brazo y desaparecieron por el pasillo oscuro.

Hermione seguía arrodilla ante aquel par de cuerpos inertes que se encontraban tendidos en el piso, tomó el pulso de Harry y estaba carente de él, hizo lo mismo con Valeria, y sus pulsaciones recorrían normalmente su cuerpo.

—¿Qué les pasó?— preguntó el rubio lanzándose a un lado de Vely y tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Ella parece estar bien pero… Tom Ryddle mató a Harry— contestó la castaña entre sollozos.

—Corre Granger, tienes que salir de aquí—.

Le aconsejó con seguridad, pero Hermione simplemente no podía moverse.

Vely comenzó a removerse en los brazos de Draco, sentía su cuerpo entumecido, débilmente abrió los ojos y todo le daba vueltas, las personas a su alrededor eran borrosas. Draco la sentó lentamente a un lado mientras le revisaba el rostro.

—Valeria, Valeria ¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

—Eso creo— respondió con suavidad aclarando su vista.

Pero quedó estática al ver el cuerpo de Harry tendido en el piso.

—¡JAMES!— gritó arrojándose hacía su cuerpo. –¡NO… TÚ NO!—.

Gritaba entre sollozos mientras movía su cuerpo desesperadamente.

—Valeria tenemos que irnos—.

Draco la tomó suavemente por los hombros.

—¡NO, SUÉLTAME ESTO ES TU CULPA!—.

Le restregó en la cara con el rostro de Harry pegado a su pecho.

–¡LAS COSAS NO DEBÍAN PASAR ASÍ!— siguió enjugándose las lágrimas.

Draco contemplaba en silencio el sufrimiento de su ser amado, sintiéndose miserable.

–¡MALDITO TOM RYDDLE, MISERABLE!—.

Lloraba ruidosamente, con Hermione tomándola de los hombros y sollozando tras ella.

Una risa pérfida se escuchó borboteando por el recinto, y se hizo silencio, Fenrir se acercaba a ellos rebosante de alegría ante lo que veían sus ojos, era, todo un espectáculo. Pero esta vez fue Valeria la que no tenía nada que esperar, rápidamente la maldición imperdonable salió de sus labios como un suave silbido, pero su poder era letal, el hombre lobo ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo sin vida, Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta en qué momento la rizada había tomado su varita.

Draco tomó a Valeria lentamente entre sus brazos y la paró con suavidad, ya no quedaba más tiempo y debían huir mientras estuvieran con vida.

Despacio Harry fue despertando del letargo mortuorio en el que había caído, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y vislumbró al trío que se alejaba, Hermione, Valeria y Draco ahora, tomaban su camino; pero como si hubiera hecho un llamado silencioso Vely volteó mecánicamente y quedó estática, sus miradas se encontraron, él esbozó una débil sonrisa y los incrédulos ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, Hermione corrió hacía su encuentro y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras Draco veía la resucitación aún sosteniendo a Valeria por los hombros, que lloraba en silencio.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia ella siendo guiado sólo por sus ojos, no le importó en lo absoluto que la rizada se encontrara en los brazos de otro para hacerse con ella, arrebatándosela al rubio, la abrazó con desesperación hundiendo la cara en su cuello, acariciando su rostro y aferrándose a ella.

Draco sentía que lo despojaban de lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo, en su vida, pero después de ver lo desdichada que había sido hacía unos momentos verla adquirir nuevamente ese haz de luz en sus ojos, valía el sacrificio de sus sentimientos. Y de todos modos para qué negarse a lo que veían sus ojos, él sabía que ellos se amaban, y que de una u otro forma ella tenía una felicidad más factible en esos brazos que en los suyos.

Valeria se soltó delicadamente de Harry y le dedicó una mirada temerosa a los ojos grises, pero no hubo enfrentamientos ni palabras en el corazón de ninguno. Por el contario el rubio le dedicó una mirada brillante, como siempre, sin dejar de agasajarla con sus profundos ojos grises, también le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Nunca le ha mentido, jamás ha escondido lo que es, lo que piensa y lo que siente.

Con dificultad desvía la mirada de ella y se encamina en el desmembrado pasillo, quizá hacía la búsqueda de una salida de aquel terremoto.

El trío restante caminó en dirección contraria, Harry con Valeria tomada de la mano y Hermione flanqueando su lado izquierdo; ninguno hizo preguntas, ninguno dijo nada, sólo caminaron con decisión hacia el no muy lejano futuro que los esperaba, Voldemort.

Afuera la pelea continuaba, la debilidad de ambos grupos era visible, pero el semblante de Voldemort mostraba una irónica y petulante sonrisa, increíblemente Severus seguía con vida, peleando con el tenebroso al lado de McGonagall y Lupin que lo resguardaban.

Tom había vuelto a reunirse con los suyos, pero esta vez no luchaba, sentía que de una u otra forma su lucha había terminado, se dispondría a dejar de ser una maquina y ser un chico sólo por ella, quería dejar de sentir odio, todo por ella… Pero… A su vez se preguntaba si ya era demasiado tarde. Y en el fondo, después tanto tiempo, de todo lo que había pasado, hecho y vivido, _¿De verdad quería concederse una nueva vida? _Renunciar por quien le ofreció todo y no él no le dio absolutamente nada, renunciar a su cuota de poder por un sueño y que no fuera más que un espejismo, una ilusión, abandonar todo.

Sentía que no debía estar pensándolo de esa forma, pero junto al agarre de sus pequeñas manos no le quedaba más nada. Sólo ella.

Harry se acercó cauteloso flanqueado por Valeria al encuentro que, ni aunque pasaran mil años podría evitar, se paró lentamente delante de él mientras cesaba la pelea a su alrededor y todos miraban expectantes, esperando el suceso decisivo del suceso no muy lejano.

Voldemort extendió levemente su mano hacía un mortífago que, como si le leyera la mente le entregó su propia varita, ahora no había nada que impidiera la muerte de uno de los dos, las respiraciones eran tenues y entrecortadas.

Los magos y brujas contemplaban a esos dos seres Indómitos, capaces de una furia tan incontrolable como la de las olas que golpean una y otra vez los acantilados que rodeaban el castillo, así como también la quietud que los rodeaba parecida a la de un lago de espejos. Sin embargo, miraban con terror a ese mago tenebroso; casi nadie le encuentra sentido al genocidio, sólo él, nadie mataba con tanta frialdad y precisión, como él.

Y, como zorro viejo tenía su astucia en las manos, de un momento a otro hizo un movimiento, de repente todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, Valeria corrió hacía Harry desesperadamente, necesitaba protegerlo, respirar su aroma por una vez más, hundirse en su clara mirada como si no hubiese más nada en el mundo porque vivir. Harry vio el rayo de luz verde que venía hacía él al tiempo que Vely caía en sus brazos y la volteaba para protegerla, el rayo impacto en su espalda con total precisión y ambos volaron unos metros hasta caer inconscientes, o, quizá muertos en el suelo.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Voldemort veía su triunfo victorioso, la desesperanza se clavaba en los corazones nobles y las maliciosas sonrisas se esbozaban en los turbios, mientras su señor con visual cansancio se volteaba hacia ellos, para que contemplaran su gloria.

Tom acercó su rostro, lento, cauteloso, exponiéndose a ser rechazado, por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero con la firme esperanza de que ella lo dejara tocarla, quizás por última vez. Samantha por un momento no pudo contener su gesto de sorpresa e intentó apartar el rostro. Pero el hombre apresó su cara con sus manos y hundió sus labios en esa ardiente boca, que parecía hecha sólo para enloquecerlo, para hacerlo romper con todos sus esquemas, para voltear su mundo, para olvidar por un segundo quien era él, degustó cada segundo de ese beso. Fue tan sorpresivo, tan agresivo, tan avasallante, que en ese primer segundo ella no supo cómo responder, la asaltó como un conquistador llegando a su tierra prometida, le robó ese beso como el pérfido ladrón que era. Ella gimió cuando lo sintió hacerle el amor con su boca, explorando con su lengua cada recoveco, mordiendo sus labios en una incontenible muestra de pasión y deseo. Entonces cuando ella se decidió a responder, sintió como él se alejaba y sólo percibió el frío en sus labios y en su alma.

Sintió como dejaba algo en sus manos y se alejaba de ella. Así como había dejado una despedida en su boca.

El joven Riddle caminó decidido hacía el perpetrador de almas, había detallado meticulosamente el espectro que ahora tenía en frente y en lo que estaba seguro que no se quería convertir.

Nadie mejor que él conocía al gran y glorioso Lord Voldemort y sabía perfectamente, que otro ser como él, en este caso, Tom, sería una amenaza, el mundo era demasiado pequeño para que coexistieran dos magos con tal magnitud de poder y mente pervertida, y aun si no lo mataba ese día, sabía que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida, o harían del mundo su campo de batalla.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el joven que se acercaba a espaldas de Voldemort, este se volteó lentamente encarando a su joven ser, como si esperara plácidamente lo que se traía en mente.

—Tan calculador como yo mi joven Tom—.

Hizo una reverencia que el interpelado correspondió, mostrando al igual que el otro su varita.

El joven Riddle había estado calculando silenciosamente cada movimiento, sopesando las oportunidades que podía tener ante el que ahora era el mago más tenebroso del mundo, supo que si tal vez Harry ese segundo que desperdició en proteger a Valeria lo hubiera usado para defenderse habría tenido muchas posibilidades de derrotarlo, pues su rapidez no era la misma, ese cansancio no era normal, sin duda la destrucción de los demás _Horcrux _habían estado debilitando sus defensas, no por nada no había podido acabar de un sólo maleficio con esos tres insignificantes con los que peleaba antes de que llegara Harry, y tal vez por eso mas allá de matarlo para ser el más poderoso sentía la necesidad de matarlo para vivir la vida que menos esperaba al lado de esa castaña que lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

xxx

Por otra parte en un pasillo solitario del castillo la gran serpiente apareció zigzagueando su voluptuoso cuerpo frente al rubio, pero en ese momento aquel malvado e inteligente monstruo no le causaba ningún temor, había dejado atrás lo que más le importaba en el mundo, y tenía fe de que saliera bien de toda aquella maldita guerra, había dejado ir a la que se había vuelto su oportunidad de una buena vida, y la dejó pasar como tantas otras cosas. En ese momento no miraba al pasado, ni al futuro, sólo tenía los ojos en el presente, ese presente, ese momento, donde observaba a esa malévola serpiente venir lentamente hacia él. Se había dicho así mismo que llegado el momento se entregaría a la muerte, y si ese era el momento bienvenido sería, ya no tenía nada que perder.

xxx

—Eso lo veremos— contestó Tom al momento que Voldemort embestía su maleficio, sintiendo que tendría la misma suerte que con su némesis.

Pero Tom fue más rápido, se esquivo hacía un lado haciendo que el hechizo de su atacante fuera a dar a la lejanía y pronunció con total vehemencia y rapidez las palabras que soltaban el destello verde y que fueron a dar al blanco deseado, haciendo que el abominable cuerpo cayera inerte en el suelo.

Una presión se instaló en el pecho del joven, y una extraña debilidad de apoderó de sus piernas haciendo que se fuera de rodillas, pero él lo sabía, se había matado a sí mismo, tendría suerte si él salía con vida, cerró los ojos ante el dolor y vio claramente como en alguna parte de Londres en una vitrina se prendía en fuego un guardapelo, al igual su querida serpiente Naguini que acorralaba a alguien que esperaba su final; los últimos _Horcruxs_ se estaban destruyendo y el único vestigio del Señor Tenebroso que quedaba era él.

Samantha corrió a su lado e inmediatamente mientras se hacía con el cuerpo de Tom prendió la vela de babilonia que le había dado momentos antes, el vértigo los invadió por un segundo, y al siguiente estaban tirados en la arena de una playa que parecía desierta, sentía a Sam aferrada a su pecho, y la calidez de ese cuerpo calentando el suyo, y sabía que había encontrado su salvación.

Todo estaba destruido, los mortífagos habían huido como perros cobardes ante la muerte de su gran Lord, los cuerpos esparcidos eran recogidos lentamente, por los cansados defensores del bien. La majestuosidad del castillo estaba hecha añicos, y la esperanza había desaparecido del cuerpo níveo que observaba su alrededor con gran desinterés, no había escuchado ningún tipo de rumor, pues los sobrevivientes deambulaban en silencio, cargando en sus corazones la pérdida de sus seres queridos, pero lo que sabía a ciencia cierta es que Voldemort estaba muerto, y creía que tal vez ya Harry había partido llevándose a Valeria entre sus brazos.

Caminó cautelosamente hacía donde había estado la zona de guerra, y allá justo a donde fue a dar su vista, se escuchaban los llantos melancólicos de los arrodillados ante los cuerpos, y los murmullos de los jóvenes que comentaban lo que había ocurrido; dio unos pasos hasta allá y reconoció las cabelleras de los amigos del elegido, y rápidamente buscó unos rizos negros que no sobresalían en el montón, caminó más de prisa mientras su corazón se aceleraba, escabuchando sin querer lo sucedido, y, cuando llegó, más allá de las miradas despectivas de los que permanecían hincados, sus ojos se fueron hacia el cuerpo que yacía junto al de Harry, apartó a los jóvenes con desdén intentando tragarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos, y cogió entre sus brazos al cuerpo de su preciosa rizada, la cargó como el príncipe que carga a su princesa, sólo que quizá esta no se despertaría con sólo recibir un beso de amor.

Se alejó de la gente llevándose el cuerpo y sus lágrimas con él, se sentó en la lejanía recostado de una piedra, con ella entre sus brazos arrullándola, mientras veía como la luz del sol alumbraba un nuevo día, pero no su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que una leve respiración calentaba su pecho, la apretó mas contra sí, y sintió como ella se removía entre sus brazos, y nuevos cristales comenzaron a descender de sus ojos, pero esta vez por la alegría de tener a su amor vivo entre sus brazos.

—Harry— susurró la ojimiel tratando de reconocer el espacio donde estaba y el cuerpo que la envolvía.

—Él… ya no está—.

Le informó una suave voz suave que reconoció instantáneamente, se hundió en su pecho y lo humedeció.

–No todo está perdido… Voldemort… murió—.

—Eso no remedia nada—.

Sollozó aun sin mostrar su rostro.

—Tal vez es así como debían terminar las cosas, recuerda uno de los dos debía morir—.

—Murieron los dos—.

—No, Tom Riddle está vivo… fue él, el que asesino a Voldemort… Samantha se fue con él… tal vez… esta era la oportunidad de que ese ser supiera que es el amor—.

Le hizo saber con delicadeza en un tono ligeramente audible.

—Aun así no es justo, tenía que decirle algo a James— susurró ahora volteando hacía el cielo.

—Díselo, estoy seguro que donde sea que esté te está escuchando— apuntó acariciando sus cabellos.

—James, estoy embaraza—.

Draco se desencajó durante unos segundos, sentía no entender las palabras que habían salido de los labios rosas. De momento se imaginó un futuro lejos de ella, viviendo la vida solitaria y vacía que tal vez merecía.

Valeria se apretó contra su pecho y el obtuvo una silenciosa repuesta. Aunque se fuera y estuviera lejos no lograría sobrevivir ni un segundo sin ella, era su talón de Aquiles, pero a la vez su centro, su fuerte, la razón de cada respiración y latido de su cuerpo.

Presintió, que quizá su destino ya estaba escrito, por algo las cosas habían pasado como pasaron, y si era así viviría eternamente feliz junto a ella, no se negaría esa posibilidad y sabía que ella tampoco, los sacrificios habían sido muchos, las guerras duras, las traiciones miles y los sufrimientos demasiados, tenían un haz de luz puro que les llegaba para hacer una nueva vida y por nada del mundo lo desperdiciarían.

Besó su frente, miró hacia el cielo y se apretó mas contra Valeria, ahora menos que nunca se alejaría de ella y de ese tierno corazón que había empezado a latir.

"_Veo a nuestra hija creciendo cada día, jugando con sus rizos negros ondeando al viento y sus ojos verdes luminosos, y no puedo evitar compararla contigo, son tan similares._

_Sé que no le di el padre que hubieras querido, pero le di el mejor padre que puede tener, le da tanto amor a ella como a su propio hijo y la ve con la ternura con que tú la fueras visto._

_Veo a nuestra hija jugando con sus rizos negros ondeando al viento y sus ojos verdes luminosos y recuerdo intensamente el amor que te tengo"._

**Fin.**


End file.
